secrets et confidence
by Darena01
Summary: Journal de Drago Malfoy pendant sa première année de fac : ses amours, ses amis, ses emmerdes... Univers alternatif sans magie.slash HD. Fic terminée!
1. Chapter 1

**NdA **: Ca y est, je commence une nouvelle fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue bien sûr « mauvaise influence » qui sera update aussi souvent que jusqu'à présent. Mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire cette fic.

Tout se passe dans un univers alternatif. Il n'y a pas de magie. J'ai gardé les noms des élèves et j'ai essayé de garder au maximum leurs caractères d'origine.

**Pairing** : dans le futur, ce sera un Harry/Drago mais pas pour tout de suite. Mais Dès le début, Homophobes et intolérants en tout genre s'abstenir !

**Rating** : M bien sûr

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy.

Ne rigolez pas sinon je vous colle mon poing dans la figure. Toute ma prime jeunesse j'ai eu droit à toutes sortes de quolibets par rapport à mon prénom qui est plutôt…inhabituel. J'ai appris à les ignorer…ou à répondre, tout dépend de mon humeur.

Enfin, vous êtes prévenus.

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un post-adolescent tendant légèrement vers le monde adulte. Très légèrement.

Je suis plutôt grand, 1m84 pour être précis, et sans me vanter plutôt bien foutu. Faut dire qu'avec toutes les séances de pompes que je me coltine dans ma chambre, je ne peux pas être gringalet. Je suis blond, personne n'est parfait, même très blond. Dès fois je me dis que c'est un avantage vu que quand je serai vieux, il sera très difficile de distinguer mes cheveux blancs au milieu de ma chevelure.

Sinon, je suis assez fier de mes yeux Très fier pour être honnête. Ils sont gris clairs, tellement clairs que je peux déstabiliser n'importe qui en le fixant quelques instants. Ils peuvent être à la fois glaciaux et ardents, méchants et caressants. J'en use et j'en abuse.

Bref, je suis ce qu'on peut qualifier d'un beau mec et j'adore ça.

Pourquoi je raconte tout ça ?

Et bien, en dépit du fait que ma vie est tout à fait passionnante, je viens d'entrer à la fac. Pas n'importe quelle fac, LA fac la plus cotée d'Angleterre, King Hall ! (Nda : complètement inventé !).

Aujourd'hui a été mon premier jour et j'avais envie de marquer ce tournant dans ma vie en commençant à écrire un journal. Pas n'importe quel journal ! Mon journal !

J'espère que plus tard, quand je serai un brillant historien, je relirai ces lignes en me remémorant les bons moments que j'ai pu passer ici.

Donc aujourd'hui, c'était ma première journée à King Hall. Je peux dire déjà que ce sera sans doute l'une des journées les plus importantes de ma vie. Quand je suis rentré dans le hall immense de la fac, toute de marbre blanc et surmonté d'un gigantesque escalier, j'ai eu une sorte de boule nouée au fond de la gorge. Moi, Drago Malfoy, j'allais être étudiant ici. Autour de moi déambulaient les anciens élèves dans leurs uniformes impeccables. Je les ai enviés un instant puis j'ai réalisé ensuite que ce serait moi le prochain à porter le prestigieux costume.

J'ai même reçu un coup d téléphone de mon père. Actuellement, il est en déplacement à Singapour. C'est un homme d'affaire très influent. Il est directeur du groupe pétrochimique BG et il est rarement à la maison. Mais là, il m'a appelé pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Il est tellement fier que j'ai été pris dans cette école !

Devant la file d'attente pour l'attribution des chambres, j'ai retrouvé mon amie Pansy Parkinson. J'en ai profité pour aller la rejoindre et ainsi, sauter une bonne vingtaine de place dans la queue. Pansy a le même âge que moi. Elle est petite, les cheveux courts et bruns et elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. On a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble et je peux dire sans douter qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et que je suis le sien.

Pour être franc, ça m'a plutôt soulagé de la voir et j'ai bien senti que ma présence aussi la rassurait. Une première journée dans un nouvel établissement scolaire, c'est plutôt angoissant.

J'ai eu aussi la désagréable surprise de croiser Lavande Brown. Cette fille est une vraie plaie. Dans le même lycée que moi, j'ai eu la malchance et la très mauvaise idée de sortir avec elle une fois. Faut dire aussi qu'elle avait les arguments. Jamais vu une paire de seins pareils, sans parler de son cul…une vraie bombe. Au début, j'en étais complètement accro. Cette fille était une vraie lionne au lit et j'avoue avoir pris un pied pas possible à me la faire dans les coins les plus insolites et de toutes les façons inimaginables.

Le problème, c'est que si elle avait été gâtée par la nature question physique, elle était aussi une vraie glue. Notre première semaine ensemble à peine passée, elle voulait déjà me présenter à sa mère. L'horreur ! Bien sûr j'ai refusé et ça a été le début d'innombrables scènes pendant lesquelles elle me reprochait d'être le pire des mecs. Et bien sûr, tout se finissait sur l'oreiller car elle savait très bien s'y prendre.

Ca a duré près d'un mois. Un jour, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Jalouse de mon amitié avec Pansy, Elle était allée la voir et l'avait rabaissée plus bas que terre. Mon amie était venue me voir en pleurs et je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai eu envie de frapper une fille.

J'ai jetée Lavande vite fait bien fait. L'amitié est bien plus importante que la meilleure partie de baise.

Depuis, elle s'accroche. Elle essaie désespérément de me reconquérir et ça me gonfle sérieux. J'en arrive même au point que rien que sa vue me donne envie de vomir. Dire que je vais devoir la supporter encore une année !

Bon, passons à autre chose avant que je m'énerve.

J'ai donc emménagé dans ce qui sera ma chambre pendant toutes mes années d'étude. Je la partage avec deux autres garçons.

Le premier s'appelle Blaise Zabini. C'est un grand black qui fait parti de l'équipe de rugby de l'école. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois ce matin, il m'a plutôt impressionné tant par son physique imposant que par sa voix grave. Mais il a l'air très sympa et on a tout de suite sympathisé. En plus, c'est un fan de rock, on devrait bien s'entendre là-dessus.

Mon deuxième colocataire s'appelle Ron Weasley. On n'a pas encore vraiment fait connaissance parce que ça a l'air d'un gars plutôt timide. Grand et très mince, il marche toujours un peu voûté, comme si il avait honte de sa grande taille. Il est en deuxième année et a une grande affiche e l'équipe de rugby de l'école au dessus de son lit.

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ici est fier de cette équipe. J'en avais entendu parler avant de venir mais comme ça m'intéresse pas des masses, j'y avais pas fait attention. En fait, à bien y regarder, toute l'école est aux couleurs de l'équipe : rouge et or. Des blasons de l'équipe partout, des discussions à ce sujet dans tous les couloirs, c'est fou comme le sport peut fédérer comme monde autour de lui.

En tout cas, je pense être bien tombé avec mes colocs. Même si ils parlent beaucoup de sport, ils ont l'air vraiment sympa.

Pansy est moins bien tombée. Elle partage sa chambre avec une fille nommée Millicent Bulllchais-pas-quoi. Enfin, une sorte de yéti aussi large que haute et aussi souriante qu'une porte de prison. Son autre coloc s'appelle Hermione Granger. C'est une jolie fille brune mais qui semble si timide qu'elle se cache constamment derrière ses cheveux.

Pansy est vite venue me rejoindre après avoir déballé sas affaires tant l'ambiance de sa chambre était glaciale.

Je l'ai emmenée boire un chocolat à la cafet. Elle en a pris deux.

Le reste de la journée a été plutôt barbante : de la paperasse, des signatures à faire par centaines, mon uniforme à récupérer et que j'ai nettoyé soigneusement, la liste des cours et les horaires et le discours de bienvenue du directeur qui sera aussi mon professeur de philosophie : le professeur Dumbledore.

J'ai eu aussi droit à mon premier accident de travail. En essayant d'ouvrir mon casier dont la serrure était un peu défoncée, j'ai eu le malheur de me prendre en pleine tête la porte de celui de mon voisin, qui avec « délicatesse », l'avait presque arraché de ses gonds en essayant de l'ouvrir. Mon nez s'en souvient encore. En plus, le mec, sa casquette vissée tellement serrée que je ne voyais pas ses yeux, a eu le culot de me faire un sourire ultrawight et de me demander pardon en riant avant de partir.

J'ai lu son nom sur le casier : Harry Potter !

Je lui aurais bien répliqué quelque chose mais bon, il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi et son blouson aux couleurs de l'équipe de rugby de l'école m'ont permis de déduire qu'il fallait peut être mieux qu'il continue de sourire au lieu de m'envoyer son poing dans la figure.

C'est donc le nez douloureux et des courbatures dans les jambes à force d'arpenter les couloirs interminables de l'école que j'ai fini ma journée.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour connaître mes professeurs mais j'ai un peu la trouille en même temps. Heureusement, ma petite Pansy est avec moi dans la plupart des matières. J'adore cette fille.

Et voilà pour mon premier chapitre !

Dans le prochain, la première journée de cours de Drago, plutôt mouvementée.

Bises à tous !

A VOS REVIEWS !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre!** J'ai un peu de retard, désolé, mais il fallait que je publie avant "mauvaise influence". Enfin, le mal est réparé, enfin , j'espère...non?

Merci à tous les reviewers, ça fait chaud au coeur et merci à Nami (Harry est un rugbyman, facile pour lui donc, de dépasser les 1m84!lol), Slydawn, miss Felton/Malfoy et Semele23 qui m'ont laiisé une review anonyme.

Bises à tous et bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Mardi 19 septembre_

Ca y est. J'ai passé ma première nuit à King Hall. Ce matin, en me réveillant, je me suis senti quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais enfin un étudiant. Plus un quelconque lycéen, mais un E T U D I A N T !

Ma nuit a été plutôt agitée tant j'étais excité pour ma première journée. En plus, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de constater que Ron Weasley ronfle comme un soufflet de forge. Moi qui ai les oreilles si délicate !

Quand je lui est fait la remarque ce matin, il était tout étonné. Blaise, mon autre coloc, était mort de rire. Il paraît qu'il n'arrête pas de le lui dire mais qu'il ne veut rien savoir. Ca a fini dans une bagarre de coussins : j'ai réussi à coincer Ron sous son lit mais j'ai rien pu faire contre Blaise qui m'a à moitié étouffé sous mon traversin, et d'une seule main en plus. La honte.

Si mon père avait été là, il aurait dit que nous « gaspillions, je cite, notre énergie dans un jeu puéril et infantilisant », mais…il n'était pas là et je peux dire que si tous les jours avec ces deux là sont pareils à celui-ci, je pense que nous allons devenir de très bons amis.

Je suis allé prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Blaise, Ron étant parti vers de mystérieuses contrées, qui à mon avis portent une jupe et ont les cheveux long vu sa rougeur quand il nous a dit qu'il devait voir quelqu'un.

Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres. Blaise est un garçon simple qui a grandi au sein d'une famille nombreuse. Il a six frères et sœur ! Moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir au moins un, je l'ai un peu envié quand il a évoqué sa famille. Il m'a montré une photo. Ils se ressemblent tous, ils sont beaux.

Le déjeuner expédié, il m'a fait faire une petite visite guidée. J'étais tout fier d'arborer l'uniforme de l'école. Me promener ainsi vêtu dans les couloirs m'a donné la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'important. Je sais, c'est con mais c'est la vérité ; J'avais le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude et un sourire quasi niais sur le visage, ce qui, je le jure, n'est pas habituel chez moi.

Le tour du campus nous a prit au moins deux heures. C'est fou comme cet endroit peut être grand ! Il y a une dizaine d'amphithéâtres en plus des salles pour les cours, plusieurs gymnases, deux bibliothèques, sans compter les bâtiments d'habitation des élèves, des professeurs et toutes les dépendances administratives que peut comporter un tel établissement.

Blaise a l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt populaire parce que tout le monde semble le connaître. On lui dit bonjour, on le salue, les filles lui font des sourires, les mecs aussi d'ailleurs. Je lui est fait la remarque et il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de rugby de l'école. King Hall avait une grande tradition de rugby depuis plus d'un siècle et leur équipe, l'année dernière avait fini première au championnat national interruniversité. Le rugby était très populaire ici et presque tous les élèves suivaient les matchs avec passion.

Je me répète peut être, mais c'est fou comme le sport peut fédérer de gens autour de lui ! Moi je n'ai jamais été emballé par le rugby. Je le lui ai dit, tout en lui promettant de venir quand même à son prochain match. Ca me rendra pas plus con.

L'après midi a été beaucoup plus scolaire. Nous avons retrouvé Pansy à midi et je lui ai présenté Blaise. Elle l'a trouvé trôôôôôôôôô beau, je la cite. Pffff ! Ces filles ! Tant qu'il y a du muscle et un sourire éclatant, elles craquent toutes. C'est pathétique !

Bref, nous avons mangé tous les trois, Blaise discutant avec animation du cours de littérature que nous allions avoir dans quelques heures avec moi et Pansy faisant semblant d'être follement intéressée alors qu'elle déteste cette matière. Elle était trop drôle. Faudra que je lui en parles demain, juste pour la faire enrager. A noter !

Après le repas, nous sommes allés découvrir nos premiers cours ; Au programme aujourd'hui : histoire de l'art et philosophie.

Le cours d'histoire de l'art s'est plutôt bien passé. Le professeur, Remus Lupin, a l'air plutôt cool. C'est un type assez jeune, la trentaine à peu près ; Il a les cheveux longs, châtains et l'air un peu dans la lune. Sa voix est douce et il a l'air d'apprécier son métier. En tout cas, il sait comment faire marcher son cours et nous avons déjà deux livres sur la Renaissance à étudier pour la semaine prochaine. Sympa mais efficace, le prof.

Le cours de philosophie a été beaucoup plus étrange. Nous avons du d'abord nous mettre en rang devant la classe avant de pouvoir entrer et c'est le prof qui nous a placé aux bureaux avec interdiction d'en changer.

C'est le prof le plus glacial que j'ai jamais vu. Très grand, le teint cireux et les cheveux noirs et gras, il fait froid dans le dos. Surtout quand il vous fixe de ses petits yeux noirs. Quand il a fait l'appel, il nous a bien détaillé chacun notre tour, et je me serai volontiers caché sous le bureau quand ça a été mon tour. Brrrrr !

Pendant l'appel, un seul élève n'était pas présent : Harry Potter ! Le mec qui m'a a moitié cassé le nez hier. Vu la tête du prof, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand il arriverait. Tant mieux !

Et ma prière a été rapidement exaucée. J'avais à peine émit cette pensée, que la porte s'ouvrit.

_FLASH BACK_

_Trois petits coups à la porte._

_« Entrez ! » Répondit la voix froide et cassante du professeur._

_La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme grand et brun entra dans la salle de classe, une casquette vissée sur le crâne._

_« Monsieur Potter » reprit le professeur. « Je vois que la ponctualité n'est toujours pas sur votre liste de priorité cette année. Je suis sûr que refaire une année avec moi vos répugne autant que moi de la faire avec vous, alors évitez de vous faire remarquer dès le premier cours, même si je sais que vous adorez ça. »_

_Ledit Potter se contenta de poser son sac sur le sol, tout en dévisageant son professeur, le visage fermé et les lèvres légèrement pinçées._

_« Puis je m'asseoir ou dois je prendre la porte, professeur Rogue ? » se contenta t'il de dire calmement._

_Derrière son bureau, le professeur semblait bouillonner. Drago, qui avait assisté à la scène, avait l'impression que cette conversation entre les deux hommes n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Ils semblaient bien se connaître, et se détester cordialement._

_« Potter ! Vous ne vous donnez même plus la peine de me fournir une excuse pour votre retard ! Pas d'inspiration ? » Reprit Rogue, sarcastique_

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et lui répondit sur un ton insolent_

_« De toute façon, vous allez me donner une heure de retenue, alors, pas la peine que je me fatigue » _

_Drago eut l'impression que le professeur allait se lever et l'étrangler. Mais il se contenta de lui lancer un sourire mauvais_

_« Vous avez tout à fait raison, Mr Potter. Je vous mets une heure de retenue et si vous n'enlevez pas immédiatement cette casquette ridicule, je vous en donne cinq de plus. »_

_Harry ôta sa casquette d'un geste rageur, laissant apparaître des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux d'un vert étincelant, légèrement voilés par la colère.._

_« Ma casquette n'a rien de ridicule » grommela t'il._

_« Bien ! » Reprit le professeur sur un ton satisfait. « Maintenant que votre tenue est décente, vous pouvez vous asseoir. » Il lui désigna la place juste devant Drago et Harry alla s'asseoir lourdement en jetant un dernier regard noir à Rogue._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Deux fois que je le vois et je crois que je me suis déjà fait une opinion de ce Potter : irritant, sûr de lui, insolent et sans gêne. Le genre de mec que je ne peux pas m'encadrer. Rien que sa manière d'entrer dans la salle faussement décontractée, en retard dès le premier cours, j'ai tout de suite compris. M'étonne pas que le prof soit furax. Et puis toutes les filles de la classe se sont mises à avoir un sourire parfaitement idiot dès qu'il est apparu. Pathétique ! Comme si être insolent et mal élevé faisait de toi le mec idéal. Bon d'accord, il est plutôt pas mal, mais c'est pas une raison !

J'ai souvent vu à la télé des séries américaines dans lesquelles l'un des personnages était le sportif du campus, bodybuildé et lobotomisé du cerveau, ayant une très forte opinion de lui-même et faisant tomber les filles comme des mouches. Et bien j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir l'un de ces mecs devant les yeux en observant Potter. L'insolence en plus. Bon, je sais, je juge peut être un peu vite, mais les premières impressions sont souvent les bonnes.

Donc, le cours de philo qui a suivi a été un peu tendu, le prof étant passablement énervé. J'en suis sorti plutôt soulagé. Potter est sorti dans les premiers, visiblement sur les nerfs.

La fin de la journée a été très bonne. Avec Pansy, on s'est regardé un film dans sa chambre. Ses colocs étaient absentes et on en a profité pour étrenner le combiné télé-DVD que ses parents lui ont offert. On s'est maté le « Dracula » de Coppola. On l'a vu déjà des centaines de fois, mais les bonnes choses on s'en lasse pas. Avec une boite de chocolats et une bouteille de soda, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, je peux dire qu'on n'était pas loin du paradis.

Là il est 21h. Je suis vanné. Blaise est de sortie ce soir. Il m'a dit avec un clin d'œil qu'il avait un rendez vous et qu'il ne rentrerait que tôt demain matin. J'imagine tout à fait le genre de rendez vous.

Ron vient de se coucher. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus par timidité que par impolitesse. Que voulez vous ? Je suis tellement impressionnant !

Voilou ! Fin du chapitre. Dans le prochain, de nouveaux cours, un entraînement de rugby et de nouvelles amitiés.

**A vos reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA** : Bonjour à tous! Je sais, je suis unpeu à la bourre mais pour me faire pardonner, mon chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Merci à tous pourvos reviews.22 en 2 chapitres, waouh! Merci à Semele23, Splydawn, Namé( non, drago ne fera pas parti de l'equipe. Il en a jamais fait et l'equipe avraiment un bon niveau. lol) et drudrue!

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Jeudi 21 septembre

Je n'ai pas pu écrire hier, j'été trop crevé. La rentrée, c'est pire qu'un marathon.

Ma journée d'hier a été éreintante. J'ai rencontré le reste de mes professeurs, j'ai du courir dans diverses librairies pour me procurer mes livres et j'ai du remplir une montagne de formulaires pour ma demande de bourse. Le bonheur ! D'autant que je n'étais pas le seul et j'ai passé la moitié de ma journée à attendre mon tour dans différentes files d'attente. Un vrai supplice.

Heureusement, j'étais avec Pansy. Elle est tellement bavarde que le temps semblait moins long. J'ai d'ailleurs appris qu'elle avait sympathisé avec l'une de ses colocs, Hermione Granger. Elle m'a dit que sous ses airs timides, elle était plutôt sympa. Demain, elle me la présente. Je suis bien content qu'elle commence à trouver des affinités avec quelqu'un. Pansy a du mal à se lier d'amitié, surtout avec des filles. Elle n'aime pas leurs conversations, préfère les matchs de boxe au patinage artistique et ne sort sa robe du dimanche qu'une fois dans l'année, à Noël. Les filles ont souvent un peu peur d'elle car elle parle fort et dit tout haut ce qu'elle pense. En plus, elles ont la fâcheuse tendance à l'aborder pour me brancher. Et ça, c'est bien un truc que Pansy exècre. C'est pas qu'elle soit jalouse, non, je suis sorti avec pleins de filles sans qu'elle n'en soit peinée, mais jouer les entremetteuses, elle déteste ça.

Sacrée Pansy ! Rien qu'en pensant à elle, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette fille est géniale. J'aimerais lui dire que pour moi, elle est un peu la sœur que j'ai jamais eu, mais elle me rirait au nez en me traitant de nunuche sentimentale !

A part ça, je croule déjà sous les devoirs. Mon emploi du temps est plutôt bien rempli mais je me suis ménagé mon vendredi après midi pour pouvoir au club d'échec et à la piscine. J'adore les échecs. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais petit. C'est Ron qui m'a parlé du club. Il y est depuis l'année dernière et je suis sûr que c'est un excellent joueur car, si timide et réservé, il s'est mis à en parler avec animation, les yeux brillants. Je suis allé m'inscrire avec lui et il avait l'air ravi de parler avec quelqu'un de sa passion.

Sinon, aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un grand pas dans mon intégration au sein de l'école. J'ai fait ce que tout bon élève de King Hall fait le jeudi : je suis allé regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de rugby. Et oui, tout arrive.

Pour être franc, c'est Blaise qui m'y a légèrement poussé. Faut dire qu'il avait les arguments : il a fermé le livre d'histoire que j'avais dans les mains et il m'a traîné dehors en me disant que j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air et que j'avais le teint blafard. Même pas vrai ! Il m'a dit ensuite qu'il allait me convertir en fan de rugby ! Je peux dire que j'étais sceptique.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ferme ton satané bouquin, Drago et viens dehors !_

_Nan ! Il fait trop froid !_

_Drago, assis sur le canapé de la chambre, se retourna, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Blaise._

_Celui-ci le contourna et lui arracha prestement le livre des mains. Drago se leva, indigné et entreprit de vouloir lui reprendre. Peine perdue. Blaise, plus grand que lui, levait le livre au-dessus de sa tête d'une main et de l'autre maintenait le Blond hors de portée. _

_Après une minute de combat, Drago abandonna, essoufflé._

_- Tu devrais avoir honte ! Profiter de ta force !_

_Il s'affala de nouveau dans le canapé mais le grand noir lui prit le bras et l'arracha du sofa, le tirant derrière lui. Arrivé dans l'entrée et n'écoutant pas les menaces de mort proférées par Drago, il lui enfonça un bonnet sur la tête, lui lança un manteau et ouvrit la porte._

_Il prit son sac de sport qui l'attendait à l'entrée et poussa le Blond dans le couloir._

_Allez ! Ca va te plaire ! Tu vas prendre un bon bol d'air frais et tu auras le privilège de me voir jouer. Et si tu es sage, tu auras même droit à un autographe du capitaine de l'équipe_

_Ca me fait une belle jambe ! lui répondit Drago sur un ton boudeur._

_Blaise sourit, le tirant de plus belle derrière lui en direction du stade._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

J'ai donc assisté à l'entraînement de rugby de Blaise et j'en suis sorti vivant. Frigorifié mais vivant. En fait, c'était plus intéressant que ce que j'imaginais. C'est un sport beaucoup plus fin et élaboré que le foot : les règles sont compliquées mais le jeu est moins monotone. J'ai pas vraiment tout compris, surtout les hors jeu. Bah, Blaise m'expliquera.

Blaise m'a abandonné dans un gradin. Je n'étais pas tout seul, non, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'intégrer aux différents petits groupes de fans qui attendaient en gloussant leur équipe préférée.

Puis les joueurs sont entrés peu à peu sur le terrain pour s'échauffer avec leur entraîneur. Blaise m'a fait un petit signe amical et l'une des greluches assise à côté de moi m'a regardé comme si j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Pathétique !

Puis, le capitaine de l'équipe est arrivé et là, la greluche et ses copines ont poussé des cris d'hystériques devant leur groupe de rock préféré. Moi, j'ai quand même ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes parce que le capitaine n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Décidément, il était partout celui là. En fait, j'aurais du m'en douter un peu vu sa tenue en cours, mais il faut croire que ma mauvaise impression sur ce mec m'ait ôté toute faculté d'observation.

Il est allé vers Blaise et lui a tapé dans l'épaule. Ils ont ri et là je me suis senti super con parce que le jour précédent je lui avais dit que je trouvais Potter désagréable et inintéressant. La boulette ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu sur le moment.

L'entraînement s'est passé plus vite que je croyais. Les joueurs avaient l'air d'en baver sur le terrain tant l'entraînement semblait physique. Moi, j'étais épuisé rien que de les vois s'agiter.

Blaise est vraiment fort. Il joue deuxième ligne et il faut plus de deux joueurs pour le mettre au sol quand il est lancé. Un vrai colosse !

Potter aussi est bon, plus que bon, même pour être honnête. Jamais vu un mec aussi rapide. Une vraie fusée ! Il a fallu quand même qu'il envoie des petits signes aux groupies agglutinées dans les gradins. Doué mais toujours aussi con !

A la fin de l'entraînement, Blaise s'est approché et m'a dis de venir d'un signe de la main. Je me suis levé, plutôt content de bouger un peu. Mes doigts étaient gelés et je ne sentais plus mes pauvres fesses engourdies.

Je suis descendu vers eux et il m'a présenté à l'équipe. C'est con, mais je me suis senti fier. Fier parce qu'on me regardait avec envie du haut des gradins et parce que des mecs aussi populaires me serrent la main.

Si je raconte ça à Pansy, elle va se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Potter m'a aussi serré la main, en me souriant, encore d'un de ses sourires blancs et éclatants qui font glousser les filles. Il m'a demandé si on ne s'était pas déjà croisé parce que ma tête lui disait quelque chose. Je lui est rappelé l'épisode du casier et il a rit en me tapant dans l'épaule (qu'il m'a d'ailleurs à moitié déboîtée, merci Potter). Puis il s'est excusé en me disant qu'il me payerait un coup à boire dans la semaine pour se faire pardonner. Ensuite, il est allé dire bonjour à ses groupies en me plantant là.

Moi, je me sentais un peu débile. Il y a une heure de ça, je pensais que c'était le plus grand con de la planète et là , il avait suffi qu'il me sert la main et qu'il me fasse son sourire ultrawight pour que je lui bredouille un merci pour son invitation. Je vais mettre cette réaction stupide sur le compte du froid qui avait gelé mon cerveau.

Blaise s'est bien foutu de moi en rentrant sur le campus. Il m'a parié que dans moins d'un mois, je serai devenu le fan n°1 de Potter. Il croit quoi ? Que parce que son capitaine a de beaux yeux, j'allais le trouver plus sympathique ? J'avais été pris de cours, c'est tout.

Vendredi 22 septembre

Je me plais de plus en plus ici.

Le vendredi, j'ai une heure d'histoire de l'art et deux heures d'histoire romaine. Tout ça ne me prend que ma matinée et j'ai le reste de la journée pour faire ce qui me plaît.

Le prof d'histoire romaine est un cas. On m'avait prévenu mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Binns, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, est un petit homme si ridé et ratatiné qu'on ne peut lui donner d'âge. Moi il me fait penser à une petite momie desséchée qui ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'elle était morte. Enfin bref, la momie Binns, en plus d'être moche, a un don : rendre le cours d'histoire romaine aussi agréable qu'une visite chez le dentiste. Sa petite voix chuintante égrène le cours sans prendre le temps de respirer, de manière si monocorde qu'au bout de 5 minutes, mes pensées s'étaient déjà tournées vers des horizons lointains. Deux heures de calvaire. Il va falloir que je fasse des tonnes de recherche pour compléter le cours.

Quand je suis sorti de la salle, j'ai couru comme un dingue dans les couloirs, je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai hurlé un bon coup. Ca m'a fait un bien fou même si Ron, présent à ce moment là, m'a rangé dans la catégorie « malades mentaux ».

Après ce cours digne des plus grandes tortures moyenâgeuses, je suis allé manger avec Pansy et sa nouvelle amie, Hermione. C'est une jolie fille brune aux yeux noisette. Ses longs cheveux sont bouclés et elle serait un vrai canon, et je sais ce que je dis, si elle s'habillait mieux. A croire qu'elle ne s'aime pas du tout. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très bien faite sous ses pulls qui iraient tout à fait à Blaise. Enfin, mignonne ou pas, Pansy a l'air de bien s'entendre avec elle. Elles ont même un point commun : les vieux films muets. Elles en ont parlé pendant la bonne moitié du repas. Je me suis senti un peu délaissé et j'avoue avoir été un peu jaloux. Pansy est MA meilleure amie ! Je sais, c'est un peu puéril mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Pourtant je sais bien que ça lui fait du bien de parler avec d'autres personnes et Hermione a vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Je suis trop con de réagir comme ça mais en les quittant, j'ai été un peu plus froid que je n'aurais du l'être. J'espère que Pansy ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de peine.

Mon après midi a été bien rempli. Je suis allé au club d'échec avec Ron. J'avais raison sur un point : c'est un joueur redoutable. Il prépare ses coups avec subtilité et avant qu'on ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il a déjà gagné. J'ai perdu toutes mes parties contre lui. Sur le coup, ça m'a irrité. Je n'aime pas perdre, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit. Mais Ron semble avoir un don pour se faire tout pardonner. Il se gratte le nez et fait un sourire gêné et là, impossible de lui faire la gueule. Le salop ! Il en a profité et j'ai encore perdu deux fois de suite après ça. Je me suis promis de m'entraîner d'arrache pieds pour pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière la prochaine fois. Un Malfoy ploie mais ne se rompt pas ! Weasley, ta dernière heure a sonnée !

Après, je suis allé à la piscine. Ils sont vraiment bien équipés à King Hall. Une vraie piscine olympique ! J'ai nagé pendant deux heures.

J'adore nager. C'est un moment de pure liberté. On se sent si léger dans l'eau ! J'aime la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps, mes doigts fripés quand je sors, le silence qui m'entoure quand je plonge la tête sous l'eau. Un pur délice !

Je serais bien resté plus longtemps mais je claquais des dents de froid et le bout de mes doigts commençait à devenir bleus.

Je suis donc sorti et je me suis enveloppé dans ma serviette.

Et là, il est arrivé un truc super bizarre que, d'ailleurs, je ne m'explique toujours pas.

Je me frictionnais les cheveux, assis au bord de la piscine quand Potter est entré. Les quelques rares personnes qui se trouvaient là se sont tournées vers lui, moi avec eux.

C'est incroyable comme ce mec est charismatique. Il entre quelque part et tout s'arrête, même le temps qui semble être suspendu.

Comme les autres, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui.

Il ne souriait pas et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il s'était approché de la piscine, avait posé sa serviette au sol, puis dans un plongeon impeccable, avait sauté dans l'eau, sans un regard autour de lui.

J'ai eu à cet instant l'étrange impression de le voir pour la première fois. Je sais, c'est con. J'ai attendu, la respiration coupée, qu'il remonte à la surface et quand sa tête a émergé, l'étrange sensation que j'avais ressenti a disparu. Une blonde dans un maillot échancré avait crié son nom et il avait tourné la tête vers elle, reprenant son sourire habituel et son air effronté.

En fait j'avais du rêver, parce qu'en le voyant entrer, je l'avais trouvé beau. J'avais eu envie qu'il me remarque, qu'il vienne vers moi me dire bonjour. Mon cœur s'était même mis à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

Et puis cette sensation s'était estompée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il était soudain redevenu le sportif à la plastique parfaite, sûr de lui-même et arrogant.

Après cet incident, je me suis levé rapidement et je suis sorti comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses.

Depuis, je me sens un peu bizarre. J'arrive pas à me sortir cette histoire de l'esprit. Qu'est ce qui me prends de penser à un mec comme ça ? Putain, je suis pas homo que je sache !

Sur le coup, je l'ai vraiment trouvé attirant ! Même si ça n'a pas duré, je l'ai pensé un instant.

Faut absolument que je sorte avec une fille. Le célibat me pousse à faire des trucs étranges.

Dès demain, je m'y mets !

**Fin du chapitre.** Dans le prochain, première confrontation avec Harry (qui a dit c'est pas trop tôt?), les amours de Blaise et des cours passionnants.

A la semaine prochaine!

Darana.


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA : Rhaaaa! je ne suis qu'un âne baté! Je viens de boucler le chapitre 5. J'allais le poster quand je me rends compte que j'ai tout bonnement (ou connement, à vous de voir) oublié de publier le quatre. La boulette. Je le poste donc, avec retard. Pffff! Dire que j'avais fini de l'écrire depuis plus d'une semaine! Enfin, tout ça pour dire, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Voilà le chapitre4! Comme le 5 est fini, il arrivera très vite.**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Samedi 23 septembre

Je viens de passer la journée la plus pourrie de toute ma vie. Vous savez, ce genre de journée où dès le matin une petite voix vous souffle que vous devriez rester au lit, que vous passez outre son avertissement et qu'elle vous le fait regretter tout le reste de la journée.

Enfin, bref, ça a été une journée infernale.

Le réveil, déjà, a été des plus brutal. Mon voisin du dessus avait décidé que ce samedi matin était le jour idéal pour commencer le violon. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que le son d'un violoniste débutant. On peut décrire ça comme un mélange de miaulement de chat écorché vif et le crissement d'un pneu de voiture. Bref, ça a eu pour effet de me réveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant. D'ailleurs, Ron s'est réveillé lui aussi, en débitant tout son dictionnaire des insultes et en s'entortillant dans ses draps et son traversin. Un autre jour, ses grognements et son air bougon m'auraient fait sourire mais là, ça n'a pas suffi.

C'est donc d'une humeur charmante que je me suis levé, puis nous nous sommes disputés pour aller à la salle de bain en premier et nous avons réussi à réveiller Blaise qui, pourtant, dort avec des boules Quies. Nous assassinant du regard, il nous a « gentiment » écartés de son chemin et s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, sans prendre en compte nos cris outrés.

A près ce réveil des plus doux, j'ai décidé de commencer à lire l'un des bouquins que le professeur Lupin nous avait conseillé mercredi et là, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir me faire un café. En effet, le précieux breuvage, posé en équilibre sur ma pile d'ouvrages scolaires s'est renversé, tâchant ledit livre et celui de philo. Vu le prix des bouquins, il ne va pas sans dire que j'étais des plus énervé. Alors quand Ron s'est approché et qu'il a dit « Ho ! Ca sent le café. Tu m'en fais un ? », il s'est vu accueillir par un majeur des plus agressifs pointé vers le ciel. J'ai trop honte en y repensant. Le pauvre a rougi et est reparti, plutôt blessé.

Je suis vraiment con quand je m'y mets.

Le reste de la journée n'a guère été mieux. Mes révisions, perturbées par le Mozart en herbe de l'étage supérieur, terminées, j'ai décidé de sortir, l'histoire d'aller manger quelque chose au self. Ron me faisant la gueule et Blaise étant sorti voir sa mystérieuse fiancée, j'y suis donc allé tout seul. En fait, ça m'arrangeait bien, vu mon état d'énervement avancé.

A peine assis à ma table devant une assiette d'haricots verts, Hermione Granger, la coloc de ma Pansy est arrivée et s'est assise face à moi avec l'une de ses copines que je n'avais jamais vue encore, une certaine Padma je sais pas quoi. Le genre de fille que je fuis depuis quelques temps, enfin depuis le fiasco Lavande Brown. Petite, brune, tipée, des formes avantageuses bien mises en avant par sa tenue, je l'aurais trouvée bandante il y a peu de temps, mais là, j'ai plutôt eu envie de fuir. Elle m'a allumée comme une malade pendant tout le repas sous les yeux de Hermione qui faisait semblant de rein voir. C'était des « Drago ! J'adore ce prénom ! C'est tellement originaaaal ! » Ou « j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux aussi blond » ou encore « Si tu veux rencontrer des gens, je connais plein de monde ! ». Le tout accompagné se sourires mielleux et de tripotage de cheveux intempestifs.

Il y peu de temps, je me serais pas gêné, j'aurai répondu à ses avances et je l'aurai sautée. La pensée m'a même effleurée quand j'ai aperçu dans le fond de la salle Potter entouré de quelques amis et que je me suis étranglé avec mon verre d'eau en repensant à l'incident de la journée précédente. Je peux même dire qu'à ce moment là, j'ai failli me lever et lui dire de venir avec moi afin de ne plus penser à la sensation étrange que j'avais ressenti à la piscine.

Mais j'ai été fort ! J'ai respiré un bon coup, mettant les souvenirs de la journée d'hier au placard, et avec un sourire charmeur des plus convaincants, j'ai pris congé des deux jeunes filles, prétextant un exposé à finir. Padma m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle était déçue et elle a insisté pour me donner son numéro de téléphone, au cas où, je la cite, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit.

J'ai passé tout le reste de la journée à bouquiner dans ma chambre, un disque de mon groupe préféré, _Muse_, dans mon baladeur. Pansy est venue me rejoindre un peu plus tard, plutôt mécontente. La fameuse Padma l'avait harcelée pendant une heure pour lui extorquer des infos sur moi et une autre dinde, ce sont ses mots, avait insisté pour qu'elle lui organise un rendez vous. Elle était furax et c'est moi qui me suis tout pris dans la gueule.

La pauvre, ce n'est pas facile d'être la meilleure amie d'une bombe sexuelle comme moi. Faut pouvoir assumer. Je lui ai dit, plutôt agaçé et elle est partie, en me claquant la porte au nez.

Putain, c'est pas possible ! Ils m'ont tous fait chier aujourd'hui. Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?

Je vais aller me coucher. J'ai pas faim et au moins, dans mes draps personne ne vient m'emmerder. Personne ne vient d'ailleurs.

Dimanche 24 septembre

Aujourd'hui, journée beaucoup moins morose que la précédente. Pansy est venue s'excuser en fin de matinée, puis je me suis excusé auprès de Ron qui, pour se venger, m'a ensuite mis trois fois ma raclée aux échecs. Enfin, je suis allé me balader en ville avec Blaise.

Blaise, en plus d'être grand, musclé, beau, intelligent et populaire a aussi une magnifique voiture. Et oui, y a des mecs qui énervent. Je lui ai dit que j'hésitais entre soit devenir son meilleur ami, soit l'assassiner pour prendre sa place et il a ri en me passant les clés.

Y a pas à dire, je suis trop fort. Une petite flatterie et rien ne me résiste.

J'ai profité de cette petite escapade pour m'acheter quelques fringues et Blaise m'a offert une écharpe aux couleurs de son équipe. Il perd pas le nord. Tout est bon pour soudoyer le supporter débutant !

J'ai essayé également de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de sa mystérieuse petite amie mais rien à faire. Il s'est contenté, à chacune de mes tentatives, de me sourire narquoisement en me traitant de petits curieux. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Un jour, je l'aurai, quitte à le faire suivre. Niark niark !

Pffff ! Je suis débile.

Le moral va beaucoup mieux. Mise à part que j'ai croisé Lavande Brown juste avant le repas et que ça m'a coupé l'appétit, ma journée a été des plus agréable. Demain, retour des cours et deux heures de philo pour commencer. Purge !

Lundi 25 septembre

Le lundi matin est une épreuve pour chaque étudiant de ma section C'est le jour où nous commençons la journée avec deux heures de philo. Moi qui adorais cette matière jusqu'à présent, je crois que je vais finir par en être dégoûté. Comment un mec comme Severus Rogue peut il enseigner la philo ? Il est tout sauf pédagogue, aime s'entendre parler et nous considère comme des esprits immatures et limités. Un ange !

_FLASH BACK_

_Drago, après avoir bu en vitesse son café du matin, se précipita dans les escaliers, son bouquin de philo dans une main, sa cravate dans l'autre._

_Quand il arriva devant la porte du cours, il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas en retard. Il se mit en queue de la rangée d'élèves et put terminer son nœud de cravate. Il serra la main à deux garçons, juste devant lui, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui faisaient parti du club d'échec._

_Harry Potter arriva à son tour, sans sa casquette, vêtu d'un simple pull blanc et d'un jean noir. Son livre de philo sous le bras, il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de Drago, fit un sourire global à tous ceux qui le saluèrent puis croisa les bras, les yeux vers le sol, le visage renfrogné._

_Drago l'avait observé à la dérobée, tout en se demandant pourquoi le brun l'intriguait tant. Dès qu'il était arrivé, leurs regards s'étaient croisés une seconde puis Harry s'était détourné, semblant plongé dans des pensées moroses. _

_Sans sa casquette et ses habits aux couleurs de l'équipe, il paraissait moins arrogant, plus accessible, mais Drago ne réussit quand même pas à le saluer comme les autres._

_Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, maudissant sa soudaine timidité. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était il si impressionné par ce garçon ? D'habitude, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit, et surtout pas face à des sportifs sûrs d'eux et dégoulinants d'insolence._

_Sauf qu'à ce moment, Harry n'avait rien d'insolent. Appuyé contre son mur, il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qu'on emmenait à l'abattoir. _

_C'est cette fragilité apparente qui poussa Drago à lui adresser la parole comme elle l'avait poussé à le trouver beau à la piscine._

_« Salut ! » lui dit il simplement. Salut ! L'entrée en matière la plus débile qu'il est jamais sorti._

_Harry, semblant sortir d'une longue réflexion, releva la tête et dévisagea le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._

_« Salut Drago, lui répondit il. Prêt pour deux heures de traumatisme matinal ? » Il avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton morose._

_Drago, tout d'abords surpris que Harry se souvienne de son nom, lui sourit en retour, un léger et inexplicable nœud dans l'estomac._

_« Bah, c'est juste deux heures et puis, j'ai toujours bien aimé la philo ! »_

_Harry soupira bruyamment._

_« Oui, mais avec Rogue, c'est un vrai supplice. Tu as déjà eu un aperçu de sa bonté la semaine dernière. Et il était sympa pourtant. Putain ! Dire que je suis obligé de redoubler cette matière à cause de lui. Il m'en a tellement dégoûté que j'ai rien foutu de tout le second semestre l'année dernière. »_

_Drago déglutit. Si les cours étaient aussi horribles que Harry le prétendait, il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils débutent._

_« Tiens, le voilà qui arrive ! reprit Harry. Je te parie un verre qu'il va m'envoyer une vanne avant que je franchisse la porte d'entrée. »_

_Drago vit qu'en effet le professeur arrivait, les lèvres pincées, le visage toujours aussi pâle et vêtu de noir. La même tenue, noté t'il, que la semaine dernière. _

_Sur un signe de sa main, les élèves commencèrent à entrer en silence et quand Drago et Harry entrèrent à leur tour, il dit tout haut, de manière à être bien entendu_

_«Mr Potter ! A l'heure ! Les miracles existent donc ! »_

_Harry se tourna vers Drago, lui adressant un regard résigné puis, arrivé à l'intérieur, il s'assit, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, à côté de lui._

_« Si t'es doué en philo, autant que je devienne ton voisin attitré ! » lui chuchota t'il sans l'ombre d'uns sarcasme. « Ah, et au fait, tu me dois un verre ! » Ces derniers mots avaient été chuchotés avec aplomb, un sourire victorieux sur le visage._

_Drago soutint son regard_

_« Je croyais que c'étai toi qui m'en devais un après l'épisode du casier ? »_

_Harry ouvrit son livre et lui répondit à voix basse_

_«T'as la rancune tenace ! Ok, c'est moi qui t'invite »_

_« SILENCE ! POTTER, VOUS N'ETES PAS DANS UN SALON DE THE ! »_

_La voix mélodieuse du professeur Rogue venait de finir a conversation. Harry fit une grimace de dégoût en direction du tableau et Drago, un sourire étrange aux coins des lèvres, ouvrit son livre….à la mauvaise page._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Le cours a été des plus étranges et mon comportement également. Je ne me reconnais plus. Moi, un Malfoy, un séducteur confirmé, un mâle dominant de la meilleure espèce, j'ai eu des pensées illicites envers…un mec. Putain ! Merde ! Bordel ! Et j'en passe.

Pendant les deux heures de philo, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : Harry Potter m'a parlé, Harry Potter a ri avec moi, Harry Potter m'a invité à boire un verre ! Je me suis tourné ça en boucle comme un neuneu pendant des heures. Sans compter les fois où je me suis risqué à le regarder…

…à le mater, oui ! Bordel, j'ai maté un mec en me disant qu'il était beau. Potter a un profil magnifique. Le genre de profil qui ferait perdre la tête à n'importe quelle fille et moi, comme une greluche, j'ai presque eu envie de glousser quand il s'est tourné vers moi et qu'il m'a demandé si j'avais une gomme à lui passer. Pitoyable ! Je suis pitoyable ! y a pas d'autre mot. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui m'arrive. C'est comme si j'avais subi un lavage de cerveau. Hier j'étais le plus pur des hétéros et je trouvais Harry Potter con et arrogant, aujourd'hui, je constate que mes tendances homosexuelles ne sont pas si refoulées que ça et je le trouve…craquant.

Demain, je le retrouve à la cafete à 14 heures. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Le plus sage, ça serait de ne pas y aller. Je vais me couvrir de ridicule et je ne tiens pas à entretenir cette subite attirance complètement inexplicable.

Mais, putain, j'ai vraiment trop envie d'y aller.

Fin du chapitre. Dans le prochain, rendez vous à la cafete, émois et désilusions de Drago.

Bises! Une tite review s'il vous plait:)


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA : Alors, même blabla à propos de mon retard et de mes vacances que pour "mauvaise influence" mais voilà, le nouveau chapitre est là.**

**Merci à Lulu75 qui me corrige et qui me souffle à l'oreille quand je suis en panne sèche. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. **

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà bouclé alors ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps pour arriver.**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 5 bis**

Mardi 26 septembre.

J'ai rêvé de Potter. J'en reviens pas. Moi qui d'habitude ne me souviens pas bien de mes rêves, celui-ci était bien présent dans mon esprit à mon réveil. Et pas que dans mon esprit d'ailleurs. Je bandais comme un malade à mon réveil.

J'ai rêvé que Potter me faisait mille choses de ses mains et j'adorais ça. Putain, c'est pas possible. J'ai jamais regardé un porno gay de toute ma vie et je m'en suis fait un en rêve avec moult détails.

Dressé au garde à vous avec impossibilité de me calmer, j'ai du me précipiter sous la douche, froide évidemment afin de m'éviter la honte de me soulager manuellement après CE rêve.

Bon sang, j'ai tellement honte que j'aimerais m'enterrer vivant. Comment je vais pouvoir soutenir son regard à la cafete alors que j'ai dans la tête des images de lui plus hard que dans les bouquins de cul que je cachais dans mon placard quand j'avais 15 ans. Je suis perdu.

Un point positif : je n'ai pas hurlé son nom pendant mon sommeil puisque je n'ai pas eu de réflexions au réveil de mes colocs. Je crois que j'en serais mort sur le coup.

14 h30

Mon cours d'histoire de l'art commence dans trente minutes.

_FLASH BACK_

_13h00._

_Drago n'avait rien avalé au déjeuner. Le souvenir obsédant de son rêve le tourmentait. Que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi ressentait il un truc pareil ?_

_Pansy avait essayé de le sortir de sa léthargie mais même ses petites taquineries et ses traits d'humour n'avaient réussis à le faire sourire. Connaissant le garçon, la jeune fille avait préféré ne pas insister et, après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, était sortie du réfectoire, le laissant seul._

_Le stress de Drago était maintenant à son maximum. Il fallait qu'il se décide. Rester et se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise ou s'enfuir et…le regretter._

_Son courage lui fit tout de même défaut. Il se leva précipitamment, laissant son plateau sur la table et se dirigea avec empressement vers la sortie. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Potter. Pas après cette nuit. _

_Mais le destin en avait prévu autrement pour Drago qui, à l'angle de la cafétéria, se trouva nez à nez avec celui qu'il fuyait._

_Drago s'arrêta net, complètement interdit devant le sourire d'Harry. Le jeune homme était trop beau pour être vrai. Vêtu d'un jean gris et d'une chemise noire légèrement entrouverte, il portait à son bras son blouson de sport. Sa peau halée faisait ressortir le vert étincelant de ses yeux, si brillant qu'ils en devenaient irréels._

_« Bonjour Drago. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard mais j'avais un rendez vous avec l'administration. Les demandes de bourse, c'est la galère ! »._

_Le Blond mit quelques secondes à réagir, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son cerveau lui envoya pèle mêle des images de la piscine et de son rêve. Troublant ! Trop troublant !_

_Le rouge lui montant soudain aux joues, il se racla la gorge et lui répondit en essayant de garder la voix la plus normale possible_

_« Salut Harry .C'est rien. J'étais avec des amis…je n'avais même pas remarqué l'heure. »_

_menteur_

_Harry lui sourit, l'un de ces sourires désarmant._

_« J'ai cours à 14 heures. Juste le temps de te payer un verre. Tu viens ? »_

_Et il entra dans la cafétéria. Drago lui emboîta le pas et vint s'asseoir en face de lui à une table._

_Une jeune serveuse s'empressa de prendre leur commande, deux bières, et de les servir, offrant au passage un regard gourmand et un gloussement au brun._

_Drago la regarda avec mépris, but une gorgée de sa bière et ne put s'empêcher de dire : _

_« C'est incroyable le nombre de greluches qui essaient de t'approcher. »_

_Harry pouffa de rire_

_« Tu l'as dit ! Faut croire que les sportifs les attirent comme des mouches. Je demande rien, tu sais ! »_

_« Je vais te plaindre, tiens ! » lui répondit Drago sur un ton faussement désapprobateur._

_« Merci pour la bière », continua t'il, levant son verre._

_« De rien. Tu es un ami de Blaise, j'avais envie de faire ta connaissance. »_

_Les joues de Drago rosirent mais celui-ci feint une quinte de toux pour expliquer sa gêne. Harry Potter avait eu envie de faire sa connaissance. _

_Il prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il n'allait quand même pas se comporter comme une fan hystérique._

_« Tu…tu connais bien Blaise ? » demanda t'il, pour relancer la conversation_

_« Oui ! C'est mon meilleur ami et j'ose croire que je suis le sien. On a fait pratiquement toute notre scolarité ensemble. En fait, je me suis mis au rugby parce qu'il en faisait et qu'on voulait faire du sport ensemble. Tiens regarde ! »_

_Il sortit de sa poche un portefeuille dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs photos : une très belle femme aux cheveux roux et un homme portant des lunettes et ressemblant beaucoup au jeune homme, puis un homme d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt beau tenant dans ses bras un bébé. La dernière photo représentait deux petits garçons d'une dizaine d'années, vêtus de tenues de sports maculées de boue. L'un des enfants, le visage rond et rieur, arborait une paire lunettes rondes et une écorchure au bout du nez. Le deuxième, noir et tout sourire, agitait la main vers le photographe, dévoilant une paume sale et boueuse. _

_Harry sourit._

_« Ce qui nous plaisait dans le rugby, c'est qu'on pouvait se rouler dans la boue et se salir sans se faire gronder...ça n'a pas changé d'ailleurs. »_

_La demi heure qui suivit fut agréable pour les deux garçons. Harry raconta à Drago quelques anecdotes amusantes avec Blaise, lui parla de ses bouquins et de ses films préférés, des professeurs à éviter. De son côté, Drago lui parla de Pansy, de l'acharnement de Blaise à lui faire apprécier le rugbyl, de ses matières préférées et de ses rêves futurs._

_A 14 heures, ils se quittèrent pour aller à leurs cours respectifs. Harry lui serra la main en lui disant qu'il avait été content de faire sa connaissance et qu'il aimerait bien qu'ils aillent nager ensemble un de ces jours._

_Drago le regarda partir, un sourire un peu niais sur le visage. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

18 heures.

Je suis un imbécile intolérant et moralisateur. Comment ais je pu traiter Harry de con prétentieux et snobinard ? J'ai rarement rencontré un mec aussi simple et ouvert. Il aime les plaisirs simples et a des occupations normales. Il avoue bien aimer être populaire car quand il était plus jeune, il était rond et bourré de complexes.

J'aurais du y penser, creuser un peu plus. Mais non.

En fait, je crois que j'étais jaloux de ce mec plus beau que moi, plus grand et mieux foutu que moi, plus populaire que moi.

Maintenant, je me sens mal. Mal de l'avoir mal jugé, mal de m'être montré aussi stupide, mal surtout de le trouver tellement attirant. Bordel ! Il est tellement séduisant que j'ai peur de perdre les pédales. J'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil. C'est comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur à chacun de ses sourires ou de ses regards. Je suis en train de tomber raide dingue d'un mec. Moi. Drago Malfoy.

C'est pas le fait que ce soit un mec qui me dérange ; non, j'ai jamais été du genre à être dégoûté des homos, mais ce qui m'étonne et m'effraie, c'est que ça soit si rapide. Une espèce de coup de foudre fulgurant.

Rien que d'y penser, je me sens mal. J'ai les mains moites et le front en sueur. Le rêve de la nuit dernière me hante encore. Ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur la mienne, sa…bon, j'arrête là sinon je vais devoir me jeter sur Ron qui est dans la salle de bain.

Non ! Je déconne.

Mercredi 27 septembre

J'ai encore rêvé. Un rêve du même genre que celui d'hier, sauf que cette fois ci la frustration est décuplée : Ron a hurlé dans son sommeil, me réveillant au moment où j'atteignais l'extase dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Putain ! Tout ça pour un cauchemar débile de mon coloc qui a la frousse des araignées !

Je suis maudit.

Jeudi 28 décembre

Ma nuit a été calme. Faut dire, après la cuite que je me suis prise hier soir, je n'étais même plus capable de rêver à quoi que ce soit. Hier soir, je suis allé voir Blaise à son entraînement. Enfin, pour être vraiment honnête, disons que je suis allé voir Potter. Magnifique, comme à son habitude. Je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de lui. Je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Et puis, là, j'ai eu la vision d'horreur que je redoutais depuis le début de mon attirance pour lui. Je l'ai vu s'approcher des gradins à la pause et embrasser une fille. Une blonde, très jolie, très bien foutue! Salope ! J'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Je suis sûr que cette fille n'est avec lui que parce qu'il est célèbre. Ca me dégoûte.

Je n'ai pas suivi la fin de l'entraînement et je suis rentré direct dans le premier bar que j'ai trouvé.

J'ai appelé Pansy un peu lus tard. J'étais tellement torché que je pouvais même pas rentrer seul au campus. Elle est venue, accompagnée de Blaise.

Maintenant, que je repense à ça, je trouve ça étrange. Faudra que je leur en parle.

Bref, ils m'ont ramené dans ma chambre et je me suis endormi comme une masse.

Ce matin, j'ai bien senti à mon réveil que Blaise voulait me questionner mais il a eu la décence de ne pas le faire. Merci mon vieux. Je comprends pourquoi Harry dit que tu es son meilleur ami.

22heures

Je suis fatigué. Les cours ont été pénibles à supporter. C'est pas qu'ils ne m'intéressaient pas, mais j'avais trop d'Harry Potter dans la tête. Je suis obsédé, je ne comprends pas.

Pansy, inquiète, est venue me voir en fin d'après midi. Ca a été le moment le plus humiliant de toute ma vie.

_FLASH BACK_

_« Drago ! Ouvre moi ! Immédiatement ! »_

_Le jeune homme, enfermé dans sa salle de bain, avait fermé la porte à clé et Pansy tambourinait et vociférait en tapant du pied._

_« Je te préviens. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert. » Criait elle._

_Un cliquetis._

_La porte s'ouvrit devant un Drago au visage pâle et défait._

_« Pansy ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu. » Lui dit il d'une voix atone._

_La jeune fille, le regard inquiet, s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'amena doucement jusqu'à son lit et lui caressa la joue d 'un geste tendre._

_« Parle moi ! Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »_

_Drago baissa la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de son amie. Il se sentait las et honteux._

_« J'ai tellement honte d'en parler ! Je ne veux pas que tu éprouves du dégoût pour moi. »_

_« Du dégoût ? Jamais je n'éprouverai une telle chose pour toi. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Tu peux tout me dire, Drago. »_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, gardant un silence gêné puis se décida à parler, d'une voix presque inaudible_

_« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. »_

_Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds_

_« Amoureux ? Mais Drago, il n'y a rien d'honteux. C'est merveilleux, même »_

_« Oui, continua le jeune homme. Amoureux…d'un mec. »_

_Un instant de silence._

_Puis Pansy releva le visage de son ami pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle ne vit aucune trace de moquerie ou de fièvre. Il était sérieux._

_« Et…il est au courant ? » dit elle, un peu gênée, ne s'attendant pas à une telle nouvelle._

_Drago hocha la tête._

_« Et…comment peux tu être vraiment sûr que tu es…amoureux de lui ? »_

_Le jeune homme soupira, entre agacement et honte_

_« Je pense à lui tout le temps, je rêve de lui la nuit, je suis jaloux quand il parle à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai envie de lui... » et il rebaissa la tête, honteux._

_Pansy déglutit. Oui, Drago était bien en train de tomber amoureux._

_« Et depuis quand…l'aimes tu ? C'est tout neuf, non ? »_

_« Oui. Ca m'est tombé dessus d'un coup. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas voulu. C'est si rapide, si effrayant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »_

_Il s'effondra sur son lit, se recroquevillant comme un enfant sur le côté. Pansy s'allongea derrière lui et se serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras._

_« Tu ne lui en a pas parlé, j'imagine. »_

_Drago hocha la tête de droite à gauche._

_« Il préfère les filles »_

_« Mais toi aussi, d'habitude. C'est parce que c'est lui que tu t'y intéresses. Est-ce que d'autres hommes t'attirent ? »_

_« Non ! Juste lui. Il est tellement beau, Pansy. Aucun autre homme ne lui arrive à la cheville. »_

_La jeune fille lui caressait doucement les cheveux, le berçant contre elle comme un petit enfant._

_« J'aimerais bien connaître son nom. »_

_« Tu vas te moquer de moi. »_

_« Je te jure que non. »_

_« Si. C'est si absurde ! »_

_« Fais moi confiance un peu. »_

_Drago se tut un instant puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il lâcha dans un murmure_

_« Harry Potter. »_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Elle n'a pas su quoi dire bien sûr. Moi, tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter, le symbole de la virilité dans ce campus ! L'amour le plus improbable qui puisse exister. Jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai toujours été un bon élève, je me suis toujours appliqué dans ce que je faisais, j'ai fait en sorte d'être un bon fils, un bon ami. Bon d'accord, j'ai toujours eu tendance à me montrer un peu orgueilleux, à juger hâtivement, à me croire irréprochable….ok ! Je suis plein de défauts. Mais de là à m'infliger pareil châtiment, c'est pas possible.

Je vais dormir. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Dormir, oublier cette désastreuse journée et peut être rêver de lui encore une fois.

Find du chapitre. Dans le prochain, Drago tente d'oublier ses pulsions mais c'est difficile.

Gros bisous à tous et vive les reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA : Je suis désolée pour cet horrible retard mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup eu de travail ces dernières semaines. J'avais même pas le temps d'allumer mon PC.**

**Comme je suis surbooké, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews mais je ne peux pas leur répondre. Je me rattrape, promis, pour le prochain chapitre.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Darana.**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Lundi 02 octobre.

Week-end pourri. Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre et j'ai broyé du noir sans interruption.

Il faut absolument que je me ressaisisse. C'est pas du tout mon genre, ce trip ! Ces temps ci, je ne me reconnais plus.

En plus, tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Pansy a usé de tous les prétextes possibles pour venir me voir. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle ? Des fois je me dis que je suis un crétin pour ne pas arriver à tomber amoureux d'elle. On se connaît depuis longtemps, on voit la vie de la même manière, on se comprends sans même se parler…en fait, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on ne sera jamais plus que des meilleurs amis : on se connaît trop.

La pauvre, elle a tenté par tous les moyens de me dérider, et même si le résultat n'a pas été très concluant, ça m'a fait un bien fou.

J'ai noté également que Blaise revenait beaucoup dans sa conversation. Va falloir que j'enquête.

En y réfléchissant bien, ça me ferait plaisir qu'ils sortent ensemble. Blaise est un gars extra et je suis sûr qu'il saurait la rendre heureuse.

Elle m'a parlé également de sa nouvelle amie, Hermione Granger, avec qui elle passe beaucoup de temps. Je suis vraiment ravi qu'elle se soit enfin trouvé une amie même si j'avoue ressentir une certaine jalousie : aura-t-elle encore du temps à consacrer à Drago Malfoy ?

Ron aussi se révèle un très bon ami. Il est resté tout Dimanche avec moi. On a joué aux échecs, visionné des films de Chaplin (il a toute la collection) et on s'est empiffré de chocolats bizarres que sa tante irlandaise lui envoie souvent : des chocogrenouilles. En gros, c'est du chocolat noir en forme de grenouille et quand on ouvre le papier la contenant, on trouve à l'intérieur une image fantasy. Vu le nombre de batraciens en chocolat qu'il avale, il doit en avoir une sacrée collection.

J'ai eu aussi un désagréable visite : Lavande Brown s'est invitée samedi après midi, mielleuse et parfumée, avec une de ses copines lui ressemblant vaguement.

Elle m'a demandé si j'avais envie de sortir le soir avec elle et ses amies qui « rêvaient de me rencontrer ».

Je n'ai pas été désagréable mais j'ai décliné l'offre. Me retrouver à une soirée entour de pimbêches dans son genre n'était pas vraiment mon truc à ce moment…ni à tout autre d'ailleurs.

Comment j'ai pu sortir avec cette fille ?

J'avoue qu'elle avait raison sur un certain point : faut que je sorte un peu.

J'ai bien broyé du noir, j'ai bien pensé à Potter, à mes sentiments troubles envers lui et une conclusion s'impose : je ne l'intéresserai jamais, alors autant l'oublier.

Ce soir, c'est décidé, je vais en ville avec Ron et sa bande et je drague comme un malade. Avec un peu de chance, je rencontrerai une fille mignonne et peu farouche qui me fera oublier cette stupide histoire avec lui. Il le faut !

_18 heures_

La journée a été épuisante.

Deux heures de philo avec Snape pour commencer, surtout que j'avais le mec qui hante mes nuits juste devant moi et que j'ai eu du mal à suivre le cours, trop absorbé à contempler sa nuque et à imaginer la sensation que ça me procurerait si je l'effleurais de mes doigts.

Merde ! Faut absolument que je sortes ce soir, sinon je vais exploser.

Et le pire, c'est qu'en plus d'être beau, il est adorable avec moi. A midi, alors que je mangeais avec Blaise, deux amis de son équipe et Pansy, il est arrivé à notre table et s'est assis pile face à moi. Il devait parler stratégie de défense avec Blaise mais il ne nous a pas mis à l'écart. Il m'a même demandé mon avis à propos d'une combinaison, tout cela bien sûr, sous le regard tendre de Pansy qui à ce moment m'a mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

La situation a soudain empiré quand la discussion s'est mise à passer sur la nouvelle petite amie de Potter. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon dessert.

Tchh ! Une petite amie ? Plutôt un poulpe gluant qui doit être en train de se pavaner devant ses copines en disant qu'elle sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby ! Et ce benêt qui ne voit rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il a l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot à la loterie avec cette blonde, fausse de surcroît, aux tenues sexyes et au cerveau plus vide qu'un puit sans fond ! Oui, je sais, je suis méchant mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Rien que de penser à cette greluche, j'ai envie de m'acheter un gun et de le lui coller entre les deux yeux. En plus je suis sûr que tout le monde lui est déjà passé dessus. Je…. Ah, faut que je m'arrête, je me fais du mal.

Oui, ce soir, je sors !

Mardi 3 octobre

J'ai mal à la tête, des nausées et j'ai encore plus honte que hier.

J'ai fait comme je l'avais dit. Je suis sorti hier soir avec Ron et des potes à lui.

La soirée a bien commencé. Ses amis étaient plutôt sympa et on est allé boire un coup dans un pub branché du centre ville.

Je m'étais bien sûr mis sur mon trente et un et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt canon, vu le nombre de personnes qui me mataient, tout sexes confondus.

Avant d'être attiré par Harry Potter, je n'avais jamais remarqué le nombre de mecs à tendance homo. En fait, on est envahis….à moins que j'étais tellement beau hier soir que je rendais les mecs homos……putain, si ça pouvait être vrai pour lui !

Bon, je m'égare.

Donc, au bout de quelques verres, j'ai remarqué une fille plutôt jolie qui me regardait à la dérobée tout en riant avec ses amies. Brune, mince, habillée sobrement mais élégamment, elle m'a plu immédiatement.

Je suis allé la voir, et, mon charme aidant, on a pas tardé à s'embrasser dans un coin, laissant les autres en plan.

J'étais déjà un peu éméché et j'avais vraiment, mais vraiment besoin de sexe.

On est allé chez elle et après avoir encore bu, j'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais.

Je suis dégueulasse.

Elle s'est déshabillée et elle était vraiment jolie. Des formes où il faut, sans trop sans moins…et elle me regardait comme si j'étais l'homme idéal. La pauvre !

Je lui ai fait l'amour…non, en fait je l'ai baisée : il n'y avait aucun sentiment, juste le besoin de soulager ma frustration sexuelle. J'ai même fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage quand je suis entré en elle.

Je l'ai baisée encore et encore en ayant qu'une seule vision dans la tête : celle de ce satané Potter et de son corps de rêve. J'ai même joui en murmurant son nom. Elle n'a rien entendu, heureusement.

J'ai un peu dormi, puis à mon réveil, je me suis rhabillé et je suis sorti sans même lui laisser un mot. J'avais tellement honte ! Je n'ai jamais été un grand sentimental avec les filles mais de là à leur faire l'amour en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre…

Je me sens misérable et sale. Tellement honteux que j'aurais bien envie de me précipiter chez Harry, de tout lui avouer puis d'aller me jeter dans un lac.

Maintenant, il est 9h00. Faut que j'aille en cours. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir tenir aujourd'hui.

Mercredi 04 octobre

J'en peux plus !

Là, il est 17 heures. Mes cours de ce matin expédiés, je suis allé au club d'échec avec Ron, puis je suis allé rejoindre Blaise à la fin de son entraînement.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul. Il était avec l'homme de mes rêves et ils semblaient en grande discussion. Je me suis approché et, mine de rien, je me suis mis à écouter.

Blaise était en train de sermonner Harry à propos de sa nouvelle petite amie. Bien sûr, j'ai tendu l'oreille. Il lui disait de faire attention à elle parce qu'elle lui avait fait des avances dans la matinée et qu'elle semblait être le genre de fille à sauter sur tout ce qui est populaire.

Harry ne semblait pas content. Il lui a dit de se mêler de ses affaires…ou plutôt d'une partie de son anatomie que je ne citerai pas par décence, et il m'a vu.

Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit quelque chose à propos de Blaise et des papas poules que je n'ai pas vraiment compris puisqu'il a ajouté ensuite qu'il allait ce soir à la piscine et que si ça me disait, je pouvais y aller avec lui.

Puis il est parti et j'ai failli lui courir après, la langue pendante, comme un bon petit toutou. Je suis pathétique !

Maintenant, je suis là comme un con assis sur mon lit, me demandant si je dois y aller ou pas.

En fait, je me tuerais plutôt que de ne pas y aller….mais, mince de mince, à la piscine ! Je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler !

Bon, OK, j'y vais ! Mais si la moindre connerie sort de ma bouche, j'espère qu'une main secourable aura la bonté de me noyer.

_Drago arriva à la piscine en avance, bien décidé à plonger dans l'eau froide et se refroidir les esprits avant l'arrivée d'Harry._

_A cette heure ci, il ne restait plus que quelques personnes, mais suffisamment pour empêcher toute tentative inconsidérée de rapprochement soudain._

_Le jeune homme se glissa dans l'eau claire, frissonnant au contact du liquide et commença à faire quelques brasses. _

_L'élément aquatique avait des vertus apaisantes sur lui et il ferma les yeux, se mettant sur le dos et se laissant bercer par les douces ondulations de l'eau…avant de se sentir soudain immerger._

_Une main venait de lui pincer le nez et une autre venait de le faire couler._

_Il remonta prestement à la surface, crachotant, prêt à en découdre avec le petit malin qui s'amusait à ses dépends mais ne put articuler un mot quand il découvrit le visage d'Harry, secoué d'un fou rire, à quelques centimètres du sien._

_Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et cacha son embarras derrière une moue courroucée._

_« Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu me noyer…ou avoir une crise cardiaque ? » _

_Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit_

_« Pauvre petite chose ! » et il lui envoya une grosse brassée d'eau qui l'atteignit en plein visage._

_Drago s'éloigna d'une poussée de ses jambes tout en aspergeant copieusement le jeune homme qui se recula également en riant._

_« Excuse moi, Drago, mais c'était trop tentant. » continua t'il, en commençant à nager._

_« T'es excusé » lui souffla le blond qui s'élança à sa suite, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer. Si Potter était un dieu sur un terrain de rugby, Drago pouvait rivaliser avec lui dans l'eau et il avait la ferme intention de lui prouver sa supériorité en ce domaine._

_S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux jeunes hommes pour arriver le premier de l'autre côté de la piscine et Drago posa la main sur la margelle quelques secondes avant Harry qui s'arrêta, essoufflé, s'agrippant au rebord._

_« Tu m'as battu ! Chapeau, t'es le premier ! »_

_Drago sentit son visage s'enflammer et mit la tête sous l'eau, prétextant de remettre ses cheveux en place. _

_Quand il remonta à la surface, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser déborder par ses sentiments, il manqua s'étouffer : Harry, dos à la margelle, les bras en croix, avait fermé les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière._

_Drago déglutit difficilement, l'impression étrange qu'il allait se noyer sans même mettre la tête sous l'eau._

_Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sexy qu'à cet instant…en fait, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy de toute sa vie. Les cheveux bruns et mouillés, les longs cils posés sur le haut de ses pommettes, ses lèvres entrouvertes, les gouttes d'eau qui partaient de ses cheveux pour descendre le long de sa joue…_

_Les yeux exorbités, Drago ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'Harry, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine._

_Il se recula soudain, plongeant de nouveau sous l'eau et repartit en sens inverse pour une nouvelle traversée de la piscine à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il mette de l'écart entre eux. Harry était trop attirant et rester une seconde de plus à quelques centimètres de lui l'aurait soit rendu fou, soit poussé à un geste désespéré qui lui aurait sans doute valu un coup de poing de rugbyman dans la figure._

_Arrivé de l'autre côté, il s'arrêta, haletant, les idées confuses. Jamais il ne s'était mis dans un état pareil pour une fille. Jamais ! Les rares fois où il n'obtenait pas une fille qu'il voulait, il en éprouvait une certaine colère, du dépit…mais là…il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait s'ouvrir en deux et que son corps allait se consumer malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau._

_Quand Harry le rejoint au bout de quelques instants, tous ses sens en alerte ne purent lui envoyer qu'un seul message : fuis ou meurs !_

_Il ne put réprimer un violent tremblement quand son regard croisa celui de Harry, trop vert, trop lumineux et s'agrippa à l'échelle de la piscine, complètement paniqué par cette déferlante de sentiments inconnus qui le secouaient. Jamais on ne lui avait dit que le coup de foudre pouvait faire si mal et que l'amour était si violent qu'on en éprouvait plus de la douleur que du plaisir._

_Son front avait pâli et Harry s'approcha de lui, soudain inquiet_

_« Drago, tu vas bien ? Tu trembles. »_

_Le Blond ne pouvait répondre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait croiser son regard. Ses sentiments auraient été démasqués sur le champ._

_« Drago, réitéra Harry, d'une voix préoccupée. Viens, on sort, Tu es tout pâle. »_

_Et avant que Drago puisse réagir, Harry l'avait déjà saisi d'un bras sous les aisselles et grimpait à l'échelle en s'aidant de l'autre._

_Drago se laissa emporter, complètement saisi, le souffle coupé par le contact du corps d'Harry contre le sien._

_Le Brun l'assit avec précaution sur le sol, courut vers sa serviette et revint la lui enrouler autour du corps._

_Un pli soucieux marquant son front, il s'entreprit de frictionner Drago avec énergie tout en lui parlant sur un ton paternel_

_« Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui et que tu nous fait un malaise d'hypoglycémie. »_

_Pendant ce temps, Drago se laissait faire, reprenant légèrement ses esprits et constatant avec effroi la promiscuité du corps d'Harry et son inquiétude._

_« Ca va…ça va, Harry. J'ai pas du assez manger aujourd'hui », finit il par dire avec effort, évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. _

_« Ok. Je vais te ramener à ta chambre et tu vas manger quelque chose. Ca m'arrive des fois après mon entraînement. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai des nausées. Une fois que tu auras quelque chose dans le ventre, ça ira mieux. »_

_« Oui sûrement, souffla Drago, certain qu'à moins de passer le reste de la nuit dans les bras d'Harry, il n'irait pas mieux. »_

_Le Brun l'aida à se relever, puis il prit leurs affaires, s'enroula lui-même dans une serviette et sortit de la piscine avec Drago, un bras passé sous ses épaules. _

_Drago se laissa docilement amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se maudissait intérieurement du fait qu'il profitait de la gentillesse d'Harry pour l'avoir contre lui. Il avait aimé quand le Brun s'était inquiété pour lui, il avait adoré se laisser materner par lui et il en éprouvait une honte immense. Harry s'occupait de lui sans aucune arrière pensée tandis que lui ne rêvait que d'une chose : se blottir contre lui et lui hurler ses sentiments._

_Arrivés à sa chambre, Ron leur ouvrit et installa avec empressement Drago sur son lit tandis que Blaise, sortant de la salle de bain, accourait lui aussi._

_Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Drago dut avaler l'équivalent en calories de trois repas complets : chocolat, sucrerie et barres de céréales lui furent mises sous le nez et il dut tout manger sous le regard attentif de ses trois pères poules._

_Se sentant un peu ragaillardi par la présence de Ron et de Blaise, il osa un regard vers Harry et lui sourit gauchement, se sentant fondre sous le regard chaud et amical de ce dernier._

_Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Drago. Les garçons ayant décidé de le materner pour la soirée, ils s'installèrent devant un bon western. Harry s'était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé et le visionnage du film ne fut interrompu que par les plaisanteries de Blaise et de Ron par rapport à l'amour inconditionnel que portait Harry pour les westerns et leurs histoires de vengeance, d'honneur et d'amitiés viriles indestructibles._

_Drago se sentait bien. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure à jamais. _

_Après le film, ils ouvrirent un jeu de cartes et ils entamèrent une partie de poker où ils jouèrent des cacahuètes. Ron les pluma tous et ils finirent la soirée très tard, Harry ne les quittant qu'au petit matin en baillant et en leur promettant de les inviter samedi dans sa chambre pour une nouvelle « soirée pyjama », comme l'avait baptisée Blaise._

_Drago crut défaillir quand le grand Brun lui passa un bras autour du cou avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui dire sur un ton rieur_

_« La prochaine fois que tu décides d'aller faire du sport, évite de te mettre au régime ! »_

_Quand Drago s'endormit, un large sourire lui fendait le visage. Il était amoureux, maintenant il en était sûr. Harry l'appréciait et même si jamais il ne pourrait jamais en être aimé, il se contenterait de bons moments comme celui là. _

Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Ca finit de manière plus gaie que d'habitude, non ? Bon, je vous jure que ça va aller de mieux en mieux pour Drago même si il ne va pas avoir Riry tout de suite.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry joue son premier match de la saison.

Bises à tous.

A bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA : et oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Comme je suis en vacances, je peux plus écrire que d'habitude.**

**Enfin, bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Un grand merci à Ishtar205 qui a pris le temps de me corriger.**

**Bonne lecture**.

**CHAPITRE 7**

Jeudi 05 octobre

Je suis encore tout chamboulé par ma soirée d'hier. Je crois, sans mentir, que ça a été l'une des meilleures de ma vie. Ron et Blaise sont décidemment d'excellents camarades et je peux même dire sans m'avancer que je les considère comme des amis.

Quant à Harry…que dire à son propos ? Il est, sans rire, la petite amie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Enfin, le petit ami, mais ça me fait tellement bizarre d'écrire ça ! Je ne me considère toujours pas comme gay malgré mon attirance flagrante pour lui. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on appelle le dénie de son homosexualité ou est-ce que je ne suis définitivement pas gay mais tout simplement attiré par lui et par lui seul ?

Tout ceci est un peu confus dans ma tête. C'est vrai qu'aucun homme à part lui ne m'intéresse. C'est tellement étrange ! La soirée hier a été magique. J'aurais aimé qu'elle dure éternellement. J'ai un peu honte de lui avoir laissé croire que j'avais fait un malaise alors que c'était lui qui me rendait fébrile mais, c'est horrible de dire ça, je serais prêt à simuler tous les malaises du monde pour qu'il me prenne encore dans ses bras et qu'il passe la nuit dans ma chambre.

J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de lui, bien sûr, mais c'était différent des rêves torrides que je fais habituellement. C'était plus doux, plus amoureux. C'est atroce, je deviens une véritable guimauve !

Ce matin, j'étais boosté à bloc. Je me suis levé juste avant mes cours et j'y suis allé sans ronchonner : preuve que j'étais vraiment de très bonne humeur.

La journée s'est passée un peu comme dans un rêve. Je suis amoureux et j'emmerde tous ceux qui détestent l'amour. Ca fait mal, bien sûr, mais c'est une sensation grisante et électrisante qui peut vous donner des ailes.

Je l'ai très peu vu aujourd'hui. Après demain il dispute son premier match de la saison alors les entraînements s'enchaînent. Blaise aussi joue les fantômes et j'ai passé plus de temps avec Pansy. Elle a tout de suite senti que j'allais mieux et je lui ai raconté ma soirée. Elle était toute excitée et battait des mains comme une folle en m'embrassant. C'est fou comme les filles deviennent bêtes quand elles font face à une histoire ente deux hommes. Elles trouvent ça «si miiiiiiiiignon ! » Pffff

J'ai passé ma soirée avec elle et Hermione, sa nouvelle amie.

On est allé manger une pizza en ville et ensuite boire un coup dans un pub. Hermione est une fille vraiment sympathique. Dire que je la trouvais sans intérêt au début ! Il faut vraiment que je révise mes jugements : n'oublions pas que j'ai détesté Harry avant même de lui adresser la parole.

Bref, Hermione est une fille intelligente et cultivée. Elle voudrait être professeur d'histoire et elle nourrit une passion sans bornes pour la lecture. Elle a aussi beaucoup d'humour et sait rester discrète. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Pansy l'apprécie. Elle est différente des filles de son âge. Elle est plus mûre et ne parle pas des mêmes sujets que les autres. Comme Pansy. Je suis content qu'elles soient amies.

Vendredi 07 octobre

Je l'ai à peine croisé aujourd'hui. Il est venu chercher Blaise pour leur entraînement et j'ai pu constater qu'il était plutôt tendu. Le match est pour demain et, en tant que capitaine, il doit avoir une grande pression sur les épaules.

J'irai voir le match, bien sûr. Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde.

Je suis allé à la piscine avec Ron après m'être encore fait battre à plat de coutures aux échecs On a fait quelques longueurs puis on s'est mis à chahuter dans l'eau, tant et si bien qu'on s'est fait virer parce qu'on perturbait la leçon de natation de l'autre côté du bassin… en tout cas, on a bien rigolé.

Je trouve Ron de plus en plus sympa. C'est un garçon simple qui peut paraître timide et ennuyeux au premier abord mais qui se révèle être quelqu'un d'enjoué et de farceur. C'est à cause de ses cinq grands frères, m'a-t-il dit, qui lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand il était petit. Il fallait qu'il déjoue toutes leurs blagues et qu'il en invente d'autres en représailles.

Il a également une petite sœur qui devrait passer le concours d'entrée ici même l'année prochaine.

J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi avoir une grande famille mais mon père est rarement à la maison assez longtemps pour pouvoir même concevoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et puis je soupçonne ma mère d'avoir peur de prendre du poids avec une autre grossesse.

C'est peut être méchant de dire ça de ses parents, mais je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils m'aiment, j'en suis sûr, mais ils ne le montrent guère. Papa est toujours à l'étranger et quant à maman, elle est toujours soi-disant migraineuse ou trop occupée pour me consacrer du temps. Je vais pas me plaindre : j'ai un compte bancaire bien garni, un grand manoir familial, il y a pire dans la vie. Mais bon, des fois, j'aimerais partager des moments chaleureux avec eux.

Samedi 08 octobre

_Drago s'était levé tôt ce matin, réveillé aux aurores par un Blaise surexcité. Le match était pour ce soir : leur équipe contre les serpents de Glasgow ! Les serpents et l'équipe des lions d'Harry étaient des éternels rivaux. Personne ne savait depuis quand leur rivalité existait mais à chacune de leurs rencontres, le stade était plein à craquer._

_Drago, l'oeil hagard et la chevelure en bataille avait été tiré du lit par le grand noir qui, en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, avait en plus percuté le lit de Ron et avait réveillé son occupant. Or, le Ron réveillé en sursaut est un animal dangereux. Un chapelet d'insultes s'ensuivit et Drago préféra se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bains._

_C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour entrer sans frapper dans la chambre, attrapant Blaise par le col de son pyjama pour le traîner hors de la pièce, à moitié débraillé, et le sermonner en lui criant que toute l'équipe était déjà en bas en train de petit-déjeuner et qu'ils n'attendaient plus que lui._

_Drago avait à peine eu le temps de gargouiller un vague «'lut Harry », que déjà, la tempête Potter était déjà sortie, emmenant sa proie derrière elle…_

…_les jours de match étaient toujours d'un calme olympien !_

_Drago s'habilla en vitesse puis rejoignit le réfectoire où il espérait voir Harry mais il constata, déçu, que l'équipe de rugby avait déjà quitté les lieux._

_Le jeune homme vit tout de suite que ce jour n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Tout le monde, sans exception, arborait les couleurs rouge et or de l'équipe. Même les filles portaient le maillot de l'équipe et toutes les conversations ne portaient que sur un sujet : qui allait gagner ?_

_Drago était éberlué. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry était si populaire. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe et l'université entière se passionnait pour celle-ci._

_Ron le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, arborant fièrement un pull rayé de rouge et de jaune ainsi qu'une longue écharpe de la même couleur._

_« Drago ! Faut absolument que tu te mettes aux couleurs de l'équipe ! » Lui dit-il en s'asseyant face à lui._

_« J'aimerais bien. Je savais pas qu'il fallait se costumer. » Lui répondit le Blond sur un ton railleur, avisant la tenue bariolée de son ami._

_Ron sembla outré et le fusilla du regard._

_« Un costume ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tout le monde sera habillé ainsi aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui auras l'air déguisé. »_

_Puis il soupira._

_« Bah… j'ai un pull qui t'ira très bien. »_

_La journée passa avec une lenteur effroyable. Une excitation intense semblait posséder le campus. Les cours étaient d'une longueur insoutenable et tout le monde, y compris les enseignants, regardaient sa montre._

_Enfin, 17 heures sonnèrent et Drago put enfin se diriger vers le stade._

_La rencontre avait lieu seulement dans une heure mais le petit stade était déjà presque plein. _

_Arborant le pull aux couleurs chatoyantes de Ron, Drago s'assit à ses côtés dans l'une des tribunes. Pansy vint les rejoindre peu de temps après, accompagnée d'Hermione. Toutes les deux portaient fièrement une écharpe des couleurs de l'équipe. Quand Hermione dit que c'était elle qui les avaient faites, Ron la félicita et elle rougit violemment._

_Drago sourit : après Harry et lui, Pansy allait sûrement être la confidente d'Hermione à propos de Ron… si ce n'était pas déjà fait._

_Drago se félicita d'être arrivé en avance quand à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le petit stade se retrouva totalement plein. Même si le rouge et jaune restaient les couleurs dominantes, beaucoup de supporters des serpents avaient fait le voyage pour encourager leur équipe. Vêtus de vert et argent, ils chantaient à tue tête, essayant de se faire entendre par dessus les chants d'encouragement pour l'équipe qui jouait à domicile. Tout ceci formait un joyeux vacarme et Drago se prêta même au jeu en donnant de la voix aux côtés de Ron._

_Soudain la voix d'un jeune homme retentit dans les hauts parleurs du stade : le match allait commencer._

_Le stade devenu silencieux pendant l'annonce redevint assourdissant quand les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, Harry en tête._

_Sous les applaudissements du public, ils se mirent en place, et la concentration semblait extrême, d'un côté comme de l'autre._

_L'arbitre vint vers les deux capitaines, leur parla quelques secondes puis siffla. Le coup d'envoi était pour l'équipe des lions._

_Tout le monde se mit en place pour le coup d'envoi qui fut donné par Zacharias Smith, le demi de mêlée de l'équipe._

_Le match commença sur les chapeaux de roue, les deux équipes voulant très vite prendre l'avantage. _

_C'est les Serpents qui tentèrent la première offensive. Leur jeu était âpre et violent et leurs deux ailiers étaient très rapides. Sur un plaquage, le ballon revint entre les mains des rouge et or…_

_Drago ne perdait pas une miette du match qui s'avérait plus intéressant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne comprenait pas toutes les règles mais Ron les lui expliquait au fur et à mesure._

_Un premier essai fut accordé aux Serpents à la seizième minute. L'essai transformé, ils menaient donc sept à zéro._

_Piqués au vif, les Lions ripostèrent sans attendre et Lee Jordan, le talonneur de l'équipe d'Harry, réussit à se faufiler entre ses adversaires et à marquer un essai, sous les rugissements de joie des supporters._

_Harry transforma l'essai d'un coup de pied précis et les deux équipes se retrouvèrent à égalité._

_La première mi-temps se termina bientôt sans nouvel essai. Les Serpents jouaient bien mais commettaient énormément de fautes et Harry avait donc pu tirer trois pénalités qu'il n'avait pas loupées. Son équipe menait donc 16 à 7 à la mi-temps._

_La seconde mi-temps fut plus âpre. Les Lions marquèrent un nouvel essai, et les Serpents aussi. _

_Drago se leva d'un bond quand Harry s'écrasa violemment au sol suite à un plaquage haut et agressif d'un adversaire. Le jeune homme resta sonné quelques secondes puis se releva sous les applaudissements du public, tout en se massant la gorge._

_« L'enfoiré ! » hurlait Ron. Il lui a fait une cravate ! Carton rouge ! Carton rouge ! »_

_Drago se mit à hurler avec lui, ainsi que tous les supporters de l'équipe. Il avait poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement quand Harry s'était relevé et si l'arbitre avait soudain proposé de lyncher le fautif, il se serait immédiatement proposé._

_Un carton rouge fut bien sûr donné aux Serpents. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent donc à quatorze contre quinze._

_A partir de ce moment, ils semblèrent décrocher et à la fin du match, l'équipe d'Harry l'emporta aisément 42 à 20._

_Un hurlement de triomphe ébranla le petit stade._

Dimanche 09 octobre

Il est quatre heures du matin et je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire ces lignes avant d'aller me coucher.

La soirée a été grandiose. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait de l'ambiance lors des troisième mi-temps mais c'était un euphémisme.

Tout le campus était pris de folie. Ca dansait, chantait, hurlait d'un bout à l'autre de la fac.

Bien sûr, l'équipe était le centre de toute cette immense fête. Le grand salon de l'internat avait été mis à disposition des membres de l'équipe pour qu'ils puissent y faire une petite fête « privée » avec leurs amis. Et moi j'étais tout fier d'y être invité… je suis pathétique, non ?

C'est Blaise qui nous a accueillis, Ron, Pansy, Hermione et moi. On ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant le match à cause de la distance, mais il avait la pommette gauche toute enflée. Pourtant, il était fou de joie. Ca faisait plusieurs saisons qu'il n'avait pas battu les Serpents avec autant de facilité.

J'ai tout de suite voulu rejoindre Harry que j'avais aperçu au loin, mais impossible de l'approcher. Il y avait entre lui et moi une haie de pétasses (et je pèse mes mots) qui gloussaient entre elles en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Bien sûr, la greluche qui lui sert de petite amie était là, pendue comme une sangsue à son bras, le menton levé et le regard triomphant. Je jure que si j'avais pu l'étouffer je l'aurais fait. Ca m'écoeurait. Et mon Harry qui était trop naïf pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Lui il était content qu'on s'intéresse à lui et qu'on l'aime. S'il savait… moi, je pourrais lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin ; et moi je me fiche bien qu'il soit capitaine de l'équipe ou pas. Je l'aime, c'est tout.

J'ai eu un sacré coup de blues à ce moment-là, parce que j'ai mesuré l'abîme qui existait entre lui et moi. Jamais il ne me regardera autrement que comme un ami. Faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions.

Pansy a bien sûr remarqué mon moment de faiblesse et a aussitôt fait le rapprochement entre mon humeur morose et la horde de fans hystériques autour de l'homme de mes rêves. Elle m'a aussitôt emmené boire un verre un peu à l'écart et le verre s'est transformé en une multitude d'autres verres… en gros, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait dans mon état normal.

Et c'est là que le miracle s'est produit. J'étais là, en train de noyer ma profonde amertume au fond d'un verre de gin quand IL est arrivé et s'est assis à côté de moi. Pansy a aussitôt prétexté une affaire urgente à régler… merci ma Pansy, je t'adore.

Harry a demandé un verre et a trinqué avec moi. Lui aussi paraissait passablement éméché, à en juger par la séduisante coloration de ses joues et ses yeux un peu dans le vague.

_Flash back_

_« T'as réussi à les semer ? » demanda Drago sur un ton qui se voulait narquois_

_« Oui, je crois. Nancy les a emmené danser ailleurs. Je suis trop crevé pour les inviter. »_

_Drago fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de la petite amie d'Harry mais celui-ci n'y prit pas garde._

_Le Blond laissa son regard dériver sur le visage de son ami et aperçut une vilaine coupure sur le front. Repensant au placage durant le match, il lui demanda, un peu inquiet :_

_« Tu as morflé tout à l'heure. Ca va ta gorge ? »_

_Harry acquiesça et écarta les pans de sa chemise pour dévoiler un léger hématome à la base du cou._

_Drago se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'effleurer la blessure de ses doigts qu'il avait inconsciemment approchés de la gorge du Brun._

_« C'est rien, dit Harry. Tu sais, on apprend à encaisser les coups et à être plus résistant. Et puis souvent, ça a l'air impressionnant mais on ne se fait pas vraiment mal. »_

_« Oui… n'empêche, je trouve ça un peu trop violent, le rugby. » répondit Drago._

_Harry éclata de rire_

_« Je vais me mettre au ping-pong alors… »_

_« Fais gaffe ! Ca peut être dangereux aussi ! Si tu avales la balle… »_

_Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire de nouveau. _

_Beaucoup de gens s'arrêtaient devant eux, félicitant le capitaine pour son match mais Harry n'entrait jamais vraiment dans les discussions et éludait les questions._

_« Si tu veux y aller, ne te gêne pas pour moi » lui dit Drago, espérant le contraire._

_« Non. J'en ai un peu marre de tous ces flatteurs. Ca va un peu, mais toute la nuit, non merci. »_

_Drago ne put s'empêcher de dire sur un ton moqueur en désignant la petite amie de Harry qui était, un peu plus loin, le centre d'intérêt d'un groupe imposant :_

_« En tout cas, Nancy, elle, elle les adore. »_

_Harry la regarda un instant puis revint à lui._

_« Tu l'aimes pas trop, non ? »_

_Les joues de Drago prirent une couleur cramoisie qui, heureusement pour lui, passa inaperçu grâce à la pénombre ambiante._

_« Heu… c'est pas ça… tu sais, je la trouve un peu… »_

_« Intéressée ? » Le coupa Harry. « T'es pas le seul à me le dire, tu sais ? Je me suis pris la tête avec Blaise à cause d'elle hier. Je sais bien que vous avez raison… » Souffla-t-il. « Elle adore se pavaner à mon bras. Elle est jolie, je devrais m'en contenter… mais je n'y arrive pas… en fait, je devrais rompre avec elle… »_

_Drago manqua s'étouffer avec son verre tandis que tout son être hurlait de joie mais c'est d'une voix douce qu'il répondit à son ami :_

_« Je suis désolé, Harry. »_

_« Ne le sois pas… c'est jour de fête ce soir… et puis, je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui saura m'apprécier pour autre chose que pour mon statut de capitaine de l'équipe. »_

_Puis sur un ton plus amusé, il continua :_

_« En fait, il me faudrait quelqu'un comme toi. T'aurais pas une sœur au fait ? »_

_Drago piqua de nouveau un fard et se mit à sourire niaisement. Harry était vraiment à croquer. Mille pensées salaces lui vinrent à l'esprit en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il était le petit ami d'Harry mais il fut très vite sorti de ses rêves par la blonde et sophistiquée Nancy qui s'était approchée de son petit ami et lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Elle n'avait accordé à Drago qu'un regard acéré. Celui-ci pensa que l'antipathie qu'il ressentait pour elle était réciproque._

_Il vit Harry échanger quelques mots avec elle. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons, puis le Brun revint vers Drago._

_« Elle voulait encore me présenter des gens 'importants'. Dès demain, je vais lui parler. C'est pas une fille pour moi. »_

_Drago ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule. Il frissonna involontairement mais ne la retira pas. Il avait tellement envie de s'approcher de lui, d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes que la chaleur de la pièce commençait à devenir insupportable._

_Harry lui adressa un sourire un peu misérable puis se leva._

_« Je suis crevé. Je vais aller me coucher. J'en ai un peu marre de tout ce bruit. »_

_La tête lui tourna légèrement. _

_« …Et puis, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Bonne nuit, Drago. »_

_Il se pencha vers son ami et, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Il se redressa, lui souhaita de nouveau bonne nuit et s'éloigna._

_Drago se retrouva incapable de faire autre chose que suivre Harry machinalement des yeux. Il le vit se diriger vers Blaise, lui accorder une accolade fraternelle, souhaiter bonne nuit à la cantonade et enfin s'éclipser._

_Le jeune homme sentait encore les lèvres de son ami sur sa joue. Une chaleur dévorante s'était emparée de son corps tandis que sa bouche était devenue sèche. Harry l'avait embrassé, certes sur la joue, mais ses lèvres avaient touché sa peau… c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré_.

Je suis épuisé. J'ai encore la sensation de ses lèvres contre ma joue. J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps… je deviens fou…. je suis amoureux.

Une dernière pensée me vient avant de poser mon stylo : il n'a embrassé personne d'autre avant de partir…

Voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses avancent un peu entre eux. (qui a dit enfin?).

Bises à tous.

Darana.


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA : Alleluia! Le nouveau chapitre est là! Quelle rapidité! Quelle efficacité! Je suis toute émue d'être si rapide (et si modeste). Enfin, le plus important est que cette fic vous plaise alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. **

**Merci à toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir et merci à ma beta, Ishtar205, qui est la correctrice la plus rapide de tous les temps! Vive Ishtar , la beta suprasonique.**

**Bon, dsl, je viens de me lever, je délire un peu. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Lundi 10 octobre

Je suis naze. J'ai pas encore récupéré de ma folle nuit de samedi et je crois ne pas être le seul dans ce cas. En cours aujourd'hui, nous ressemblions plus à des zombies qu'autres choses. Moi qui aime l'histoire de l'art d'habitude, je n'ai même pas réussi à m'intéresser à la Renaissance française.

Bon, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis la fête et j'ai les nerfs en pelote. Je ne sais même pas s'il a rompu avec Nancy…

Je me trouve dégueulasse de me réjouir de ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

Je viens de lire les dernières pages de mon journal et je me rends compte que je fais une vraie fixation sur Harry. Je ne parle que de lui. C'est fou… et un peu inquiétant. Pas du tout mon genre…

Mardi 11 octobre

Les cours de philo sont de pire en pire. Je déteste ce Rogue. Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Je veux bien qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Harry, mais de là à l'asticoter pendant deux heures… je ne comprends pas.

Harry encaisse avec élégance, même si des fois, il ne peut plus le supporter et lui assène une réplique cinglante.

Bref, il a écopé de deux heures de colle demain soir. C'est dégueulasse.

Mercredi 12 octobre

Je suis de plus en plus fort en français. Le prof nous a fait passer un petit contrôle surprise, et, sans me vanter, je crois que je l'ai vraiment bien réussi. J'aimerais bien être bilingue.

Aujourd'hui, champagne : j'ai battu Ron aux échecs. Deux fois ! En fait, je crois que c'était parce que Hermione nous regardait jouer et que ça l'a déstabilisé.

Faudra que je pense à l'inviter au club plus souvent… (NdB : T'as raison, Dray, détourner l'attention de l'adversaire, il y a que ça de vrai ! lol)

Jeudi 13 octobre

10h30

Le professeur Rogue est malade aujourd'hui. Double bonne nouvelle : il est souffrant et il ne va pas nous faire cours…le pied.

19 h00.

Je plane. Je ne suis plus dans mon état normal. J'ai envie de lui.

_Flash back_

_Rogue n'étant pas là aujourd'hui, au 'grand désespoir' des étudiants, Drago avait son après-midi de libre._

_Finissant les cours à 13 heures, il décida de se rendre en ville. Dans une semaine avait lieu l'anniversaire de Pansy et il ne lui avait pas encore acheté de cadeau._

_Otant son uniforme et passant un jean et un pull léger, il quitta le campus et se dirigea à pieds vers le centre ville. Il faisait un temps magnifique et Drago n'avait pas envie de prendre le bus._

_Le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à son amie : des livres, des DVD…elle en avait déjà beaucoup mais cela lui ferait plaisir à coup sûr. Un parfum ? Non, trop classique ! Une peluche ? Non, trop infantile ! _

_Drago, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas la moto qui le dépassait, qui s'arrêtait un peu plus loin et qui faisait marche arrière pour revenir à sa hauteur._

_Une voix bien connue sortit de sous le casque ; voix qui fit sursauter Drago autant qu'elle fit grimper la température de son corps de quelques degrés._

_Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui dégrafa son casque et l'ôta, laissant apparaître des cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et un sourire toujours aussi éclatant._

_« Euh…salut Harry » bredouilla Drago. « Je savais pas que tu avais une moto… »_

_« C'est mon parrain qui me l'a offerte l'année dernière » répondit le jeune homme, tapotant l'une des poignées de l'engin. « C'est bien utile quand j'ai de petits trajets à faire. »_

_Drago acquiesça, toujours un peu perdu comme chaque fois qu' il s'agissait d'avoir une discussion avec Harry, ses sentiments confus prenant le pas sur son esprit logique. La moto sur laquelle le Brun était juché n'était pas une grosse cylindrée, mais rouge et argentée, elle était élégante et à première vue, bien entretenue, pensa le jeune homme._

_Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Harry._

_« Tu vas en ville ? Grimpe, je t'emmène. »_

_Le cerveau de Drago se déconnecta quelques secondes tandis que Harry se levait de son siège, soulevait celui-ci et sortait un deuxième casque de la petite cache qui s'y trouvait._

_Il tendit l'objet à Drago qui le saisit mais resta cloué au sol, tétanisé. Harry lui proposait de monter avec lui sur sa moto. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire une telle chose et la promesse de l'avoir si près de lui le remplissait à la fois d'euphorie et de pure angoisse._

_Le regard insistant d'Harry le fit sortir de sa torpeur._

_« Ca va, Drago ? Tu es tout pâle ! Tu as peur des motos ? T'inquiète, je roule doucement. »_

_Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite_

_« Euh…non, j'ai pas peur…j'arrive. »_

_Il attacha le casque sur sa tête et grimpa derrière Harry qui lançait de nouveau le moteur._

_Un peu tremblant, il s'assit confortablement et ne put que s'accrocher à la taille du Brun quand celui-ci démarra soudain._

_Les minutes qui suivirent furent un déluge de sensations et de sentiments contradictoires qui déferlèrent en Drago : joie, peur, excitation, doute, effroi,…tout cela l'assaillait tandis que pressé contre le dos musclé de son ami, il essayait d'empêcher ses mains de se balader et une certaine partie de son anatomie de se réveiller.(NdB : Gaaaaah ! Désolée… mais je ne résiste pas à un motard… Et je confirme, c'est trop génial quand on est passager tout collé au conducteur…Ishtar part prendre une douche froide)_

_Drago nageait en plein rêve. Harry ne portait qu'un pull et il pouvait sentir ses hanches fines sous ses mains. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas accentuer cette douce pression, partir à la découverte du corps qu'il avait à portée de main mais il réussit à résister. Harry l'aurait sûrement mal pris et pas question de se brouiller avec lui._

_Au bout de quelques minutes ils atteignirent le centre ville._

_Drago, déçu, descendit de la moto et rendit le casque à Harry. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le moment intense qu'il venait de vivre, il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver une phrase intelligente à dire mais rien ne vint._

_Laissant échapper un léger soupir de frustration, il détourna le regard._

_Une idée folle jaillit soudain de son esprit et les mots sortirent tout seul, comme mûs d'une volonté propre._

_« Vendredi prochain c'est l'anniversaire de Pansy. Je vais lui acheter un cadeau. Je passe chez le libraire et l'antiquaire et après…enfin, si tu as le temps…je t'offre un verre…pour te remercier…pour la moto… »_

_Drago avait viré au rouge coquelicot, bafouillant ses explications le plus nettement possible._

_Harry éclata de rire et répondit au Blond un peu décontenancé_

_« J'allais pas te laisser marcher alors que j'allais en ville. Moi aussi j'ai des trucs à acheter. Si tu veux, on se retrouve dans deux heures sur la place. »_

_Drago acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Harry semblait ne pas avoir compris le sens de son malaise. Tant mieux…ou tant pis, il ne savait plus quoi penser._

_Il regarda le jeune homme aller garer la moto, s'accroupir et l'attacher solidement avec son antivol._

_Son regard se mit à errer sur le bas du dos qui était découvert dans cette position et déglutit difficilement. Comment résister à un tel corps ? C'était tout simplement impossible._

_Il détourna la tête quand Harry se releva et revint vers lui, son casque sous le bras._

_« Si tu as fini avant moi, je serai chez Mme Guipure, le tailleur en bas de la rue. Sinon on se retrouve ici. »_

_« Ok ! » Répondit Drago, pensant que si Harry faisait une petite séance d'essayage, il finirait volontiers ses courses plus tôt pour aller profiter du spectacle._

_Harry s'éloigna tranquillement puis Drago se dirigea vers le libraire, respirant lentement pour chasser de son esprit la vision d'un Harry en sous-vêtements._

_Deux heures plus tard, Drago avait trouvé son bonheur. Il avait déniché une édition ancienne et rare des _Fleurs du mal_ de Baudelaire ainsi qu'un magnifique exemplaire relié de nouvelles d'Oscar Wilde._

_Il avait trouvé également une très jolie boîte à musique en bois peint chez l'antiquaire. Pansy aimait les objets anciens, elle serait sûrement ravie du cadeau._

_Quand il arriva sur la place, son coeur manqua un battement en voyant Harry, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, qui l'attendait._

_Drago le contempla un instant, puis s'avança vers lui. Quand Harry le vit et lui adressa un petit signe de la main en souriant, il réfréna son envie de lui sauter dans les bras et se répéta que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux._

_Harry tenait un sac à la main._

_« C'est mon uniforme. Il était déchiré. Mme Guipure a fait quelques retouches. », Lui dit-il tandis que tous les deux allaient s'asseoir au café de la place._

_A cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les étudiants préféraient venir le soir et les gens qui travaillaient n'avaient pour la plupart pas encore fini leur journée. Les deux garçons s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, près de la fenêtre._

_Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient devant eux deux grands verres de jus de fruit._

_Drago était sur des charbons ardents : s'empêcher de dévorer Harry des yeux, trouver un sujet de conversation, ne pas bredouiller, ne pas rougir… tout cela lui demandait un effort de concentration intense._

_Mais ce fut Harry qui parla le premier après avoir bu une gorgée._

_« Tu m'as dit que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Pansy. Je me suis permis de lui prendre un petit quelque chose…je sais pas si ça lui plaira, alors je voulais te le montrer d'abord. »_

_Le jeune homme sortit de son sac une jolie étole fine et douce, verte claire et aux reflets irisés._

_Drago sourit et prit le tissu dans ses mains._

_« Ca lui fera très plaisir. Elle adore le vert et ça ira bien avec son teint… c'est très gentil à toi d'y avoir pensé. »_

_Harry reprit l'étole et la remit dans son sac, marmonnant un vague « c'était normal », les compliments le mettant toujours un peu mal à l'aise._

_Les deux garçons sirotèrent un instant leur verre en silence puis Harry reprit la parole._

_« J'ai une question à te poser. »_

_« Je t'écoute » répondit Drago, espérant sans trop y croire que ce serait une demande en mariage._

_« Et bien… peut-être qu'il t'en a parlé et que tu ne voudras pas me le dire… mais Blaise est super mystérieux ces temps-ci. D'habitude, quand il a une petite amie, tout le monde est au courant mais là, rien. Il est muet comme une tombe. Alors je comprends pas. On a fait un pari avec l'équipe pour savoir l'identité de cette mystérieuse fiancée mais le salaud est soupçonneux. Si tu sais qui c'est… »_

_Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphal. Bien sûr, Blaise ne lui avait rien dit mais il avait plus que des doutes sur l'identité de la petite amie mystère. _

_« Et bien… » Dit-il en prenant un air penaud… « c'est difficile à dire…Blaise et moi on avait décidé de garder notre relation secrète… »_

_Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand Harry se mit à le regarder avec de grands yeux, le temps semblant s'être suspendu. Puis ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie quand il lui souffla_

_« Tu me fais marcher, là »_

_Et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_« Bien sûr ! Blaise est aussi mystérieux avec moi qu'avec toi ! Et me défoncer la tête à coups de traversins quand je mets trop de temps à me lever est le seul corps à corps que nous avons. »_

_Puis il se lança. Il fallait qu'il sache, quitte à être déçu après._

_« Ca te gênerait tant que soit que Blaise ou moi on soit homos ? »_

_Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite._

_« Non, pas du tout. Tu sais, c'est pas ta sexualité qui te donne ou t'enlève de la valeur… c'est juste que ça m'aurait fait drôle d'apprendre ça comme ça. J'aurais vraiment rien vu venir… pour tout te dire, mon parrain est gay, alors je peux te dire que ça ne dérange absolument pas. »_

_« Ton parrain ? Celui qui t'a offert la moto ? » Lui demanda Drago, soulagé de la réponse d'Harry. Celui-ci visiblement n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. C'était déjà ça._

_« Oui ». Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et montra à Drago une photo que celui-ci avait déjà vue quand Harry lui avait montré celle de Blaise. Un homme grand et mince y était représenté. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux bleus. Il souriait au photographe, les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

_« C'est Sirius Black. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père. »_

_Une voile triste passa dans ses yeux à la mention de son père. Il crut déceler une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard de Drago car il continua :_

_« Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit. C'est lui qui m'a élevé. Les services sociaux n'ont pas arrêté de le faire chier parce qu'il était homosexuel. Ils disaient que je n'aurais pas une enfance équilibrée à cause de ça. Quels cons ! Il s'est toujours bien occupé de moi et je sais que je lui dois d'être ce que je suis… »_

_Drago sentit son cœur se serrer à la confession de son ami. Lui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ses parents alors qu'Harry ne les avait pratiquement pas connu. La vie n'avait sans doute pas été facile pour lui._

_« Je suis désolé…pour tes parents… » Lui dit-il doucement._

_« T'en fais pas. Tu sais, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse avec Sirius. J'ai pas à me plaindre. » Répondit Harry._

_Un sourire éclatant se dessina soudain sur son visage._

_« Finis ton verre. Je t'emmène quelque part. »_

_Drago le regarda, étonné, mais le sourire de son ami le privait de toute répartie._

_Les deux jeunes gens finirent leur jus de fruit, Drago laissa un billet sur la table et ils sortirent du bar._

_Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau sur la moto d'Harry, Drago accroché un peu plus étroitement qu'il n'aurait dû au dos de ce dernier et ils prenaient la direction de la côte._

_Au bout d'une demie heure de route, d'émotions intenses et diverses de la part de Drago et d'impatience de la part d'Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin._

_Drago descendit, un peu groggy et ôta son casque. Harry fit de même et tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux._

_Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une haute falaise surplombant l'océan qui, à cette heure, était déchaîné. De hautes vagues venaient s'échouer avec fracas plusieurs mètres en dessous d'eux tandis qu'une brise légère amenait à leurs narines des effluves iodées._

_Drago ferma les yeux un instant, respirant profondément puis se tourna vers Harry._

_« C'est cool cet endroit…mais pourquoi on est ici ? »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de parler plus car Harry l'attrapait déjà par le bras pour l'emmener vers le bord de la falaise._

_« Hey ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! » Rétorqua Drago._

_Harry le regarda, un petit sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres et lui désigna en contrebas de la falaise un minuscule chemin escarpé qui descendait dans la roche._

_« Tu comptes quand même pas me faire descendre par là. » marmonna Drago, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de se risquer au-dessus de tout ce vide._

_Harry lui lança un sourire provocant qui donna des palpitations au Blond_

_« T'as la trouille, Drago ? »_

_Celui-ci ne pouvait l'avouer._

_« Tu rigoles ! » dit-il orgueilleusement._

_« Alors, suis-moi. » répondit Harry, qui commençait déjà à descendre avec précaution l'étroit chemin._

_« Fais gaffe, ça glisse. »_

_Drago le regarda faire un instant, sentant une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos…il était mort de trouille._

_Néanmoins, il avança pas à pas sur le passage rocheux et suivit lentement Harry._

_Le blond avait du mal à s'empêcher de trembler. Sous lui, le vide était encore plus impressionnant à cause des vagues qui venaient exploser à la base de la falaise et le chemin était étroit…beaucoup trop étroit._

_Sentant la panique le submerger, il s'arrêta net, solidement cramponné à la paroi et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser au vide et au violent vertige qui le saisissait._

_Il sentit soudain une main agripper la sienne et il ouvrit les yeux._

_Harry avait fait demi-tour en le voyant en difficulté et l'avait rejoint. Il lui souriait avec douceur et Drago accrocha son regard au sien, se sentant étrangement mieux tout à coup._

_« Ne me lâche pas des yeux. » Lui dit Harry. « Tu as le vertige. Ne me quitte pas des yeux et tout ira bien. Je ne te lâche pas.»_

_Drago acquiesça lentement. Ne pas quitter des yeux Harry, il ne demandait pas mieux._

_La main emprisonnée dans celle de son ami, il commença à avancer lentement, essayant de ne pas succomber à la panique et restant concentré sur les yeux verts qu'il avait en face de lui._

_Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à une excavation dans la falaise. Ils y pénétrèrent et Drago sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui quand il sentit des murs de roches rassurants autour de lui._

_Le soulagement se fit plus intense encore quand deux bras puissants vinrent enserrer ses épaules._

_« Drago_… _ça va ? Tu trembles… » Lui dit Harry d'une voix inquiète. « Ho, je suis vraiment qu'un gros con ! C'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le vertige que personne ne l'a…je suis désolé Drago. Je t'ai pas prévenu du danger… je suis désolé. »_

_Le Blond leva son visage vers lui et put admirer ses traits fins et son regard rongé d'inquiétude. Harry était la beauté incarnée, ses yeux un abîme de douceur et ses lèvres un appel aux baisers les plus fous. Drago sentait son cœur cogner avec violence dans sa poitrine. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry et il pouvait même sentir son souffle sur son visage._

_Ses tremblements avaient cessé, laissant place à une douce chaleur sous le regard de son ami et sous la douce pression de ses mains sur ses épaules. Drago aurait aimé se nicher contre son cou et se laisser envelopper par ses bras ; il aurait aimé à cet instant lui avouer qu'il était fou amoureux de lui et qu'il aurait affronté bien pire si cela lui valait d'être tenu dans ses bras en ce moment…mais il ne pouvait esquisser un geste. Il était complètement tétanisé par la soudaine promiscuité entre eux._

_Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles et silencieux pendant un long moment, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment mais quelque chose avait changé. Il ne tremblait plus mais une sorte de tension nerveuse semblait parcourir la petite grotte où ils étaient nichés…et c'était Harry qui tremblait maintenant. Il pouvait sentir le léger tressautement des doigts sur ses épaules. Même sa respiration s'était accélérée._

_Drago avait suspendu son souffle. Harry le regardait étrangement, comme s'il allait…comme s'il allait l'embrasser, les yeux brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes. Le Blond se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer le soupir d'extase qu'il sentait sur le point de sortir de sa bouche et il surprit le regard du Brun sur cette lèvre._

_Il le vit soudain rougir furieusement et reculer précipitamment, le regard soudain fuyant._

_Le cœur de Drago fit une embardée. Harry avait rougi… _

_Ils s'étaient regardés avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentait brûlé de l'intérieur par les yeux verts de son ami. _

_Il déglutit difficilement, sentant nettement un malaise s'installer entre eux. _

_Harry se releva, époussetant ses genoux et tentant visiblement de reprendre sa carnation habituelle. Drago ne pouvait que le regarder, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Harry, pendant un bref instant, l'avait regardé avec désir. Il se sentit soudain prêt à affronter toutes les falaises du monde, juste pour revoir ce regard une simple seconde._

_Pendant ce temps, Harry avait retrouvé ses esprits, même si son regard restait un peu fuyant._

_« C'est notre cachette secrète, à moi et à Sirius » dit-il en désignant la grotte. Quand il rentre de l'un de ses voyages, on vient ici parfois et on écoute le bruit des vagues se répercuter dans la grotte. Quand j'étais petit, je disais qu'on était des pirates et qu'on se cachait ici avec notre trésor pour échapper aux navires royaux. »_

_Il se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et lui dit sur un ton solennel :_

_« Tu es le seul à part nous à connaître cet endroit secret. Je te proclame donc mon frère en piraterie. »_

_Drago ne put réprimer un éclat de rire et Harry lui envoya une taloche sur la tête, qui, même amicale, n'en restait pas moins une taloche de rugbyman bien entraîné. _

_« Ne rigole pas ! Le rituel n'est pas fini. »_

_Il sortit un canif de sa poche et s'entailla l'avant bras sous le regard peu rassuré de Drago._

_Ensuite, il lui tendit l'objet._

_« A toi. »_

_Drago déglutit et s'entailla légèrement la peau. _

_« Aïe ! »_

_Harry sourit._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'es douillet ! »_

_Puis il approcha son bras de celui de son ami et fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur la blessure._

_« Voilà ! Maintenant tu es mon frère en piraterie. » Lui dit il, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres._

_Drago éclata de rire devant la mine de son ami. Il ressemblait à un gosse en ce moment, ravi d'avoir montré sa cachette secrète._

_« Harry ! T'es un sacré numéro ! » Lui répondit-il en souriant largement._

_« T'es la première personne que j'emmène ici depuis Sirius. Sois-en digne ! » Conclut le Brun sur un ton officiel._

_« Je tâcherai d'en être digne ! » lui répondit Drago sur le même ton en mettant sa main sur son cœur…son cœur qui battait la chamade : Harry n'avait jamais amené personne d'autre ici… pas même Blaise._

_L'endroit se révélait être magique. Au creux de la falaise, plusieurs trous laissaient voir l'extérieur. On pouvait sentir la vibration des vagues quand elles s'écrasaient contre la roche et le vent qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur émettait un son doux et plaintif._

_Harry et son parrain avaient aménagé une sorte de petite table et le Brun avait expliqué à Drago qu'ils venaient des fois pique-niquer ici._

_Il lui expliqua aussi que Sirius était photographe de guerre et qu'il voyageait beaucoup. En ce moment, il était en Irak et le jeune homme avait peur pour lui._

_Durant un long moment, les deux garçons discutèrent de leur vie. Drago lui raconta ce que seule Pansy savait : sa famille, ses joies, ses peines, ses espérances. Harry lui raconta son enfance, ses amis, ses bonheurs, ses désillusions. _

_Drago flottait sur un petit nuage. Parler avec Harry s'avérait si facile ! Ils pouvaient tout se dire._

_Adossés contre la roche, côte à côte, seuls au monde, ils en avaient même oublié l'heure et dehors, le soleil se couchait déjà._

_C'est Drago qui, à regret, rompit le charme. Il fallait rentrer. Remonter le petit chemin la nuit allait être dangereux et le retour en moto était assez long._

_Les deux garçons sortirent de la grotte et Harry reprit la main de Drago pour l'aider à remonter en haut de la falaise. Le Blond, peu rassuré, se laissa guider par son ami et au bout de quelques minutes ils atteignirent le sommet et la route._

_Ils enfourchèrent la moto d'Harry et une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur le campus. Drago lâcha en soupirant la taille de son ami et lui tendit son casque, redevenu soudain timide._

_« Merci…pour la sortie et pour la grotte. J'ai…j'ai passé une excellente journée. »_

_Drago était extrêmement gêné. Il avait l'impression d'être une fille qui attendait un deuxième rendez-vous._

_Mais Harry lui sourit_

_« Moi aussi. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé autant…en fait, je n'ai jamais parlé autant. » finit-il par avouer, en rougissant légèrement._

_Drago se sentit fondre. Harry était tellement craquant qu'il aurait tout donné pour se jeter à son cou et lui demander de l'emmener au bout du monde sur sa moto._

_Le Brun gara la moto dans son box._

_« Je mange avec l'équipe ce soir. On doit parler stratégie pour le prochain match », lui dit il quand ils reprirent le chemin du campus._

_Il s'arrêta, semblant soudain gêné, puis, comme lors de la fête, se pencha vers Drago pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Seulement le Blond avait anticipé son geste et en tendant sa joue maladroitement, les lèvres du Brun déposèrent leur baiser non pas sur elle mais au coin des lèvres de Drago._

_Le temps sembla s'être suspendu. Harry n'avait pas bougé, et avait même arrêté de respirer._

_Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en sentant les lèvres tant désirées effleurer de si près les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, goûtant ce moment fugace et de manière inconsciente, entrouvrit la bouche, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire glisser lentement les lèvres de Harry sur les siennes._

_Harry respirait rapidement maintenant. Ses lèvres effleuraient à peine celles de Drago mais il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Doucement, il les bougea, caressant celles du Blond avec lenteur, mêlant son souffle erratique au sien, non moins désordonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser avec cohérence._

_Drago ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harry capturer doucement sa lèvre inférieure. C'était trop intense pour être vrai. Jamais il ne s'était senti dans un tel état. Il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui, son cœur menacer d'exploser dans sa poitrine et son sang bouillir dans ses veines. _

_Et c'est ce gémissement qui ramena Harry à la réalité._

_Se reculant vivement, il plongea son regard vert dans celui de Drago. Furieusement rouge, le regard perdu, il bégaya, visiblement choqué :_

_« Désolé…je sais pas ce qui m'a…pris…désolé »_

_Mais Drago n'était plus en état d'écouter des excuses. Fou de désir, la vision d'Harry le visage cramoisi, ses lèvres balbutiant des mots dont il ne comprenait même plus le sens, lui fit faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir oser._

_Il franchit la distance qui le séparait du Brun complètement paniqué, l'agrippa par son pull, l'attira contre lui et prit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité._

_Harry eut un sursaut de surprise mais, complètement tétanisé, ne put faire un geste._

_Drago soupira et, rendu soudain téméraire par le désir, força doucement l'entrée de la bouche du Brun de sa langue._

_Luttant quelques secondes, Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement contenu quand la main du Blond commença à s'égarer sur son torse. Drago en profita pour s'engouffrer en lui, le corps traversé d'un violent frisson._

_Sa langue toucha avec délice celle d'Harry qui gémit de nouveau et soudain répondit au baiser avec passion. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent lascivement l'une contre l'autre puis entamèrent un ballet langoureux. _

_Les deux garçons ne contrôlaient plus rien. Leur baiser se fit fiévreux, empressé, les laissant ivres de plaisir. Les mains d'Harry s'égarèrent sur la taille fine de Drago qui colla son corps contre le sien, tous deux tremblants d'un même feu ardent._

_Harry trembla soudain violemment et se recula vivement, repoussant Drago loin de lui. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il le regarda un long moment, semblant perdu, puis s'enfuit vers le campus sans un mot, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses._

_Fin du (long) flash back_

19 heures.

Je n'ai pas pu aller manger, j'ai l'estomac retourné, les tripes à l'air, le cœur à nu. Je l'aime. Je ne peux même plus essayer de le nier. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi violemment. C'est comme un ouragan dans mon cœur et dans mon corps qui me laisse sans force, nu et faible.

Je l'ai embrassé. C'était tellement merveilleux. Il m'a rendu mon baiser et j'ai envie de clamer sur tous les toits qu'Harry Potter embrasse comme un dieu et que je l'aime à en crever. Jamais un baiser n'a été aussi intense. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu.

Il m'a désiré. Il a serré son corps contre le mien et a promené ses mains sur moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est qu'il recommence. Moi qui étais cent pour cent hétéro il y a encore quelques mois, j'ai envie de lui hurler de me prendre et de me faire l'amour passionnément jusqu'à épuisement total. Ses mains doivent être si douces, sa peau si chaude ! Mon corps va exploser si je continue de penser à ça.

Et puis… je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il s'est enfui. Bon, je le comprends. Il m'a embrassé. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il embrasse un homme ; ça a dû lui faire un choc… et il a aimé ça, j'en suis sûr.Ca a été le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose : l'embrasser de nouveau. Il y a quelques heures, je n'aurais même pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'à poser mes lèvres sur lui et maintenant… maintenant j'ai l'impression que tout est possible, même si je suis terrifié. Pourvu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ! Il a avait l'air si perdu en partant ! J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler après ça. Ca me rend dingue. Le perdre maintenant serait trop dur. Pas après ça. Jamais je n'ai été amoureux avant lui.

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry préfère fuire et Drago en a décidé autrement.**

**Bisous à tous et comme d'hab, si vous avez une remarque, une suggestion, un petit mot d'encouragement ou même une diatribe acerbe (j'encaisse), ne vous gênez pas, c'est en bas à gauche.**

**Darana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NdA : Désolée du retard mais je n'ai paseu une minute à moi depuis plusieurs semaines. Merci à tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire. J'ai déjà bouclé le chapitre suivant, il devrait donc être très rapide à arriver.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**CHAPITRE 09**

Vendredi 14 octobre

Aujourd'hui a été une journée bien étrange. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et je me sens aussi triste que j'étais joyeux hier…

Il m'a évité toute la journée. Ses yeux ont fui les miens et aucun mot n'a franchi ses lèvres en ma présence.

C'est ce que j'avais redouté, c'est ce qui m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit.

Quand je me suis levé ce matin, mon cœur débordait de fierté et de joie. J'avais embrassé Harry Potter. J'avais encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les miennes et la douceur de ses bras autour de moi. C'était si bon ! Je m'imaginais déjà les moments de délice futurs dans lesquels il était bien sûr toujours présent. Je m'inventais mille rêves fous où lui et moi vivions une folle passion…j'ai été stupide.

Comment ais-je pu penser une seule seconde que le baiser d'hier n'avait été autre chose qu'un moment d'égarement pour lui? Le beau et grand Harry Potter, le populaire capitaine de l'équipe de rugby de l'université, le savoureux, le délicieux sex-symbol qui fait fantasmer le campus entier….bien sûr que je ne l'intéresse pas. Il devait être fatigué hier soir, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Et aujourd'hui il regrette.

Je suis effondré.

Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé dans le réfectoire, il m'a à peine salué de la tête au moment où je me suis assis à sa table. Puis j'ai failli me mettre à chialer comme un gosse quand il a m'ostensiblement ignoré pendant tout le déjeuner. C'était affreux ! J'avais envie de lui crier de me regarder mais je suis resté comme un con à refouler mes larmes.

Quand il s'est levé de table, il ne m'a même pas regardé. Il est parti comme ça, sans un regard pour moi qui n'attendait que ça.

Blaise m'a lancé un regard interrogateur mais j'ai haussé les épaules et me suis levé à mon tour.

Le reste de la journée n'a pas été mieux : j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me parle mais rien à faire. C'était comme si je n'existais pas. En cours de philo, il s'est assis de l'autre côté de la salle, il n'a pas déjeuné au réfectoire et il ne m'a bien sûr pas proposé d'aller à la piscine avec lui. J'y suis allé cependant, au cas où…

Il n'y était pas.

Je suis fatigué. Je comprends qu'il se sente un peu perdu mais de là à m'ignorer… j'aurais aimé qu'on discute. J'aurais préféré qu'il me crache à la figure, qu'il me dise que je le dégoûte, mais ce silence c'est pire que tout. J'ai envie de hurler, je crois que je vais pleurer…encore une fois.

Samedi 15 octobre

Le samedi, comme le vendredi a été morose. Harry ne veut pas me parler. Il m'ignore toujours autant et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur d'aller le voir et de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Ca serait trop dur, je l'aime trop.

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'embrasse ? Harry me donnait toute l'amitié qui était possible. J'avais ses sourires, j'écoutais ses confidences, c'était déjà bien assez. Je me déteste pour avoir cédé à mes sordides pulsions.

Je n'ai plus envie d'écrire…je suis trop dégoûté de tout…

Samedi 22 octobre

Cela fait presque une semaine que je n'écris plus dans ce journal. Il y a deux raisons : la première c'est que ma vie est inintéressante au possible et la deuxième c'est que j'ai le cœur brisé…brisé par Harry Potter.

Il me l'a réduit en miettes dimanche, quand je l'ai vu au bras d'une grande brune aux formes avantageuses…enfin, au bras, c'est vite dit. Disons qu'il collait sa bouche à la sienne de façon indécente au beau milieu d'un des couloirs du campus et que j'ai failli vomir en les voyant.

J'ai pleuré tout le reste de la journée dans ma chambre. Seule Pansy comprenait ce que j'avais mais j'avais tellement honte…personne ne devait savoir.

Harry est passé de fille en fille toute la semaine, comme pour se rassurer…ou se laver du dégoût de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me demande comment mon cœur a fait pour le supporter.

Hier nos regards se sont croisés. Il était assis dans le parc, une jolie blonde de troisième année sur les genoux et quand je suis passé près d'eux, il a levé les yeux vers moi avant de les détourner brusquement comme s'il s'était brûlé. J'espère qu'il a pu lire ma détresse et qu'il n'y restera pas insensible. J'ai si peur de le perdre…peut-être est-ce déjà fait d'ailleurs.

J'ai mal.

Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Pansy. Elle aura vingt ans. Nous lui avons organisé une petite fête dans sa chambre, Hermione et moi. Même si le cœur n'y est pas, les vingt ans de ma meilleure amie sont un évènement que je ne peux pas manquer.

Nous avons entassé les lits dans la chambre voisine. Son autre coloc, Bullstrode, n'avait pas l'air très réjouie mais elle a dû capituler.

Nous avons un peu décoré la salle, apporté une chaîne hi fi pour la musique, mon lecteur DVD et nous sommes allés en ville acheter de quoi manger. Blaise est invité, ainsi que Ron, les sœurs Patil, Zacharias Smith et sa petite amie. Harry aussi, bien entendu, même si je doute qu'il vienne.

Tout était prêt.

Il ne manquait plus que l'invitée d'honneur.

Celle-ci avait joué les parfaites crédules toute la journée, ne s'étonnant jamais lorsqu'on la dissuadait par tous les moyens de se rendre dans les dortoirs.

Elle joua donc la surprise totale quand, à 19 heures, elle entra dans sa chambre et qu'un « SURPRISE ! » collectif l'accueillit.

_« SURPRISE ! »_

_Pansy mit les mains devant sa bouche, feignant la plus parfaite des surprises. Elle avait bien sûr deviné depuis plusieurs heures que ses amis lui avaient préparé une petite fête : regards fuyants tout au long de la journée, chuchotis à son approche, invitation à les rejoindre à la cafétéria, à la bibliothèque…enfin tout ce qui était possible de faire pour l'éloigner de sa chambre._

_Mais ils avaient tellement l'air ravis de leur surprise que la moindre des choses était de jouer les étonnées._

_La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre qui avait métamorphosée pour l'occasion : les lits avaient été enlevés, des chaises et des poufs meublaient les coins, un gros tapis moelleux était posé au centre et une montagne de sucreries était disposée sur de petites tables basses._

_Tous les gens qu'elle appréciait au campus étaient présents : Drago, bien sûr, qui, même malgré sa tristesse ces derniers temps, arborait un petit sourire vaillant sur son joli visage ; Blaise qui s'était mis sur son trente et un, Ron qui lorgnait déjà sur les friandises et Hermione qui était très jolie dans sa robe bleue. Même la taciturne Millicent était présente, légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion._

_Zacharias Smith était là lui aussi, accompagné de Liliane, sa petite amie ainsi que les jumelles Patil, habillées de manière amusante de la même tenue._

_Drago, légèrement en retrait, avait observé les réactions de sa meilleure amie et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant feindre la surprise alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle avait tout compris depuis belle lurette._

_Pansy avait vingt ans ce soir. Elle n'avait pas une myriade d'amis ici mais ceux qui étaient présents ce soir l'appréciaient sincèrement._

_Il ne manquait qu'une personne…une personne dont l'absence pesait de plus en plus à Drago…Harry. Le brun savait que c'était l'anniversaire de Pansy mais personne ne l'avait vu de la journée. Même Blaise n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver. _

_Drago, passablement inquiet, jetait de temps en temps des petits regards discrets en direction de la porte tandis que Pansy embrassait à tour de rôle ses amis._

_Drago se maudit une fois encore. Tout ça, s'était de sa faute, pensait-il. S'il n'avait pas obéi à cette stupide pulsion l'autre jour, Harry serait là, il lui sourirait, il rirait avec lui…_

_Le jeune homme soupira brièvement. Il ne devait pas gâcher la fête de Pansy._

_Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la jeune fille qui s'était pendue à son cou, l'embrassant avec effusion sur la joue._

_« Bon anniversaire, ma Pansy » lui dit-il en la serrant un instant contre lui._

_« Merci, Drago. Je suis sûre que la fête est une idée à toi. » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille._

_« J'espère que ça te fait plaisir » lui répondit-il en souriant._

_Elle lui fit un sourire tendre qu'il lui renvoya aussitôt._

_« Va ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant… »_

_Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent un instant puis elle trottina vers les paquets posés au sol._

_Elle prit le premier en main et l'ouvrit délicatement. Ron se tortillait en attendant son verdict mais le sourire de Pansy le réconforta. Le garçon lui avait offert un sac de toile comme elle les aimait : petit, en bandoulière, décoré de petites franges et de miroirs. Il remplacerait à merveille le sien, troué et presque centenaire._

_Hermione lui avait offert un beau livre relié sur le cinéma muet et Millicent une multitude de petites boules colorées pour le bain et une grosse bougie parfumée à la vanille._

_Quant elle ouvrit le cadeau de Blaise, un magnifique pendentif d'améthyste en forme de goutte d'eau, elle lui sauta au cou en lui donnant un baiser passionné sous l'œil médusé de tout le monde._

_Drago eut une sorte de petit sourire en coin : il en était sûr. C'était bien Pansy la mystérieuse fiancée de Blaise. Il s'en doutait depuis quelque temps mais il avait préféré que son amie lui en parle avant de lui faire part de ses soupçons._

_Rougissante, Pansy s'était détachée rapidement des bras de Blaise et avait ouvert avec nervosité les derniers paquets._

_Personne ne fit de réflexion…et visiblement, tout le monde semblait ravi pour eux. C'était même amusant de les voir aussi gênés : ils n'avaient sûrement pas prévus d'annoncer ainsi leur couple._

_La jeune fille resta sans voix devant la boîte à musique puis caressa amoureusement la couverture du Baudelaire. Elle se tourna, les yeux brillants, vers Drago puis le serra à nouveau contre son cœur. _

_A ces cadeaux s'ajoutèrent une grosse peluche de la part des jumelles et un très joli tableau représentant le désert (qu'elle avait repéré quelques jours auparavant) de la part de Zacharias._

_« Et bien…je vous remercie tous pour vos cadeaux » leur dit-elle, visiblement intimidée par le fait de faire son petit discours. « J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'être aussi bien entourée pour mes anniversaires alors je tenais à… »_

_Trois coups à la porte l'interrompirent. Elle se hâta vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Le soulagement se lut sur son visage ainsi que sur celui des autres occupants de la pièce : Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le regard fuyant, un petit paquet à la main._

_« Harry ! J'ai failli attendre ! » Lui dit-elle, sur un ton faussement courroucé._

_Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et lui tendit son cadeau._

_« Bon anniversaire, Pansy. Excuse-moi si je ne peux pas rester mais… »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pansy venait déjà de l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux. Son regard était soudain très dur et Harry, malgré sa haute stature, se sentit soudain tout petit._

_« Harry ! Il faut qu'on parle un peu tous les deux ! » Lui dit-elle avec aplomb._

_« Heu…écoute, je… » Commença-t-il à bredouiller, visiblement mal à l'aise_

_« Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. » le coupa-t-elle. « Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Drago et je sais que c'est à cause de ça qui tu ne lui parles plus et que tu ne peux pas rester ce soir. Je tiens à te dire que ton attitude est puérile. »_

_Harry avait blanchi : Pansy savait tout._

_« Tu te trompes…et puis…comment sais-tu tout ça ? »_

_« Ho, Harry…Drago est mon meilleur ami depuis des années ! Il s'en veut tellement, tu sais…il faut que tu lui parles. »_

_« Je ne peux pas… » souffla Harry._

_« Pourquoi ? Vous étiez très proches avant. Ton amitié est très importante pour Drago. Tu lui manques…et je suis sûr qu'il te manque aussi. »_

_Harry détourna les yeux et, soudain très las, s'adossa contre le mur du couloir._

_« Je ne sais plus comment agir en face de lui….je suis complètement perdu, là. C'était si simple avant, si …évident. Mais, merde ! On s'est embrassé ! »_

_« Harry », lui dit Pansy avec douceur, « ce qui s'est passé n'est pas une fatalité en soit. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tourner le dos sans même vous expliquer. Cette situation n'est bonne ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Je t'en prie, Harry…fais un effort. Laisse ta fierté de mâle dans ce couloir et reviens à la fête avec moi. »_

_Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, puis acquiesça finalement._

_Le visage de Pansy s'illumina, elle le prit par la main et tous deux retournèrent dans la chambre._

_Pendant tout le temps où Harry et Pansy étaient sortis, Drago, blanc comme un linge, attendait avec anxiété le moindre mouvement de la porte. Il savait pertinemment de quoi parlaient ses deux amis et il craignait autant de voir Pansy revenir seule qu'accompagnée._

_Quand ils revinrent ensemble, Drago éprouva néanmoins un intense soulagement. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Harry était dans la même pièce que lui de son plein gré. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain misérable devant le beau brun. Comment pouvait il encore penser qu'il pouvait y avoir encore quelque chose entre eux ? Il sentait le malaise d'Harry malgré ses sourires et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tout gâché avec ses stupides pulsions amoureuses envers lui. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Harry aspirait trop à la normalité pour ne serait ce qu'envisager d'avoir une relation hors norme._

_Drago se retenait avec violence de courir vers Harry et de lui demander pardon pour avoir seulement pensé qu'ils pourraient être ensemble._

_Tout le monde avait accueilli le rugbyman avec joie et Blaise avait chahuté un instant avec lui, le traitant de retardataire irrécupérable_

_Pansy adora l'étole qu'il lui avait achetée et le souvenir de la merveilleuse journée frappa Drago de plein fouet. Cela paraissait si lointain…leurs rires, leur complicité, les secrets qu'ils avaient échangés, puis ce baiser si intense et si insensé… Harry avait aimé, il en était sûr. Leurs lèvres s'étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre avec ferveur, leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés, leurs mains s'étaient cherchées…comment Harry pouvait il tout nier ? Ce baiser avait été si profond ! Drago en avait chancelé de plaisir et il était sûr qu'au fond de lui-même Harry avait éprouvé la même chose. Mais le brun était trop fier. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby la plus prometteuse du pays, il était l'idole de tous sur le campus et jamais il n'accepterait ce qui s'était passé…Drago en était blême de désespoir._

_Au bout de quelques instants leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement et son souffle se suspendit._

_Une seconde passa…une éternité dans l'esprit de Drago. Il n'y avait plus que les yeux sublimes d'Harry plongés dans les siens. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait._

_Puis Harry détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné…la magie était rompue._

_Drago manqua hurler de douleur et de colère. Il ne voulait pas de cette gêne entre eux. Harry ne voulait pas de lui, soit, mais il ne le laisserait pas sortir de sa vie ainsi. Il se battrait pour conserver son amitié, même s'il ne devait jamais rien avoir d'autre._

_Et ce fut la perspective de devoir passer sa vie sans Harry qui le poussa à franchir la distance qui les séparait et à le saisir par le bras._

_« Harry, s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle. »_

_Le brun se tourna vers lui, apparemment embarrassé._

_« Ecoute…je ne sais pas si… »_

_Mais devant le visage décidé de Drago il se laissa entraîner vers le couloir._

_Un silence pesant s'abattit entre eux. Drago, soudain redevenu timide, n'osait prendre la parole. Harry l'impressionnait plus qu'auparavant…peut-être à cause de leur complicité passée, ou bien du goût des lèvres sur les siennes…en tout cas, il ne savait plus quoi dire._

_IL soupira bruyamment et prit enfin la parole_

_« Harry…ça peut pas continuer comme ça…on ne se parle même plus… »_

_Harry leva les yeux vers lui_

_« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir après… »_

_Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent soudain de douleur contenue._

_« Et c'est une raison pour m'éviter comme ça ? Merde, je ne comprends pas qu'on ne puisse pas en parler…c'est comme si notre amitié n'avait jamais existé. »_

_Harry avait du mal à soutenir le regard de Drago._

_« J'ai pas voulu ça, Drago. Je voulais te parler…. J'ai failli le faire des dizaines de fois mais à chaque fois j'ai été trop lâche. Je suis tellement embarrassé… »_

_« Je peux comprendre ça » lui répondit Drago soudain radouci par les mots de son ami. « Je le suis moi aussi. »_

_Puis soudain le blond se lança. Ce soir, il ne devait plus y avoir de mensonges entre eux. Leur amitié devait repartir sur de bonnes bases, c'était essentiel._

_« Ecoute, Harry…j'ai compris que pour toi ce qui s'est passé était une erreur. Mais ce n'en était pas une pour moi. »_

_Ca y est. C'était dit._

_Harry le regarda, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement._

_Drago, maintenant franchement mal à l'aise, reprit rapidement._

_« Je…je sais que tu ne verras jamais en moi qu'un ami et ça me va. Je ne t'embêterai jamais plus avec ça à partir de demain et je ne t'en reparlerai plus…mais le baiser que tu m'as donné, je l'espérais en fait. Voilà…je…je suis désolé…mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends rien de toi, je voulais juste te le dire… »_

_Le temps s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps qu'Harry digère l'information._

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? » dit il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix calme mais hésitante. « Je …je suis pas homophobe, tu sais. Moi aussi je t'apprécie… mais je ne pourrai pas te donner ce que tu veux, Drago…je suis désolé .Je…je ne peux pas. Je ne peux que t'offrir mon amitié, et elle, je te la donne sans condition. »_

_Les deux garçons étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre de cette situation. Drago se sentait néanmoins apaisé : il avait enfin tout dit. Ses sentiments n'étaient plus enfermés à double tour au fond de lui-même et Harry ne le regardait pas avec dégoût. Mieux…il acceptait ses sentiments et lui offrait son amitié._

_Des larmes de soulagement s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Toutes les tensions de ces derniers jours se dénouaient à présent. Il n'avait pas perdu Harry…_

_« Ca me va…Oh, je suis désolé Harry… » Dit il en séchant rapidement ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. « Mais j'avais tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché… »_

_Harry l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira vers lui. Drago posa la tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait bien, il était à sa place._

_« C'est moi qui ai failli tout gâcher » lui répondit-il. « Moi et ma stupidité. »_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry lui sourit avec entrain._

_« Maintenant, je crois qu'on devrait retourner à la fête sinon on aura plus rien à manger. » lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers la chambre de Pansy._

Dimanche 23 octobre

Nous nous sommes réconciliés avec Harry. Je me sens tellement léger que je pourrais m'envoler si j'ouvrais la fenêtre, si si.

Je lui ai tout dit. Il sait maintenant quels sont mes sentiments pour lui et il les a acceptés même s'il ne les partage pas. Je devrais être effondré mais je me sens étrangement bien, en paix avec moi-même. Je n'ai plus cette boule d'angoisse coincée au creux de la gorge. Harry est mon ami et il m'aime à sa façon. C'est suffisant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que je m'en contente.

Harry est redevenu celui que je connaissais avant 'l'incident'. On a beaucoup parlé pendant la soirée de Pansy et je sais maintenant qu'il tient à moi. J'aime son amitié parce que j'ai l'impression qu'à travers ses yeux je suis quelqu'un de bien. Il m'aime, certes pas de la manière dont je voudrais qu'il m'aime, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Je ne lui parlerai plus de mes sentiments. Il sait que je l'aime, maintenant, mais ça ne doit pas mettre de gêne entre nous. Je rêve de me blottir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison mais il va falloir que je range tout ça bien au fond de mon esprit. Ce sera difficile, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est comme ça.

Cet après midi je vais courir avec Blaise. Je vais pouvoir le soumettre à la Question à propos de Pansy. C'est pas parce qu'il fait vingt kilos de plus que moi que je vais me laisser impressionner, non mais. Il va avoir droit au sermon made in Malfoy et à mes recommandations. Ma Pansy doit avoir un petit ami d'exception !

Nda : Le prochain chapitre est bouclé, il arrive très vite. Gros bisous à tous.


	10. Chapter 10

**NdA : Et voilà comme prévu le chapitre 10 de mon histoire. Je suis ravie de voire que cette histoire vous plait. Le prochain chapitre est déjà commençé alors ce ne devrait pas être très long pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je remercie plus particulièrement Ishtar ma bêta qui corrige mes bafouilles et fautes en tous genres. Bisous!**

****

****

**CHAPITRE 10**

Lundi 12 novembre

Je suis resté avec Harry jusqu'à la rentrée. Sirius a un appartement en ville et nous y sommes restés ces derniers jours. Nous étions prêts de l'hôpital et nous avons pu lui rendre visite tous les jours.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Il y a quelques jours, je l'attendais avec impatience mais avoir Harry rien que pour moi m'a vite fait changer d'idées. J'ai la nette impression qu'il était différent que pendant le reste de l'année. Maintenant il va retrouver ses coéquipiers, ses entraînements, ses groupies et moi, je vais déprimer de nouveau. J'aimerais le garder jalousement mais c'est impossible. C'est le garçon le plus populaire de ce campus et tout le monde veut accaparer son attention. Ca me rend malade de jalousie.

Le parrain d'Harry est vraiment formidable. Il nous a montré les photos qu'il a faite là-bas et une chose est sûre : je ne pourrais jamais être journaliste de guerre, c'est bien trop dangereux. Il se remet peu à peu ; sa blessure à l'abdomen est sérieuse mais elle cicatrise bien et son bras vient d'être plâtré. On s'est d'ailleurs amusés à dessiner dessus comme des gamins.

Les cours se sont plutôt bien passés dans l'ensemble. Le professeur Lupin est stressé par rapport aux examens et il nous a donné un examen blanc surprise. Nous étions tous ravis bien entendu…mais bon, dans l'ensemble je crois m'être bien débrouillé.

J'ai raconté toutes mes aventures à Pansy qui m'a ramené un livre de Thomas Mann de son voyage en Allemagne ainsi qu'une peluche. Je ne l'ai pas trop vue parce qu'elle a du temps à rattraper avec Blaise. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Je suis content qu'ils soient ensemble, ils forment un beau couple et ça me fait jubiler de voir les pétasses qui courent après la popularité de Blaise tirer une tête de trois mètres de long quand elles les voient passer ensemble.

Mercredi 14 novembre

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation avec Harry. Il y a quelque chose de bancal dans notre amitié et ça me mets les nerfs en pelote. On a chahuté hier dans la piscine et je jure sur la tête de tous ceux qui me sont chers que ses mains se sont un peu trop attardées sur moi. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Et puis il a continué comme si rien ne s'était passé. Moi, ça me rend dingue. Il me fait entrevoir le paradis puis je retombe en enfer la seconde suivante. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de le secouer comme un prunier pour le faire parler puis de le supplier à genoux de sortir avec moi mais bien sûr je ne le ferai pas.

Harry, c'est officiel ! Tu me rends complètement fou !

Samedi 15 novembre

Aujourd'hui je prends mon courage à deux mains et je vais rendre une visite à Sirius pour lui parler d'Harry. Lui au moins, il peut comprendre ce que je ressens et il ne me jugera pas.

_Drago frappa à la porte de la chambre._

_La voix de Sirius se fit entendre de l'intérieur et le jeune homme entra dans la pièce._

_Sirius, une paire de petites lunettes juchées sur le nez, lisait le journal. Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire._

_« Drago ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. Harry est là ? »_

_« Euh non…je suis venu tout seul, je voulais te parler. » répondit le jeune homme, un peu gêné par ce qu'il allait devoir dire._

_Sirius plia son journal, le déposa sur la table de nuit et désigna le fauteuil près du lit._

_« Assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle. »_

_Drago s'assit et machinalement se saisit du bas de son pull pour l'entortiller autour de ses doigts._

_« Et bien…c'est à propos d'Harry… »_

_« Oh ! Harry… » Répondit Sirius en hochant la tête. « T'es accro, hein ? »_

_Drago rougit furieusement et dit d'une voix atone_

_« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »_

_« Drago ! C'est aussi évident qu'un et un font deux. »_

_« Je…j'essaie d'être discret pourtant » balbutia le jeune homme, de plus en plus paniqué. Si Sirius avait tout compris, peut-être que beaucoup d'autres le comprenaient aussi._

_« Tu sais, quand on aime quelqu'un, tout en nous le hurle, chacun de nos actes le prouve. Moi je vois bien comment tu te comportes avec Harry et ce que je vois me plaît. S'il était un peu moins con il le comprendrait aussi. » Lui répondit Sirius avec douceur._

_« Il y a quelques temps, on s'est embrassés…c'était merveilleux et je suis sûr qu'il a aimé lui aussi. Mais après ça il m'a évité comme la peste pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que j'ai le courage d'aller lui parler et de lui avouer qu'il me plaisait mais que je ne l'importunerai plus avec ça. Je préfère l'avoir comme ami que le perdre… » Expliqua Drago d'une voix de plus en plus hésitante. Il sentait une boule de souffrance se créer dans sa gorge. C'était tellement dur._

_« Drago…tu as été honnête avec lui, c'est bien, mais cette situation est trop difficile à supporter pour toi. Je sais ce que c'est, sois-en sûr. »_

_« Et il est tellement étrange certaines fois. Des fois il me regarde bizarrement, il me prend dans ses bras, puis une seconde après, plus rien. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il…puis en fait, non. C'est horrible. Je sais plus quoi faire…. » Murmura Drago, désemparé._

_Sirius se releva un peu sur son lit et lui prit la main._

_« Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te sembler impossible mais il faut que tu lui parles. »_

_« Je…je peux pas » renifla Drago_

_« Si la situation reste comme elle est actuellement, ça va te rendre fou. Je sais que mes paroles sont dures mais tu ne peux pas être ami avec Harry pour l'instant. Tu es trop amoureux pour ça. Ca va te ronger de l'intérieur, tu vas perdre le goût de vivre. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu feras quand il rencontrera une petite-amie ? Tu vas gentiment le féliciter ? Non, Drago. Il faut crever cet abcès. Si Harry éprouve pour toi plus que de l'amitié il te retiendra, et si c'est seulement de l'amitié il comprendra que vous ne pouvez pas rester amis dans ces conditions. »_

_« C'est trop dur » murmura Drago. « Etre son ami, c'est tout ce qui me reste. »_

_« Non, Drago. Tu ne dois pas vivre seulement pour lui. Je sais, ça fait mal, mais il faut que tu lui parles et que vous preniez une décision. »_

_Drago était complètement perdu. La perspective de ne plus être l'ami d'Harry lui glaçait le sang. C'était tout simplement impossible._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, larme qu'il essuya du revers de sa manche d'un geste rageur._

_« Je suis pathétique ! »_

_« Non. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, je te demanderais en mariage sur le champ. » Lui répondit Sirius en souriant._

_Un petit sourire timide naquit sur le visage du jeune homme qui pressa la main du parrain de son ami. _

_« Merci. Je suis content de pouvoir te parler. Je me sens tellement seul des fois… Harry a de la chance de t'avoir pour famille. »_

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Harry, un paquet de biscuits entamés dans la main. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Drago, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici, puis avisa les deux mains enlacées._

_Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix sèche_

_« Je dérange, peut être... Drago, tu es écoeurant. »_

_Mais avant qu'il esquisse un geste, Drago s'était levé. Le bruit d'une claque retentit dans la pièce._

_Harry se tenait maintenant la joue, les yeux exorbités sous le choc tandis que Drago tremblait de colère._

_« Tu…tu es trop stupide ! » lui cria-t-il, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus._

_Il n'entendit pas Sirius ordonner à Harry, furieux de l'attitude de son filleul, de venir s'asseoir pour qu'il lui dise deux mots._

Je suis parti. Je suis rentré de l'hôpital, j'ai pris les clés de ma voiture, ce journal, et je suis parti au hasard. J'ai besoin d'écrire tout mon mal-être. Je me sens tellement inutile et ridicule.

Et puis j'ai si mal ! Je suis totalement perdu. J'aimerais crever plutôt que de continuer comme ça.

Je l'ai frappé…je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces. Comment a-t-il osé me dire ça ? N'a-t-il donc rien compris de mes sentiments pour lui ? Je l'aime à en mourir et lui insinue que je suis avec son parrain. C'est absurde ! J'ai envie de vomir !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Je n'arrive même pas à me faire aimer des gens qui m'entourent. Mes parents n'en ont rien à foutre de moi et Harry est inaccessible.

Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Sirius a raison. Si je continue à penser à lui, je vais finir par me trancher les veines. Il a pris possession de mon âme toute entière, il est comme une drogue pour moi dont il faut que je me sèvre sous peine d'en mourir.

J'ai laissé la voiture en centre ville et je suis allé marcher sans but précis. J'ai besoin d'espace, de changements. Il faut que je me défoule le corps et l'esprit, que je le sorte de ma tête. J'en peux plus.

En fait je suis pathétique. Je suis là, de retour dans ma voiture, en train d'écrire dans ce stupide journal. Je me lamente et je pleurniche comme une fillette sur un mec qui n'en vaut pas la peine puisqu'il est trop fier pour s'avouer qu'il a aimé que je l'embrasse et que je suis plus qu'un simple ami pour lui. Moi je l'ai accepté, pourquoi pas lui ? Parce que je suis sûr que je lui plais. Pourquoi me ferait-il des crises de jalousie sinon ? Pourquoi profiterait-il de tous les prétextes pour me toucher ? Si je ne lui plais pas, alors, je ne comprends plus rien. Je lui plais mais il me repousse : il est trop lâche et il le sera toujours. Jamais je ne serai son petit ami, jamais il ne m'embrassera, jamais il ne me fera l'amour alors pourquoi est-ce que j'espère ainsi, comme un imbécile ? Je le déteste ! Je me déteste ! Je déteste cette école qui m'a fait le rencontrer.

La nuit tombe et j'espère bien que tout le monde est inquiet. Mon portable n'arrête pas de sonner mais je ne répondrai pas. Je ne regarderai même pas qui m'appelle. Je veux les oublier, tous, et je vais me vider la tête. Je vais aller boire toute la nuit et draguer comme un malade. Puisqu'il ne veut pas de moi, pourquoi je l'attendrai éternellement ? Ce soir, je vais me faire baiser par le premier qui aura envie de moi. Ce que je voulais lui donner, je le donnerai à n'importe qui puisqu'il n'en veut pas.

Harry, je me déteste de t'aimer autant. Tu me détruits petit à petit et tu ne vois rien. Après cette nuit, j'irai te parler et je te cracherai mes sentiments au visage. Je te dirai que je t'aime comme un dingue et que je ne veux plus être ton ami. Je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais…

_«Pansy, est-ce que tu as vu Drago ? »_

_Harry venait d'entrer en trombes dans la chambre de la jeune fille, essoufflé et le visage inquiet._

_«Il est à l'hôpital. Il est allé rendre visite à ton parrain » lui répondit la jeune fille. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Pansy…je suis le pire des cons » dit Harry, se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, ils étaient en train de discuter et ils se tenaient la main. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je …je l'ai insulté et il est parti en pleurant après m'avoir giflé. Je sais pas où il est…il faut que je m'excuse… »_

_Pansy s'était approché de lui et l'avait saisi par les épaules, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

_« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que Drago est fou amoureux de toi ? Comment as-tu pu imaginer un truc entre ton parrain et lui ? Bon sang, tu es son ami. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il est tout le temps triste, qu'il mange moins ? Oh, merde. Je suis sûre qu'il est capable de faire une connerie. »_

_Harry était devenu blême, se rendant soudain compte du danger de la situation. Drago allait mal et lui, il n'avait rien vu venir, ou il n'avait rien voulu voir venir. _

_« Il faut que je le retrouve. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je sais pas ce que je ferai… »_

_« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tue de mes propres mains » lui répondit Pansy en prenant son sac._

_« On prend la voiture de Blaise et on va le chercher. Il a pris sa voiture ? »_

_« Oui. Il peut être n'importe où. Allons en ville et ensuite on verra bien. »_

_Les deux jeunes gens sautèrent dans la voiture rutilante de Blaise. Harry était dans tous ses états, maudissant son caractère emporté et sa jalousie incompréhensible qui le prenait quand Sirius faisait du charme à Drago. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Drago était désespéré et qu'il pouvait faire une connerie à tout moment. _

_Ils arrivèrent en ville quelques minutes plus tard et se séparèrent. Harry se mit à courir les lieux que fréquentaient Drago. Entre temps la nuit était tombée et toujours pas de traces de lui._

_Harry désespérait de le retrouver quand il avisa sur un petit parking la voiture du jeune homme._

_Le cœur battant, il courut vers elle mais aucune trace de son occupant. En soupirant, il constata que la porte était ouverte. Il s'y engouffra à la recherche d'un indice et tomba soudain sur un gros cahier relié. Il le saisit et blanchit en lisant la couverture : 'journal de Drago'_

_Il hésita un instant, puis l'ouvrit à la dernière page. Il y avait peut-être des indices sur le lieu où Drago se trouvait et puis…une curiosité dévorante le tenaillait._

_Il lut l'écriture soignée mais néanmoins hachurée de son ami. Certaines lettres étaient rendues floues par des gouttes. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Drago avait pleuré en écrivant cela._

_Puis les mots lui sautèrent au visage avec toute la force du désespoir qu'ils transcrivaient. Les sentiments de Drago étaient profonds et lui, ils les avaient négligés, préférant les nier pour conserver son amitié._

_Son égoïsme l'écoeura soudain .Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Drago ? Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécutions. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il était trop précieux pour ça._

_Tentant de rassembler tous ses esprits, Harry se mit à réfléchir sur les endroits susceptibles de convenir à ce que Drago avait en tête. Un seul endroit lui parut susceptible de convenir : le Dark Lord, une boîte branchée mais pas très bien fréquentée. Oui, Drago y était sûrement._

_Harry se précipita en direction de la boîte, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard._

_Drago avait trouvé l'endroit idéal pour se vider l'esprit : le Dark Lord. Il n'y était jamais rentré et l'atmosphère bruyante qui y régnait l'agressa pendant un instant. Puis, s'y habituant, il s'installa au bar et demanda une vodka au barman._

_Trois verres plus tard, il se sentait nettement mieux. Même la musique techno dans ses oreilles était plus supportable. Il avait envie de s'abrutir d'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'occupe plus ses pensées._

_Il balaya la salle du regard. Celle-ci n'était pas encore remplie car minuit venait à peine de sonner. Beaucoup de gens se trémoussaient sur la piste, déjà sérieusement éméchés, d'autres étaient comme lui au bar._

_Plusieurs personnes le regardaient. Il sourit de manière cynique : il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un ce soir. Il rit même, trouvant la situation burlesque : beaucoup de mecs se feraient un plaisir de le dévergonder, sauf celui qu'il désirait…il fit une grimace : il venait encore de penser à Harry._

_Appelant le barman pour se commander encore un verre, il fut devancé lorsque celui-ci posa devant lui la bouteille de vodka._

_« Les deux messieurs vous l'offrent. » Lui dit-il en lui désignant deux hommes assis un peu plus loin et qui le regardaient._

_« Merci » répondit le jeune homme en se servant de nouveau. Il adressa un signe de tête aux deux hommes puis vida son verre d'un trait._

_Il ferma les yeux un instant. La tête lui tournait un peu. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et les quatre verres de vodka lui donnaient très chaud._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta légèrement. Ceux qui lui avaient payé la bouteille étaient maintenant assis de part et d'autre de lui et le regardaient d'une manière qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur leurs intentions._

_« Salut. On t'a jamais vu ici .C'est rare de voir des mecs comme toi dans les parages… » Lui dit l'un des deux, grand et blond._

_« Et c'est quoi un mec comme moi ? » lui répondit Drago, entrant dans son jeu. Ces mecs voulaient le draguer, soit. Ils étaient plutôt pas mal et il s'était bien dit qu'il se laisserait faire par le premier venu._

_« Et bien… » Répliqua le deuxième homme, un peu plus petit mais brun et élancé, lui souriant d'un air gourmand. « Les mecs bien roulés comme toi sont rares. Avec un corps et des yeux pareils, on t'aurait remarqué avant si tu étais déjà venu…moi c'est Tom. Et mon pote c'est Elvis. Et toi ? » ( ndB :LOL ! Et leurs noms de famille c'est Jedusor ! MDR !)_

_« Enchanté, moi c'est Drago » lui répondit le jeune homme, se servant un nouveau verre de vodka. Il avait besoin de se donner du courage. Ces deux mecs avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude de faire ce qu'ils disaient et ça lui faisait quand même un peu peur._

_« Quelle descente, mon cœur ! » siffla Elvis de manière admirative. T'es pas un peu jeune pour boire tout ça ? »_

_« J'ai dix-neuf ans alors je bois ce que je veux » lui répondit Drago sèchement. « Et c'est pas d'une mère dont j'ai besoin. »_

_« Et c'est de quoi dont t'as besoin ? » lui susurra le blond, le dévorant littéralement des yeux._

_« J'ai besoin… d'oublier mes problèmes. » répondit Drago, soudain gêné par le regard scrutateur de l'homme. Il se mit soudain à flipper. Ces deux mecs étaient plus âgés, presque la trentaine peut-être, et ils le regardaient comme un lion regarde sa proie._

_Il se saisit de nouveau de la bouteille et vida un nouveau verre._

_« Viens, on va t'aider à oublier » lui murmura le dénommé Tom en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse._

_La musique était forte. De la techno aux basses bien sonores .Drago n'était pas habitué à danser sur ce genre de musique mais l'alcool aidant, il suivit bientôt le rythme des autres danseurs._

_Un joint circula entre les trois garçons et la tête de Drago tourna un peu plus. Tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lui donnait chaud. Il retira son pull et l'envoya valser n'importe où._

_Il sentit des mains sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner par la musique. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de suivre le rythme de cette musique, de se laisser porter par elle et d'oublier…de tout oublier._

_Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une langue s'insinuer dans son cou. Tom dansait tout contre lui, sa tête nichée contre son cou et le parcourait de ses lèvres. Drago frissonna. Il avait peur mais il devait le faire. _

_Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et sentit un autre corps se presser contre lui et des mains commencer à le parcourir. C'était agréable. _

_Il pencha la tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers du brun tandis que le blond glissait une main sous son T-shirt, caressant la peau nue de son torse._

_Il gémit quand une main se saisit de son entrejambe. La musique, l'alcool, la drogue…Drago venait de perdre pied. La main se fit plus quémandeuse tandis qu'un corps visiblement excité se pressait derrière lui._

_L'un des deux hommes captura ses lèvres tandis que l'autre lui mordillait la nuque._

_« Tu es trop bon. » lui dit le blond dans l'oreille. « On a envie de toi. »_

_Drago déglutit et rouvrit les yeux. Son pantalon était à moitié déboutonné, des mains avides le caressaient de toute part et les deux hommes le dévoraient des yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine : ils avaient envie de lui, tous les deux. Drago était soudain terrifié par ces deux hommes mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Ils les avaient allumés à fond, il s'était laissé touché, maintenant il n'avait plus le choix._

_« T'inquiète pas. On veut juste te donner un max de plaisir » lui susurra l'autre._

_« Je…pas ici… » Bégaya Drago, soudain très intimidé._

_« On va chez moi » lui répondit le blond._

_Drago acquiesça et le blond se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser. _

_« T'es vraiment trop bon »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose parce qu'il se retrouva soudain à terre, l'air hébété. Quelqu'un venait de le tirer par le col de sa chemise et l'avait fait tomber au sol. Il se releva sur le champ et se tourna vers son agresseur._

_Harry venait d'entrer au Dark Lord. La musique était très forte et les lumières l'empêchaient de détailler la pièce et il mit donc un certain temps avant d'apercevoir Drago._

_Sa respiration se coupa tandis qu'il le reconnaissait, sur la piste de danse, coincé entre deux hommes qui le tenaient étroitement entre eux, le caressant sans aucune pudeur et lui mordillant le cou._

_Harry vit soudain rouge. Voir ainsi Drago le rendait complètement dingue._

_Il traversa rapidement la piste de danse, repoussant sans douceur ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage et agrippa le col du premier homme qui embrassait goulûment son ami._

_L'homme tomba au sol mais se releva vite pour lui faire face._

_« T'as un problème ? » lui cracha-t-il hargneux. Puis il recula instinctivement d'un pas quand il vit la carrure imposante d'Harry et la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux._

_« Tu le laisses tranquille et tu dégages » lui répondit celui-ci sur un ton venimeux. « Et c'est valable aussi pour toi » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre homme._

_« Harry ?... » dit Drago, éberlué par l'arrivée spectaculaire du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je suis venu te chercher, alors viens » lui répondit-il sur un ton péremptoire._

_Drago fronça les sourcils._

_« Non, je m'amuse ici. »_

_« Oui, on s'amusait bien avant que tu n'arrives alors c'est toi qui va dégager » reprit le premier homme en passant un bras autour du cou de Drago qui dardait sur Harry des yeux furieux. Comment osait-il venir ici et lui faire une scène ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait._

_« Je vous préviens » lui dit Harry, menaçant. « Si vous ne décampez pas immédiatement, je vous jure que je vous tue. »_

_S'avançant vers les hommes, il agrippa la main de Drago et l'arracha à l'étreinte de l'homme, le ramenant contre lui._

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis jaugèrent les muscles et l'attitude plus qu'agressive d'Harry avant de s'éloigner en lançant un « à plus tard » à Drago._

_Puis Harry entraîna sans douceur Drago vers la sortie._

_« Lâche-moi ! » répétait le blond, indigné._

_Quand ils furent à l'extérieur de la boîte, Drago se dégagea violemment de la prise d'Harry et le foudroya de son regard furieux._

_« Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je fais ce que je veux, tu entends ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ça. Ca te plaisait de jouer les putes avec ces deux mecs ? Merde, t'étais à moitié à poil et ils te pelotaient devant tout le monde. »_

_« Et alors » lui rétorqua Drago, des larmes de rage lui montant aux yeux. « T'es ni ma mère, ni mon petit-ami. Je fais ce que je veux de mes fesses, ça me regarde moi, et certainement pas toi. »_

_« Si ça me regarde. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de stupide. » Lui répondit Harry._

_Drago se mit soudain à sangloter_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » _

_« Drago…s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas » dit soudain Harry, touché par les larmes coulant sur les joues du blond. Il fit un pas vers lui mais Drago se recula vivement._

_« Ne me touche pas ! »_

_« Ok Drago…allez viens, on rentre. » lui répondit doucement Harry._

_« Non ! Je me sens pas bien. Je veux pas rentrer. Laisse-moi ! »_

_« Non, je te laisserai pas. Si tu veux pas rentrer chez toi, on peut aller à l'appart de Sirius. J'ai les clés. Tu peux y dormir cette nuit. »_

_La tête de Drago tournait. Trop d'alcool ce soir._

_Sa fureur retomba soudain pour laisser place à un abîme de désespoir. Il se laissa entraîner vers sa voiture tandis qu'Harry téléphonait à Pansy pour lui dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé mais qu'ils ne rentreraient au campus que demain matin._

_Après avoir rassuré Pansy, il monta dans la voiture avec Drago._

_Le court trajet fut pesant. Drago tournait ostensiblement le dos à Harry, le front posé contre la fenêtre. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Pourquoi était-il venu le chercher ? C'était son choix d'être là-bas. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler._

_Arrivé devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Sirius, il sortit de la voiture sans un mot pour Harry puis tous deux montèrent au troisième étage._

_Arrivé dans l'appartement, Drago s'effondra sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains._

_« Va-t-en ! Je veux rester seul ! »_

_« Pour que tu fasses encore une connerie ? Pas question ! » Lui répondit Harry sur un ton ferme._

_Drago le fusilla du regard et se leva, menaçant_

_« Qui es-tu pour juger si je fais des conneries ou pas ? J'ai plus dix ans ! Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Si j'ai envie de me faire sauter par le premier venu, c'est mon problème. T'as aucun droit sur moi ! »_

_« Si, j'en ai justement ! » lui répondit Harry en franchissant la distance qui les séparait. Il attrapa le visage de Drago entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux complètement éberlués du jeune homme._

_« J'ai eu l'impression de devenir dingue en les voyant te toucher. J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer. Je me suis rendu compte ce soir que j'avais envie d'être le seul à avoir le droit de le faire. »_

_Et il captura soudain les lèvres de Drago entre les siennes._

_Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Harry l'embrassait...enfin. Toute sa rage fondit comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser entrer Harry._

_Il manqua s'effondrer au sol quand leurs langues se joignirent et qu'Harry le retint dans ses bras, approfondissant leur baiser dans le même temps._

_Drago enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'abandonna totalement à cette bouche impérieuse qui le faisait trembler de plaisir._

_Harry s'enivrait des lèvres de Drago. Tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient et se mêlaient avec passion, une évidence s'imposa à lui : rien n'était meilleur que d'embrasser Drago. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? La bouche de Drago était chaude et douce, ses lèvres sucrées, son odeur enivrante. Pourquoi avait-il fallu en arriver jusque là pour s'avouer enfin qu'il aimait le blond bien plus que comme un simple ami ?_

_Ses mains vinrent naturellement se poser sur les hanches de Drago qui soupira contre ses lèvres. Puis, hésitantes, elles commencèrent à parcourir le dos du blond pour se perdre enfin dans ses cheveux doux et fins. _

_C'était tellement bon…rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu toucher jusqu'à présent._

_Quand Sirius lui avait presque hurlé dessus après le départ précipité de Drago à l'hôpital, il s'était senti si mal qu'il avait cru qu'il allait vomir tout ce que contenait son estomac. Et quand il avait compris ce que projetait de faire son ami, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il s'était imaginé Drago dans les bras d'un autre, dans le lit d'un autre et ça lui avait fait prendre conscience que depuis des semaines, il faisait tout pour ne pas penser au goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Drago frissonnait de part en part. Harry l'embrassait…Harry le caressait…alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu, il était dans ses bras. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin de chiffon entre ses bras. Tout ce qui n'était pas Harry venait de disparaître pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule évidence : il était désespérément amoureux de lui et il pouvait mourir de bonheur à l'instant même, tous ses vœux étant réalisés._

_Ses mains vinrent elles aussi se mêler aux mèches indisciplinées du brun tandis qu'il répondait avec ferveur au baiser possessif de son ami._

_Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner les lèvres de l'autre. C'était comme si une soif dévorante les obligeait à s'abreuver l'un à l'autre sans cesse._

_Harry se mit à parcourir du bout des doigts les contours du visage de Drago qui ne pouvait qu'haleter sous la caresse trop douce pour être réelle…_

_Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Drago, le souffle coupé, plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce regard assombri par le désir et ne réussit qu'à bredouiller_

_« …Harry… »_

_Celui-ci prit son visage en coupe et soutint son regard._

_« Drago…je…je suis désolé pour…tout…je suis un crétin. J'aurais aimé…enfin, j'aimerais mais j'ai peur tu comprends…c'est difficile… »_

_Les explications complètement embrouillées d'Harry finirent de faire craquer Drago qui se jeta dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son cou._

_Harry l'enlaça maladroitement, visiblement très mal à l'aise et bredouilla avec difficulté_

_« Je…j'ai envie d'être…avec toi… »_

_Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement._

_« En fait…j'ai toujours eu envie d'être avec toi…mais j'étais trop con pour me l'avouer… » Continua Harry. Il raffermit sa prise autour du corps de Drago, le sentant soudain sur le point de s'effondrer._

_« Drago…ça va ? »_

_Le visage enfoui contre son torse, Drago murmura d'une voix faible_

_« J'ai la tête qui…tourne… »_

_Harry l'entraîna vers le lit de Sirius et l'aida à s'allonger. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa le front avec douceur, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur._

_« T as trop bu. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant »_

_Drago acquiesça puis lui saisit maladroitement la main_

_« Tu restes, hein ? Demain quand je me réveillerai, tu seras là et tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ? »_

_Harry déglutit et serra la main dans la sienne. Drago avait l'air si fragile à cet instant. Il mesurait enfin la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée et il se sentait affreusement coupable._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste et je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber…jamais plus. »_

_Drago ferma les yeux et sourit, apaisé. Les brumes de l'alcool et le goût des lèvres d'Harry flottant encore sur les siennes finirent par l'endormir profondément._

_Harry resta un long moment immobile, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du visage angélique de Drago. Il le trouvait si beau en cet instant...plus beau que tout ce qui pouvait exister. Il approcha sa main de son visage, lui effleura la joue et écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds de son front. Sa peau était extrêmement douce, aussi douce que celle d'une fille. _

_La réalité lui sauta soudain au visage : Drago était un garçon et pourtant il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui…c'était même peut-être déjà fait. Après ce soir, plus rien ne serait pareil. Ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés et jamais baiser n'avait été meilleur. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de recommencer et la peau de Drago sous ses doigts semblait ne jamais pouvoir le lasser._

_Il recula sa main et la regarda avec perplexité. Il était attiré par un homme et cela le remplissait d'effroi. Avec Drago il se sentait bien comme jamais il ne l'avait été mais comment allait se passer sa vie maintenant ? Comment les autres réagiraient si ils apprenaient que le capitaine de leur équipe de rugby était gay ? Il serait montré du doigt, on se moquerait de lui._

_La panique commençait à se saisir de lui mais, quand il reposa les yeux sur le beau visage de Drago endormi, il ne put penser à autre chose. Sa main revint effleurer sa joue et il frissonna en voyant le jeune homme sourire dans son sommeil._

_Au diable la peur ! Rien n'était meilleur que ce visage et ce sourire._

_Harry se leva, prit une couverture dans un des placards de la pièce et en recouvrit le corps de Drago puis il s'allongea doucement à ses côtés. Ses bras vinrent automatiquement s'enrouler autour du blond qui se retourna et vint enfouir sa tête contre son torse._

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry déposa un baiser sur son front, se jurant de ne plus jamais dormir sans lui. C'était trop doux, trop bon. _

_Et lui qui souffrait d'insomnies depuis quelques semaines s'endormit aussi vite que Drago, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et le cœur débordant de sentiments intenses et divers._

**Et voilou! Prochain chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine. Comment va se dérouler la suite des évènements? Dieu seul le sait...et moi même.**

Bises à tous et A VOS REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

**NdA :** Rhhaaaaa, je suis désolée pour ce retard inexcusable. Je sais que j'aurais du uploader beaucoup plus tôt mais des évènements pas très drôles dans ma vie ont fait que j'en avais pas vraiment la volonté. Mais je me suis mis un bon coup de pied aux fesses et pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un chapitre bien long. Il n'est pas passé à la correction alors, ne vous formalisez pas si vous trouvez quelques fautes. Je le rééditerai un peu plus tard, avec la version corrigée.

Désolé encore pour ce retard, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début.

Pour résumer, c'est toujours un Rating M (plus que jamais), un slash entre Harry et Drago , et c'est un univers alternatif.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il resta un long moment immobile, couché sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc du studio. Son bras droit, étendu le long de son corps effleurait à peine les flancs de Drago mais ce seul contact réussissait à le troubler. Il entendait le souffle à peine audible de sa respiration endormie, il pouvait même voir sans même regarder sa poitrine se soulever calmement à chacune de ses inspirations._

_Ils s'étaient embrassés la veille…passionnément, désespéramment. Voir Drago dans les mains d'autres hommes que lui l'avaient rendu fou et il n'avait plus réfléchi à rien. A cet instant, la seule pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit était que Drago était à lui. _

_Et ce matin, il ne savait plus où il en était. La soirée de la veille avait balayé tout le reste de sa vie aussi facilement qu'une rafale de vent balaye une brindille d'herbe. Il avait embrassé un homme, il avait ressenti du désir pour lui. Il avait été pris d'une jalousie maladive et il aurait très bien pu massacrer les deux pervers qui avaient osé poser leurs mains sur le jeune homme._

_A cette idée, son cœur s'emballa. Toucher Drago…parcourir son corps pâle et fin de ses doigts, le goûter du bout de la langue…_

_Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'une chaleur étrange se propageait dans son corps. Comment pouvait il penser à ça ? Drago était un garçon et on ne pense pas comme ça d'un garçon. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux nombreuses fois où ils étaient allés à la piscine ensemble et où, à son grand désarroi, il l'avait trouvé attirant. Maintenant tout commençait à devenir clair : son trouble quand Drago le regardait droit dans les yeux, sa gorge qui devenait sèche quand il le voyait pour la première fois de la journée, l'étrange joie qu'il ressentait quand il l'apercevait dans les tribunes lors d'un match. Borné et aveugle, il avait mis tout ça sur le compte d'une vive amitié mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir : Drago lui plaisait et depuis un bon bout de temps déjà._

_Il soupira et Drago bougea légèrement à côté. Harry suspendit son souffle. Il avait envie de voir son ami s'éveiller autant qu'il le craignait. Qu'allaient ils dire ? Qu'allaient ils faire ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait de la gêne ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient de nouveau s'embrasser ? _

_Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté, osant poser les yeux sur Drago pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Son cœur cogna sourdement dans sa poitrine. Drago était tellement beau que toutes les choses sur lesquelles il poserait les yeux à partir de maintenant lui semblerait fades. Drago avait déjà un physique angélique quand il était éveillé, mais endormi cela devenait presque surnaturel. Un visage fin et pâle, de longs cils posés délicatement sur ses pommettes, des lèvres fines et roses légèrement entrouvertes…un appel au baiser._

_Le regard d'Harry dévia sur son corps tandis qu'il rougissait derechef, gêné par ce regard qu'il posait sur son ami…ce corps alangui par le sommeil qui lui donnait une furieuse envie d'approcher la main pour toucher le petit bout de peau révélé par le tee shirt légèrement relevé._

_Harry déglutit et se mordit la lèvre furieusement. Drago était vraiment sexi. Rien à voir avec toutes les filles avec qui il sortait. C'était tout à fait différent…mais étrangement, c'était aussi plus excitant. _

_Il avait envie de le toucher mais il n'osait pas. Ce serait franchir un pas de plus dans cette voie qui allait le mener à sa perte. Il ne voulait pas être gay. Il voulait être normal, garder sa vie comme elle était à présent. S'il avançait la main pour toucher Drago, tout serait fini, sa vie serait désormais différente. Mais il en crevait d'envie et ses doigts se rapprochaient lentement, inconsciemment, de celui qui, pour lui, incarnait le pêché dans toute sa beauté._

_Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Son regard plongea immédiatement dans les prunelles vertes d'Harry, qui le regardait, les joues rougies._

_Celles-ci prirent une couleur encore plus cramoisies et le Brun détourna la tête, visiblement troublé._

_Couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Le cœur de Drago battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine : Harry était couché près de lui, ils s'étaient embrassés, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et ils avaient dormi ensemble. Le Blond se sentait un peu perdu. Pendant des mois, il avait rêvé d'Harry, il avait soupiré, attendu, provoqué, puis il avait désespéré devant son incapacité à séduire celui qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, ils étaient là tous les deux, rougissant comme deux gamines de quinze ans après leur premier rendez vous._

_Drago n'osait bouger. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir dire ou faire ? Il brûlait d'envie de s'approcher de lui mais il avait peur de l'effrayer. Harry avait beau avoir l'air sûr de lui, là ce ne devait sûrement pas être le cas. Il comprenait bien que si lui avait accepté son homosexualité depuis un certain temps, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour le Brun. Il ne voulait ni le brusquer ni le choquer. _

_Il tourna son visage vers Harry qui fixait le plafond, les joues rouges, le regard trouble. Il l'admira quelques instants, subjugué par la beauté indomptable qui irradiait de lui. Harry était la perfection incarnée et il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de lui, il en était sûr._

_Mu par un réflexe impossible à refreiner, sa main vint lentement effleurer la sienne. Ses doigts vinrent doucement à la rencontre des siens et il sentit son cœur bondir de joie quand les doigts d'Harry remuèrent sous les siens, leur répondant avec hésitation._

_Leurs deus mains s'enlacèrent pour ne plus se quitter._

_Harry regardait toujours le plafond et Drago brûlait d'envie de croiser son regard. Si les mots ne venaient pas, il voulait lui montrer par les yeux combien il était heureux d'être ici et combien il était amoureux de lui. _

_Il soupira, se sentant soudain fatigué. Il avait trop abusé de la vodka hier et les souvenirs de la boîte lui revenaient à l'esprit. Honteux, il repensait aux deux hommes avec qui il s'était complètement laissé aller. Ils l'avaient pratiquement pris sur la piste de danse et il n'avait rien fait contre. Pire, il les avait allumé et il se serait laissé faire si Harry n'était pas intervenu._

_Maintenant il se sentait sale et humilié. Harry avait du le trouver pathétique._

_Il ferma les yeux, une douleur lancinante dans le crâne le faisant soupirer de nouveau._

_Il sentit soudain la main d'Harry quitter le sienne et se poser sur sa joue. Il en eut la respiration coupée. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, rencontrant ceux du Brun, qui oscillaient entre inquiétude et gêne. Le jeune homme, penché vers lui, resta immobile un instant puis lui dit doucement_

_« Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle… »_

_Drago acquiesça, trop ému pour penser avec cohérence._

_« Oui…trop d'alcool…c'est rien. »_

_Il fondit de plaisir quand Harry lui sourit maladroitement. Il posa sa main sur la sienne,, toujours sur son visage et lui sourit à son tour. Harry rougit furieusement et Drago en profita pour bouger un peu et se rapprocher de lui. Harry l'attirait comme un aimant et il se retenait à grand peine de le prendre dans ses bras._

_Le Brun semblait complètement chamboulé et cela ne faisait que le rendre plus sexi encore. Drago soupira, se noyant complètement dans le vert de ses yeux._

_« Harry…je voulais te dire…que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'avais…j'avais bu et je voulais t'oublier. J'aurais préféré que tu ne voies pas ça… »_

_Le regard d'Harry se troubla et il répondit avec hésitation._

_« Moi non plus, pour être franc…mais ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plait. Si j'avais été moins stupide, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire ce que tu as fait. »_

_Le visage de Drago s'illumina soudain. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine avec exultation._

_« Alors embrasse moi maintenant ! » lui dit il sur un ton soudain beaucoup plus sûr, impérieux même._

_Harry déglutit. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir à cet ordre. Il en avait tellement envie depuis tout à l'heure que ça menaçait de le tuer._

_Il se pencha vers lui, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le souffle coupé. _

_Drago entrouvrit les lèvres au même moment et gémit doucement. Electrisé par ce son, Harry s'engouffra en lui avec avidité. Tandis qu'il retrouvait la merveilleuse sensation d'embrasser Drago, toutes ses questions s'effaçaient pour ne laisser place qu'à une évidence : il voulait l'embrasser pour toujours._

_Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et il pressa on corps contre le sien, voulant le contact le plus étroit entre eux. Leur baiser était passionné, affamé. Drago avait l'impression de mourir de plaisir. Harry embrassait comme un Dieu ; pas étonnant que toutes les filles du campus le voulaient dans leur lit. Mais maintenant, se disait Drago, elles n'y auraient plus accès. A cet instant il se fit la promesse qu'il n'y aurait plus que lui dans le lit d'Harry Potter. Il garderait jalousement ce droit et se montrerait sans pitié vers celles qui oseraient s'approcher d'un peu trop près. _

_Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin à cause du manque d'air et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Drago frissonna en lisant du désir dans les yeux d'Harry et il vint cueillir ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement._

_Son corps se pressant contre le sien, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il faisait un peu d'effet à Harry…beaucoup d'effet même. Se pressant contre ce désir clairement affiché, il ne put empêcher un gémissement étouffé de sortir de ses lèvres._

_Harry se recula soudain, se levant précipitamment, les joues en feu._

_« Je…je vais prendre une douche…fais, fais comme chez toi. »_

_Et plus rapidement que s'il courrait à l'essai, il disparut dans la salle de bain. _

_Drago soupira de frustration et s'allongea de nouveau._

_S'enroulant dans les couvertures, il respira l'odeur qu'avait laissé Harry dans l'oreiller et sourit béatement. Harry avait eu envie de lui. Rien ne pouvait égaler ce sentiment de joie absolue qu'il ressentait. Il avait maintenant un pouvoir sans limite sur son beau Brun. Quand on se sent désiré, on a l'impression d'être le maître du monde. Rien ne peut nous résister et on est capable de tout._

_Drago soupira d'aise. Il entendait le bruit de l'eau de la douche et il ferma les yeux, imaginant le corps de nu d'Harry…et il se dit que finalement, lui aussi aurait besoin dans très peu de temps d'une bonne douche._

Lundi 17 novembre

Aujourd'hui, tout m'a semblé différent. J'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre monde, un monde où je suis le petit ami d'Harry Potter et où je me sens incroyablement heureux. Nous avons passé notre dimanche à parler, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans l'appartement de Sirius et je crois que ça a été le plus beau moment de ma vie. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de moi, nos visages si près qu'on pouvait s'embrasser dès qu'on en avait envie. J'étais tellement bien, comme si cette place était la mienne depuis toujours. On a fait livrer une pizza et on a a mangé devant la télé, nos jambes entremêlées. J'ai l'impression d'être mièvre à en pleurer mais je ne peux écrire que des choses fleur bleues depuis hier.

Harry est tellement beau ! J'ai eu envie de lui toute la journée mais bien sûr je n'ai rien dit. J'ai senti très clairement à certains moments que je ne le laissais pas indifférent mais il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Je crois que pour qu'il me fasse l'amour, il va falloir que j'use de tous mes charmes et de toute ma patience. Il est très embarrassé par tout ça et il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter qu'il est gay. Je serai patient parce que je suis fou de lui et que juste l'embrasser me contente.

Le soir, on est rentré au campus. J'étais plutôt dégoûté mais j'ai fait bonne figure. Je serais bien resté pour toujours dans ce studio, moi.

Harry a été clair sur un point : pour l'instant, on ne dit rien à personne. Moi j'aimerais hurler à tout le monde qu'il est à moi mais je sais que c'est plus prudent de rester cachés. Dans ce milieu étudiant, être gay n'est pas vraiment bien vu. Harry est quelqu'un d'important ici et cela lui porterait préjudice. Il pourrait perdre sa crédibilité aux yeux des autres joueurs.

Moi aussi je pourrais avoir des problèmes. Me faire insulter ou vanner à longueur de journée m'effraierait beaucoup. Pour l'instant, seule Pansy est au courant et avec elle pas de soucis. Elle est plus sûre que ma propre famille.

En parlant d'elle, elle a beaucoup pleuré quand nous sommes rentrés. C'est la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état. Elle s'est vraiment inquiétée et je me sens plutôt honteux. Après elle a sermonné Harry sur le fait que si il me rendait malheureux, elle le défigurerait à vie et il a rougi, complètement gêné…trop adorable.

Donc aujourd'hui, nous avons fait comme d'habitude, même si nous avons échangé quelques regards qui m'ont enflammé des pieds à la tête. C'est fou comme ses yeux expressifs. J'en suis dingue.

Blaise nous a engueulé pour lui avoir piqué sa voiture pendant tout le week-end et que la prochaine fois, il fallait l'inviter à nos fiestas. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me marrer : il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié ce genre de fiesta.

Même Snape n'a pas pu m'empêcher de trouver la vie belle. Ses deux heures de cours sont passées à une vitesse affolante, surtout que j'avais mon Harry devant moi et que j'ai passé tout le temps à mater sa chute de rein (particulièrement craquante).

Demain, il a entraînement. Il va y avoir une bonne dizaine de greluches pendues à son cou. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me retenir de les étrangler. Harry est désormais à moi. Personne ne poser ses mains sur lui, à moins d'avoir des tendances suicidaires. Et oui, je suis jaloux ! Mais sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui, c'est éprouvant. Il est trop beau pour son propre bien et tout le monde le reluque du matin au soir. Il y a quand même de quoi devenir dingue !

Enfin, ce soir, je vais jouer aux échecs avec Ron. Il va me mettre encore une branlée, mais maintenant j'ai l'habitude. Mon amour propre n'est plus mis à rude épreuve…j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à penser maintenant.

Mardi 18 novembre

Harry est venu me chercher ce matin pour aller déjeuner. Cette surprise m'a étrangement ému. Il n'est pas très expansif dans ces démonstrations d'affection sur le campus alors j'ai été agréablement surpris. On a marché en silence puis, en profitant d'un couloir vide, il m'a pris par la main et m'a brièvement embrassé au coin de la lèvre avant de s'écarter à nouveau. Il rougissait et je l'ai trouvé terriblement craquant à cet instant. Depuis dimanche, on ne s'est pas embrassé et ça me manque. J'aimerais qu'on soit un peu seuls des fois mais dans un campus, c'est une mission presque impossible.

On a pris notre petit déjeuner tous les deux et j'ai pu le dévorer des yeux tout mon soul avant d'aller en cours. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Il n'ose même pas me regarder trop longtemps parce qu'il se met à rougir furieusement. Je crois que nos baisers lui manquent à lui aussi.

Les cours ont été d'une longueur effrayante. Le professeur Lupin m'a même collé ! Faut dire que j'ai passé son cours à gribouiller sur mon cahier, le nez en l'air. Donc jeudi soir, je dois lui faire un commentaire oral d'une peinture de Manet…comme si j'avais pas assez de travail comme ça !

Je suis allé voir l'entraînement d'Harry avec Pansy après les cours. Comme elle est au courant, nous commentons à notre aise ce qui se passe sur le terrain, vantant les prouesses de nos hommes respectifs. Pansy est vraiment comme ma sœur. Je peux tout lui dire et elle plaint la situation dans laquelle nous sommes Harry et moi. Pour elle, ceux qui s'aiment doivent ne pas se cacher. Si tout le monde pouvait penser comme elle ! Elle, elle nous trouve trooooooop mignons, pour la citer. Elle me ferait rougir !

J'ai failli m'étrangler plusieurs fois en entendant les commentaires de groupies. Pansy me tenait la main pour m'empêcher d'aller leur hurler que oui, elles avaient raison, Harry a un beau petit cul, mais que ce beau petit cul est à moi !

Elles parlent de Harry comme d'une pièce de viande qu'elles aimeraient dévorer. Ca me donne envie de vomir. Harry est bien plus que ça. Je l'aime, et pas seulement son corps.

D'ailleurs, il me regardait parfois, m'envoyant des sourires que moi seul je pouvais voir. Il n'a même pas levé les yeux vers les filles dans les gradins et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Sa demande d'être mon petit ami semble être sérieuse pour lui et même s'il cache ses préférences aux autres, il a la décence de ne plus jouer les tombeurs…tout ça pour moi.

Jeudi 20 novembre

Hier je suis resté avec Pansy et Hermione pour travailler mon exposé pour Lupin. C'est fou ce que Hermione est savante ! Une vraie encyclopédie vivante ! La première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'avais trouvée sans grand intérêt : pas canon, habillée sobrement, les cheveux en bataille et le nez dans ses bouquins, je l'avais jugée ennuyeuse. Mais comme il semblerait que je me trompe toujours sur la personnalité des gens que je côtoie, il s'avère que c'est une très chic fille. Elle m'a tout de suite aidé pour le tableau de Monet et a perdu tout son après midi avec moi.

Je n'ai pratiquement pas vu Harry parce que, match dimanche oblige, il s'entraîne dès qu'il n'a pas cours. On s'est croisé dans sa chambre le soir mais comme Zacharias était là on a toujours pas pu se dire bonne nuit comme on aurait voulu le faire. En me raccompagnant à la porte, il a quand même effleuré ma main de la sienne et m'a chuchoté que ma chemise m'allait drôlement bien. J'en ai rougi jusqu'au cheveux et je prend bien note qu'il aime les chemises blanches très cintrées.

Là il est 19 heures et je sors de ma colle. Le prof avait l'air plutôt content de mon travail. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il me trouvait un peu dans la lune ces temps ci et qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Normal d'être dans la lune ! Je sors avec le mec de mes rêves et je ne peux même pas le toucher. Ya de quoi être perturbé, non ? Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit ça et je lui ai promit de faire des efforts de concentration.

J'ai envie d'aller voir Harry. Je vais lui proposer d'aller à la piscine.

_« Harry ! Ca te dit quelques longueurs à la piscine ? »_

_Drago venait d'arriver à la hauteur de son beau Brun qui conversait en marchant avec Blaise et Pansy._

_Harry se retourna et acquiesça, tentant visiblement d'agir normalement._

_« Je vais prendre mon maillot. On se rejoint là bas dans une demi heure. » Lui dit il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Pansy lança un clin d'œil à Drago et emboîta le pas à son petit ami qui l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui prendre la main. Drago eut un bref pincement au cœur. Ils avaient tellement de chance de pouvoir faire ça ! Lui aussi aurait aimé tenir la main d'Harry sans se soucier du regard des autres, mais c'était impossible. Il se sentait un peu fautif aussi de ne rien dire à Blaise. C'était le meilleur ami d'Harry et il serait sûrement peiné le jour où il apprendrait qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pendant un certain moment. Mais ils ne devaient rien dire. Les autres ne comprendraient pas._

_Il soupira et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Il mit plusieurs minutes pour choisir son maillot et finalement pour un boxer noir. Il se rhabilla, saisit une serviette de bain et sortit._

_Son cœur battait un peu trop vite pour un quelconque marcheur. Il allait enfin passer un peu de temps avec Harry. Depuis le week-end, ils n'avaient même pas pu échanger un seul baiser et la perspective d'aller se baigner ensemble le remplissait d'appréhension autant que d'excitation._

_Il posa ses affaires au vestiaire et se dirigea vers la piscine. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. En novembre, les étudiants préféraient faire des activités plus douillettes que se baigner. _

_Harry n'était pas encore là. Drago posa sa serviette sur un banc et entra précautionneusement dans l'eau. Elle était bougrement froide et il frissonna quand il s'immergea entièrement. Il commença quelques longueurs pour se réchauffer._

_Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard et comme d'habitude quand il entrait dans une pièce, tout le monde le regardait. Lui n'y faisait pas attention, ou faisant semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir .Il posa sa serviette près de celle de Drago et fit un petit geste de la main au garçon qui nageait. Celui-ci s'empressa de venir près du bord sans quitter le Brun du regard. Voir Harry avec si peu de vêtements sur le dos provoquait des bouffées de chaleur à Drago qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, priant pour ne pas que ce soit trop visible._

_Arrivé près du bord, il s'accouda à la margelle._

_« Tu viens ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ? » lui dit il dans un sourire éblouissant._

_Harry piqua un fard et pour masquer son trouble, il plongea tête première dans l'eau, éclaboussant Drago au passage. Il remonta près de lui et lui cracha un jet d'eau dans le visage._

_Drago esquiva le deuxième jet et il s'élança à toute vitesse lançant derrière lui :_

_«Essaye de me battre cette fois ci ! »_

_Harry, sans perdre une seule seconde s'élança derrière lui. Tous deux étaient d'excellents nageurs mais Drago était plus rapide et c'est sans surprise qu'il arriva le premier de l'autre côté._

_Harry le rejoignit deux secondes plus tard et s'installa à côté de lui, essoufflé._

_« T'es trop rapide, Dray. J'arrive plus à suivre. »_

_Drago rosit en entendant ce surnom que Harry prononçait pour la première fois et il plongea la tête quelques instants sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées._

_Assis sur la margelle, les pieds dans l'eau, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Il y avait un autre nageur dans la piscine et les deux garçons le fixaient, se demandant quand est ce qu'il allait bien vouloir dégager._

_Le pied de Drago effleura celui de Harry qui se crispa un instant avant de se laisser aller. Sous l'eau personne ne verrait rien. Drago commença à caresser doucement le pied du Brun du bout de ses orteils, s'empêchant d'avoir plus de contact avec lui. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était en manque et si ce nageur continuait à s'obstiner à vouloir rester, il allait finir par aller le noyer pour qu'ils soient enfin seuls._

_L'étudiant finit par sortir de l'eau et il se dirigea vers les vestiaires._

_Le temps se suspendit quelques instants puis la main de Drago se posa sur celle d'Harry qui frissonna. Ses doigts se mêlèrent lentement aux siens, appréciant le contact doux et satiné de sa peau._

_Harry fit pivoter sa main et prit celle du Blond dans la sienne. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent._

_Puis Harry se laissa glisser dans l'eau, entraînant Drago derrière lui. Celui-ci trembla quand le Brun le poussa doucement contre la paroi de la piscine tandis qu'il regardait les alentours. Rassuré, ils se regardèrent enfin et se sourirent._

_Drago avait la gorge nouée. Harry lui avait terriblement manqué._

_« Embrasse moi. » lui dit il dans un souffle._

_Et Harry prit avec lenteur possession de ses lèvres. Elles se frôlèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago entrouvre la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Leurs langues se mêlèrent enfin à nouveau dans un long baiser tendre et langoureux. Harry attrapa Drago par la taille et le serra contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Drago se laissait entièrement faire, boule d'argile entre les doigts experts d'Harry et seuls de légers gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. _

_Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret et Harry plongea son regard un peu flou dans celui de Drago._

_« Ca…ça m'a manqué… » lui dit il en rougissant._

_« Moi aussi. » lui répondit le Blond avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres, prenant les rennes cette fois ci. _

_Ses mains prirent elles aussi de l'initiative et il les posa sur le torse du Brun en étouffant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Lentement, il commença à parcourir la peau nue, s'émerveillant de sa douceur et de sa perfection. Il y sentait de la chair de poule, preuve qu'Harry appréciait. En effet, celui-ci avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et il avait fermé les yeux, l'enlaçant le plus étroitement possible._

_« Drago…j'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir cette semaine…nous deux, c'est une histoire invraisemblable, on va sûrement droit dans le mur…mais j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser à chaque minute »_

_Drago se serra un peu plus fort contre son torse. Les paroles d'Harry provoquaient en lui des petits pics de chaleur qui se traduisaient par des battements de cœur accélérés et un rougissement intempestif de ses joues. _

_« Je…moi aussi. Chaque seconde même. » lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille._

_Ils se regardèrent un long instant, n'osant pas revenir cueillir les lèvres de l'autre. Cette situation les embarrassait autant qu'elle les excitait. _

_C'est Harry qui franchit le pas et qui vint poser lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, l'entraînant dans un baiser qui se fit rapidement passionné._

_A bout de souffles, ils se séparèrent et Harry attira Drago contre lui_

_« J'aime t'embrasser » lui murmura t'il à l'oreille._

_Drago sourit d'un air béat et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir au contact de la plastique parfaite de son petit ami. Il ne put empêcher ses mains de caresser doucement la peau douce du dos du Brun, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du maillot sous lequel il glissa les doigts._

_« Drago…qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui dit Harry, relevant la tête et plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_Drago répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau et glissa sa main sous le tissu. Il frissonna en sentant sous ses doigts la chair ferme et ronde et approfondit le baiser. Harry gémit soudain et reposa sa tête contre son épaule, haletant._

_« Drago…on devrait…on devrait arrêter, là. J'en…j'en peux plus… »_

_Le cœur de Drago tambourina dans sa poitrine tandis que l'eau de la piscine se faisait bouillante autour de lui car Harry venait clairement de dire qu'il avait envie de lui. Empoignant la fesse du Brun, il le ramena vers lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui._

_« Oh Harry…fais le moi maintenant…ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai envie… » lui murmura t'il , ponctuant sa demande d'un coup de rein appuyé._

_Harry ancra de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Un désir évident s'y lisait mais il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et s'écarta soudain._

_« Pas...pas comme ça…pas maintenant. »_

_Drago baissa la tête, un soupir de frustration se lisant sur ses lèvres._

_Harry se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et le prit dans ses bras._

_« Ne m'en veux pas. Je te jure que tu me plais. J'ai aimé…tout ce qu'on a fait…mais j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on puisse…enfin, tu comprends…je connais rien à ces trucs, je…il faut que tu me laisses du temps. Ca me fiche la trouille tout ça. »_

_Drago le serra étroitement contre lui, touché par la sincérité des paroles d'Harry. _

_« J'attendrai alors. » lui souffla t'il. « Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je ne recommence pas à t'allumer .Je te jure que tu vas craquer très vite. » finit il sur un ton narquois._

_« Drago ! » répliqua Harry, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot._

_Le Blond éclata de rire et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de grimper sur la margelle et se diriger vers sa serviette._

_« Tes groupies ont raison, Potter. T'as vraiment un joli cul. » lui dit il, un petit sourire triomphal sur le visage._

_Et il courut vers la sortie, escorté par la serviette d'Harry qui vola dans sa direction. _

…………………

Vendredi 20 novembre

Ce soir, j'ai mal. Je sais que je suis stupide mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sis bien qu'Harry ne veuille pas que notre relation se sache mais ses paroles m'ont poignardé sur le coup.

Ca s'est passé dans la bibliothèque. J'y allais et Harry était s'y trouvait déjà, en compagnie de plusieurs membres de son équipe. J'étais en train de chercher un livre dans un rayon et j'ai entendu leur conversation. Bien sûr, ils discutaient de filles et de fil en aiguille, ils en sont venus à plaisanter à propos du fait qu'Harry avait refusé de sortir avec une blonde cette semaine. Harry leur a répondu qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un ces temps ci alors ils lui ont dit en riant qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi et que si ça continuait il allait finir pédé. Alors, Harry a ri jaune et leur a rétorqué qu'ils étaient cons et qu'il risquait de vomir s'ils continuaient à en parler.

Je me suis senti mal à ce moment, comme si mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi. Je me suis dirigé vers la sortie, il m'a vu et il a du lire dans mon regard que j'avais tout entendu parce qu'il a baissé la tête. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal. Il m'a laissé partir et il ne m'a pas retenu. Je l'aime et il m'a profondément blessé. Moi je n'ai pas honte de nous. Comment peut il m'embrasser comme il le fait et tout renier comme ça avec violence ? Pourquoi dire ces mots blessants ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il avoue tout à ses amis mais il aurait du employer d'autres mots. Je ne suis pas allé manger ce soir, j'ai mal au cœur. Je voudrais qu'il soit avec moi et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et en même temps, j'ai envie de le frapper pour ce qu'il a dit. Je suis pathétique.

…………………………

_« Drago, ouvre cette porte ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Tu vas pas rester dans cette salle de bain toute la nuit ! »_

_« Si ! »_

_Harry soupira. Drago était une vraie tête de mule. Il fallait qu'il s parlent pas par porte interposée, surtout que Blaise et Ron étaient là et qu'ils regardaient la scène avec incrédulité._

_Ron hasarda un malheureux_

_« C'est pas bientôt fini ? On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute ! »_

_Mais le regard noir que lui lança Harry le dissuada de continuer._

_« Allez Drago, ouvre ! Je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure. Merde, je ne vais pas te faire des excuses derrière cette porte ! Je te préviens, si tu ouvres pas cette putain de porte, je la défonce, et tu sais que j'en suis capable»_

_Un silence suivit son éclat de voix. Blaise et Ron se regardaient, ahuris, et Harry trépignait. _

_Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et le Brun sourit. Il tira la poignet en entra dans la salle de bain. Drago était enveloppé dans un grand peignoir et, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, il regardait vers le sol, le visage fermé en une expression neutre._

_Harry s'approcha après avoir refermé la porte et s'assit à côté de lui._

_« Drago, je sais que tu as tout entendu à la bibliothèque…je m'excuse. »_

_Drago leva alors des yeux furieux vers lui._

_« Tu as dit que ça te donnait envie de vomir, Harry. C'est vraiment si ignoble d'être avec moi ? Ca te dégoûte ? » _

_« Tu sais bien que non…mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Je peux pas leur dire Drago. Je dois jouer les machos comme je le faisais avant. »_

_« Et me faire de la peine ? » lui souffla Drago, replongeant la tête vers le sol._

_« Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te faire de peine. » lui répondit le Brun en soulevant son menton avec sa main et en lui caressant le visage de l'autre. Et il l'embrassa avec douceur._

_Drago l'attrapa par les épaules, et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, le serrant convulsivement contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier des baisers d'Harry , de sa chaleur, de son corps contre le sien. _

_Les mains du Brun s'étaient posées sur ses hanches et les caressaient lentement à travers l'éponge du peignoir. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Drago et celui d'Harry lui fit écho_

_Ils se séparèrent brusquement quand deux coups sonores retentirent à la porte._

_« Ca va là dedans ? Vous vous êtes entre tués ? »_

_C'était la voix de Blaise qui semblait inquiet._

_Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant et Harry souffla en souriant à son petit ami_

_« Fait chier, ton cothurne ! »_

_Ils sortirent l'un derrière l'autre et Harry se dirigea vers la sortie. Blaise le suivit et l'attrapa par la manche dans le couloir._

_« Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Drago ? Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux. »_

_« Rien, je t'assure. On s'est juste disputé un peu et tu le connais, il est un peu top sensible. »_

_« Si il y avait un truc grave, tu m'en parlerais, hein » lui dit il, un peu inquiet_

_« T'inquiète, vieux. Y a rien de grave. Va te coucher et borde bien le blondinet »_

_« Pff ! Je serai une vraie mère poule ! » .râla Blaise en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, même si il avait la désagréable impression qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. _

**_Voilou! Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu guimauve mais la suite va quand même être moins rose alors je voulais un peu de tendresse avant de repartir dans mes idées tordues. _**

**_Pour le prochain chapitre : match de rugby, surprise sous la douche, début des ennuis et un peu plus de Ron_**

**_Je poste le plus vite possible!_**

**_Enjoy!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous et BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!

Comme d'habitude, mon chapitre est en retard, mais les fêtes n'aidant pas à la concentration, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. Mais bon, le mal est réparé puisque voilà le nouveau chapitre tout neuf, tout beau.

Bon, comme tout auteur qui se respecte, voilà le blabla traditionnel : slash Harry/Drago, rating M (surtout à partir de maintenant), homophobes dehors, reviews et suggestions bienvenues.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Ca booste pour continuer à écrire. Désolé d'avance si j'ai oublié quelques RAR, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Merci à toi, Ishtar, pour tes corrections. C'est fou ça, j'ai beau me relire, je laisse toujours quelques fautes qui n'échappent pas à ton œil de lynx. Bisous à toi.

**CHAPITRE 12**

Samedi 21 novembre

Et encore une victoire pour notre équipe. Décidemment, on est les meilleurs. Les blaireaux de l'école de Poufsouffle n'ont même pas senti passer nos joueurs près d'eux. Blaise a brillé et a marqué trois essais à lui tout seul. Pansy était dans un état ! Elle a hurlé à s'en casser les cordes vocales et m'a à moitié envoyé valdinguer par-dessus le rang de devant quand Blaise a chuté lourdement et qu'il a fallu que le soigneur vienne lui apporter de l'eau et des compresses.

Harry était sublime, comme d'habitude. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur le jeu et ne plus penser aux bécasses qui gloussaient dès qu'il avait le ballon mais ça a été très dur. Je suis d'une jalousie maladive depuis que je suis avec lui. Mais bon, il faut me comprendre. Harry est un putain de canon et tout le monde veut se l'approprier. Comme en plus, officiellement il est célibataire, j'ai de quoi me faire des cheveux blancs.

Notre équipe a donc gagné avec plus de trente points d'avance et à la sortie du match, j'ai couru avec Pansy féliciter tout le monde à la sortie des vestiaires. Blaise était euphorique et jouait les gros bras devant nous. Il faut dire que trois essais en un seul match, c'était plutôt bien joué.

Harry jouait les retardataires et Zacharias m'a dit qu'il était arrivé au vestiaire plus tard et qu'il se douchait. Je l'ai donc attendu et quand il est sorti, il a vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs et m'a embrassé avec fougue. J'ai failli m'écrouler par terre. Harry a une façon d'embrasser… damned… je pourrais en mourir de plaisir je crois.

On n'a pas été tranquilles bien longtemps car une foule d'étudiants nous a vite repérés (heureusement décollés l'un de l'autre) et a foncé sur Harry pour le féliciter. Il m'a sourit, un peu fataliste, et les a suivi.

Le soir, nous sommes allés en boite. On avait besoin de se défouler et l'équipe était trop excitée par sa victoire pour aller se coucher bien sagement. Je crois que ça a été l'un des moments les plus éprouvants de ma vie. J'aurais tout donné pour mutiler ou torturer à mort toutes les pétasses qui l'ont allumé. Harry faisait bonne figure et a même dansé. J'en étais malade. Pansy est restée le plus souvent possible avec moi. Ca m'a fait du bien de l'avoir près de moi parce que je crois que sinon j'aurais chialé.

Etre le petit ami de Harry va finir par me transformer en meurtrier, je crois. J'ai soufflé de soulagement quand il est venu s'asseoir un moment à côté de moi dans un sofa. On a bu en regardant les danseurs sur la piste. J'aurais aimé danser avec lui mais bien sûr, c'est impossible.

Il a quand même fait quelque chose d'incroyable… et je crois que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup. Il s'est penché vers mon oreille, l'a saisi une fraction de seconde entre ses lèvres et m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé fêter cette victoire avec moi mais d'une toute autre manière. Je crois que j'aurais pu le violer à cet instant.

Pansy flotte sur un petit nuage. Blaise est vraiment attentionné avec elle, c'est vraiment mignon. C'est le couple idéal. Je suis content de la voir avec lui et je suis d'autant plus content que ça coupe le caquet des greluches amatrices de rugbymen qui courent après Blaise.

Là, il est quatre heures du mat. Blaise ronfle déjà. Merde, il s'est encore découvert et j'ai une vue plongeante sur ses fesses ; Bon, elles sont fort sympathiques, mais c'est pas celles-là que j'ai envie de contempler… et puis Pansy m'arracherait les yeux.

Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à éteindre la lumière.

Lundi 23 novembre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai joué les gardes malades. Ron a réussi à se chopper la grippe. Aussi, il est pas futé : se balader pieds nus dans les couloirs n'a jamais fait du bien à personne. Surtout que monsieur a une petite santé.

Alors j'ai dû me rendre à la pharmacie et lui faire prendre ses petits cachets. Je lui ai même préparé des tisanes entre deux cours. Je me ramollis vraiment. Harry me rend guimauve et je joue les nurses pour Weasley. Quelle déchéance !

Ce qui m'a fait plaisir par contre, c'est que Harry était un peu jaloux. Il est venu nous voir après les cours et a profité que j'allais à la salle de bains pour me rejoindre et me coincer contre un mur. Le baiser qu'il m'a donné m'a cloué sur place et il m'a murmuré que si Ron m'approchait d'un peu trop près, il l'atomisait. C'était mignon ! En fait, il ne me le dit pas mais il tient à moi. J'ai envie de rire bêtement.

Ron était peut-être malade mais il m'a quand même battu une fois de plus aux échecs, sauf quand Hermione est passée. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'ils se casent ensemble ces deux-là. Ca commence à bien faire ! Ils passent leur temps à se regarder mais dès qu'il est question de passer à l'acte, il n'y a plus personne. J'en ai parlé à Ron et il a rougi comme une écolière sans rien répliquer. Et oui, Drago Malefoy a encore touché juste !

Mardi 24 novembre

_20h00._

_Drago revenait de la bibliothèque, un livre à la main._ _Ron, à ses côtés, tentait de lui expliquer encore une fois qu'il ne pourrait pas aller voir Hermione pour lui demander de sortir avec elle car si elle refusait il en mourrait de honte. Drago n'écoutait presque pas, surtout depuis que Harry venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Adossé contre les portes des casiers, il discutait d'une manière plutôt animée avec Goyle, l'un des membres de son équipe : un garçon aussi grand que fort, le visage rond et le cerveau pas très rempli. Drago sentit immédiatement la curiosité le tarauder. Pourquoi Harry semblait-il en colère après Goyle et pourquoi se disputaient-ils ?_

_N'écoutant plus du tout ce que lui disait Ron, il tentait de comprendre l'altercation, en vain._

_Goyle finit par secouer la tête de droite à gauche, plutôt mécontent,_ _et tourna le dos à Harry pour se diriger vers les salles de classe. En passant devant Drago, il s'arrêta devant lui et lui décocha un regard noir._

_« Tu crois qu'en collant constamment le capitaine, tu arriveras à devenir populaire ici ? Les petites tapettes dans ton genre ont rien à faire ici. »_

_Drago écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que ce mec venait de dire ? Il ne comprenait absolument rien. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre d'aller se faire voir mais c'est Harry qui le devança en s'approchant d'eux._

_« Tu laisses Drago tranquille et tu dégages. Si tu es suspendu pour le prochain match, c'est parce que je ne supporte pas l'anti-jeu dans mon équipe ! Ca ne te donne pas le droit d'être blessant envers mes amis. »_

_Goyle se retourna vers lui et lui siffla avec mépris._

_« Ok ! Si tu préfères perdre au prochain match, vas-y, ne me fais pas jouer. »_

_Il se tourna vers Drago et l'attrapa durement par le bras._

_« Malefoy, t'as qu'à me remplacer. Je suis sûr que tripoter Potter sur le terrain ne te déplairait pas. »_

_« Ca suffit, Goyle ! Tu dégages maintenant ! « Lui souffla Harry, menaçant._

_Goyle lâcha Drago en lui murmurant « Pédale » et il rebroussa chemin._

_Drago resta un long moment immobile et silencieux, complètement sous le choc. Même la main de Harry sur son épaule ne réussit pas à le sortir de sa torpeur. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot pour répondre à cet abruti. Il s'était laissé insulter devant son ami et son petit-ami. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait traité de pédale et qu'il avait raison. _

_C'était la première fois qu'une insulte le touchait ainsi. Est-ce que ses préférences sexuelles étaient si visibles ? Pourquoi se sentit-il soudain si honteux, si sale ? Oui, ce garçon l'avait sali par ses injures. Des injures d'ailleurs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Goyle s'en était-il pris à lui ainsi ? _

_Quand Ron lui demanda soudain s'il allait bien parce qu'il était très pâle, il revint à la réalité et la honte le submergea. Il venait d'être traité de pédale en public et il n'avait rien pu répliquer au gros rugbyman._

_Reculant, il retira la main d'Harry posée sur son épaule, et, battit en retraite, marchant le plus vite possible vers le couloir des dortoirs, sans même regarder autour de lui. Pratiquement personne n'avait entendu l'altercation mais il avait l'impression d'entendre des chuchotis à chacun de ses pas. _

_Courant presque, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma derrière lui et se rua dans la salle de bains pour vomir tout ce que contenait son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes._

_Tirant la chasse d'eau, il s'accroupit au sol et se prit le visage entre les mains. Une sale pédale ! Voilà donc ce qu'il était aux yeux des autres ? Goyle avait sali l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry, le faisant ressembler à une attirance abjecte et humiliante. Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne. Leur relation devait rester secrète car tout le monde la désapprouverait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harry. Il ne serait plus respecté au sein de son équipe et il perdrait sa notoriété Ils ne seraient que des monstres aux yeux de tous les autres._

_Un sanglot déchira le silence de la salle de bains. Drago Malefoy pleurait de rage et de honte. Il aurait aimé massacrer Goyle pour ce qu'il avait dit mais sur le coup il avait été tétanisé par le choc. Ce salaud payerait pour ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pas le droit de traîner ses sentiments dans la boue._

_Quand quelques instants plus tard Harry vint frapper à la porte, il refusa catégoriquement d'ouvrir. La honte était trop forte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser entrer son petit-ami et qu'il le voit ainsi. Il savait que sa réaction était sûrement disproportionnée mais il se sentait si blessé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résonner. Goyle l'avait humilié et, plus que cette humiliation, c'était le fait de ne pas avoir réagi qui le faisait enrager._

_Il était confronté pour la première fois aux aspects négatifs de son homosexualité et il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Pour lui, aimer Harry était aussi naturel que respirer. L'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour un jour n'était pas une chose sale ou contre-nature. Ce n'étaient pas les hommes qui l'attiraient, c'était Harry. Son amour pour lui était sincère, plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. Et en un seul mot, cet amour était réduit à une chose vile et sale. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter._

_La colère était maintenant plus forte que la honte. Il ne laisserait personne le traiter ainsi de nouveau. Il n'était pas une pédale. Certes, il aimait un homme mais il ne se laisserait plus insulter de la sorte._

_Il se releva et regarda son visage défait dans le miroir. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler longuement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre par cet incident. Si Goyle l'embêtait à nouveau, il ferait face._

_Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, un sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry et Ron s'étaient endormis sur le sofa._

_Il s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut, donnant du même coup un coup de menton dans la tête de Ron qui s'était endormi sur son épaule._

_Les deux garçons crièrent en chœur :_

_« Drago ! Tu nous as fichu la trouille ! »_

_Drago eut un petit sourire penaud :_

_« Désolé. Je vous ai réveillés en sursaut. »_

_« Pas pour ça, idiot ! » Répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Ca fait quatre heures que t'es là-dedans. Il est minuit passé. »_

_Drago regarda le réveil de Ron posé près de son lit. Il était en effet très tard._

_« Je… je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de… réfléchir. »_

_Il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Cette situation le dépassait et il ne savait pas vraiment comment y faire face._

_Harry, remarquant sa gêne et faisant fi de la présence de Ron, attrapa le Blond par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Drago s'assit à leurs côtés et posa le front sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne._

_Au bout d'un moment de silence, Ron prit la parole._

_« Eh les gars ! Défoncez-moi la tête à coup de lattes si je dis une connerie… mais vous êtes ? Enfin… je veux dire… tout à l'heure, est-ce que… »_

_« Ron ! » Le coupa soudain Harry. « Drago et moi on est ensemble. C'est mon… petit-ami. »_

_Le rouquin resta interdit quelques secondes tandis que Drago avait relevé la tête pour regarder Harry d'un air stupéfait._

_« Ah ! » Souffla Ron au bout d'un moment. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, plutôt gêné._

_« Et bien, je m'étais vraiment douté de rien. Je suis soufflé, là. »_

_Puis il fronça les sourcils._

_« Vous auriez pu quand même me le dire ! Moi qui te raconte tout, Drago ! »_

_Drago lui offrit un sourire un peu incertain._

_« Désolé… mais on avait peur que ça te choque. »_

_« Bon, c'est pas courant et ça me fait un peu bizarre parce que vous êtes mes potes mais bon, l'un de mes frères est gay alors c'est pas comme si ça pouvait me choquer. »_

_Les deux garçons le regardaient plutôt ébahis._

_« Ben quoi ? » Répliqua Ron à ce silence. « C'est parce que je vomis pas après votre annonce ou parce que mon frère est gay que vous faites une tête pareille ? »_

_« Un peu des deux… » Répondit Drago._

_« En tout cas, reprit Ron, je tenais à te dire que Goyle est un gros con. Tu devrais pas t'en faire pour ce qu'il t'a dit. La prochaine fois qu'il s'attaque à toi, Harry et moi on lui défonce la gueule. »_

_Harry approuva en acquiescant vigoureusement de la tête et Drago fit enfin un vrai sourire._

_« Merci les gars. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »_

_« Pas grand-chose, je crains » Répondit Ron sur un ton fataliste._

_« Bon les mecs, je vais aller bûcher un peu dans la piaule d'Harry. Espérons que Zacharias ne ronfle pas déjà. Blaise est avec sa chère et tendre alors, je vous laisse… au fait, Blaise est au courant ? »_

_« Non. » répondit Harry grimaçant un peu._

_« Ok ! Ca m'évitera de faire une gaffe. Mais… dis-lui, Harry. »_

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_« J'aimerais trop voir la gueule de tes fans si elles savaient, Harry… tu crois qu'il y aurait des suicides ? »_

_« T'es con ! » pouffa le Brun._

_« En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai discret… c'est quand même super bizarre de vous savoir ensemble…bon allez, je me tire. »_

_Et il disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui._

_Drago et Harry restèrent un long moment silencieux. Harry avait repris la main de son petit-ami et ils se regardaient, conscients que le cercle de ceux qui savaient commençait à s'élargir. Ron avait bien réagi mais quand serait-il des autres ? Y aurait-il beaucoup de Goyle ?_

_« Harry… » Souffla Drago quelques instants plus tard. « Est-ce que je fais 'pédale' ? »_

_Harry le regarda quelques secondes, stupéfait par la question puis un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres._

_« Pour être franc, je t'ai toujours trouvé plus canon que la moyenne masculine. Ton visage fin peut-être ou tes grands yeux… ou peut être ta bouche… » Lui dit-il en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts, ce qui fit frissonner Drago. « Mais bon, tous les beaux mecs ne sont pas gays alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ok ? Il y a assez de filles qui te bavent dessus pour que ça te rassure. »_

_Drago haussa les épaules, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les compliments d'Harry étaient rares et il devait en savourer chaque mot._

_« C'est sur toi que bavent les filles, Harry. D'ailleurs ça m'énerve. »_

_Harry sourit de plus belle._

_« Tu es jaloux ? »_

_Drago releva les yeux et Harry eut du mal une nouvelle fois à soutenir son regard gris sans ciller._

_« Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. Je te veux tout à moi ! »_

_Et pour conclure sa phrase, il agrippa Harry par le col de son pull et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il grogna de plaisir quand une des mains du Brun vint saisir sa nuque et qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser entrer. Un frisson les parcourut tous deux quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à se mouvoir l'une autour de l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchant, se mordant, toujours plus avidement._

_L'autre main d'Harry avait migré sur la taille fine de Drago et le Blond avait entouré de ses bras le cou d'Harry, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés._

_Il gémit quand le Brun amorça un début de caresse par-dessus son pull et ils rompirent leur baiser, haletant, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre._

_« Drago… » Murmura Harry. « Je m'en fous de toutes ces filles. Je ne veux plus que tu te tracasses pour ça, ok ? »_

_« Ok ! » Répliqua son petit-ami, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. En ce moment, les filles n'étaient plus que le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait un Harry tout frissonnant dans les bras, ils étaient enfin seuls et il comptait bien en profiter._

_Son sourire extatique fit soudain place à un sourire beaucoup plus diabolique et il fondit sur Harry, le faisant basculer sur le sofa. Se glissant, tel un chat, sur lui, il s'assit à califourchon au-dessus de sa taille._

_« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car sa bouche venait d'être kidnappée par celle du Blond, l'entraînant dans un baiser fiévreux._

_Le Brun essaya pendant un instant de repousser la main qui s'infiltrait sous son pull mais il cessa bien vite toute résistance et un râle étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les doigts de Drago commencèrent à caresser lentement son torse. C'était bien trop bon pour résister._

_Drago embrassait Harry avec la violence de la passion, maître de cette danse et de sa progression. La peau d'Harry était enivrante sous ses doigts. Jamais il n'avait touché chose plus douce. Il sentait chaque muscle, chaque creux frémir sous ses effleurements. Une délicieuse chair de poule se manifestait même sur l'épiderme sensible du Brun._

_Les bras d'Harry vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou de Drago, l'attirant à lui, puis ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Drago gémit et empoigna fermement l'un des pectoraux de son petit-ami tout en se collant outrageusement à lui, lui révélant une bosse dure et tendue au niveau de son pantalon. Coller ainsi son membre contre le corps frémissant d'Harry lui arracha un gémissement qui martyrisa de plus belle les lèvres du Brun._

_Drago était en train de devenir fou. Harry avait le corps le plus excitant de la création et le sentir sous lui, soumis à ses caresses et ses baisers, le rendait euphorique._

_Quant à Harry, il subissait les asseaux de la bouche de son petit-ami, avide de lui rendre la pareille. Les mèches dorées du Blond étaient soyeuses entre ses doigts, son corps délicieusement chaud. Il rougit furieusement quand il sentit l'excitation de Drago contre son bassin. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de démonstration de contentement de la part d'un partenaire sexuel et ça le troublait autant que, étrangement, ça l'excitait._

_La situation était en train de déraper._

_Le Brun profita d'une respiration de Drago pour lui dire quelques mots._

_« Dray… on devrait… pas faire ça. Blaise pourrait rentrer… »_

_« M'en fous » répondit Drago, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies. « S'il rentre je le tue ! J'en ai trop envie. »_

_Harry rougit de nouveau._

_« Dray… pas ce soir… pas comme ça. Ce week-end, je t'emmène au bord de la mer. On se louera un petit studio… »_

_« Et on fera l'amour, Harry » le coupa Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « On fera l'amour pendant deux jours et je ne tolèrerai plus de refus de ta part sinon je te jure que je te viole. »_

_Il conclut sa phrase en embrassant avidement son petit-ami._

_« Oui, je te le promets. On aura tout notre temps et on fera… l'amour » lui répondit Harry, visiblement gêné. Il avait bien entendu envie comme Drago de pousser plus loin leurs caresses mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à franchir le pas ce soir, dans ces conditions._

_Il gémit pourtant sourdement quand Drago lui saisit doucement l'entrejambe à travers son pantalon et qu'il commença à le caresser sensuellement._

_« Harry… laisse-toi faire… je veux juste… te donner du plaisir… »_

_Drago ne se reconnaissait pas. Harry enflammait ses sens et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus._

_Collant son bassin contre sa cuisse, il commença à onduler, haletant à chaque va et vient tandis que sa main se glissait peu à peu dans le pantalon du Brun._

_Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain la peau fine et incroyablement douce du sexe d'Harry, il gémit plus fortement et fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Il venait de jouir._

_Les yeux dans le vague, il posa sa tête sur le torse du Brun qui respirait irrégulièrement, et enroula ses doigts autour de la verge tendue du jeune homme. Harry était plutôt gâté par la nature et Drago se demanda l'effet que cela lui ferait quand il se ferait prendre par ce membre à la fois doux et dur. C'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant._

_Harry se cambra sous la caresse et gémit longuement quand Drago commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Celui-ci se releva légèrement et vint cueillir les lèvres du Brun tout en continuant ses caresses._

_Bientôt celles-ci se firent plus rapides, plus amples. Harry haletait, gémissait tandis que Drago lui dévorait les lèvres et le cou de ses baisers._

_« Dray… c'est… trop bon… je peux plus… »_

_Et il se cambra soudain plus violemment en même temps qu'il se libérait dans la main de Drago avant de retomber sur le sofa, haletant._

_Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles puis Harry fit basculer Drago sur le côté, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras et nichant sa tête contre son torse._

_« Drago… tu es incroyable. » lui murmura-t-il._

_Le blond rougit, se sentant soudain fier d'avoir réussi à donner du plaisir à un homme comme Harry et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux._

_« Je crois que c'est toi qui m'inspires. » lui répondit-il doucement…»_

Mercredi 25 novembre

La journée d'hier a mal commencée mais elle a plutôt bien terminée. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'un jour je puisse faire ça à un mec. J'ai quand même mis la main dans le caleçon d'Harry et je l'ai fait jouir. Il était vraiment trop canon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller se coucher sans en profiter un peu. Pour une fois qu'on était vraiment seuls.

Blaise n'est rentré qu'au petit matin et ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur parce que j'aurais pu profiter de mon beau brun un peu plus longtemps.

Rah, il était tellement beau hier soir ! Ce mec a un corps de rêve et un visage d'ange. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est moi qui l'ai fait gémir de plaisir ! C'était presque irréel.

C'est marrant parce que dans tous mes phantasmes, c'est toujours lui qui me fait l'amour et qui me fait plier sous ses caresses et pourtant, là, j'ai eu un plaisir intense en le maintenant sous moi et en le faisant gémir. J'avais l'impression de posséder un pouvoir immense, d'être le maître du monde, et c'était une sensation vraiment incroyable. C'est vrai qu'avec les filles, j'aime prendre le contrôle, me montrer dur parfois mais avec Harry j'avais l'impression que c'était à mon tour d'être soumis et suppliant.

Je me rends compte que depuis que je craque pour lui, j'ai tendance à gommer ma personnalité. Je joue les opprimés et les amoureux transis, ce qui n'est absolument pas mon genre. Hier soir, dans ses bras, je me suis un peu retrouvé et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que ça lui a plutôt plu. Qui sait ! Peut être me suis-je trompé sur toute la ligne. Il ne faut pas à Harry une énième petite-amie, ce que j'essayais d'être malgré moi. Non, ce qu'il faut à Harry c'est UN petit-ami. Sinon, avec toutes les godiches pendues à son cou, pourquoi m'aurait-il choisi, moi ?

Je crois que j'ai compris. Fini les Drago nunuches et effacés. A partir de maintenant, je redeviens moi-même et je cesse de vouloir être un autre. Je suis Drago Malefoy, je suis gay et je suis amoureux du mec le plus génial qui puisse exister. Ce week-end nous allons enfin faire l'amour et je le ferai crier autant qu'il me fera crier.

Quant à Goyle… la prochaine fois qu'il me provoque, je lui montrerai que je n'ai rien d'une petite tapette et je lui ferai bouffer son ballon de rugby à défaut de le lui mettre autre part !

Sur ce, gonflé à bloc, je vais en cours. Faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que rester en retenue avec Rogue toute la semaine.

**Et voilou !!!!!** Fin de ce chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire.

Pour la suite, et bien il y aura le fameux week-end, le retour de Sirius, un peu plus d'Hermione, de nouveaux ennuis en perspective pour Drago (on ne tue pas l'auteur, merci)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et si vous avez un quelconque commentaire, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton à gauche.

Bisous à tous !!!

Darana.


	13. Chapter 13

**NdA : Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre de "secrets et confidences". Je dois avouer que son écriture a été très longue et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cechapitre est M, alors bon, vous êtes d'ores et déjà prévenus.**

**Merci à tous les reviewers qui me laissent des petits commentaires, ça fait toujours plaiair, et un grand merci à Ishtar qui relit mes chapitres afin de traquer la faute d'orthographe qui m'aurait echappée.**

**Bises à tous et bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 13**

Jeudi 26 novembre

Rogue est un sale con ! Bon, ça tout le monde le sait mais il nous a donné un devoir à rendre pour mercredi : « Que serait la science sans la conscience ? »

C'est un sujet assez simple mais j'avais d'autres projets ce week-end. J'ai un beau rugbyman à faire rugir de plaisir, pas un devoir de philo à rédiger.

En plus, Rogue a une fois de plus humilié Harry pendant son cours. A croire que ce prof fait une fixation sur mon mec ! A tous les coups Harry lui plaît !...

…je viens de relire mes derniers mots et j'ai envie de vomir. Imaginer Rogue…quelle horreur !

A part pour les deux heures interminables de cet horrible cours, mon moral est au plus haut. Je suis survolté depuis ma petite soirée avec Harry et tout autour de moi semble avoir pris une stupide couleur rose.

Depuis l'empoignade avec Goyle, j'essaye d'être plus distant avec Harry en public même si j'ai du mal à ne pas le frôler ou lui sourire tout le temps. Nos regards se croisent, on se sourit, mais ça en reste là. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa crédibilité aux yeux de son équipe. C'est un capitaine fantastique et je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça. Notre histoire est déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Si Goyle a été si violent, qui sait si d'autres personnes ne réagiraient pas comme lui en apprenant notre relation ? Comment expliquer à des abrutis que deux hommes qui sont ensemble ce n'est pas forcément dégueulasse et contre nature ? Ce serait de ne pas être avec Harry qui serait contre nature pour moi.

Alors on se cache. Un couloir vide et il me vole un baiser, des regards un peu trop appuyés, nos mains qui se frôlent quand je lui passe une cartouche d'encre en classe…rien de plus.

J'ai tellement envie d'être à ce week-end ! Juste pour l'avoir rien qu'à moi et enfin le toucher comme j'ai envie de le faire.

Vendredi 27 novembre

J'ai fini mon devoir de philo ! C'est fou comme la perspective de passer mon week-end au lit avec Harry me remplit d'ardeur dans le travail…enfin, pour être franc, j'ai surtout utilisé à fond mes relations… et surtout ma relation avec une certaine jeune fille au cerveau génétiquement modifié : Hermione.

La pauvre, je l'ai embobinée en pleurant presque devant elle. Je lui ai raconté mes problèmes pour finir mes devoirs, mes relations conflictuelles avec mes parents, enfin tout ce qui pouvait l'émouvoir quelque peu et elle a cédé. De toute façon, je crois que je me serais attendri moi-même…je suis trop fort.

Bref, on a planché pendant trois heures sur mon devoir et le miracle a eu lieu. J'ai terminé et j'ai mon week-end pour moi. Harry ! Gare à toi ! J'arrive !

Sinon, Hermione m'a beaucoup fait rire. Elle est très douée dans toutes les matières scolaires mais question cœur, elle assure vraiment pas. J'ai innocemment glissé le nom de Ron dans la conversation et elle s'est mise à rougir comme une écolière. Bien sûr, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je lui ai vanté tous les mérites de Ron…bon, j'en ai inventé un peu aussi.

Le résultat est que maintenant j'ai la confirmation que mon rouquin préféré a toutes ses chances avec la demoiselle. Si ils ne sont pas ensemble d'ici la semaine prochaine, je leur force la main. Je ne sais pas, je pourrais les enfermer dans un placard à balais et les y laisser mijoter pendant quelques heures histoire qu'ils fassent connaissance…

Je n'ai pratiquement pas vu Harry. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble en compagnie de Blaise et Zacharias. Mon beau brun a failli s'étouffer avec ses corn-flakes quand j'ai commencé à lui faire du pied par-dessous la table…c'était trop drôle et pour tout avouer, diablement excitant. A l'approche du week-end, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me tenir et je trouve Harry de plus en plus sexy. Vais-je pouvoir me retenir ?

Ce soir, il y avait entraînement pour l'équipe de rugby mais je n'y suis pas allé. Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je n'y assiste pas trop. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde se pose des questions et avec Goyle dans l'équipe, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

J'ai donc passé la soirée dans ma piaule avec Ron. On a joué aux échecs, je l'ai aidé pour son devoir de philo et il m'a bien sûr chambré sur Harry. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec quelqu'un. Je me sens plus léger que ce matin. Ron est un chouette type, le genre d'ami sur qui tu peux compter. Je me rends compte qu'avant d'arriver ici, je n'avais pas vraiment de véritables amis. Peut-être que l'éloignement de mes parents me fait du bien. Ici, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être obligé d'être le meilleur. Je peux être moi-même.

Samedi 28 Novembre

_Drago s'était levé aux aurores ce matin, excité comme une puce. Le week-end était enfin arrivé. Harry et lui allaient enfin passer du temps ensemble. Deux jours entiers rien que tout les deux. _

_Le Blond regardait son réveil avec impatience. Il n'était que 06h30. Harry ne passerait le prendre qu'à 09h00…il n'allait jamais pouvoir attendre jusque là._

_A force de gigoter, il finit par réveiller Blaise qui lui envoya son traversin à la figure, histoire de le calmer. Drago pouffa de rire et le lui renvoya en un tir précis qui toucha le grand noir en plein visage._

_Blaise grommela, se saisit du coussin, et l'utilisant comme arme improvisée, se leva pour corriger l'empêcheur de dormir en paix._

_Drago, assailli par les coups de traversin, se roula en boule sur son lit en riant et criant 'au meurtre'._

_Avec tout ce vacarme, ce fut alors au tour de Ron de se réveiller, l'œil furibond, les crocs retroussés en un rictus plus comique qu'intimidant._

_Le trio passa la demie heure suivante à faire voler les coussins dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'éventre et laisse échapper une myriade de petites plumes blanches qui voletèrent dans l'air. _

_Les trois garçons s'effondrèrent sur leur lit, épuisés de leur effort matinal et Blaise lança un juron à l'adresse de Drago et de ses réveils musclés._

_Drago souriait niaisement dans son coussin. La vie était belle aujourd'hui._

_Sous l'œil goguenard de Ron, le Blond choisit avec soin ses habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il fallait qu'il soit irrésistible aujourd'hui._

_Ce fut Blaise qui le délogea de la salle de bains trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Menaçant d'enfoncer la porte, il éjecta manu militari le pauvre Drago hors de la pièce._

_« Bon sang ! Drago ! Ca fait une heure que t'es là dedans ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus d'eau chaude ! »_

_« Mais si ! Il est super tôt alors j'ai pris mon temps » lui répondit le Blond, debout devant la glace sur le mur de la chambre._

_Drago était plutôt content de lui. Il avait mis un jean noir des plus seyants qui moulait sans être trop vulgaire ainsi qu'un pull étroit et duveteux en laine blanche. Sous le pull, il avait enfilé son débardeur noir préféré._

_Il n'avait pas trop discipliné ses cheveux platine, les laissant retomber devant ses yeux. Il se sourit devant la glace, se trouvant à son goût puis fit une grimace à Ron qui le regardait en riant._

_« Mais oui, tu es magnifique, Drago ! » le rassura-t-il sur un ton maternel mais toutefois railleur. « Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un »_

_« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles » lui répondit le Blond, sentant pourtant ses oreilles chauffer._

_« C'est ça… » Chantonna le rouquin avant de commencer à faire son lit._

_Drago se sentant rougir de manière ridicule lança un regard outré à son colocataire tandis que Blaise s'enfermait en bougonnant dans la salle de bains._

_Il fit soigneusement son lit comme chaque matin puis s'y assit en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Il restait encore une heure à tuer avant qu'Harry n'arrive._

_Ron se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_« Je ne te savais pas si nerveux avant un rendez-vous » lui dit-il sur un ton goguenard. _

_Drago le fusilla du regard._

_« Je ne suis absolument pas nerveux ! »_

_« Mouais… » Répondit le rouquin avec une moue dubitative. « Alors pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de tapoter le sol de ton pied ? »_

_Drago baissa les yeux vers ses pieds qui, effectivement, battaient la mesure sur la moquette._

_Il jeta un regard suffisant à Ron._

_« Moi au moins j'ai un rendez-vous ! Quand est-ce que tu te décides enfin à inviter Granger à sortir avec toi ? »_

_Et ce fut au tour de Ron de prendre une teinte écrevisse et de bégayer que Drago racontait n'importe quoi._

_Les lèvres du Blond s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphal tandis qu'il retournait pour une énième fois devant le miroir._

_Puis il revint s'asseoir près de Ron et soupira._

_« J'en ai marre d'attendre. Je vais le chercher. »_

_Et il se leva prestement, se saisit du petit sac qu'il avait soigneusement préparé la veille et après avoir jeté par-dessus son épaule un 'Bon Week-end', disparut par la porte d'entrée. _

_Le cœur battant, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Il ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde de plus. Il devait le voir._

_Il frappa nerveusement à la porte et au bout de quelques secondes, le visage endormi de Zacharias apparut dans l'embrasure._

_« Salut Drago » articula-t-il entre deux bâillements. « Tu tombes bien. Harry fait un boucan d'enfer depuis ce matin. Tu peux pas aller le calmer parce que je vais le bouffer si ça continue. »_

_Drago sourit largement et entra dans la chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité._

_Harry, la tête plongée sous son lit et les fesses avantageusement tournées vers le ciel, tentait d'y attraper quelque chose._

_Quand il se releva en grognant un 'putain' bien senti parce qu'il s'était cogné la tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago. Celui-ci l'observait avec une gourmandise à peine dissimulée et le Brun s'empressa de se relever et de se diriger dans la salle de bains, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon blanc. _

_Le Blond se félicita d'être venu. Le spectacle de son petit-ami à quatre pattes sur le sol habillé d'un simple caleçon l'avait mis de bonne humeur pour le reste de l'année._

_Devant la retraite précipitée d'Harry dans la salle de bains, Zacharias émit un petit sifflement admiratif en direction de Drago._

_« Et bien, c'était efficace ! Plus un bruit ! »_

_Drago lui lança un regard suffisant._

_« C'est ce qu'on appelle chez nous l'autorité naturelle des Malefoy. »_

_Zacharias lui donna une bourrade dans le dos qui lui décolla presque les poumons puis retourna au fond de sa couette._

_Drago s'assit sur le sofa et n'eut guère à attendre longtemps. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Harry sortait de la salle de bains._

_Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Il se leva et sourit au Brun. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, prit un sac sur son lit et entraîna son petit-ami vers la sortie. Quand ils eurent refermé la porte, Harry murmura enfin._

_« J'aurais pas été en retard, tu sais… »_

_Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Harry lui sourit avec chaleur. Rien n'était plus sexy qu'un Drago rougissant et le Brun adorait provoquer cette réaction chez son petit-ami._

_Il jeta un regard aux alentours et profitant de l'absence d'étudiants autour d'eux, il se pencha vers lui et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour._

_Comme à chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec celle d'Harry, Drago sentit tout son corps s'embraser et il dut se retenir avec violence pour ne pas approfondir le baiser._

_Les deux garçons se mirent en marche et sortirent du campus sans croiser grand monde. Arrivés à la moto du Brun, ils prirent leurs casques, placèrent l'un des sacs sous le siège et Drago endossa le second avant de s'asseoir derrière Harry. Ses mais vinrent se placer autour de sa taille et le Brun démarra l'engin._

_Drago se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il était monté sur la moto d'Harry et le trouble intense qui l'avait saisi pendant tout le voyage, son corps si proche de celui de son ami. Aujourd'hui, il avait le droit d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et cette pensée le remplit d'une fierté immense : il était le petit-ami d'Harry et ils allaient passer le week-end ensemble, comme deux vrais amoureux._

_La moto pétarada et sortit du campus avant de s'engager sur la route._

_Aucun des deux garçons n'avaient remarqué le regard écoeuré qui les avait suivis alors qu'ils démarraient._

Le voyage dura deux heures… deux heures de pur bonheur pour les deux garçons qui profitaient du paysage défilant devant leurs yeux, l'un étreignant étroitement l'autre, le caressant par moments, le serrant fort à d'autres.

Ils arrivèrent dans le petit port de Traghhall à dix heures.

Harry rangea sa moto près d'un bâtiment ancien donnant sur la plage. Le panneau au dessus de la porte indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel.

Les deux garçons descendirent de l'engin et ôtèrent leurs casques.

Harry lança un regard embarrassé à Drago quand il lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Inviter son petit-ami ici était à la fois terriblement excitant et intimidant. La lueur gourmande qui naquit dans les prunelles grises du Blond ne fut pas pour le rassurer : ils n'allaient pas beaucoup sortir ce week-end…

Leurs sacs sur le dos, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel où une réceptionniste entre deux âges les accueillit. Une chambre était réservée au nom de Potter et elle haussa un sourcil étonné quand elle lut sur le registre qu'il s'agissait d'une suite. Elle regarda tour à tour les deux garçons qui rougirent au même moment. Harry se saisit prestement de la clé et, sans argumenter, les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois les portes refermées, ils se regardèrent un instant, toujours embarrassés, puis soudain éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a fait ? » dit Drago entre deux quintes de rire.

« J'ai cru qu'elle allait en bouffer son chignon… tu crois qu'elle a compris ? » rétorqua Harry.

Drago pouffa de rire en acquiescant. Il regarda Harry qui lui aussi se calmait un peu de leur éclat de rire. Il le trouva beau à cet instant, encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. Mû par un instinct viscéral, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné.

C'est le moment que choisit l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter et s'ouvrir.

Drago détacha à regret ses lèvres d'Harry, qui un peu sonné par l'intensité du baiser, resta groggy quelques secondes. Ce fut Drago qui le tira dehors par la main.

Harry sourit en le regardant essayer d'ouvrir la porte avec le passe magnétique. Le Blond n'y arrivait pas et son visage contracté par la frustration était très plaisant à voir.

Volant à son secours, il lui ôta le passe des mains et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Drago qui avait amorcé un début de protestation, fondit sous ce baiser et abandonna volontiers la clé au Brun.

Celui-ci, ne voulant pas rompre le baiser, ouvrit la porte à l'aveuglette. Tous les deux pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Harry referma la porte derrière eux, plaquant dans le même élan Drago contre le mur. Celui-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne regarda même pas la chambre, trop occupé à contempler la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

La porte fermée, Harry reprit possession des lèvres du Blond, l'entraînant cette fois-ci dans un baiser beaucoup plus torride.

Cette chambre était leur domaine pour le week-end et le baiser de Drago dans l'ascenseur avait effacé toute timidité chez Harry qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : continuer à embrasser le Blond. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du fruit défendu, sa langue qui jouait admirablement avec la sienne était la tentation à l'état pur…une tentation à laquelle il ne pouvait que céder. Il s'était longtemps posé des questions : pourquoi était-il attiré par Drago alors que les mecs ne l'intéressaient pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui ? Pourquoi ce désir ? Maintenant, toutes les questions s'étaient envolées. Harry n'avait plus qu'une certitude : il avait terriblement envie de Drago.

Celui-ci semblait dans le même état que lui. Haletant, il répondait avec ardeur au baiser du Brun. Ses bras étaient venus s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'effleurant, la caressant. Drago perdait pied devant les assaux de la bouche experte d'Harry. Son corps appétissant pressé contre le sien le rendait fiévreux et il n'aspirait plus qu'à ôter tous ces vêtements encombrants.

Les mains d'Harry se firent plus entreprenantes. D'abord sagement posées sur le torse du Blond, elles commencèrent à descendre, savourant ce qui se cachait encore sous le doux pull. Harry sentait la peau de Drago frémir sous ses effleurements et cela commençait à le rendre fou.

Il rompit leur baiser un instant pour regarder le visage de Drago. Celui-ci grogna de frustration et darda sur lui un regard impérieux qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : continue ou je te tue. Harry obéit à cet ordre avec empressement. Ses lèvres revinrent caresser celles de son petit-ami, jouant un instant à éviter sa langue et ce jusqu'à ce que Drago grogne de frustration et lui agrippe la nuque avec force pour écraser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Harry, le corps pressé contre celui de Drago, sentait son excitation, dure et contractée, le long de sa cuisse, à l'image de la sienne, tout aussi tendue. Drago lui faisait un effet incroyable. Ses baisers étaient brûlants, ses mains le faisaient frissonner, les petits halètements que sa bouche formait le rendaient dingue.

Délaissant les lèvres du Blond, il s'attaqua à sa gorge. Drago gémit sourdement et pencha la tête sur le côté, facilitant les caresses du Brun. Il avait l'impression de s'embraser totalement tant les lèvres d'Harry étaient expertes. Il gémit longuement quand Harry le mordilla, laissant derrière lui une trace rouge et foncée.

Harry sourit de contentement en voyant sa marque sur le cou pâle de son petit-ami et il recommença à malmener du bout des dents et de la langue la gorge offerte.

« Drago… » Murmura-t-il sur un ton rauque. « Dis-moi… ce qu'il faut que je fasse… j'ai tellement envie… »

Drago frissonna, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux du Brun. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ils allaient le faire maintenant. C'était obligatoire. Ils ne pouvaient plus refouler leur désir. Mais Drago avait soudain peur. Il avait rêvé de cet instant et maintenant, il craignait ce qui allait suivre.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand Harry lui parla. Le son de sa voix était si excitant ! Harry avait clairement envie de lui et lui aussi voulait faire l'amour avec lui mais l'idée de se faire prendre par le Brun était soudain un peu trop terrifiante.

Harry se rendit compte du trouble de son petit-ami car celui-ci avait cessé de gémir. Il releva ses yeux éperdus de désir vers les siens et Drago détourna le regard, gêné et honteux.

« Drago…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix angoissée.

« C'est pas ça… c'est que… c'est que » balbutiait Drago. Puis un éclair acéré traversa son regard :

« C'est que j'ai peur, Potter ! J'ai la trouille ! »

Harry le regarda un instant, interdit, puis il éclata de rire. Drago se renfrogna, vexé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

« Tu m'as appelé Potter ! » lui répondit Harry en le regardant de ses yeux rieurs. « Voyons Drago, moi aussi je suis mort de trouille mais j'ai terriblement envie de toi. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse jusqu'au bout, moi ça me va. Tu sais, je suis un peu embarrassé moi aussi… »

Drago se sentait bête. Harry le regardait avec douceur et lui, il jouait les gosses mal élevés. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas murmurer à cet instant au Brun qu'il l'aimait et à la place il posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

Harry lui embrassa doucement les cheveux, fermant les yeux pour en apprécier la texture soyeuse. Drago le rendait fou et il voulait que leur première fois soit intense. S'ils devaient attendre encore un peu, et bien il patienterait.

Il lui releva doucement le menton pour croiser son regard un peu incertain puis se pencha vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres.

Drago ferma les yeux et gémit doucement quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Harry mettait toute la douceur dont il était capable dans ce baiser, ses mains recommençant lentement à parcourir le corps de Drago, effleurant ses bras, son torse, la naissance de sa taille, ses hanches étroites…

Dragon tout frissonnant, s'abandonnait lentement aux sensations enivrantes que lui procuraient les mains et les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Harry insinua une main sous le pull du Blond et son baiser se fit soudain passionné. La peau douce de Drago l'électrisait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sage. Toute peur était envolée. Il brûlait maintenant de lui faire l'amour et les petits halètements que poussaient Drago ne l'aidaient pas à garder patience.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles du Blond et migrèrent dans son cou tandis qu'il remontait lentement le tee-shirt le long de son torse. Sa bouche vint aussitôt explorer ce nouveau territoire. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. La peau de Drago avait le goût du paradis.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau, puis, sans détacher son regard du sien, Harry souleva légèrement Drago pour lui ôter son haut qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

Son regard vint alors errer sur le torse nu et pâle du Blond et ses mains ne purent s'empêcher de venir l'effleurer.

Drago avait retenu son souffle quand Harry l'avait déshabillé. Rougissant, il le regardait le contempler, une lueur gourmande dans ses prunelles vertes, et il ne savait plus s'il devait être terrifié ou excité… les deux en fait.

Il pencha la tête en arrière quand les doigts du Brun rencontrèrent sa peau et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, s'abandonnant pour le moment aux caresses enivrantes.

Harry revint se pencher au-dessus de lui puis, l'enjambant souplement, il commença à parcourir son torse de sa langue, s'attardant sur la zone sensible de sa clavicule avant de venir goûter aux pointes roses et dures.

Le Brun rougissait des libertés qu'il s'autorisait. Drago était un homme, avec un corps d'homme, et pourtant, il goûtait sa peau comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour aucune femme. En fait, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie.

Drago haletait à présent. Il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure ébène d'Harry tandis que celui-ci malmenait ses tétons. C'était tellement bon que ça en devenait douloureux.

Un gémissement sonore résonna dans la pièce quand Harry introduisit sa langue dans son nombril. Drago ne savait même pas que cette partie de son corps pouvait être aussi sensible. Son corps se cambra au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

«Dray… j'ai envie de toi… » Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Drago cessa un instant de respirer. Harry venait pour la première fois de lui dire clairement son désir pour lui et cela faisait perdre la tête au Blond.

« Moi aussi… » Lui murmura-t-il en retour.

Et cette réponse fit définitivement déraper la situation.

Harry se redressa et entreprit d'enlever fébrilement son pull. Drago se leva à son tour pour l'aider.

Les vêtements tombaient au sol, les mains se frôlaient, se cherchaient, luttaient pour décider qui enlèverait quoi et à quel moment.

Ce fut Drago qui se trouva nu en premier et il finit de déshabiller Harry avec frénésie.

Une fois nus, les deux garçons tombèrent sur le matelas et bataillèrent un instant pour décider qui aurait le dessus.

Drago, souple comme un chat, réussit à se glisser au-dessus d'Harry et à emprisonner son corps entre ses jambes. Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser vorace tandis que la sensation de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre les faisait gémir de concert.

Leurs virilités tendues par le désir entrèrent en contact et ils commencèrent tous deux à onduler, cherchant à approfondir cette caresse.

Harry en avait le souffle coupé. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes, prêtes à s'embraser au moindre mouvement et les mains de Drago commençaient à parcourir son corps musclé.

Quand l'une de ses mains se rapprocha dangereusement du bas ventre d'Harry, celui-ci lui saisit le poignet et d'un mouvement de hanche habile, inversa leurs positions, se juchant au-dessus du Blond.

Lui maintenant les poignets de chaque côté de la tête, il le contempla un bref instant, admirant ses lèvres rouges de ses baisers, ses pupilles dilatées par le désir et son corps parfait, frémissant d'envie… C'en fut trop pour le Brun qui fondit sur ses lèvres. D'une main, il écarta les jambes du Blond qui gémit en rougissant puis il enroula sa main autour de sa virilité, amorçant un mouvement de va et vient.

Drago se cambra en arrière. Les jambes écartées, offert, il se sentait à la fois embarrassé et excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. La main sur son sexe était la plus excitante des tortures et ses hanches allaient à la rencontre des mouvements du Brun.

Celui-ci perdait pied. La vue de Drago perdu dans son plaisir menaçait de le faire jouir à tout instant. Il le voulait… maintenant.

Sans même en avoir conscience, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les mouillant généreusement avant d'écarter d'avantage les cuisses de Drago qui se laissa faire en gémissant.

Son index vint lentement caresser l'entrée de l'intimité du Blond qui s'arrêta de respirer et plongea son regard en fusion dans celui d'Harry.

Drago n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Quand Harry lui avait écarté les jambes, il s'était senti prêt à venir dans sa main et là, le doigt du Brun caressant doucement ses fesses lui donnait une envie irrésistible de se faire empaler sur le champ. C'était tout simplement trop bon pour être vrai.

Quand Harry, ne pouvant plus tenir, introduisit un doigt en lui, il gémit longuement, savourant l'intrusion aussi étrange qu'enivrante. Ce n'était pas douloureux… juste incroyablement excitant.

Harry, voyant le plaisir sur le visage de Drago, amorça un va et vient à l'intérieur de lui, le souffle suspendu : Drago était la luxure à l'état pur.

Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et Harry gémit quand il sentit les hanches du Blond venir à la rencontre de sa main.

Remontant vers ses lèvres sans toutefois cesser ses mouvements, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, gémissant de concert, haletant de désir.

Harry ne pouvait plus tenir. Il ôta ses doigts de l'intimité de Drago et lui dit d'une voix cassée de désir

« Excuse-moi, je peux plus m'arrêter maintenant… j'ai trop envie… »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de Drago, il se recula, lui écarta largement les jambes, lui souleva légèrement les fesses et présenta son sexe devant l'entrée de son intimité.

Il murmura le nom du Blond en s'enfonçant légèrement en lui.

Drago se crispa sous l'intrusion. C'était plus gros, beaucoup plus gros que deux doigts et il paniqua un peu. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Harry le voulait trop pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Essayant de se détendre, il s'obligea à respirer le plus calmement possible tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait centimètre par centimètre en lui.

Harry quant à lui, s'obligeait à y aller doucement pour ne pas blesser le Blond car la sensation était absolue. Jamais il n'était entré dans un endroit aussi chaud, aussi étroit. Le moindre frottement était décuplé, la plus petite sensation délicieusement douloureuse.

Il s'enfonçait lentement en Drago et rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

Les mains agrippées aux hanches du Blond, il s'arrêta un instant quand il fut entièrement en lui, savourant la sensation absolue qui le clouait sur place.

Il regarda Drago qui semblait avoir mal et il se retint quelques instants encore de se déchaîner en lui.

Le Blond avait serré les dents au fur et à mesure qu'Harry s'était enfoncé en lui. Si les doigts ne lui avaient pas fait mal, tout était différent maintenant. Il se sentait écartelé, étiré de toute part par le membre conséquent du Brun. C'était douloureux et une larme involontaire vint perler au coin de ses yeux.

La sensation de douleur se fit tout de même moins cuisante quand Harry fut tout entier en lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Drago lut un plaisir si intense dans les prunelles vertes du Brun que la douleur s'atténua un peu plus. Plus que le mal, le fait de savoir qu'Harry le possédait et avait envie de jouir en lui, lui enlevait les dernières crispations qui le tenaient.

Il tendit une main vers lui, effleura son bras et pencha la tête en arrière, donnant lui-même un premier coup de reins qui envoya le Brun au septième ciel.

Harry put enfin cesser l'insoutenable attente et, agrippant les hanches du Blond, commença un va et vient soutenu et profond qui le fit rapidement gémir en cadence. Le corps de Drago était si étroit… il en perdait la tête.

Ses coups de reins se firent rapidement violents. La frustration sexuelle qui le taraudait depuis des semaines se relâchait soudain, débridant toutes ses inhibitions. Drago l'excitait comme un fou et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que s'enfoncer toujours plus loin en lui.

Drago ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Le désir d'Harry le clouait sur le lit, l'envahissait entièrement, l'emplissant d'un plaisir total. Le corps de Brun buttait contre le sien de plus en plus passionnément, ses hanches venaient à sa rencontre, avide de sensations nouvelles et exaltantes.

Puis le Brun atteignit soudain un point si sensible que Drago gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Le mouvement se répéta encore et encore, laissant le blond hagard de plaisir, proche de l'explosion.

« Plus…Harry…plus… » Cria-t-il entre deux coups de reins.

Harry se pencha brusquement vers lui, posant les jambes du blond sur ses épaules, et ravit ses lèvres en un baiser violent et passionné. Drago cria dans sa bouche quand, sous le mouvement, il se sentit encore plus empalé. Il sentit la main du Brun venir s'enrouler autour de son membre et calquer un va et vient identique à celui de ses coups de reins.

Leurs deux bouches scellées, les deux garçons arrivèrent au point de non retour. Drago se crispa soudain entre les bras d'Harry et jouit violemment entre leurs deux corps, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Harry ne put résister au resserrement de l'anneau de chair autour de son membre et il se déversa en Drago en gémissant entre ses lèvres, le dévastant de quelques derniers coups de hanches passionnés.

Tremblant, il s'écroula sur le Blond, l'enserrant impulsivement entre ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou. Drago referma ses bras autour de lui, le serrant convulsivement contre son corps en sueur. La jouissance avait été totale pour tous les deux.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles, le cœur battant à l'unisson, trop comblés pour ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre.

Puis un frisson parcourut Harry. Le froid de la chambre se faisait sentir. Il se souleva alors, ce qui fit grogner Drago de frustration. Il ouvrit la couverture du lit, y glissa le blond et vint se lover contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

Drago vint passer ses mains dans les cheveux du Brun et un soupir de contentement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Harry releva la tête vers Drago et tous deux se regardèrent un long moment, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et rien ne serait plus comme avant. Leur plaisir avait été tel qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer à présent.

Harry vint caresser doucement le visage de Drago et celui-ci se saisit de cette main pour l'embrasser doucement.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un baiser doux et amoureux, comme le font ceux qui s'aiment et qui n'osent le dire avec des mots.

Un bruit de gargouillis retentit soudain et Drago éclata de rire devant la soudaine rougeur qui envahissait les joues d'Harry.

« Je crois que quelqu'un ici est en train de mourir de faim » dit il en caressant le ventre du Brun du bout des doigts.

Harry frissonna et lui répondit, mi boudeur, mi gêné

« Je te ferai remarquer que je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir »

« …Et une grande carcasse comme la tienne a besoin de beaucoup de calories pour survivre » rétorqua Drago en l'embrassant chastement du bout des lèvres.

« …d'autant plus qu'elle vient d'en dépenser beaucoup » conclut Harry, répondant beaucoup moins sagement à son baiser.

Enroulant ses bras autour du corps fin de Drago, ses mains recommencèrent à se balader dans son dos mais le Blond se dégagea en se tortillant.

« J'ai faim moi aussi... »

Harry le saisit à nouveau dans ses bras et déposa une myriade de petits baisers sur son torse.

« Ca peut pas attendre un peu ? »

« Harry… » lui souffla Drago , un peu gêné, « …tu sais, tu as été aussi fougueux que pendant un match, alors… »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » lui dit il, malade à l'idée d'avoir blessé son petit-ami.

« Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses » répondit le Blond. Il avait en effet l'arrière-train douloureux et recommencer un second round tout de suite lui aurait sûrement fait mal.

Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur avant de s'écarter.

« J'ai prévu le bon resto pour ce soir. Un sandwich sur la plage, ça te dit ? »

Drago s'imagina immédiatement assis dans le sable, adossé à une jetée, Harry confortablement installé entre ses jambes, les yeux perdus à l'horizon. Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres et il sauta à bas du lit, s'habillant à une vitesse record. Il avait vraiment faim et le regard gourmand que posait Harry sur son corps le faisait rougir furieusement.

Harry se leva lui aussi en soupirant et entreprit de se rhabiller sous le regard appréciateur de Drago dont c'était le tour de profiter du spectacle.

Le Blond avait un grand sourire satisfait gravé sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres rouges étaient la preuve flagrante qu'il venait de passer un moment torride et il s'empressa d'aller se recoiffer dans la salle de bains.

Harry vint le rejoindre et lui déposa un petit baiser dans le creux du cou.

« Drago ? » lui dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de lui et en collant son torse contre son dos.

« Oui ? » répondit le Blond qui finissait de se coiffer.

« Je suis désolé. J'avais tellement envie de toi…j'ai même pas pensé à nous protéger… »

Drago posa ses mains sur celles du Brun et pencha la tête en arrière, lui volant un baiser. Harry était vraiment trop adorable pour qu'il ne passe pas son temps à l'embrasser.

« Tu sais… Tous mes rapports ont été protégés alors, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu grand risque. »

« Ma dernière prise de sang remonte à deux semaines et depuis il n'y a eu que toi…alors… » Dit le Brun, un peu gêné de cette discussion.

« …alors on a pas besoin de tout ce plastique inutile » répondit gaiement Drago, se dérobant à l'étreinte d'Harry et l'entraînant par la main dans la chambre.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit et Harry se pencha à nouveau vers Drago pour ravir ses lèvres et, pourquoi pas, débuter un second round, mais Drago lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et brandit son peigne d'un geste conquérant.

Malgré les suppliques d'Harry, Drago entreprit de discipliner un peu ses mèches rebelles… en vain.

Soupirant, il jeta le peigne sur le lit et se leva.

« Moi qui croyais que ta coiffure 'je sors tout juste d'un lit et je suis diablement sexy' était une savante mise en scène ! »

« Et non ! Je suis diablement sexy naturellement » lui répondit Harry en réussissant cette fois-ci à voler un baiser à son petit-ami.

_La journée passa trop vite pour les deux garçons. Une fois sortis de l'hôtel, ils étaient allés jusqu'au port où ils s'étaient acheté deux énormes sandwichs, puis ils étaient allés les déguster sur la plage. Là, adossés contre la jetée, Harry douillettement installé entre les jambes de Drago, sa tête contre son torse, ils avaient mangé, ri et beaucoup parlé. Leurs mains entrelacées, ils avaient regardé la mer et avaient fini par rouler dans le sable, pêle-mêle, pour s'embrasser. _

_En début d'après-midi, la plage s'était peu à peu remplie de monde et ils avaient décidé d'aller se promener en ville, embarrassés par les regards intrigués qu'on posait sur eux._

_Le soir arriva bien vite et les deux garçons rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer. Harry entraîna à nouveau Drago à l'extérieur et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans un confortable restaurant. Affamés, ils mangèrent des fruits de mer tout en se dévorant des yeux._

_Après le restaurant, ils rentrèrent directement à l'hôtel et à peine arrivés dans leur chambre, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre._

_La nuit fut très courte, entrecoupée de gémissements, de halètements étouffés et de murmures._

_Le matin les trouva tous deux enlacés dans le grand lit, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry avait, dans son sommeil, passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de Drago et celui-ci dormait contre le torse du Brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_Autour du lit, des vêtements épars témoignaient de l'agitation qui avait secoué la chambre pendant des heures._

Lundi 30 Novembre

Jamais retour à King Hall ne m'a paru plus morose. J'ai passé le week-end le plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie et revenir à ma petite routine va vraiment être difficile.

Harry et moi nous sommes embrassés longuement à l'abri sous le hangar à moto avant de nous séparer. Je sais que lui aussi a aimé notre petite escapade et j'ai lu du regret dans ses yeux quand nous avons dû nous quitter.

Maintenant je suis à nouveau dans ma chambre. Tout le monde est descendu pour le déjeuner mais je n'ai pas faim. J'ai encore l'odeur d'Harry sur ma peau, je le sens encore sur moi, en moi… pourquoi nous cacher ? C'était si merveilleux de pouvoir nous parler, de nous toucher comme on avait envie de le faire… ici, nous redevenons les bons amis que nous devons être devant les autres. Nous sommes deux garçons alors nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble… alors nous allons faire semblant. Faire semblant d'être de simples amis, faire semblant de s'intéresser aux filles, faire semblant de ne pas être amoureux… Quand je le croise dans les couloirs, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et j'ai envie de hurler que je l'aime mais bien sûr je me tais… Harry n'a pas besoin de ce genre de publicité. C'est le capitaine de notre équipe, le mec le plus populaire de ce campus et comme tous les mecs populaires, il se doit d'être un parfait exemple de virilité. Entouré de filles hystériques, tout le monde le tanne pour qu'il se trouve une nouvelle petite copine mais – pour moi- il refuse catégoriquement, prétextant qu'il n'a pas le temps.

Même s'il ne me le dit pas, je sais bien que lui aussi a des sentiments pour moi. Ses regards ne peuvent mentir, ses gestes non plus… mais comme moi, il détourne les yeux quand nos regards se font trop insistants et il s'éloigne de moi quand nos corps s'attirent mutuellement.

Pourquoi ce week-end s'est-il terminé ? Nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures et j'ai encore mal dans tout le corps mais cette douleur me permet de me souvenir que c'est moi qu'Harry prend dans ses bras, moi et personne d'autre. Faire l'amour avec Harry, c'est un peu comme une révélation. Tout ce qui était ma vie avant lui me paraît aujourd'hui d'une atroce fadeur. Nous avons enfin sauté le pas tous les deux et je ne regrette rien… nos corps sont faits l'un pour l'autre et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de recommencer.

J'en ai assez de cette comédie même si je sais qu'elle continuera pendant longtemps. Personne ne comprendrait. La plupart des jeunes se disent tolérants et assez mûrs pour tout comprendre, mais quand ils sont face à quelque chose d'inattendu, ils se révèlent tels qu'ils sont : cruels et intolérants. Je ne veux pas qu'on me traite de pédale à chaque coin de couloir et surtout je ne veux pas qu'Harry le soit. Je crois que je deviendrais fou.

Alors, je vais prendre mes affaires de cours et je vais faire semblant d'être juste Drago Malefoy, l'étudiant de première année lisse et parfaitement normal… et j'enfouirai notre secret au plus profond de moi.

Voilou pour ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, Drago va avoir de nouveau des ennuis, mais bon, Harry n'est jamais loin.

Bisous et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton à gauche

A bientôt

Darana.


	14. Chapter 14

**NDA : Bonjour à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre!. J'ai déjà écrit le prochain et je pense qu'il y aura encore quatre chapitres (au plus )avant la fin.**

**Dans celui ci, mon petit Dray se fait encore un peu chahuter (et c'est pas fini) alors, ne tuez pas l'auteur, merci.**

**Meci à tous mes reviewers, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et je fais un gros bisous à Ishtar qui n'a pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre et que je boude très fort...non, c'est pas vrai. Allez, Ishtar, je pense à toi.**

**CHAPITRE 14**

Mercredi 02 décembre

Il a neigé toute la journée aujourd'hui. Quand je regarde à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, tout est blanc et scintillant. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le campus.

La journée a été studieuse car à la rentrée des vacances de Noël auront lieu les premiers examens importants de l'année et il n'est pas question que je me plante. Déjà que mes pensés sont souvent retenus par un beau Brun aux yeux verts, il faut que je révise à fond pour obtenir une mention. Mon père me tuerait si je ne réussissais pas mon année.

Snape a été des plus exécrables aujourd'hui et j'ai écopé d'une retenue ce soir pour bavardage intempestif. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Ron est collé lui aussi alors nous saurons nous épauler dans l'épreuve.

Harry a la grippe depuis hier. Il a été exempté de cours jusqu'à lundi et je joue les gardes malades avec un bonheur évident. Lui si fort d'habitude est roulé en boule dans son lit, une fièvre de cheval au front, tout grelottant. Le médecin est passé et lui a prescrit des médicaments que je lui fais prendre comme une mère poule. Zacharias me regarde bizarrement, je me demande d'ailleurs si il ne se doute pas de quelque chose, mais je m'en fous. Harry tousse comme un tuberculeux et je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul dans sa chambre, grelottant sous sa couette.

D'ailleurs, je peux assurer sans mentir qu'il aime que je passe du temps avec lui seul dans sa chambre. Une fois Zacharias envolé, nous nous sommes pris la main et je l'ai embrassé malgré le risque de tomber malade moi aussi. Le week-end torride que nous avons passé ensemble a resserré nos liens. J'aime quand il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde et il me fait tout le temps des compliments sur n'importe quoi. Si je n'étais pas si narcissique, je pourrais presque en être gêné.

Il est temps d'aller à ma colle. Harry dort depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il est tellement craquant que j'aimerais bien me glisser sous la couette et le réveiller à ma façon…mais bon, j'ai intérêt à être à l'heure à ma colle sinon Snape pourrait m'en coller une autre.

Jeudi 03 décembre

Le professeur Lupin était mal luné aujourd'hui (nda : dsl, jeu de mot débile). Nous avons eu droit à un cours affreusement barbare sur l'art cubiste, débité à toute allure, sans le moindre répit pour nos pauvres poignets endoloris. Pansy a décroché à la moitié de l'heure et s'est écroulée sur sa table, finissant sa nuit qui avait du être agitée puisque Blaise était aux abonnés absents hier soir dans la chambre. Ca a l'air de bien marcher entre eux deux. Tant mieux, je désespérais un jour qu'un mec sorte avec elle pour autre chose que sa paire de sein particulièrement…imposante. My god, si Pansy lit ces lignes, elle me tue.

Harry va un peu mieux mais il n'a pas encore assisté aux cours. J'aurais pensé que Snape serait de meilleure humeur de par son absence, mais c'était pire. Je commence à avoir d'énormes soupçons : s'il s'approche d'un peu trop près de mon mec, professeur ou pas, je l'étripe.

A midi, j'ai mangé en vitesse avec Ron qui m'a fait une magnifique démonstration de lancée de petit pois. Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment puéril mais avec Ron on ne peut pas s'attendre à manger proprement et entre adultes. Quel gamin ce mec ! Mais bon, sous ses aspects immatures et décalés, il est vraiment cool et partager mon secret avec lui est un vrai soulagement. J'aimerais bien que tout le monde réagisse comme lui. Je n'aurais plus à cacher mes sentiments…je rêve là.

Samedi 05 décembre

Hier soir, tout le monde est allé en boite…sauf Harry bien sûr qui était toujours au lit. Il avait insisté pour que j'aille m'amuser avec les autres mais je n'avais pas trop le cœur à ça… et pour être honnête, je préférais passer ma soirée avec lui.

Une fois tout le monde parti, je me suis glissé sous sa couette et nous avons regardé un film, lovés l'un contre l'autre. C'était le paradis. Il avait la peau toute chaude et j'avais du mal à ne pas directement lui sauter dessus…chose que j'ai faite un peu plus tard bien entendu. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs jamais vu la fin du film, trop occupés à nous embrasser sous la couette. J'avais envie de faire l'amour mais le pauvre petit malade était trop crevé. J'ai du ronger mon frein et rester sage…mais dès qu'il est sur pied, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Je suis retourné à regret dans ma chambre un peu avant que les autres ne rentrent et j'ai eu droit à un récit extravagant de Ron à propos de Vodka, de mini jupes et de trucs humides et bizarres dont je n'ai absolument rien compris.

Ce que j'ai fait, par contre, c'est prendre une magnifique photo de lui, penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, rendant tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée. Pathétique mais atrocement jubilatoire. J'ai hâte de la lui montrer demain matin.

Dimanche 06 Décembre

Aujourd'hui, Harry a eu la visite de Sirius qui s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Un grand moment d'anthologie : Harry, le regard apeuré dépassant de sa couette, une sorte de poupée vaudou absolument atroce sur sa table de nuit et Sirius lui certifiant que dormir avec ce truc le guérirait dans la nuit. Sirius est complètement déjanté. Il a rapporté cette horreur du Mali et il jure que ça marche. Moi, rien que l'idée d'avoir à dormir avec cette chose immonde me persuade de guérir. Pauvre Harry !

Sirius va beaucoup mieux. Il doit passer trois fois par semaines à l'hôpital pour changer ses pansements mais il a pu rentrer chez lui. Je m'entends super bien avec lui. Il a vraiment trop la classe ! Pourquoi mes parents ne sont pas comme ça ? Décontractés, branchés et aimables ? C'est démoralisant.

On a laissé Harry le temps d'aller boire un coup à la cafete et j'ai jubilé en le voyant nous suivre du regard avec une jalousie évidente. Sirius adore le provoquer en me draguant ouvertement devant lui et bien sûr, mon beau brun ne comprend même pas que c'est du second degré….en fait, je trouve ça mignon.

J'aime bien parler avec Sirius. Avec lui, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être écouté et comprit. Je lui ai parlé de mon père et de mes problèmes relationnels avec lui, de mes doutes, de mes peurs, et lui m'a raconté sa vie à Bagdad. Je me suis d'ailleurs senti un peu bête avec mes histoires d'adolescents alors que lui a côtoyé la mort et la misère pendant des mois. A son contact, j'ai l'impression que mon envie d'être professeur d'histoire est peu à peu remplacée par celle de devenir journaliste. Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement.

J'ai présenté Sirius à Pansy et nous avons fini notre café tous les trois, à bavarder simplement.

Puis je suis quand même retourné voir mon Harry qui m'a boudé pendant quelques minutes, prétextant le fait que la pause café avait été longue. J'adore quand il joue les amants jaloux : je me sens tout puissant à cet instant…un peu le maître du monde, quoi.

Mardi 08 Décembre

Harry est de nouveau sur pied et Rogue lui en a fait baver comme jamais. Ce sale bâtard graisseux ! J'aimerais l'écorcher vif avant de le jeter dans l'huile bouillante. Ces temps ci, en histoire médiévale, nous étudions les tortures et j'aimerais bien les tester sur ce mec. Il n'a pas arrêté d'asticoter Harry pendant toute l'heure de cours, l'interrogeant à tout bout de champ et lui répétant qu'avoir attrapé la grippe avait affecté ses neurones. Je trépignais de rage.

Harry, à bout de nerf, a fini par lui répondre et j'ai distinctement vu une lueur de triomphe dans le regard torve de Rogue quand il l'a collé pour le reste de la semaine. Quel sale con ! Je suis sûr en plus qu'il adore l'avoir pour lui tout seul et que c'est pour ça qu'il le colle aussi souvent ! Il faut absolument que je me maîtrise parce que j'ai vraiment des envies de meurtre.

En ce moment Harry est avec lui et rien que le fait qu'il pose ses petits yeux pervers sur lui me donne envie de vomir.

Mercredi 10 Décembre

_18h00. Le cours d'histoire d e l'art derrière lui, Drago se rendait en baillant vers la cafétéria, le ventre gargouillant comme un beau diable. Il ne put éviter la masse imposante qui le heurta violemment à l'épaule en passant au détour d'un couloir._

_Drago, furieux, se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car il fut poussé en arrière d'un geste violent._

_Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba sur les fesses et leva un regard glacial vers son agresseur._

_« Goyle ! T'as oublié tes lunettes ? Tu ne sais plus éviter les gens dans le couloir ou t'as trop joué au rugby et ça t'est monté au cerveau ? » Lui dit il sur un ton méprisant. Depuis sa dernière altercation avec le rugbyman, il s'était juré de lui tenir tête. Ce mec homophobe et stupide méritait d'être remis à sa place._

_Goyle le regardait avec un dégoût évident et ses yeux brillaient d'une violence contenue mais Drago se força à soutenir son regard._

_Il se releva et le toisa avec insolence tandis que Goyle se rapprochait dangereusement._

_« Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'aimais pas les tapettes dans ton genre ! Quand j'en vois une sur mon chemin, je l'écrase. Alors dégage, sale pédé, ou tu vas le regretter. »_

_Drago commençait à voir rouge. Comment ce mec osait il parler de lui ainsi ? _

_« Tapette…pédé…je vois que tu en connais un rayon. Se pourrait il que ça cache quelque chose ? » lui dit il sur un ton suffisant._

_Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour assister, stupéfaits, à la scène et un murmure s'éleva quand Drago fut sans ménagement projeté contre le mur par un poing imposant._

_Le Blond s'effondra au sol, tel un pantin désarticulé._

_Il resta quelques secondes groggy avant qu'une douleur lancinante au niveau de son nez le fasse grimacer._

_Il porta la main à son visage et la retira, sanglante._

_Il releva sa tête encore un peu cotonneuse vers Goyle qui le regardait méchamment._

_« J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » lui dit il d'une voix sourde, l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise et en le remettant sur ses pieds avant de le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur dans l'idée de lui envoyer un nouveau crochet du droit._

_Drago avait le tournis et il sentait la panique affluer en lui par vagues successives. Goyle allait le massacrer et il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre ce monstre…mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de pleurnicher._

_Il ancra son regard dans le sien et lui dit sur le ton le plus méprisant _

_« Vas y ! Tabasse moi ! Si t'as que ce moyen pour prendre ton pied, ne te gêne pas ! »_

_Un nouveau coup, dans l'abdomen cette fois, lui coupa le souffle. Il retomba au sol, recroquevillé, la respiration suspendue. _

_Goyle allait le finir à coup de pieds quand les étudiants autour d'eux réagirent enfin, lui criant de s'arrêter. Mais Goyle était furieux et Drago dut son salut à sa meilleure amie qui hurla son prénom avant de se jeter entre lui et le rugbyman. Si Pansy était là, Blaise n'était pas loin non plus et quand il découvrit la scène, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha de Goyle qui s'apprêtait à repousser Pansy et lui tira le bras en arrière._

_Goyle se retourna vers lui et lui cracha avec animosité._

_« Laisse moi finir cette tarlouze, Ok ? »_

_Blaise empoigna le col de son pull et lui répondit, venimeux._

_« Tu viens d'agresser l'un de mes meilleurs potes et tu as bousculé ma petite amie, tu en es conscient ? »_

_« Arrête ! Ce mec est un sale pédé ! Il n'arrête pas de baver sur Potter et tu le laisses partager ta chambre ? Viens m'aider plutôt ! On rend service à tout le monde ! »_

_« T'es vraiment malade, Goyle ! » lui répondit Blaise, incrédule. « Drago est pas pédé et de toute façon, ça ne te donne pas le droit de le frapper. Ne crois pas que cette histoire va en rester là ! »_

_Le teint de Goyle prit soudain une teinte livide._

_« Hey ! Tu vas quand même pas me dénoncer ! »_

_« Je vais me gêner, tiens ! » lui répondit, venimeux, Blaise._

_Il le relâcha sans douceur et le toisa avec mépris._

_«Je vais faire pire encore. Je vais aller le dire à Harry et je te préviens que si tu n'es pas loin dans les minutes qui suivent, tu risques de finir à l'hosto. »_

_Goyle, recula, les yeux exorbités par l'indignation._

_« De toute façon, vous êtes tous des tarlouzes… »_

_Et sur ces douces paroles, il s'éloigna._

_Blaise vint s'agenouiller auprès de Drago, qui, encore recroquevillé sous la douleur, essayait de reprendre sa respiration._

_Le rugbyman lui releva doucement la tête et grimaça en voyant le nez de son ami, visiblement fracturé._

_« L'enfoiré ! » grinça t'il entre ses dents._

_Drago voyait des étoiles danser autour de lui. Les coups de poings de Goyle étaient comme des coups de masse et il avait du mal à reprendre pied. Pansy l'avait entourée de ses bras et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux sombres_

_Alertée par un étudiant, le médecin de garde du campus avait accouru et elle s'accroupit près de Drago. Elle diagnostiqua immédiatement une fracture du nez et elle appela dans la foulée l'hôpital._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était en route pour la clinique, suivi en voiture de Pansy._

_Blaise était resté pour alerter Harry. Ne se doutant pas du véritable lien qui unissait son meilleur ami et Drago, il savait néanmoins qu'ils étaient très proches et que le Brun aurait voulu être mis au courant._

_Il se dirigea donc vers les laboratoires de chimie du sous- sol où Harry avait une colle et il toqua à la porte._

_La voix' mélodieuse' du professeur Rogue l'invita à entrer._

_Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Harry avait bondi de sa chaise et s'était enfui avec son ami par la porte ouverte, laissant derrière lui un professeur rouge de fureur._

_Drago mit un certain temps avant de retrouver tous ses sens. Ballotté dans l'ambulance, il arrivé à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, groggy sous l'effet du calmant que lui avait donné le secouriste._

_Il se laissa gentiment emmener aux urgences et un médecin vint l'ausculter._

_Il se mit à paniquer quand celui ici lui annonça que son nez était cassé. Ses premiers mots furent :_

_« Est-ce que je vais être défiguré ?_

_Le médecin sourit, quelque peu attendri par ce grand garçon au visage ensanglanté et qui avait les yeux agrandis d'horreur à l'idée de s'enlaidir._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr…Malefoy. Nous allons réparer tout ça et vous ne garderez aucune séquelle. »_

_Drago se sentit un peu soulagé mais maintenant que la douleur s'était atténuée, il pensait à ce qui s'était passé. Goyle l'avait tabassé et il aurait continué si Blaise ne s'était pas interposé. Il aurait pu se faire massacrer. Goyle était un fou dangereux et ses poings étaient des armes à eux tout seuls…il ne s'était pas gêné pourtant pour s'en servir sur lui._

_Et Harry…il allait devenir incontrôlable après ça. Le Blond connaissait bien son petit-ami et il savait que ce qu'avait fait Goyle allait le mettre hors de lui. Il priait en silence qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises…mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps car la voix d'Harry se fit entendre derrière la porte. Il voulait entrer mais une infirmière lui barrait la route, lui disant que le docteur n'avait pas fini. _

_Drago sourit tant bien que mal. Harry était là. Il se sentait déjà mieux._

_De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry fulminait tandis que Blaise essayait de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait._

_Le Brun se sentait atrocement coupable de n'avoir pas été là et surtout, il avait envie de tuer Goyle de ses propres mains. Ce salaud allait payer et Harry imaginait déjà divers scenarii dans lesquels Goyle finissait toujours au cimetière. _

_Quand le médecin sortit de la salle d'examen, il bondit vers lui, accompagné de Pansy et Blaise._

_« Votre ami a été sérieusement molesté mais il n'y a rien de grave à première vue. Une fracture du nez et sûrement une côte cassée. Nous allons lui faire passer une radio et un scanner pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de commotion cérébrale mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'a l'air plutôt bien. »_

_Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent de soulagement mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Goyle avait cassé le nez de Drago, il l'avait roué de coups et le Brun n'arrivait pas à le supporter._

_« Je peux le voir ? » dit il au médecin._

_« Il faudrait mieux qu'il se repose. Vous devriez attendre un peu et appeler sa famille. » Lui répondit le docteur avec patience._

_« Savez vous pourquoi ce jeune homme a été agressé ? »_

_Harry regarda un instant ses deux amis puis dit avec le plus d'assurance possible._

_« Drago est mon petit-ami et certaines personnes ont l'esprit étroit. »_

_Voilà, c'était dit !_

_Harry retint sa respiration tandis que Blaise le regardait, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension et que le médecin marquait un temps d'arrêt._

_« Je vois…dans ce cas, je pense que vous pouvez aller le voir…et le persuader de porter plainte. Ce genre de discrimination ne doit pas rester impuni. »_

_Harry acquiesça, se retourna vers Blaise qui le regardait toujours avec incrédulité et lui lança _

_« On en reparlera tout à l'heure. » avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Drago._

_Il se précipita au chevet du jeune homme, qui, un bandage sur le nez, somnolait dans les draps blancs._

_Il lui prit la main et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Ce mouvement éveilla Drago qui se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire crispé._

_« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » lui dit il sur un ton affecté._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton nez. Tu as un gros pansement dessus mais je suis sûr qu'il est toujours aussi beau dessous. » Lui répondit Harry avec douceur._

_« Je suis désolé mais ce connard m'avait encore traité de tapette. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire. »_

_« T'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. C'est lui qui a profité de sa force. Je te jure que je vais lui faire payer. » Lui répondit férocement le Brun._

_Drago sourit à nouveau._

_« Attend moi pour le faire. J'ai déjà quelques idées. »_

_Harry le regarda pensivement et s'assit sur le lit avant de venir doucement poser sa tête contre la poitrine du blessé. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son petit-ami._

_« Dray…je suis tellement furieux…j'aurais du être là. J'ai envie de le tuer… » Lui murmura t'il. « Il a osé te faire du mal. Je te jure qu'il va payer. »_

_« J'y compte bien » répondit Drago en souriant. La présence d'Harry était meilleure que tous les calmants du monde. Son cœur battait toujours aussi intensément quand ils étaient ensemble et il était prêt à se faire rosser une nouvelle fois juste pour l'avoir à ses côtés. _

_« Harry ?...Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? » lui demanda t'il à mi voix._

_« Tout ce que tu veux » lui souffla le Brun avant de capturer ses lèvres avec douceur, l'entraînant dans un baiser sensuel et tendre tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal au nez._

_Deux heures plus tard, le verdict tomba : nez fracturé et deux côtes fêlées. Drago fulminait à l'idée d'être défiguré et le médecin dut user de toute sa force de persuasion pour lui assurer que son nez serait aussi droit qu'avant._

_Harry ne put rester pour la nuit et, accompagné de Pansy et Blaise, il retourna au campus._

_Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture. Blaise était visiblement très contrarié, Harry mortifié et Pansy ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. _

_Leur arrivée ay campus les soulagea tous les trois et Pansy jugea bon de s'éclipser, prétextant un devoir à finir, afin de laisser les deux garçons seuls._

_Se dirigeant machinalement vers les dortoirs, un silence de mort s'était installé entre eux. Harry se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre car, connaissant Blaise depuis toujours, il savait ce que ce mutisme signifiait : Blaise était en pétard._

_« Blaise…tu peux pas t'arrêter une seconde ? Faut qu'on parle » lui dit le Brun, ne supportant plus cette tension._

_Blaise s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas._

_« Tu veux parler de quoi ? De mon soi disant meilleur ami qui couche avec mon cothurne et qui ne prend même pas la peine de me mettre au courant ? »_

_Le grand noir se retourna et Harry baissa les yeux, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux._

_« C'était une blague, Harry…hein ? Tu couches pas avec Drago ? »_

_« Putain, Blaise ! Tu peux arrêter d'employer ce verbe ? Drag et moi on… »_

_Mais Blaise l'interrompit, se passant une main sur le visage._

_« C'est vrai ! Tu couches avec Drago ! Bordel, Harry…mais c'est pas possible ! T'es sorti avec toutes les filles les plus jolies du campus ! T'es pas pédé ! »_

_Harry était trop mal à l'aise pour croiser le regard de son ami. Il avait trop peur d'y lire du dégoût ou de la haine._

_« Ecoute Blaise…je…je soirs avec Drago. Je sais que c'est un mec et d'habitude je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs mais là c'est différent. Je… »_

_« Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, Ok ? Tu sais ce qui me fait chier le plus Harry ? C'est que tu ne t'es même pas senti obligé de me le dire ? Tous les deux vous faisiez des trucs dans mon dos et…putain, t'aurais du me le dire ! »_

_Harry leva enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard furieux et incrédule de Blaise._

_« Ouais ! C'est ça ! Je te l'aurais dit et toi tu nous aurais donné ta bénédiction ! Putain, blaise ! J'étais pommé ! J'avais peur de ce que tu penserais de moi…et j'avais raison je crois. Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te le dire, c'est tout. »_

_« Et bien maintenant je sais ! » lui répondit sèchement Blaise. « Moi qui pensais bien te connaître, je me suis loupé sur toute la ligne…je suis un peu naze là, je vais me coucher » finit il sans un regard de plus pour Harry et lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner._

_Le Brun tenta de le rattraper en le saisissant par le bras mais Blaise se dégagea rudement._

_« Ne me touche pas » lui siffla t'il avec dégoût._

_Et Harry le relâcha, le regardant s'éloigner, immobile comme une statue. Quand Blaise disparut à l'angle du couloir, le Brun fut pris d'une soudaine nausée et il se précipita aux toilettes avant de vomir tout ce que contenait son estomac._

_Fermant la porte des toilettes derrière lui, il ne put réprimer les sanglots de rage et de honte qui lui enserraient la gorge. Le regard de Blaise l'avait blessé plus que tout le reste. Sous l'effet de la colère, les mots dépassaient souvent la pensée mais les yeux ne mentaient jamais. Blaise l'avait toisé avec dégoût, comme s'il était une chose immonde qui ne devait pas le souiller. _

_Harry était effondré. Blaise était son meilleur ami, son frère depuis toujours. Ils avaient tout partagé, tout vécu ensemble, et aujourd'hui, tout était remis en cause. Pourquoi n'avait il pas le droit de sortir avec Drago sans que tout le monde trouve ça immoral ? Ils ne faisaient rien de mal et cette rage et ce dégoût de l'homosexualité chez la plupart de gens le rendaient malade._

_A cet instant même, il se méprisait profondément. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il succombe à cette stupide attirance envers Drago ? Pourquoi pensait il à lui jour et nuit ? Il pouvait sortir avec n'importe quelle fille sur le campus et il s'était entiché d'un homme. Il en était même tombé amoureux même s'il ne le avait jamais encore dit. Maintenant, rien ne serait plus pareil. Blaise le regardait avec dégoût et peu à peu, tout le monde serait au courant. Son avenir au sein de l'équipe serait compromis parce qui voudrait d'un pédé comme capitaine ?_

_Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il se sentait complètement perdu et ses lèvres murmuraient, telles une litanie, le prénom de son petit ami qui n'était pas là et dont il avait terriblement besoin à cet instant._

**Bon, c'est un peu tristouille la fin mais je ne voyais pas comment finir ce chapitre autrement.**

**Bref, dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà bouclé : Vacances de Noël séparés, mauvaise rencontre et retrouvailles torrides.**

**Bises à tous et à très vite. N'oubliez pas une petite review car tout le monde sait bien que les auteurs de fanfics se nourrissent exclusivement de petis mots d'encouragement.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NdA :**** Bonjour à tous. Voilà le chapitre 15 de ma fic. Dsl pour le retard mais mon voyage en Allemagne m'ayant empêchée d'écrire, j'ai du pianoter follement depuis mon retour pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter.**

**Bref, pour me faire pardonner, je vous sers un long chapitre qui amorce le début de la fin. En effet, il reste peu de chapitres avant l'épilogue de cette fic…deux, trois grand maximum.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et à ceux qui me laissent une petite review, ça fait toujours très très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE ****15**

Mercredi 17 Décembre

Je suis sorti de l'hôpital ce matin. Harry est venu me chercher avec Sirius et nous sommes revenus ensemble au campus.

J'ai quand même prévenu mes parents il y a trois jours de ce qui s'était passé…enfin, j'ai occulté certains passages et mon père a hurlé au téléphone qu'il ferait renvoyer ce petit minable de Goyle qui osait s'en prendre à son fils unique. J'aurais aimé croire qu'il disait ça parce qu'il tenait à moi mais je sais pertinemment que ce qui l'ennuyait surtout c'était qu'on mette à mal son héritier. Dieu que je peux le détester ! J'ai longtemps cherché à lui plaire par tous les moyens mais depuis que je suis ici, loin de lui, je m'en détache de plus en plus et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Ma mère voulait que je rentre au manoir mais rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir sur le dos, elle et ses sirupeuses caresses, j'ai préféré décliner, prétextant que j'avais trop de travail en retard.

De toute manière, j'ai Harry. A lui seul, il remplit tout mon besoin d'affection.

Quand je l'ai vu rentrer ce matin, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres à l'idée de rentrer au campus avec moi, j'ai senti un million de papillons battre des ailes dans ma cage thoracique. Je suis amoureux à en crever de ce mec, c'est incroyable.

Il m'a embrassé sous l'œil goguenard de Sirius qui a essayé de faire de même par la suite et qui s'est reçu une telle taloche derrière la tête que j'ai cru que celle-ci allait se dévisser de son corps. J'adore quand Harry joue les amants jaloux. Je me sens tellement important à ces moments que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de fierté. Je sais, c'est con mais j'y peux rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai demandé des nouvelles de tout le monde et surtout de Blaise parce qu'il n'est pas venu me voir à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs ça m'a un peu attristé sur le coup. Mais Harry semblait mal à l'aise alors j'ai changé de sujet rapidement.

Sirius nous a laissé devant le campus et Harry et moi sommes allés dans ma chambre, ranger mes affaires. Pansy nous a rejoint et m'a sauté au cou…mes côtes fêlées l'en ont remercié immédiatement.

J'ai cet horrible pansement sur le nez qui me fait penser à tout moment à ce qui s'est passé. Je me trouve moche mais Harry n'arrête pas de me répéter le contraire et, je dois avouer que j'aime bien qu'il me dise à tout bout de champ que je suis beau.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires, il m'a entraîné sur mon lit où nous aurions fait des choses pas très convenables si Ron n'était pas rentré à ce moment. En se cachant les yeux de sa main, il m'a souhaité un bon retour et il est ressorti sous nos éclats de rire.

Je suis vraiment content d'être rentré même si j'éprouve une certaine peur à reprendre les cours. Tout le monde est au courant à propos de ce qu'a fait Goyle et surtout des raisons qui l'ont poussé à me frapper.

Jeudi 18 Décembre

J'ai repris les cours et, heureusement, la plupart des gens ont eu la décence de ne pas me regarder de travers…même si les ragots vont bon train. Goyle a été suspendu pour deux semaines et son cas est étudié pour savoir s'il sera viré ou non de l'équipe de rugby. C'est Harry qui a lancé la procédure hier en criant haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas de brutes épaisses dans son équipe et que le rugby devait véhiculer un bon esprit. J'espère vraiment que ce connard sera viré. Il m'a à moitié défiguré et je tremble de rage en repensant à ce qu'il m'a fait. A cause de lui, tout le monde se pose des questions sur ma sexualité. Putain, j'ai aucune envie d'être la tapette du campus et d'être montré du doigt. Sans parler d'Harry. Nous sommes tout le temps ensemble et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de la situation.

J'ai mal au crâne. Cette situation me porte sur les nerfs et j'ai peur que ça aille en empirant.

Vendredi 19 Décembre

Samedi, c'est le début des vacances de Noël. Je rentre chez moi et, comme chaque année, je vais détester les fêtes. Mes parents vont encore inviter leurs amis stupides et essayer de me caser avec une greluche bourrée aux as et insipide. Je déteste Noël. Chez mi, il n'y a jamais eu de sapins car mes parents m'ont toujours dit que ces histoires de Père Noël étaient complètement stupides et puériles. Comme chaque année, je vais recevoir de l'argent et comme chaque année, je vais les remercier en souriant hypocritement. Je me fous de leur blé. Moi j'aimerais bien avoir des surprises comme tous les autres mais mes parents me connaissent trop peu pour m'offrir quelque chose de personnel. C'est pathétique.

Harry va fêter Noël avec Sirius à Paris. Tous les ans à cette époque, ils partent en voyage tous les deux. C'est une sorte de tradition. Je suis un peu jaloux. Moi aussi j'aimerais aller à Paris avec Harry. C'est la ville la plus romantique qui soit et me promener avec lui main dans la main serait vraiment merveilleux.

Il m'a bien sûr demandé si je voulais venir mais j'ai du refuser car mes parents me déshériteraient si je n'assistais pas à leur stupide réception de réveillon.

Pansy est venue passer la soirée avec moi. Harry avait entraînement et pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de reluquage intensif, j'ai préféré ne pas y aller. Pansy est vraiment trop cool. Elle voit bien que c'est pas la grande forme ces derniers temps et elle fait tout pour me remonter le morale. Nous nous sommes empiffrés de chocolat blanc et nous avons discuté tard dans la soirée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rapplique.

Je suis rentré dans ma chambre et tout le monde dormait déjà. Ron ronflait et Blaise était allongé sur le côté, tête contre mur. Depuis que je suis revenu de l'hôpital, il m'a à peine adressé la parole. J'aimerais biens avoir pourquoi et j'espère qu'il n'a pas eu vent des rumeurs sur mon compte et qu'il les a mal prises. Je lui parlerai demain matin…

Samedi 20 Décembre

Ca y est, c'est les vacances. Tout le monde st heureux ici mais moi j'ai plutôt envie de me jeter sous un train. Je vais devoir passer quinze jours au manoir, mon père sera là et en plus je me suis fritté avec Blaise. Je crois que c'est sérieux et ça me fout le moral à zéro. Je croyais que notre amitié serait plus forte que ça.

_Flash Back_

_« Hey, Blaise…on mange ensemble à midi ? »_

_Drago venait de taper sur l'épaule du grand noir, assis devant le petit bureau de leur chambre._

_Blaise ne se retourna pas, visiblement plongé dans son livre de sociologie._

_« J'ai trop de taf. » lui répondit il évasivement._

_Drago haussa un sourcil._

_« Demain on est en vacances. Tu ne prends pas déjà de l'avance sur tes devoirs quand même ? C'est Hermione qui déteint sur toi ? »_

_Blaise soupira puis tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard étrangement froid._

_« Je viens de te dire que j'ai des choses à faire. »_

_Drago resta interdit quelques instants. Pourquoi Blaise avait il cette attitude agressive ?Ca ne lui ressemblait pas._

_Un malaise palpable s'installa entre eux._

_« Ok, Blaise ! » Finit par lâcher Drago, excédé. « Quel est le problème ? »_

_Blaise ferma son livre et se leva pour se diriger vers son manteau posé sur son lit._

_« Le problème, c'est que mon cothurne baise avec mon meilleur ami et qu'aucun des deux n'a jugé utile de me mettre au courant. Ca fait des mois que je dors à côté d'une foutue tapette qui a poussé mon pote à faire avec lui des trucs dégeulasses. Voilà le problème ! »_

_Drago resta pétrifié plusieurs secondes tandis que Blaise lui lançait un regard haineux. Quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole, il lui souffla, choqué_

_« Alors c'est ça…je suis pédé et t'acceptes pas qu'Harry sorte avec moi. Je sais pas où tu as eu l'info mais en effet, tu dors à côté d'une foutue tapette qui croyait naïvement que tu étais plus tolérant que ça…Putain, je crois qu'il y a pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi on ne t'en a pas parlé, à toi comme aux autres. Ton regard est tout à fait éloquent. »_

_Drago était maintenant dégoûté. Comment Blaise pouvait il lui dire ça ? Ils étaient amis, non ? Sa relation avec Harry ne regardait que lui. Il n'avait pas fait toute une histoire quand le rugbyman avait commencé à sortir avec Pansy qui était sa meilleure amie à lui._

_« Harry n'est plus le même depuis qu'il te fréquente ! » Rétorqua Blaise, passablement énervé lui aussi. « Il pouvait sortir avec n'importe quelle fille, mais non, il a fallu que tu le séduises. Putain, il est pas Gay ! Il est normal ! »_

_« Pour ta gouverne, Harry est bien gay, on couche ensemble et on prend grave notre pied. » Lâcha Drago avec humeur. « Notre histoire ne te regarde pas, Blaise. Harry est toujours ton ami. C'est pas parce qu'il sort avec moi qu'il a changé ! »_

_Blaise mit son manteau rageusement et se dirigea vers la sortie._

_« J'en ai assez entendu. Tu me dégoutes. »_

_Drago déglutit difficilement._

_« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu défendu devant Goyle ? »_

_Blaise ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers le Blond._

_« Je pensais pas une minute que son histoire était vraie... en fait, j'aurais du le laisser te casser la gueule. »_

_Et il sortit, laissant Drago seul, aussi livide qu'un spectre._

_Fin flash back_

Ce que m'a dit Blaise m'a complètement démoli sur le coup. Je me suis senti si sale, si anormal ! Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'Harry a changé depuis qu'il est avec moi ? Est-ce que je l'ai perverti ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout est de ma faute ? Moi non plus je n'avais jamais désiré de mec avant lui et pourtant c'est comme si tout ça était de ma faute. Blaise m'a regardé avec un dégoût si manifeste que j'en ai eu envie de chialer. Depuis, il fait comme si je n'existais pas et Ron m'a dit qu'il avait fait une demande pour changer de chambre. Ils se sont disputés tous les deux eux aussi à ce propos.

Quand Harry a appris ce qui s'était passé, il a paru encore plus anéanti que moi. Je crois qu'il espérait que Blaise avait juste du mal à apprendre la nouvelle, rien d'autre. Il m'a avoué que Blaise avait toujours été étrangement distant avec Sirius mais il n'avait jamais mis ça sur le compte d'une quelconque homophobie. Maintenant qu'il est fixé, il en est bouleversé.

Pansy est venue me voir ce matin. Elle a plaqué Blaise et là aussi, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Elle m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Moi aussi je l'aime et je m'en veux d'être la cause de leur rupture. Tout devient très compliqué depuis quelques temps et j'ai peur que ça ne fasse que commencer.

Dimanche 21 Décembre

Je suis dans ma chambre, au manoir, et savoir que je vais devoir y rester quinze jours me donne envie de me pendre.

Mes derniers jours au campus ont été mouvementés et prendre un peu de recul n'est pas si mal, mais Harry se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, à Paris. Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de mon esprit, j'en deviens fou.

Hier soir, il m'a emmené faire un tour à moto et nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit hôtel. Il m'avait fait la surprise de nous faire livrer des pizzas. Nous avons fait l'amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit et je dois dire qu'a chaque fois que nous recommençons, c'est encore meilleur que la fois précédente. J'en ai encore mal partout d'ailleurs.

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, il était endormi dans mes bras. Putain, il est tellement beau que j'ai eu la bête envie de me cramponner à lui et de le supplier de rester. Je ne l'ai pas fait bien sûr et trois heures plus tard, nous nous disions au revoir devant le campus. Il y avait du monde alors, nous n'avons pas pu nous embrasser. Nos mains se sont à peine effleurées quand je suis monté dans ma voiture et il m'a fait un petit signe de la main quand je suis parti. La seule chose qui me met un peu de baume au cœur c'est qu'en partant, il avait les yeux qui brillaient un peu trop.

Mon père m'a accueilli à bras ouverts en me disant qu'il avait une tonne de grandes choses à me confier durant ces vacances. Je sens que je ne vais guère m'amuser : dîners mondains, rencontre avec ses clients assommants, discussions interminables…mon père voudrait que je prenne sa suite à la tête du groupe pétrochimique qu'il dirige. Il n'arrive pas à se mettre dans la tête que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Lui est très doué pour la politique, les ronds de jambe et les beaux discours. J'ai longtemps tout fait pour lui ressembler, mais tout ce que je gagne est qu'il me regarde avec dédain à chaque fois que je parle en public car je m'emmêles les pédales dans mes propos et à chaque fois que je baille lors de ses soirées. Je déteste quand il joue au père modèle avec moi devant ses soi disant amis et qu'il me traite comme un prince héritier du trône. A ces instants, j'ai envie de l'étrangler avec sa cravate…je crois que mes pulsions meurtrières vont resurgir durant ces vacances.

Ma mère m'appelle pour le dîner. Je n'ai pas faim mais il faut que je fasse bonne figure…je me demande ce que fait Harry en ce moment. J'espère qu'il s'amuse bien et qu'il ne m'oublie pas.

Mardi 23 Décembre

L'ennui menace de me tuer. Mon père ne m'a pas lâché de la journée, jouant la carte de l'affection et de la complicité. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais presque y croire. Il s'est mis dans la tête que mon nez cassé était du à une sombre histoire de petite amie. S'il savait la vérité ! J'ai presque était tenté de lui cracher mon homosexualité à la gueule, juste pour voir la couleur que prendrait son visage mais je me suis abstenu…les restes de ma bonne éducation sans doute.

Demain c'est le réveillon de Noël. Nous organisons une petite soirée intime…c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura Grand-mère, la sœur de ma mère et son mari ainsi que quelques amis de mon père, tous des hommes d'affaire…on va s'amuser comme des fous.

Ils vont encore essayer de me présenter leurs progénitures et comme d'habitude je devrais jouer les gentlemen. Je déteste vraiment les fêtes de Noël.

Mon nez n'est plus gonflé mais je dois garder un petit pansement dessus, afin de le maintenir bien droit le temps que l'os se ressoude complètement. Je suis vraiment affreux avec ce truc au milieu du visage et j'espère que d'ici quinze jours je pourrais m'en passer et offrir à Harry un visage tout neuf.

Harry…je pense à lui tout le temps. Il me manque déjà. Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec une trique d'enfer et j'ai du pousser la déchéance à me soulager tout seul en l'imaginant gémir entre mes jambes…désolé, la frustration me rend vulgaire.

Jeudi 25 Décembre

Je croyais avoir touché le fond mais j'étais très loin du compte. J'ai peur et personne ne peut m'aider. Harry, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là ! Tu me manques, j'aimerais arrêter de jouer les Malefoy et redevenir Drago…

Tu m'as appelé ce matin pour me souhaiter un joyeux Noël. J'aurais aimé tout lui dire mais je ne dois pas le faire. C'est pour son bien, uniquement pour son bien.

Je me sens sale, tellement sale. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va arriver…

_Flash Back_

_La salle de réception du manoir était splendide, comme chaque année. Mme Malefoy, hôtesse impeccable, avait bien fait les choses : le meilleur décorateur du pays, le traiteur le plus cher de la ville, tout était bon pour prouver à ses invités qu'elle avait la plus merveilleuse des situations. _

_Elle avait personnellement choisi la tenue de Drago, un magnifique smoking de la plus belle étoffe et celui-ci l'avait enfilé sans protestation, jouant son rôle à la perfection. _

_Tout était fin prêt quand les premiers invités arrivèrent. Il s'agissait de sa sœur et de son mari, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Drago ne les appréciait guère. Bellatrix avait des idées étranges et son regard avait ce quelque chose d'halluciné qu'ont les membres de sectes ésotériques. Quant à son mari, il avait été une fois arrêté pour fraude et usage de faux mais s'en était sorti grâce à ses avocats payés une fortune._

_D'ailleurs Rodolphus asticota Drago pendant plusieurs minutes à propos de son nez, plaisantant à propos de petites racailles et de bagarres amoureuses…pathétique aux yeux de Drago qui s'efforça de rire à ses blagues._

_Peu à peu, les autres invités arrivèrent : la grand-mère de Drago qui était une vieille femme acariâtre et désagréable, puis trois amis de son père accompagnés de leur femme et de leurs enfants. Drago les salua tous avec politesse, notant au passage qu'il avait déjà vu la tête du fils de l'un des invités._

_Après deux heures assommantes pour le jeune homme, tous se mirent à table .Drago, assis à côté des jumelles Tyler, deux petites blondes bien en chair qui gloussaient à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, essayait de faire bonne figure Face à lui, le jeune homme qu'il croyait connaître, Stanley Thomson, discutait évasivement avec l'une d'elles._

_« Au fait » dit il au bout d'un moment à l'attention de Drago. « Tu dois sans doute me reconnaître. Nous sommes dans la même université. Je suis en troisième année de droit…tu es en première année d'histoire de l'art, c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ça. » répondit Drago sur son ton froid et courtois qu'il utilisait tout le temps ici. « Je me disais bien que ton visage ne m'était pas inconnu. »_

_« Le tien est très connu ces derniers temps… » Rétorqua le jeune homme, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres._

_Drago fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ce Stanley avait eu vent des rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte et il voulait qu'il le sache._

_« Je ne me savais pas si populaire…tant mieux. » répondit il, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas du tout le petit ton suffisant de Stanley et réveillon ou pas, s'il l'ennuyait trop il risquait de vite le remettre à sa place._

_Le dit Stanley lui sourit avec affabilité et la discussion en resta là entre eux._

_Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Son père monopolisait l'attention de ses amis, sa mère le regardait avec l'adoration que doit avoir une bonne épouse envers son mari, et tout le monde autour de la table riait de la plus mauvaise de ses blagues, tels des courtisans obséquieux. Drago avait du mal à garder un visage impassible face à ce spectacle qui lui donnait la nausée. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Paris. Il imaginait Harry et Sirius dans un bon restaurant près de Notre Dame, riant, se disputant, tout ça en mangeant de la cuisine simple mais savoureuse…Drago aurait tout donné à cet instant pour être avec eux._

_L'enfer culinaire prit enfin fin et Drago dut prendre sur lui pour réprimer le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres._

_Son père convia ses invités à se rendre au petit salon pour prendre le café et les enfants furent autorisés à aller de leur côté._

_Drago colla les plus jeunes devant l'immense home cinéma qui trônait dans un salon adjacent et, pris d'une soudaine envie de boire, revint à la salle à manger, vide à présent. Saisissant la bouteille de vin rouge laissée sur la table, il s'en remplit un plein verre et le descendit d'un trait. Cette soirée était un calvaire et la boisson aiderait peu être un peu à la rendre plus supportable._

_Une moue renfrognée naquit sur son visage quand il entendit la voix de Stanley derrière lui._

_« Quelle descente ! J'ai comme l'impression que le fils Malefoy a bien des secrets à cacher ! »_

_Drago se retourna vivement et toisa d'un regard mi furieux mi méprisant le nouveau venu qui lui le regardait d'un air goguenard._

_« Ecoute, je suis encore chez moi ici alors j'aimerais bien pouvoir finir mon verre en paix. »_

_Stanley ne se départit pas de son sourire et Drago lui trouva vraiment à cet instant un air détestable avec ses cheveux bruns bien coiffés, son smoking bien coupé et son petit air suffisant._

_« J'ai entendu des tas de trucs sur toi au campus… »_

_« Moi par contre personne ne m'a parlé de toi. » répliqua Drago sur un ton venimeux._

_« Il parait que tu préfères les mecs aux filles. » continua Stanley, imperturbable._

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne » répondit le blond avec froideur._

_« Dis moi que j'ai tord. » le nargua le brun._

_Drago, excédé, répéta sur le même ton glacial._

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »_

_Les lèvres de Stanley s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur._

_« Il y a quelques semaines, je t'ai aperçu monter en moto derrière Harry Potter. C'est lui ton mec ? »_

_Au nom d'Harry, Drago avait froncé les sourcils. Le nom de son petit ami dans la bouche de ce mec ne lui plaisait pas._

_« Au risque de me répéter, cela ne te regarde pas. »_

_« Je vois… » Répondit Stanley avec sarcasme. « Je me demande ce qui se passerait si tout le monde au campus apprenait que leur capitaine bien aimé est gay ? Je ne crois pas que tout le monde apprécierait… »_

_Drago avait pâli, ayant peur de comprendre où le Brun voulait en venir._

_« Ses coéquipiers ne le respecteraient plus…peut être qu'il démissionnerait de l'équipe même…et ton père…il serait tellement déçu ! Je sens comme du deshéritage dans l'air ! »_

_Drago avait serré les poings, ses yeux lançant des éclairs sur Stanley. _

_« Où tu veux en venir ? » lâcha t'il, méprisant._

_« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » répondit le Brun, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui ; Drago recula d'un pas, n'aimant pas la drôle de lueur qui brillait dans les yeux marrons du jeune homme. Stanley l'attrapa par la manche et l'attira violemment vers lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Drago, incrédule et immobile pendant un bref instant, repoussa soudain le jeune homme et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa manche. Ce bâtard l'avait embrassé ! _

_« Je t'ai toujours trouvé super bandant, Malefoy. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour Potter, t'as intérêt à être gentil, très gentil même. » Susurra le Brun, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y capter le goût de celles de Drago._

_Celui-ci était absolument horrifié. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'une sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos. Ce mec lui faisait un chantage odieux. Son corps contre son silence…c'était impensable… et pourtant…il ne voulait pas compromettre Harry ! Pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour devenir capitaine de l'équipe ! Si les gens apprenaient qu'il était gay, un énorme scandale en découlerait. Personne ne devait savoir._

_Stanley semblait savourer le dilemme intérieur de Drago et son sourire s'agrandit quand ce dernier reprit la parole d'une voix rauque d'indignation. _

_« Moi aussi je pourrais raconter que tu as des vues sur un mec… »_

_« Bien sûr mais j'aurais toujours le temps de balancer Harry et ça, tu ne prendras pas le risque que ça se fasse, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Drago blêmit à nouveau, se sentant pris au piège. Stanley en profita pour se rapprocher de lui à nouveau. Il saisit le menton pâle du Blond entre ses doigts et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Drago ne répondit en rien à ce baiser mais ne le repoussa pas cette fois._

_Stanley se recula légèrement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres._

_« Je vois qu'on s'est compris »_

_L'un de ses bras vint s'enrouler autour de la taille fine du Blond et sa main vint s'égarer sur la rondeur d'une de ses fesses. Drago se crispa, écoeuré._

_« Tu as un cul renversant, Malefoy. Je vais m'en occuper dès la rentrée et tu feras tout ce que je te dirai si tu ne veux pas que notre petit secret s'ébruite. »_

_  
Agrippant une dernière fois les fesses du blond, il le relâcha soudain et fit demi tour, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Quand il disparut par la porte, Drago se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à le porter. Ce mec l'avait touché, l'avait embrassé. Il se sentait répugnant, sali. Seul Harry avait le droit de le toucher ainsi et pourtant il s'était laissé faire._

_C'était pour lui, uniquement pour lui._

_Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il ne put réprimer le sanglot de souffrance qui montait à sa gorge._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle à manger vers le salon et les invités, son visage aussi froid que du marbre, réprimant sa nausée, essayant d'oublier qu'il venait de vendre son corps pour protéger son amour._

_Fin Flash Back_

Jeudi 01 Janvier

Voici la nouvelle année. Hier soir, tout le monde s'est hypocritement embrassé, se souhaitant mille et un bonheurs. Tout le monde joue à l'amour familial mais personne n'a vu que je ne vais pas bien. Personne n'a remarqué que je ne mange presque plus, que je dors mal et que je suis presque muet. De toute façon, ils s'en foutent.

Plus que quelques jours et c'est la rentrée. J'ai eu Harry au téléphone hier soir. Il m'a dit que je lui manquais et qu'il m'avait acheté un cadeau pour Noël. J'ai caché mes angoisses et je lu ai répondit que j'avais hâte d'être à lundi…ce qui est un mensonge. J'ai tellement peur de cette rentrée ! Stanley m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il balancerait Harry si je ne couchais pas avec lui et rien que l'idée qu'il me touche me révulse. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre mec qu'Harry me touche. Avec lui, c'est le paradis mais j'ai vraiment l'impression ces derniers temps d'être tombé en enfer. Me faire baiser par un mec que je déteste pour protéger celui que j'aime. Ca pourrait paraitre romantique si ce n'était pas aussi sordide. Jai l'impression d'être la dernière des putes et ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je n'ai rien dit à Pansy qui est venue me voir hier. Elle m'a trouvé pâle mais j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que c'était l'absence d'Harry qui me pesait. Bien sûr, j'aimerais être avec lui mais le chantage de ce connard de Stanley va pourrir nos retrouvailles. J'aimerais tant tout lui dire ! Mais je ne peux pas le faire. Harry ne doit pas prendre le risque d'être montré du doigt. Il s'est battu toute sa vie pour être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et je préfère endurer seul le calvaire d'être la tapette du campus.

Dimanche 05 Janvier

Je suis de retour au campus et je crève littéralement de trouille. Demain, retour en cours et début de mon calvaire. J'ai envie de dégueuler rien qu'à l'idée de croiser Stanley.

_Flash Back_

_« Drago ! »_

_Le jeune homme venait à peine de finir de ranger sa valise au dessus de son armoire qu'une tornade s'abattait sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte possessive._

_Le Blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son petit ami. Harry était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient de joie et un sourire éclatant lui barrait le visage._

_Drago ne put résister à ce sourire et il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, l'entrainant dans un baiser vertigineux._

_Quand ils se séparèrent, haletants, Harry se recula de quelques pas, fronçant les sourcils._

_« Tu as maigri. »_

_Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer et il s'obligea à sourire._

_« Tu sais, les réunions de famille ça a tendance à me couper l'appétit. »_

_Harry lui rendit son sourire et revint quérir ses lèvres._

_« P'tain, tu m'as trop manqué. »_

_Drago ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte. C'était si bon d'être à nouveau entre les bras d'Harry qu'il en oubliait tout. Ses mains vinrent s'égarer sur la taille fine du sportif et il rapprocha leurs deux corps qui commençaient doucement à se réchauffer._

_Le Brun agrippa fermement les fesses rondes de son petit ami qui gémit doucement et approfondit leur baiser. Chaque effleurement entre eux devenait rapidement torride et deux semaines sans se voir n'avaient pas arrangé les choses._

_Drago ne put que constater la bosse conséquente qui se formait au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Harry et qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Le Brun lui faisait vraiment un effet instantané. Il s'embrasait au moindre contact avec lui et il perdait toute notion de réel._

_Pourtant il s'écarta, haletant, les joues cramoisies._

_« Harry…quelqu'un pourrait entrer… »_

_Harry le saisit par le bras et l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière eux et plaqua le Blond contre la porte, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou._

_Drago ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux morsures tendres qui lui envoyaient de petites décharges électriques le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait vraiment trop envie de faire l'amour pour résister._

_Harry le débarrassa prestement de son pull et de son tee-shirt, regardant avec gourmandise la peau pâle et douce qui s'offrait à lui. _

_« Dray…ça m'a trop manqué. Tu m'as rendu accro. » Lui dit il d'une voix rauque tout en s'attaquant du bout des dents à la peau fine du torse de son petit ami._

_Drago enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et le pressa contre lui. Il lui avait tant manqué que maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. _

_Le regard alangui, il laissa Harry le déshabiller et l'embrasser avidement, pantin entre ses bras puissants._

_Quand le Brun le souleva par les hanches contre la porte et qu'il entra en lui d'un coup de rein ample et profond, un gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres et il se cramponna aux épaules de son amant. _

_« Harry…plus…plus… » Haletait il à chaque coup de rein qui se faisaient plus violents à chaque fois._

_Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et jouèrent ensemble de longues minutes, leurs gémissements s'étouffant mutuellement l'un dans l'autre et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry jouit violemment en lui en gémissant son prénom._

_Quand le Brun constata que Drago n'avait pas eu d'orgasme, ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie._

_« Dray...tu n'as pas…enfin…je t'ai fait mal ? »_

_Drago, reposé doucement à terre, le regarda avec tendresse. Harry était vraiment adorable._

_« Disons que tu avais très très envie de moi et que tu n'as pas pu te retenir bien longtemps. »_

_Harry, gêné de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui, l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'écarter à nouveau. Le corps de Drago l'avait rendu fou et il l'avait pris sans ménagement, trop en manque pour être doux._

_« Je vais me faire pardonner alors… » Lui murmura t'il, s'agenouillant devant lui._

_Drago rougit, conscient de ce que son petit ami s'apprêtait à faire._

_« Tu…tu n'es pas obligé… je ne… »_

_Mais ses mots se perdirent dans un soupir d'extase quand les lèvres d'Harry se refermèrent sur son membre tendu, l'engloutissant lentement._

_Le Blond ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière, tandis qu'Harry, gêné mais décidé à lui faire du bien, tachait de lui prodiguer tout ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse à lui. Sa langue se fit taquine, sa bouche avide et ses mains vinrent lentement caresser le ventre et le torse de son petit ami qui gémissait de plus belle._

_Drago avait l'impression de se consumer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait sucer mais là c'était époustouflant. On lui avait parfois dit que les mecs faisaient ça mieux que les filles et aujourd'hui, il en avait la preuve par quatre. Harry l'envoyait au septième ciel avec sa bouche et il avait du mal à retenir ses cris._

_Ses mains vinrent se loger dans les cheveux du Brun tandis que ses hanches imprimaient un mouvement de va et vient entre ses lèvres. _

_Son regard tomba sur Harry et la vision du jeune homme à ses pieds, son sexe dans sa bouche, le fit frissonner. Il aimait se soumettre à Harry mais il devait bien s'avouer que le spectacle valait le déplacement. L'image d'Harry sous lui, gémissant sous ses coups de rein, s'insinua dans son esprit : la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, c'est lui qui mènerait la danse et il montrerait à Harry que se faire prendre était la plus absolue des sensations._

_« Harry…enlève toi…je vais… »_

_Son corps s'arqua soudain alors que la bouche du Brun l'engloutissait de plus belle. Ses petits mouvements de bassin se firent plus rapides et une chaleur insoutenable explosa dans son bas ventre, remontant par sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à venir serrer ses cordes vocales._

_Dans un râle étouffé, il se déversa entre les lèvres de son amant qui refusa de s'écarter._

_Quand le Blond rouvrit les yeux, le visage en sueur, la tête dans les étoiles, il baissa les yeux vers Harry qui haletait, toujours à ses pieds. Une goutte blanche tachait sa lèvre inférieure et Drago déglutit devant ce spectacle indécent. Harry était le dieu de la débauche à cet instant et le Blond en avait la gorge sèche._

_Le Brun se releva et lui sourit timidement, s'essuyant la lèvre du revers de la main. Il avait adoré faire ça à Drago et il en avait un peu honte._

_Le Blond comprit ses pensées et vint quérir ses lèvres qui avaient encore le gout acre de son propre sperme._

_« T'es trop doué, Harry. Recommence quand tu veux » lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait joueur mais qui laissait transparaitre une grande tendresse. _

_Le Brun posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant._

_« Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Drago. »_

_Le Blond sentit un millier de paillons voleter dans sa poitrine. Enserrant Harry entre ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur son front._

_« On devrait se rhabiller, tu crois pas ? »_

_Harry pouffa de rire et se détacha de lui, déposant au passage un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« J'aurais préféré être plus romantique mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pas pu me retenir » lui avoua le Brun, rougissant._

_Drago souleva un sourcil, narquois et se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements en grimaçant un peu : Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte._

_« On aura d'autres occasions d'être romantique. »_

_Une fois rhabillés, les deux garçons sortirent précautionneusement de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre et ils s'assirent sur le lit de Drago._

_Celui-ci soupira._

_« Blaise a changé de chambre. »_

_A la mention du nom du grand noir, Harry grimaça._

_« Ce qu'il t'a dit était dégueulasse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je croyais mieux le connaitre… » Répondit il tristement._

_Drago avança la main vers lui et lui caressa doucement la joue._

_« Il changera peut être d'avis, tu sais ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas une raison. Il t'a insulté et moi je t'… » _

_Le Brun écarquilla les yeux, rougissant une nouvelle fois._

_Drago retint sa respiration, n'osant croire ce qu'il avait failli entendre._

_« Harry… »_

_Le Brun prit une grande inspiration et dit dans un souffle._

_« Je t'aime, Drago. »_

_Le Blond resta un instant interdit, scotché par l'avalanche de sentiments qui le submergeaient. Bien sûr il savait qu'Harry tenait à lui mais entendre ces trois mots de sa propre bouche lui était toujours apparu hors d'atteinte._

_Harry n'osait plus respirer. Il avait soudain très chaud et attendait une réaction de la part de son petit ami. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et maintenant il avait peur de la suite des évènements._

_Mais Drago le rassura rapidement en venant l'embrasser doucement._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »_

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant un peu bêtement, seuls au monde à cet instant. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre ce sentiment était nouveau et il avait des effets particulièrement euphoriques._

_Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher durant un long moment._

_Harry fit basculer Drago sur le lit mais celui-ci se releva brusquement._

_« Harry ! Pas ici ! On pourrait nous voir. »_

_Le Brun soupira et se redressa._

_« T'as raison. »_

_Drago lui sourit un peu douloureusement. Ils s'aimaient et ils devaient se cacher. Pourquoi ? Leur amour était immoral aux yeux des autres et ils en paieraient les conséquences si leur relation s'étalait aux yeux de tous… et puis il y avait Stanley. Durant un instant, il l'avait oublié mais maintenant, l'odieux chantage lu apparaissait encore plus ignoble. Ne rien dire à Harry lui apparaissait comme une trahison mais lui dire équivalait à le discréditer aux yeux de tous._

_Le regard du Blond se fit soudain triste et Harry s'en aperçut, ses beaux yeux verts se teintant d'une lueur inquiète._

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Rien… tout va bien. J'ai juste…passé de très mauvaises vacances. » le rassura Drago, essayant de sourire avec gaité. _

_Harry lui rendit son sourire et revint l'embrasser fugitivement. Le Blond était devenu une véritable drogue pour lui et avoir été séparé de lui avait été une véritable torture par moments._

_« Demain soir Sirius nous invite à bouffer. Il t'a acheté des trucs à Paris et… »_

_« Il m'a fait des cadeaux ? » le coupa Drago, soufflé. Sa famille à lui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui offrir quelque chose, préférant lui adresser un chèque alors le cadeau du parrain d'Harry le touchait beaucoup._

_« Pff ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point il t'adore. Je serais pas là, il te demanderait en mariage sur le champ. » Lui répondit le Brun sur un ton bougon._

_Drago se fendit d'un sourire rassurant._

_« Arrête de te faire des films. Je crois surtout qu'il est content de voir qu'on est bien ensemble… et puis si tu n'étais pas là, c'est moi qui le demanderai en mariage. » Finit il, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres._

_La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Se jetant sur son petit ami, il le fit rouler sous le lit, l'entrainant dans une bataille chatouilleuse entrecoupée d'éclats de rire._

_C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la haute silhouette de Blaise. Celui-ci s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur._

_Les deux garçons se figèrent instantanément et, constatant la position peu conventionnelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils se séparèrent vivement, le rouge aux joues._

_Blaise détourna les yeux et s'approcha de son ancienne armoire._

_« J'étais venu pour finir de récupérer mes affaires. Vous dérangez pas pour moi. » Leur dit il sur un ton morne._

_Harry et Drago se regardèrent un instant, se demandant mentalement quelle était l'attitude à adopter._

_Puis Harry se leva et dit d'un air décidé._

_« Blaise. On peut pas continuer comme ça. On se connait depuis toujours et je pense avoir toujours été un bon pote avec toi. J'ai commis une erreur en ne te disant rien pour Drago et moi et je suis désolé. »_

_Le grand noir se retourna, un instant indécis, puis son visage se referma à nouveau._

_« Moi aussi je suis désolé mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire. Traite moi d'homophobe si t'en as envie, mais je trouve ça anormal. Vous êtes deux mecs, des amis en plus...et...je peux pas… »_

_Un éclair douloureux passa dans le regard d'Harry._

_« Tu sais, ça change rien pour moi d'être gay. Je suis toujours le même…et je suis bien avec Drago. »_

_« Putain, je le sais, Harry. » répondit Blaise avec virulence « mais je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça dégueu. »_

_« Ok… » Conclut Harry, visiblement peiné. « Tu vas en parler aux autres ? »_

_Blaise lui lança un regard noir._

_« Je vois pas en quoi ça les concerne. Ils le sauront quand tu auras envie de leur dire. Je le garderai bien votre petit secret, t'inquiète pas. » Répondit il sur un ton acerbe. « Je suis pas une balance. »_

_Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers l'armoire et commença à fourrer dans un petit sac quelques pulls qu'il avait laissés sur l'étagère du haut._

_Une fois le sac refermé, il fit volte face et soupira, se tournant vers Drago qui était resté silencieux jusque là._

_« Ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour… je le pensais pas vraiment… J'aurais pas laissé Goyle te tabasser même si je n'approuve pas que tu sois…enfin… »_

_Et sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre, il sortit de la chambre._

_Harry se rassit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Drago s'empressa de venir derrière lui et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassant doucement dans les cheveux._

_« Ca fait mal, Drago. » Lui souffla le Brun._

_« Je sais…c'est ton meilleur ami. »_

_« Il me regarde avec dégout…il me déteste. »_

_« Non… » Lui répondit Drago sur un ton rassurant. « Fais moi confiance, il ne te déteste pas. »_

_Le Brun lui adressa un sourire triste et pencha sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le torse de Drago. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur son front et l'enlaça plus étroitement encore._

_C'est à ce moment que Pansy déboula dans la chambre, s'arrêtant devant le joli spectacle qu'offraient les amoureux. Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux._

_Drago lui sourit, heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps._

_La jeune fille s'assit à côté d'eux sans mot dire. Drago la trouva triste et pâle et une ride soucieuse apparut sur son front._

_« Pansy…ça va ? »_

_La brunette opina de la tête mais son sourire se flétrit aussitôt. Harry se releva et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de retourner s'installer contre le torse de Drago. La jeune fille posa sa tête contre le sien et Drago les enlaça tous les deux._

_« Je suis contente de vous revoir…je me sens tellement seule ces derniers temps… » Leur souffla t'elle._

_Drago eut un petit pincement au cœur. _

_« Pansy…je serai toujours là, je te l'ai déjà dit… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Blaise ? »_

_Elle acquiesça.._

_« Entre autres…faut croire que j'étais tombée amoureuse…mais il m'a tellement déçu ! Et peu à peu, j'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus seule… »_

_Harry lui passa une main caressante dans les cheveux._

_« C'est un peu ma faute tout ça. Je t'accapare ton meilleur ami et à cause de moi je t'ai fait perdre ton petit copain. »_

_« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi » lui répondit elle en soupirant. « D'un côté c'est bien d'avoir pu voir Blaise sous son vrai jour avant de m'engager plus loin avec lui. »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé, Pansy » lui souffla Harry._

_Drago les serra fort contre lui durant un moment puis il essaya de prendre un ton enjoué._

_« J'ai des cadeaux pour vous…Harry je te les donnerai avec Sirius mais Pansy, je crois que le père noël vient de déposer quelque chose pour toi. »_

_Sur ces mots, il se leva et se mit à fouiner dans sa valise. Il en sortit deux paquets qu'il tendit à la jeune fille._

_« Joyeux Noël, ma Pansy. »_

_Un sourire lumineux naquit sur les lèvres de la brunette. S'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, elle déballa le premier et en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit avec curiosité. Quand elle découvrit ce que c'était, elle posa la main sur sa bouche, comme choquée._

_« Drago…comment les as-tu eues ? Il n'y en avait plus depuis des mois ! »_

_Dans ses mains se trouvaient deux petits billets de couleur bleue : deux places pour le concert des bizzard sisters, complet depuis plusieurs semaines. Pansy les adorait et en avait pleuré quand elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller._

_« Des fois, ça peut servir d'avoir un père qui a des relations » lui répondit il en souriant._

_La jeune fille lui sauta au cou, folle de joie avant d'ouvrir le second paquet qui contenait quant à lui un joli bracelet en jade vert pâle._

_Elle le mit à son poignet et enlaça de nouveau Drago._

_« Tu me gâtes trop, tu sais ? »_

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules._

_« Bah, ça me faisait plaisir. »_

_Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_« Allons dans ma chambre. Moi aussi j'ai des cadeaux. »_

_Drago sortit le dernier, plusieurs sentiments se mêlant en lui. La joie de revoir ceux qu'il aimait était ternie par la menace qui panait au dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un…_

**Et voilou…un chapitre de plus terminé. J'ai à peine commencé le prochain bien que le scénario soit déjà dans ma petite caboche.**

**Donc, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, dans le prochain chapitre : confrontation avec Stanley et vengeance assurée.**

**Bises à tous. Si vous avez une remarque quelconque, envoyez moi une petite review ou laissez un commentaire sur mon blog http// blackmoon. skynetblogs. be/ (enlevez les espaces).**

**A bientôt**

**Darana**


	16. Chapter 16

**NdA : ****Bonjour à tous. Ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport aux autres mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : je pars demain au soleil pour une semaine de Vacances à Cannes alors je préfère poster un petit chapitre maintenant car vous avez déjà bcp attendu . Je me rattrapperai au prochain, promis. **

**Merci à tous mes reviewers : I.of.K, Natsumi Kido, Tigrou19, Nouchette, Kaitenho, Sicca, Vif d'or, Spicy marmelade, Eleonore-dem, Bins, Vert Emeraude, Elaelle, Drudrue, Onarluca et ceux que j'ai peut être oublié. **

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

**CHAPITRE 16**

Lundi 13 Janvier

Examens blancs obligent, la semaine dernière a été studieuse. Je n'ai pratiquement pas vu Pansy qui depuis sa rupture avec Blaise se plonge dans les révisions avec Hermione. Elle s'est mise en tête d'obtenir son année avec mention et j'admire son courage.

Ron ne révise gère, comme à son habitude, mais ce petit con réussit quand même à avoir de bonnes notes…s'il bossait plus, il serait, j'en suis sûr, le premier de la promo.

Moi j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Stanley ne m'a pas encore contacté mais il fait en sorte de me croiser le plus souvent possible dans les couloirs. Il me regarde avec insistance et j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois. Je me sens sale dans son regard…comme si j'étais un objet. ca me révulse de savoir que ce mec m'a embrassé et savoir qu'il a envie de faire plus que ça avec moi me met dans un état de nerfs impossible à décrire.

Je deviens lunatique et nerveux. J'ai même été sec avec Harry quand un soir il m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Putain, je l'ai rembarré, je lui ai même fait une scène totalement pathétique et j'ai vu dans ses yeux que ça l'avait blessé. Je suis vraiment un gros con. Je sors avec le mec le plus gentil de la planète et il faut que je fasse en sorte de lui faire de la peine.

Depuis, on est un peu en froid. Je l'évite et il en est conscient. Il n'ose pas refaire le premier pas mais quand on se croise et qu'il me regarde, j'ai envie de chialer comme une gonzesse. Il y a une telle détresse dans ses yeux que j'ai du mal à faire comme si tout allait bien. Je me rends compte qu'Harry tient vraiment beaucoup à notre relation et moi je fous tout en l'air. Pourquoi je ne lui dis rien ? Pourquoi je ne me jette pas dans ses bras en lui racontant tout ? Je ne sais pas…j'ai peur de sa réaction, j'ai peur que Stanley mette sa menace à exécution, j'ai peur de tout perdre…

Mercredi 15 Janvier

Harry est venu me voir ce soir dans ma chambre. Il voulait qu'on parle et je lui ai dit que j'étais fatigué et qu'on parlerait demain…j'ai réussi à lui dire ça sur un ton neutre alors que je n'avais envie que d'une chose : qu'il reste et faire l'amour avec lui toute la nuit.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose et je sais que si nous parlons, je ne pourrais pas lui mentir. Alors je l'ai laissé partir. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il s'est retourné une fois vers moi puis a disparu.

Quand j'ai refermé la porte, je me suis dirigé comme un zombie vers la salle de bain. Je m'y suis enfermé et j'ai chialé comme jamais je l'avais fait. Il me manque tellement que c'est douloureux dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur. La vie sans lui, c'est trop moche pour avoir envie de la vivre. J'en peux plus…il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un ou je vais mourir de douleur.

Jeudi 16 Janvier

Harry a entrainement ce soir. De ma fenêtre, j'aperçois un petit bout du terrain et je meurs d'envie d'aller le rejoindre. J'espère qu'il s'en sort bien et que jouer avec Blaise ne lui pose pas trop de problèmes.

Je vais aller rejoindre Ron au club d'échec car j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

_Drago était en train de fermer la porte de sa chambre quand une poigne solide le projeta contre celle-ci. Le jeune homme, surpris, se cogna le front contre le bois blanc._

_Il n'eut même pas à se donner la peine de regarder qui était son agresseur : une main possessive vint empoigner l'une de ses fesses tandis qu'un corps venait se lover dans son dos._

_Drago eu un haut le cœur tandis qu'il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de Stanley…car ça ne pouvait être que lui._

_« Tout doux, mon cœur » retentit la voix sucrée de Stanley à son oreille et Drago le repoussa vivement en se retournant, dardant un regard furieux sur lui._

_« Joue pas ta vierge effarouchée. » reprit le brun sur un ton railleur. « Je suis sûr que quand Potter te monte, tu ne dois pas faire cette tête là, non ?... au fait, où es t'il, notre gravure de mode ? Il s'entraine, non ? On a un peu de temps alors… »_

_Drago avait blanchi au fur et à mesure des paroles du garçon et il lui cracha, venimeux :_

_« Dégage ! Je n'ai pas le temps alors va te trouver un autre cul que le mien, Ok ? »_

_Stanley sourit avec affabilité mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce._

_« C'est ton cul qui m'intéresse, Malefoy…et je suis sûr de l'avoir sinon…Dieu sait ce qui pourrait arriver…tu te souviens de notre petite conversation le soir de Noël, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Drago déglutit, serrant ses clés dans sa main moite de sueur. Constatant son absence de réaction, Stanley s'approcha de nouveau et posa une main sur le torse du Blond qui émit un hoquet de dégout._

_« Allez, Malefoy…je suis sûr que tu trouveras ça très agréable. Er puis ce n'est pas comme si jamais personne ne t'avait déjà baisé, non ? »_

_Attrapant le menton de Drago d'une main, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou avant d'attraper le lobe de son oreille entre les dents. Drago ferma les yeux, nauséeux, et serra les poings à s'en faire éclater les phalanges. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser toucher comme ça._

_« Lâche…lâche moi tout de suite » souffla t'il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire._

_« Ok…je te lâche et je vais de ce pas publier dans le journal du campus que le fameux Harry Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'une pédale. Je pourrais peut être inventer des détails croustillants du style : Potter aime mater ses coéquipiers sous la douche ou Potter et un habitué des boites gays de la ville. Ca se vendrait extrêmement bien, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Drago en aurait pleuré de rage. La situation était sans issue. Repousser Stanley signifiait discréditer Harry, accepter de coucher avec lui et il risquait de tout perdre. _

_Stanley avait profité des douloureuses pensées du Blond pour passer la main sous son pull et venir caresser sa peau pâle mais quand il pinça sadiquement l'un de ses tétons, Drago revint brusquement à lui et le repoussa avec violence, le visage aussi livide qu'un spectre._

_Stanley perdit enfin son sourire et c'est un rictus mauvais qu'il tendit au jeune homme._

_« Samedi soir, à vingt et une heure, dans ma chambre. C'est la 309. Mon cothurne est chez ses parents et tu seras à moi pour la nuit entière, Malefoy. Je vais te baiser, que ça te plaise ou non, alors tu as intérêt à être là sinon toi et ton mec aurez de sérieux problèmes »_

_Drago ne put soutenir son regard lubrique plus longtemps. Fébrilement, il.rouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma derrière lui et se laissa tomber au sol, le corps secoué de tremblements._

**Vendredi 17 Janvier**

Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre aujourd'hui. Tant pis pour les cours, tant pis pour les exams la semaine prochaine. J'ai mal au ventre et je suis resté au lit tout la journée. Ron est inquiet et il a tenu à rester avec moi cet après midi. Il m'a posé des questions mais j'ai prétexté que je me sentais mal. Il a appelé l'infirmière qui, bien sûr, n'a rien diagnostiqué. Elle m'a trouvé stressé et m'a donné un médicament pour me calmer. J'en ai pris trois fois la dose prescrite et c'est vrai que je me sens un peu mieux.

Harry est venu me voir. J'ai fait semblant de dormir.

Il s'est assis sur le lit et croyant que je dormais, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait, que s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal il fallait le lui dire…et puis il est parti et j'ai chialé à nouveau. Je l'aime comme un dingue et je vais le tromper avec un enfoiré…j'ai envie de crever.

**Samedi 18 Janvier**

_La journée défilait à une allure surnaturelle. Drago, comme le jour précédent, n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Il avait même refusé d'aller manger avec les autres, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit._

_Il était quatorze heures, et emmitouflé sous sa couette, Drago regardait défiler les minutes sur son radio réveil, un masque d'angoisse sur le visage._

_Soudain, trois coups à la porte. Drago sursauta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Harry entrer. Ne devait-il pas être à son entrainement ? Il avait pourtant un match le lendemain…en tous les cas, il ne pouvait plus jouer les endormis à présent._

_« Drago…je peux entrer ? » dit le Brun, visiblement tendu._

_Drago acquiesça de la tête, le cœur battant la chamade._

_Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et n'osait pas croiser le regard de son petit ami._

_« Drago…j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu. Je suis complètement perdu, là. Tu ne parles presque plus, tu m'évites, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre…qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Drago sentit sa poitrine se déchirer en morceaux._

_« Rien…tu n'as rien fait…tout est de ma faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher » souffla t'il, se tournant vers le mur et se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure._

_« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul…mais tout va s'arranger.. Tout va s'arranger. »_

_Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Drago pouvait sentir la respiration d'Harry, désordonnée, un peu rauque._

_« Drago ! Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? » Lui demanda t'il soudain, d'une voix toute aussi rauque._

_Drago retint son souffle et s'agrippa à sa couette. Rompre avec Harry…est ce que ce n'était pas tout simplement la meilleure solution pour le sauver ? S'il n'était plus avec lui, il n'y aurait plus de matière à le discréditer auprès de son équipe, il redeviendrait ami avec Blaise et son avenir ne serait plus compromis… tout était de sa faute. Harry serait bien mieux sans lui…_

_Le Blond, dans son désespoir, n'avait plus vraiment la lucidité nécessaire pour prendre des choix et la rupture lui apparaissait comme la meilleure des solutions pour sauver Harry._

_C'est pourquoi il ne répondit pas à la question du Brun._

_Il sentit qu'Harry se levait et malgré son désir de le retenir, il ne fit rien._

_« Drago…je ne comprends vraiment pas alors…réfléchis, s'il te plait…je… » Mais les mots du Brun semblèrent se coincer dans sa gorge et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma derrière lui._

_Drago étouffa un hurlement dans son coussin, un hurlement de pure souffrance qui lui déchira les cordes vocales. Oui, s'il quittait Harry, celui-ci n'aurait plus à souffrir à cause de lui._

_Dans sa douleur, Drago n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. A cet instant précis, il avait l'impression que c'était la seule solution possible pour préserver son petit ami…._

_La fin de l'après midi ne fut qu'un long cauchemar. Pansy était passée le voir mais Drago était prostré dans son lit. La jeune fille ne parvint pas à lui faire desserrer les dents et connaissant le caractère obstiné de son meilleur ami, elle abandonna au bout d'un moment, le laissant seul avec ses pensées._

_A vingt heures, Drago avait décidé de ce qu'il allait faire : à l'heure dite il irait au rendez vous de Stanley, il lui donnerait ce qu'il veut en échange de sa promesse de le laisser lui et Harry en paix après ça puis il romprait avec ce dernier parce qu'une telle situation ne devait jamais se reproduire._

_Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche et s'habilla avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il se trouvait moche, répugnant même...mais il n'avait pas le choix._

_De retour dans la chambre il passa devant Ron et ne répondit même pas quand il lui demanda où il allait. Il enfila un pull et sortit dans le couloir._

_S'appuyant contre le mur, il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande inspiration et se mit en route, tel un condamné vers la potence._

_La route fut bien trop courte à son goût et en moins de cinq minutes il était déjà devant la chambre de Stanley qui lui ouvrit avant même qu'il frappe à la porte._

_« Pile à l'heure, Malefoy… » Lui souffla t'il tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux et qu'il plaquait sans ménagement le Blond contre celle-ci._

_Aussitôt, il captura ses lèvres en un baiser violent, s'agrippant à son pull d'une main, insinuant déjà l'autre par-dessous._

_Drago, blanc comme un spectre, ne répondait en rien aux avances du Brun qui se recula au bout d'un moment, un air amusé sur le visage._

_« Mets y un peu du tien, mon cœur…j'ai pas envie de baiser un cadavre. »_

_  
Et, attrapant Drago par son pull, il le dirigea vers son lit où il le fit tomber._

_Maintenant allongé sur le matelas, Drago regardait avec horreur son bourreau enlever sa chemise et il serra les poings quand le corps du Brun vint se coucher sur le sien et qu'une main vint à nouveau caresser son torse, pinçant un téton au passage._

_« Malefoy…on va s'éclater tous les deux » lui susurra Stanley tandis qu'il lui enlevait brutalement son pull et son teeshirt. Il dévora du regard le torse fin et musclé du Blond et fondit dessus, tel un aigle sur sa proie. Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas il se fit plus vicieux et le mordit méchamment à la clavicule, le faisant sursauter._

_S'attaquant ensuite à son cou, il eut un sourire mauvais et le mordit cruellement, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau douce._

_Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Des larmes de honte et de dégout menaçaient de se déverser hors de ses yeux qu'il gardait obstinément clos. Stanley le dégoutait, il se dégoutait…_

_Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et les écarquilla : le Brun s'attaquait à son pantalon. Quand une main s'aventura dans son caleçon, le dégout l'emporta soudain sur tout le reste et il repoussa de toutes ses forces Stanley à l'aide de ses jambes. Le garçon tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur les fesses, sur le sol._

_« Malefoy ! T'as intérêt à plus recommencer ça ! Désape-toi et laisse-toi faire, Ok ? »_

_Drago secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite en reculant sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas tromper Harry avec ce mec ! Il ne pouvait pas quitter Harry non plus ! L'air de cette chambre lui semblait irrespirable, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici._

_Mais Stanley ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever. S'abattant sur lui, il le retourna sur le matelas, l'empoignant par les cheveux._

_« Sale pute ! Je vais te baiser, que tu sois d'accord ou non ! » Siffla t'il, le visage tordu par la rage._

_Drago, qui était enfin sorti de sa léthargie, commença enfin à se débattre. Il réussit à se retourner sur le dos, attrapa Stanley par les épaules et lui envoya un coup de tête violent en plein menton._

_Stanley tomba de nouveau en arrière en gémissant et Drago se releva prestement. Il attrapa son pull qu'il enfila, un peu tremblant, et courut vers la sortie._

_« Tu vas le regretter, connard ! » lui hurla le Brun qui se tenait la mâchoire._

_Mais Drago claqua la porte derrière lui et commença à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait._

_Dans les couloirs, certains le regardaient passer avec curiosité mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. _

_Il entra en trombe dans des toilettes et s'enferma à double tour. S'asseyant sur une des cuvettes, il se prit la tête dans les mains et éclata en sanglots. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs se calmèrent et il ferma les yeux, se forçant à respirer lentement. Il devait aller voir Harry et tout lui raconter avant que Stanley mette ses menaces à exécution…comment avait il pu être aussi con ? _

_Il sortit de la cabine de toilettes, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se décida enfin à se diriger vers le dortoir d'Harry._

_Arrivé à destination il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. _

_C'est Zacharias qui vint lui ouvrir, de petites lunettes de lecture vissées sur le nez._

_« euh…Harry est là ? » demanda Drago_

_« Non, il est au gymnase. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais c'est comme s'il avait bouffé du lion. Il s'entraine tard le soir et il est d'une humeur massacrante. Il y a trente minutes, il a même débarqué ici blanc comme un linge et il a à moitié défoncé la porte de l'armoire en la refermant et… »_

_Mais Drago avait déjà filé vers le gymnase, une sourde appréhension s'insinuant en lui._

_Quand il poussa la porte de la salle de musculation, il vit tout de suite Harry. Il était seul et, seulement vêtu d'un vieux short noir, il tapait de toutes ses forces dans un sac de sable suspendu au plafond. Quand il aperçut Drago, il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups et le Blond avança vers lui avec précaution._

_« Harry…j'aimerais qu'on parle. » lui dit-il doucement mais Harry ne l'entendit…ou ne l'écouta pas._

_« Il faut qu'on parle ! » répéta t'il un peu plus fort._

_Harry cessa de frapper dans le sac mais ne tourna pas le visage vers Drago._

_« Dégage! » lui siffla t'il_

_Drago écarquilla les yeux de stupeur._

_« Harry…il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose ! »_

_Le poing d'Harry s'abattit violemment sur le sac de sable._

_« Me dire quoi ? Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure ! J'étais venu te voir pour parler et je t'ai vu sortir de ta chambre alors je t'ai suivi ! Je voulais savoir…et puis je t'ai vu entrer dans la chambre de ce con ! Il t'a presque embrassé sur le pas de la porte ! Alors dégage tout de suite, tu entends ? CASSE-TOI !!!! »_

_Drago recula d'un pas, choqué. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait trompé ! C'était impossible, pas maintenant !_

_« Harry ! Je vais t'expliquer ! Je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Lui souffla t'il, s'approchant de lui et l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'il se tourne vers lui. Mais Harry se dégagea brusquement et le regard étincelant de rage et de larmes qu'il lui tendit le fit chanceler._

_Il vit les yeux du Brun se fixer avec horreur sur son cou._

_« Tu m'a bien eu, Drago…Tes beaux discours, tes je t'aime…tout ça c'était du flanc. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai cru que tout était vrai…je t'aurais même laissé me baiser et toi...toi… va t'en, Drago…je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi. » _

_Il avait dit ces dernières paroles sur un ton dur, sans appel, et Drago crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il y avait une telle rage et un tel désespoir dans les yeux verts d'Harry…c'était insoutenable._

_« Harry ! Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Je t'aime ! Il faut que tu me croies ! »Cria t'il, essayant de s'approcher de nouveau mais avant qu'il ne soit trop près, Harry le repoussa du bras._

_« Sors d'ici ! C'est fini, Drago ! On ne sort plus ensemble ! » Lui cracha le Brun au visage. Et sans un regard de plus il retourna à son sac de sable et recommença à frapper dedans de toutes ses forces. _

_Drago, anéanti, tituba et commença à reculer, trop choqué pour essayer à nouveau de résonner Harry. Les derniers mots de celui-ci résonnaient dans son esprit. C'était fini ! Leur histoire était finie ! Non…c'était impossible…_

_Sonné, il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie et une fois hors du gymnase, il ne vit pas Harry s'effondrer à genoux et fondre en sanglots. _

Mercredi 21 Janvier

Harry a rompu avec moi. Je sais plus quoi faire, je suis complètement effondré. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu qu'il me voit avec Stanley ? J'aurais du tout lui dire depuis le début…et maintenant c'est trop tard. Il croit que je l'ai trompé et il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Pire, il ne veut même plus jeter un regard vers moi. C'est ma faute, pourquoi est ce que je suis toujours si con ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne prends jamais les bonnes décisions ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était ne pas le blesser et j'ai tout fait de travers.

Dimanche j'ai tenté de l'approcher. Je suis allé le voir à son match et je n'ai même pas regardé le jeu une seule fois. Je n'ai vu que lui. Il jouait d'une manière totalement différente à d'habitude. C'était plus violent, moins artistique. Il fonçait dans le tas et a même été suspendu dix minutes par l'arbitre pour avoir fait une cravate à un adversaire. Ils ont perdu et Harry est retourné au vestiaire sans un seul regard pour la foule. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le plus gros con de la planète. Harry m'aimait et si j'avais partagé mes problèmes avec lui, il aurait trouvé une solution. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire c'était le démolir comme moi j'étais démoli.

Après le match, j'ai attendu devant le campus pendant une bonne heure dans le froid pour pouvoir l'intercepter à son retour mais quand il est arrivé, il m'a jeté un regard haineux et il est passé devant moi sans m'adresser la parle. Comme il était accompagné d'autres membres de son équipe, je n'ai rien osé dire.

Depuis il m'évite alors que je fais tout pour le croiser. Je veux lui expliquer que tout ça était un malentendu et surtout que je l'aime comme un dingue mais il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, me fusillant d'un regard noir et douloureux dès que je suis trop prêt de lui.

Ron a été le premier à être au courant. Le soir de notre...rupture, il m'a retrouvé assis dans la salle de bain, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Quand il a su qu'on avait rompu il n'en a pas cru ses oreilles puis quand je lui ai expliqué les raisons, il m'a traité d'abruti. Il a bien raison. Ensuite il m'a promis de m'aider. Ron est vraiment un gars formidable.

Le lendemain, je l'ai dit à Pansy qui ne s'est pas privée de me traiter elle aussi de con. Selon elle, j'aurais du tout dire depuis le début car Harry n'aurait pas supporté qu'on me fasse un tel chantage.

J'aimerais tant retourner en arrière…Harry me manque. Jamais je n'ai été amoureux avant lui et rien que l'idée de ne plus jamais lui parler me donne envie de crever.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Stanley n'a pas encore redonné signe de vie. J'ai peur qu'il prépare un sale coup pour se venger de mon coup de tête.

En tous les cas, il faut que je réussisse à parler à Harry. Je ne supporte plus de ne plus être avec lui. Demain matin avant les cours j'irai le rejoindre dans sa chambre et je l'obligerai à m'écouter. Il faut que je lui explique toute l'histoire et je veux qu'il me pardonne…

**Ne me frappez pas, svp ! Je sais, cette fin de chapitre est plutôt horrible…enfin, tout le chapitre l'est selon moi. Il a été difficile à écrire et je trouve le résultat plutôt moyen mais bon, soyez indulgents.**

**Je m'attelle à la suite dès que je suis revenu de vacances. Au programme, il y aura bien entendu le tête à tête entre Harry et Drago , le retour tant attendu de Stanley, un peu de Sirius et Blaise montrera également le bout de son nez.**

**Bisous à tous**

**Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner du courage à m'y remettre quand je serai de retour dans ma grisaille parisienne.**

**Darana.**


	17. Chapter 17

**NdA : ****Bonjour à tous. Comme promis, dès mon retour de vacances, je me suis plongée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre et j'ai bataillé ferme pour le terminer rapidement…vu qu'il est plutôt long.**

**Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes et à ceux que j'aurais pu oublier dans mes RARS.**

**C'est un chapitre plutôt HOT alors vous êtes prévenus. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 17**

Jeudi 22 Janvier

Harry n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai eu beau tout tenter pour qu'il m'écoute, il m'a fui à chaque fois comme la peste avec ce regard à la fois haineux et désespéré qui me donne envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à me la faire exploser. Je n'ai rien pu écouter aux cours, toutes mes pensées étant tournées vers lui. Je sais qu'il est profondément blessé, que j'ai trahi sa confiance et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Comment en suis-je arrivé au fait que je suis tellement amoureux que rien ne semble important à part lui ? Il m'a complètement envouté et j'ai l'impression d'être entièrement vide à l'intérieur, comme si plus rien ne fonctionnait dans mon corps et que j'avançais sans plus rien voir ni sentir ou entendre. Cela fait cinq jours qu'Harry a rompu avec moi et j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà des siècles.

Ron et Pansy font tout pour me remonter le moral mais rien n'y fait. Harry me manque trop pour que je les écoute. Pansy est même allée le voir pour prêcher ma cause mais peine perdue. Il a trop mal pour comprendre…j'ai peur de le perdre.

La semaine prochaine, nous sommes en examen et le pire, c'est que je m'en fiche complètement. Je veux mon petit ami, rien d'autre.

Samedi 24 Janvier

J'ai parlé à Blaise aujourd'hui…ou plutôt c'est lui qui est venu me voir. J'ai été surpris car depuis qu'il sait que je suis gay il m'évite comme si j'allais le contaminer. Pourtant ce matin il est venu taper à la porte de ma chambre. C'est Ron qui est allé lui ouvrir et il a été autant surpris de le voir que moi.

Blaise est entré et il est venu directement s'assoir sur mon lit, visiblement contrarié.

_« Drago…faut que je te parle d'Harry. »_

_A l'évocation du nom de son petit ami, Drago se redressa vivement sur son lit, la fatigue de sa nuit passée sans fermer l'œil soudainement envolée. _

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit il d'une voix atone._

_« Je sais que vous avez rompu. »_

_« C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? » Répliqua sèchement le Blond. « Tu dois être content, non ? Tu as récupéré ton meilleur ami. »_

_Blaise parut agacé mais il souffla nerveusement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres._

_« Je vais pas te mentir en te disant que la nouvelle ne m'a pas fait plaisir. Je me suis dit qu'Harry avait enfin compris que tout ça c'était des conneries, qu'il pouvait pas sortir avec un mec et que tout allait redevenir normal… »_

_« Si c'est pour me traiter d'anormal, Blaise, tu dégages ! » le coupa Drago sur un ton tranchant. « Je commence à en avoir assez de tes préjugés homophobes, Ok ? Je suis Pd et je suis normal ! Si ça ne te convient pas, je ne te retiens pas ! »_

_«Putain, laisse-moi finir ! » S'emporta le grand noir. « Au début, c'est vrai, j'étais content. J'imaginais que tout allait redevenir comme avant mais ça fait six jours que vous avez rompus et ça fait six jours qu'il ne dit plus un mot. Il ne fait strictement plus rien en cours, il ne mange même plus et hier soir il a même pleuré dans sa salle de bain. J'étais venu le voir pour lui proposer de sortir et je l'ai trouvé comme ça…alors j'ai pris la décision de venir te voir. »_

_Les révélations de Blaise atteignaient le cœur de Drago comme des coups de poignard. La souffrance d'Harry était égale à la sienne et tous deux avaient mal chacun de leur côté alors qu'il suffirait qu'ils soient ensemble pour se soigner mutuellement. C'était tellement stupide…_

_« Ecoute Drago…le fait que vous soyez…gays ça me perturbe. Je pense que je trouverai jamais ça normal mais je connais Harry depuis toujours et je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais je crois qu'il t'aime et qu'il faut que vous arrangiez les choses. Depuis le match de dimanche, il n'a même pas voulu s'entrainer ! Il ne révise plus et je veux pas qu'il loupe son année à cause d'un mec qui l'a ensorcelé pour mieux le faire souffrir ensuite. »_

_« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? » Lui souffla Drago, les poings crispés par la colère. « Mais t'as rien compris. Je suis dingue de lui mais j'ai fait une grosse connerie. Un mec m'a fait du chantage et m'a dit que si je ne couchais pas avec lui, il révèlerait l'homosexualité d'Harry à tout le monde. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était préserver sa popularité…je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre de notre relation…c'est tout ce que je voulais… »_

_Blaise, choqué, se passa une main sur le visage._

_« Et…tu as couché avec ce type ? »_

_« NON ! » Cria Drago. « Je…j'ai voulu le faire à un moment mais j'ai pas pu…c'était trop répugnant. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre qu'Harry me touche…mais il m'a vu entrer dans sa chambre et… »_

_« Merde… » Jura tout bas Blaise. « Il croit donc que tu l'as trompé et butté comme il est, il refuse d'entendre tes explications, c'est ça ? »_

_Drago acquiesça puis se prit la tête entre les mains._

_« Je sais que tu désapprouves tout ça, Blaise…mais on n'y peut rien. Avant de le rencontrer, jamais je n'avais été attiré par les mecs…et maintenant je m'en veux tellement…j'aurais du tout lui dire mais j'ai pris une mauvaise décision et j'aurais… »_

_« Bon, je vais t'aider ! »_

_Les mots de Blaise coupèrent net Drago dans son élan et il leva un visage abasourdi vers le rugbyman qui soupira._

_« Je vais t'aider parce que j'ai pas envie qu'Harry continue à se trainer lamentablement toute la journée de son lit à sa salle bain. Je vais vous organiser une petite entrevue à laquelle il ne pourra pas échapper et après ça sera à toi de jouer. Je crois que j'aurai beau désapprouver de toutes mes forces ce que vous faites ensemble, ni toi ni lui ne m'écouterez…alors il faudra bien faire avec. Je préfère voir Harry souriant et pédé comme un phoque plutôt qu'hétéro et triste comme la mort. »_

_Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. Il savait bien que dans le fond Blaise aimait trop Harry pour le rejeter plus longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que les deux amis se retrouvent._

_« Merci, Blaise. » dit il simplement._

_« Me remercie pas » Grommela le jeune homme. « Je veux bien t'aider à reconquérir mon pote mais ça sera pas une raison pour le tripoter devant moi ou me raconter quoi que ce soit qui aille plus loin que des poignets de mains amicales entre vous, Ok ? »_

_« Ok crétin » lui répondit Drago, sentant soudain un lourd poids s'ôter de ses épaules. L'amitié de Blaise lui manquait et savoir qu'il ne le regarderait plus avec dégout le soulageait._

_« Bon… » Conclut le grand noir en se levant. « Je te préviens quand j'ai du nouveau. J'ai déjà ma petite idée alors ça ne devrait pas être long. Prépare tes explications parce que je crois que tu en auras besoin. »_

_Drago, redevenu grave, acquiesça et Blaise se dirigea vers la porte. Il adressa un dernier petit signe de la main au Blond et disparut._

_Aussitôt une tête rousse se profila dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain._

_« Euh…tu m'en veux si j'ai tout entendu ? »_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel._

Dimanche 25 Janvier

Depuis ma discussion avec Blaise, l'espoir qui m'avait quitté est revenu. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir compter sur son aide vu sa réaction à l'annonce de notre homosexualité mais il semblerait que l'amitié qu'il éprouve pour Harry est plus forte que son homophobie. J'espère quand même qu'un jour il ne nous désapprouvera plus…

Alors maintenant j'attends qu'il me fasse signe. Il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à voir Harry et depuis je peaufine dans ma tête le discours que je vais lui dire bien que je sache que le moment venu je vais tout oublier et raconter n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

C'est incroyable comme ces quelques mois ont changé ma vie. Avant j'étais sûr de moi, arrogant et pleins de préjugés et Harry m'a complètement changé. Dès fois j'aimerais bien redevenir un peu ce que j'étais afin de prendre un peu de recul sur la situation. Tout est tellement chaotique à présent dans ma vie : Harry que j'aime comme un fou et qui ne veut plus me voir, les examens que je vais louper si je continue comme ça, Stanley qui doit mijoter sa revanche…j'ai tellement peur qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution. Harry est si apprécié ici…tout le monde le prend pour une sorte de Dieu et la révélation sur son homosexualité pourrait tout foutre par terre. Et puis il faut bien avouer que j'ai peur aussi pour moi. Si mon père apprend la nouvelle, je suis bon pour le cimetière…en tout cas, il me renierait sans le moindre remord. Il déteste tellement tout ce qui sort de la norme qu'il ne supporterait pas que son fils suive un autre chemin que lui. Je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener Harry et moi mais j'ai l'impression de me retrouver enserré dans un étau qui se resserre peu à peu autour de moi.

Vendredi 29 Janvier

Les examens sont passés…je préfère même pas en parler. J'ai eu l'esprit tellement occupé par Harry que je crois que je me suis lamentablement planté. Si je n'ai pas mon année, père va m'enlever de cette fac et m'obliger à aller dans celle qu'il avait prévu dès le départ…ce serait pire que tout.

Pansy m'a dit qu'elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée et Ron avait l'air plutôt content de lui. Pas étonnant car depuis qu'ils trainent souvent avec Hermione Granger, leurs résultats ont grimpé en flèche.

Moi, mon moral est au plus bas. Je sais que je fais que me plaindre mais je n'ai plus gout à rien. Ca fait presque deux semaines que je suis privé d'Harry et je crois que j'en crève à petit feu. Dès fois on se croise dans les couloirs et nos regards se rencontrent un instant. Dans ses yeux, je ne vois même plus de colère. Je n'y vois plus que de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Il a maigri et tout le monde jase à son propos. Ca me donne envie d'hurler.

Blaise est revenu me voir et il m'a dit de me tenir prêt. Depuis, je suis si nerveux que je n'arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit. J'ai terriblement envie de parler à Harry mais je suis terrorisé en même temps. Que lui dire ? Que faire ? J'ai trop peur de dire encore des âneries ou faire quelque chose de stupide…

Samedi 30 Janvier

_Les examens étant passés, il régnait sur le campus comme une atmosphère de vacances. Les organismes stressés évacuaient en se prélassant dans les zones communes, chacun se relaxant comme il pouvait. Les discussions allaient bon train également. Tout le monde spéculait sur les résultats à venir avec plus ou moins d'anxiété…presque tout le monde car S'il y a avait une personne qui se fichait bien de ses résultats en ce moment c'était Drago Malefoy. Avachi sur son lit, le regard dans le vague en direction de sa fenêtre, le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à une chose : son petit ami qui lui manquait trop pour se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Ron avait capitulé face à son manque d'entrain à l'accompagner au club d'échec et le Blond n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son départ. La dépression qui le guettait n'était plus très loin et on pouvait voir à son visage fatigué qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps._

_Drago était soucieux. Cela faisait une semaine que Blaise lui avait dit qu'il allait l'aider et pour l'instant, rien ne s'était encore fait. Harry lui en voulait toujours autant et jusqu'à présent, le Blond n'avait pas réussi à lui parler…et pourtant il en mourrait d'envie._

_Drago soupira lourdement et s'étira avant de sursauter violemment. Son portable venait de vibrer dans sa poche alors que retentissait la musique annonçant un message écrit._

_Le jeune homme se saisit de l'appareil et consulta sa messagerie. Son cœur cogna sourdement dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut le numéro de Blaise. Le souffle suspendu il lit les quelques lignes qu'avaient écrites le rugbyman : ' à 20 heures dans la remise au matériel du gymnase. Sois à l'heure. Blaise. '_

_Drago soupira bruyamment. C'était donc ce soir ! Mais pourquoi dans la remise du gymnase ? C'était étrange mais le Blond ne chercha pas plus loin. S'il devait avoir une discussion avec Harry, peu importe l'endroit. Un placard à balai aurait aussi bien convenu._

_Se levant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer une goulée d'air froid. Il s'y appuya, sentant le stress commencer à lui ronger les entrailles. Et si Harry ne l'écoutait pas ? Et s'il ne le croyait pas ? S'l le rejetait définitivement ? Drago devait bien se l'avouer : il était mort de trouille._

_Il se força à aller manger à midi à la cafétéria mais remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, fatigué de devoir répondre à tout bout de champ qu'il allait bien. Ses amis se faisaient du souci pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être irrité. En effet, comment cela pourrait il aller alors qu'il crevait à petits feus de ne pas pouvoir approcher son petit ami ? Il préférait encore rester seul._

_Et puis il y avait ces chuchotis sur son passage, ses regards en biais…Drago craignait de devenir paranoïaque mais il avait l'impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos. Il avait même cru entendre chuchoter le nom d'Harry quand il était passé près de l'ascenseur…mais peut être se faisait il des idées. Stanley avait il déjà commencé à ébruiter leur secret ? Le Blond en avait des sueurs froides. C'est vrai que depuis l'épisode avec Goyle, certaines rumeurs circulaient sur son compte et depuis qu'il était en froid avec Harry, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas voir qu'il était totalement déprimé…Drago était de plus en plus paniqué. Maintenant qu'Harry avait rompu avec lui, se détournerait il à jamais de lui en apprenant ces bruits qui couraient ? _

_Le reste de la journée fut terrible pour Drago. A certains moments il priait pour que le temps accélère et à d'autres il était terrorisé de voir l'heure du rendez vous avancer à grands pas. _

_Quand il fut près de vingt heures, il sortit de sa chambre, prétextant devant Ron une fringale tardive et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers le lieu du rendez vous._

_Le gymnase était désert et Drago le traversa à toute vitesse, n'aimant pas le bruit que faisaient ses pas sur le sol de la salle…cela lui rappelait trop son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine._

_Arrivé à la remise, il y entra et s'assit en soupirant sur le gros tas de nylon que formait les filets de volleyball. Se prenant la tête dans les mains il attendit…Blaise ne devrait plus tarder._

_Quelques instants plus tard en effet, un bruit de discussion se fit entendre depuis le gymnase. Le cœur battant, Drago reconnut la voix de Blaise et d'Harry._

_« Bon sang, Blaise, tu vas me dire où on va ? Je commence à en avoir assez de tes cachotteries. »_

_« Deux minutes encore et tu sauras tout… c'est vraiment important… »_

_Les voix se rapprochaient et Drago se leva précipitamment, les mains crispées sur son pull, la gorge de plus en plus nouée._

_Quand la poignée de la porte bougea et que les deux rugbymen entrèrent dans la remise, la respiration de Drago s'arrêta net et, en apnée, le Blond vit son petit ami avancer l'air contrarié avant de s'immobiliser en l'apercevant._

_« Mais…qu'est ce que ? Blaise ! » Souffla Harry sur un ton choqué. Mais le grand noir venait de refermer la porte. Un bruit de cadenas se fit entendre de l'autre côté._

_Harry, tambourinant contre la porte, se mit à gronder._

_« Blaise ! Ouvre-moi immédiatement, tu entendes ? »_

_« Désolé Harry, mais c'est pour ton bien. Je reviendrai demain matin alors profitez en pour vous expliquer. » Se fit entendre la voix étouffée de Blaise._

_« Putain, Blaise, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Blaise ! Blaise ! » Vociféra Harry mais personne ne lui répondit._

_Pendant ce temps, Drago, immobile et blanc comme un linge, assistait à la scène, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le regard que lui avait lancé Harry en entrant l'avait pétrifié et maintenant une angoisse sourde lui tenaillait les tripes. _

_Il vit Harry frapper rageusement du poing contre la porte puis s'immobiliser, refusant de se retourner vers lui._

_Un long silence s'installa entre eux, silence lourd, presque palpable, extrêmement désagréable…puis Drago franchit enfin le pas et sa voix déchira ce silence trop pesant._

_« Harry…il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« J'ai rien à te dire. » le coupa le Brun d'une voix tranchante qui laissait percevoir une certaine nervosité._

_« Mais moi j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire » reprit Drago, essayant de ne pas se laisser impressionner. La froideur d'Harry à son égard lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il hésite encore. Il devait tout lui expliquer._

_« Je ne veux pas t'entendre, Drago ! Je sais pas pourquoi Blaise nous a enfermé là dedans mais il a eu tord. » Gronda le Brun d'une voix sourde._

_« Tu m'entendras pourtant. » le coupa soudain Drago. Harry se retourna vers lui, surpris du ton autoritaire du jeune homme. Le regardant un instant dans les yeux, il ne put soutenir cependant son regard et tourna la tête, croisant les bras._

_Drago prit une profonde inspiration, plus décidé que jamais._

_« Ecoute, Harry…je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »_

_Le Brun le fusilla du regard mais Drago ne se laissa pas démonter._

_« Ce que tu as vu la dernière fois, c'était la vérité. Je suis bien rentré dans la chambre de ce mec dans le but de coucher avec lui… »_

_Les prunelles vertes d'Harry se teintèrent soudain d'une détresse infinie et Drago continua, la gorge nouée._

_«…mais si je voulais le faire c'était parce qu'il me faisait du chantage. Si je n'acceptais pas ses avances, il divulguait ma relation avec toi. »_

_« Alors tu l'as laissé te baiser, c'est ça ? » gronda Harry, les poings serrés_

_« Harry ! » souffla Drago en même temps qu'il faisait un pas vers lui. Mais le Brun recula, le regard oscillant entre la colère et la tristesse._

_« Ne m'approche pas ! »_

_Drago s'immobilisa. Il avait senti de la peur dans la voix d'Harry…mais de quoi avait-il peur ? De se retrouver trop près de Drago et ne plus pouvoir garder le peu de maîtrise de lui-même qui subsistait à l'intérieur de lui ? Le Blond l'espérait parce que cela voulait dire qu'il y avait encore un espoir._

_« On a rien fait, Harry… » Dit il doucement. « A u début je voulais le faire pour t'éviter des ennuis mais…j'ai pas pu…il me touchait et j'avais envie de vomir…alors je l'ai frappé et je suis parti. »_

_« Menteur ! » souffla Harry, reculant d'un pas et s'adossant contre la porte._

_« Le lendemain il m'a glissé une lettre dans mon casier…il y disait que t'étais le coup du siècle…que vous étiez ensemble à présent… »_

_Drago en eut le souffle coupé. Cette sale fouine de Stanley avait fait ça uniquement pour se venger d'avoir été éconduit. Il tuerait ce connard de ses propres mains._

_« Et tu l'as cru ? » dit il d'une voix sourde._

_« Je vous ai vu entrer dans cette chambre, Drago ! » gémit Harry sur un ton désespéré._

_« Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Si j'ai fait une erreur, c'est de ne rien t'avoir dit à propos du chantage mais je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je te le jure. J'ai voulu cent fois te l'expliquer mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter et… »_

_« J'étais tellement blessé ! » le coupa Harry, ses yeux envoyant à Drago de tels signaux de détresse que le Blond se retenait à grand peine de courir dans les bras du jeune homme. « Ces dernières semaines ça a été vraiment difficile…j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, j'ai couché avec toi, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais…jamais je ne l'avais dit avant. Quand je t'ai vu avec l'autre, c'était comme si ma vie entière avait été gâchée. Tu sais bien comme j'ai eu du mal à accepter mon attirance pour toi alors quand j'ai cru que tu allais voir ailleurs, j'ai pensé que tout ca avait servi à rien, que tu t'étais bien amusé avec moi…j'ai voulu te faire mal…c'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus que tu m'approches. J'étais tellement en colère que j'aurais pu devenir violent… » Le Brun se prit le visage dans les mains tandis que le haut de son corps réprimait un violent frisson._

_Drago fit à nouveau un pas en avant et Harry releva vivement la tête_

_« Reste où tu es ! Je…je peux pas…je veux pas… »_

_« Harry…je t'aime, je m'excuse…s'il te plait ne me repousse pas » souffla Drago, continuant toujours à avancer._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes…j'étais en train de me faire à l'idée que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé alors tais toi… » Balbutia le Brun, visiblement paniqué à l'approche de Drago. _

_Celui-ci ne cessa pas d'avancer et bientôt, Harry ne put reculer, le bois de la porte l'empêchant de continuer sa retraite. Drago finit de franchir la distance qui les séparait. Les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Harry, il pouvait y lire une kyrielle d'émotions diverses allant de la peur au doute en passant par le désir et la détresse. Le Blond avait le cœur qui battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper à tout moment de sa cage thoracique. Harry avait vécu un enfer ces derniers jours et Drago était tiraillé entre deux sentiments opposés : la tristesse de l'avoir laissé dans cet état et la joie de voir qu'Harry l'aimait comme jamais on ne l'avait aimé. Cette sorte d'amour passionné et total, il ne croyait pas auparavant que ça pouvait exister. Pour lui, on ne trouvait ça que dans les films. Il y a quelques temps il aurait même trouvé ça ridicule. Mais entre Harry et lui il y avait quelque chose d'unique et d'inexplicable. Ils avaient été immédiatement et mystérieusement attirés l'un vers l'autre et un amour improbable et enflammé les avait embrasé tous deux. Maintenant Drago ne pouvait plus laisser s'échapper Harry. Il le voulait entièrement et pour toujours._

_Il s'immobilisa une fois que leurs corps n'étaient plus séparés que par une infime distance. Harry continuait à le regarder avec appréhension mais lentement, Drago posa sa main sur son avant bras. Un frisson parcourut le Brun qui détourna les yeux._

_Drago fit tout doucement glisser sa main le long du bras du jeune homme, frissonnant à son tour en sentant la chaleur de sa peau sous le pull qu'il portait. _

_Il franchit le dernier espace qui les séparait et son visage vint se blottir dans le cou d'Harry. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, assailli par le trop plein d'émotions qui se déversaient dans son corps. La peau d'Harry sentait si bon…_

_Quand ses lèvres vinrent doucement happer la peau tendre de son cou, Harry eut un petit sursaut, se raidissant dans l'étreinte de Drago qui posa son autre main sur le torse du Brun. _

_« Ne craint rien… » Lui souffla t'il. « Je t'aime…je t'aime… »_

_Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Harry qui voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de Drago. Celui-ci tint bon cependant, bloquant de son corps le Brun contre la porte et lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait en une litanie chuchotée et intime._

_Pendant quelques instants ils luttèrent encore, Harry essayant de ne pas succomber et Drago faisant tout pour qu'il le fasse. Leurs mains se querellèrent un moment, leurs corps se tendirent. Drago sentait le corps d'Harry obéir de moins en moins à sa volonté. La respiration du Brun se faisait chaotique et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Drago attrapa son visage entre ses mains et devant le mélange de désir et de crainte qu'il lut dans son regard, il ne put qu'écraser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qui le laissa entrer, répondant à son baiser avec désespoir. Leurs langues se joignirent, s'entremêlèrent à nouveau, se redécouvrant avec un empressement proche de la fureur. C'était un baiser qui faisait mal mais qui en même temps faisait tant de bien que Drago sentait tout son corps s'embraser. Une lame de feu parcourait son épine dorsale, irradiant dans chacun de ses membres, annihilant toute raison. Il gémit sourdement quand les bras d'Harry, dans le même état que lui, se refermèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près de lui._

_Quand ils rompirent leur baiser dévastateur, ce ne fut que pour s'attaquer à leurs vêtements. Se déshabillant mutuellement avec fébrilité, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, avides de se retrouver. Drago gémit une nouvelle fois quand leurs deux corps chauds se joignirent, ondulant immédiatement l'un contre l'autre, comme pris d'une frénésie de contact charnel. Sa main emprisonna le membre excité d'Harry qui gémit sourdement et captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans les siennes avant de se laisser guider par le va et vient vigoureux de la main de Drago._

_Quand celui-ci rompit le contact, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Drago crut défaillir en voyant la lueur fauve pleine de désir dans celui d'Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard. _

_Le Brun l'attrapa par la taille et le fit reculer tout en l'embrassant à nouveau. Drago s'emmêla les pieds dans le tas de filets de volley et tomba à la renverse, entrainant son amant avec lui. Harry le couvrit de son corps et commença à poser ses lèvres sur son torse, son ventre. Drago ferma les yeux, étourdi, et enfoui ses mains dans les mèches brunes. Son bas ventre le faisait souffrir tellement il avait envie d'Harry. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Il voulait que le Brun le prenne, maintenant ! _

_Le repoussant doucement, il s'assit et plongeant son regard dans celui, affamé, d'Harry, puis se tournant dans une pose indécente, les reins cambrés au maximum, il offrit une invitation sans équivoque à son amant, qui comprit le message immédiatement._

_Le souffle court, les yeux clos, Drago émit un long râle de douleur et de plaisir mêlés quand Harry le pénétra lentement. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, il commença immédiatement un vigoureux va et vient, agrippant les hanches de Drago pour imprimer plus fortement ses mouvements. _

_Drago, le visage contre le sol, les genoux écorchés par les filets de volley, se faisait rudement prendre mais il n'aurait cédé sa place pour rien au monde. La douleur se faisait plaisir et chaque nouveau coup de rein d'Harry le faisait gémir de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à le faire crier de le prendre plus vite et plus fort. _

_Il sentait Harry gémir derrière lui et à chaque fois qu'il cognait au plus profond de son corps, Drago partait de plus en plus vers le point de non retour. Son sexe lui faisait mal et d'une main, il y imprima les mêmes mouvements que ceux d'Harry. Le sang battait à ses tempes, le plaisir l'emportait vers une jouissance qui s'annonçait totale._

_Quand les coups de reins d'Harry se firent frénétiques et qu'il le sentit se tendre à l'intérieur de lui, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et en un cri, son corps fut secoué d'un spasme fulgurant, raidissant chacun de ses muscles. Il jouit violemment tandis qu'Harry faisait de même à l'intérieur de lui._

_Haletant, la tête lui tournant, ce fut les mains d'Harry crispées sur ses hanches qui l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer au sol. Le Brun fit encore quelques mouvements en lui, encore secoué de tremblements puis Drago sentit les cheveux humides et soyeux du rugbyman se poser sur son dos. Le souffle erratique d'Harry contre sa peau le fit sourire, épuisé. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi intense, aussi violent et pourtant, jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi bien._

_Quand Harry sortit de lui, Drago s'écroula par terre et se tourna sur le dos, toujours haletant. Son regard plongea dans celui d'Harry qui paraissait aussi exténué que lui._

_« Drago… » Murmura le Brun avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et d'éclater en sanglots._

_Drago regarda les larmes de son amant avec tendresse puis il se redressa avant d'entourer les épaules d'Harry de ses bras. Ce dernier s'y blottit immédiatement._

_Les deux garçons s'étendirent sur les filets et Drago enlaça doucement Harry, embrasant sa tempe, ses joues baignées de larmes, son front._

_« Drago…tu m'as tellement manqué… » Souffla le Brun dans un murmure presque inaudible._

_« On va rattraper le temps perdu » lui répondit doucement Drago. « Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne m'éloigner de toi…je te dirai tout maintenant, je te le jure, pardonne moi… »_

_« Je te pardonne tout…tout… » Murmura Harry en se blottissant contre lui. _

_Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Harry avait l'air si fragile à cet instant. Lui si fort, si charismatique d'habitude, semblait complètement perdu. _

_Le Blond le serra encore plus étroitement. Le corps hâlé et musclé d'Harry était chaud contre le sien et ses mains vinrent doucement le caresser dans le dos._

_« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, Drago ? » reprit le Brun quelques secondes plus tard. « Tu me rends dingue…jamais je ne m'étais mis dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un… »_

_Il releva ses yeux encore troublés vers le Blond._

_« C'était horrible de croire que tu avais couché avec un autre que moi. »_

_Drago lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser rapide et tendre._

_« T'es con, tu sais ? J'ai le mec le plus sexi du campus dans mon lit. Tu crois franchement que j'ai envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? »_

_Un sourire vint enfin illuminer les traits du Brun._

_« Alors tu sors avec moi uniquement pour mon corps sexi ? »_

_  
Le sourire de Drago se fit carnassier._

_« C'est vrai que mon passe temps favori est de mater outrageusement ton cul dès que j'en ai l'occasion…et j'adore aussi te regarder t'entrainer ou nager à la piscine…en fait, oui…tu es mon objet sexuel officiel et préféré. »_

_« Idiot… » Souffla Harry_

Dimanche 31 Janvier

Je suis tellement heureux que depuis ce matin, j'offre un sourire niais à qui me croise dans les couloirs. Harry et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble.

Blaise a eu sacrément raison de nous enfermer dans ce cagibi parce que nos retrouvailles ont été au-delà de mes espérances. Après m'avoir fait l'amour comme une bête, Harry m'a serré contre lui pendant de longues heures. Lui qui a d'habitude du mal à parler de notre relation m'a avoué que je lui avais manqué et qu'il m'aimait. Il me l'a dit tellement de fois que j'en suis encore étourdi.

Il m'a pris trois fois cette nuit et je suis tout courbaturé. La remise du gymnase, c'est pas vraiment confortable. J'ai les genoux écorchés, le dos en bouilli à cause de notre matelas improvisé et sans vouloir être vulgaire j'ai vraiment mal au cul. J'adore le côté bestial d'Harry dans nos corps à corps mais là, il semblerait que je lui ai beaucoup, mais beaucoup manqué et j'ai peur d'avoir du mal à m'assoir pendant quelques jours. Bah, je regrette rien, j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais.

…je viens de me relire et c'est fou ce que je peux dire comme cochonneries en deux lignes. Si j'étais puceau et effarouché, je rougirais…mais je ne suis ni puceau ni effarouché.

J'ai bien sûr prévenu Pansy que j'étais de nouveau avec Harry. Elle était folle de joie. Je lui ai glissé en même temps un petit mot à propos de Blaise à qui je dois quand même une fière chandelle. Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment l'homosexualité mais il a eu l'intelligence de penser à nous au lieu d'écouter ses préjugés. J'espère qu'un jour nos relations redeviendront ce qu'elles ont été. Son amitié me manque.

Cet après midi, Ron nous a laissé un peu seuls Harry et moi et on a regardé un téléfilm stupide à la télévision, moi assis entre ses jambes, la tête contre son torse…j'en bave encore. Je jure que je tue le prochain qui essaye de m'éloigner de lui. Maintenant que j'ai gouté au Potter, impossible de faire machine arrière. Il est à moi et je vais veiller sur ma propriété avec la férocité d'un Pitt Bull affamé.

D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai drôlement faim. Je vais aller rejoindre Ron à la cafet…

Mardi 02 Février

J'ai mangé avec Sirius ce midi. On avait rendez vous Harry, lui et moi dans une petite brasserie près du campus mais Harry a du décommander à cause d'un briefing de son entraîneur. Je souris encore en le voyant jaloux comme un pou quand je suis parti rejoindre son parrain. Et moi qui en rajoute une couche avec des : « Sirius il est super cool » ou des « il est quand même pas mal ton parrain »…ça le fait enrager et moi j'adore quand il enrage. Il s'est un peu calmé quand je lui ai promis une récompense ce soir s'il était sage. C'est fou comme il est facilement manipulable…je l'adore.

Bref, j'ai mangé une énorme entrecôte accompagnée de pommes frites et Sirius a lui aussi fait honneur à son repas. J'ai beau rigoler en disant à Harry que je trouve son parrain très cool, mais c'est vrai qu'il l'est. Je comprends pourquoi Harry l'adore autant et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est encore célibataire. Il est vraiment beau, il est drôle et a de la personnalité. En plus il fait un boulot formidable. Il est peut être très difficile…ou bien il nous cache qu'il est avec quelqu'un…

En tout cas, connaissant mon envie d'essayer de me lancer dans la voie journalistique, il m'a dit qu'il me trouverait un poste aux Archives de son journal pour l'été si ça m'intéressait. Pour sûr que ça m'intéresse !

Je lui ai aussi confié les derniers évènements entre Harry et moi et il m'a conseillé de ne plus cacher ce genre de choses à Harry, que ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il m'a appris qu'Harry souffrait depuis petit d'un grand manque de confiance en lui, que depuis le lycée ça allait beaucoup mieux mais qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il se remette à douter de lui.

Il nous a invité à venir dîner dimanche et je suis retourné au campus où Harry, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs, m'a coincé dans le premier couloir désert et m'a demandé de lui faire un rapport complet. Je l'ai trouvé tellement mignon à cet instant que tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aimais. Il avait l'air tout chamboulé…oh my god, il est vraiment trop sexi pour mon bien.

Jeudi 04 Février

_20h00. L'entrainement d'Harry venait de se terminer il y a quelques minutes et Drago attendait à l'entrée du grand hall du campus, jetant de temps en temps un œil sur la sortie du terrain de rugby, attendant impatiemment son petit ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas discret…le Blond en avait terriblement conscience mais Harry lui avait demandé de l'attendre là pour rejoindre Ron au club d'échec. En effet, le rouquin disputait son premier tournoi cette semaine et ce soir, c'était son premier match. Les deux garçons avaient promis de venir._

_Il faisait vraiment froid et, emmitouflé dans sa parka blanche Drago piétinait d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer._

_Les premiers joueurs sortirent des vestiaires et passèrent devant Drago en le saluant. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de le voir venir chercher à la fin des entrainements et souvent, ils lui lançaient des pointes humoristiques qui n'étaient pas si éloignées de la vérité._

_« Hey, Drago ! Harry a pas fini de se doucher mais si tu te dépêches tu pourras peut être le voir à poil. » Lui lança sans méchanceté Zacharias Smith._

_« Très drôle » rétorqua le Blond, mal à l'aise. Depuis ses problèmes avec Goyle, beaucoup de monde se posait des questions sur sa sexualité et sa promiscuité avec Harry rendait les choses encore plus troublantes. Comme personne n'imaginait qu'Harry puisse être gay, cela en restait là, mais Drago savait qu'on jasait dans son dos et c'était plutôt désagréable._

_Harry sortit enfin et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers son petit ami. Prétextant de lui remettre son écharpe, il lui caressa fugitivement le menton, ce qui fit rougir le Blond._

_« Harry…il y a du monde… »_

_Mais le Brun se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'œil complice._

_« On va être en retard. »_

_« A qui la faute ? Jamais vus quelqu'un prendre autant de temps sous la douche ! » Répondit Drago dans une pointe de sarcasme._

_« Quand je suis sous l'eau chaude je pense à toi, et quand je pense à toi, il vaut mieux que j'attende que tout le monde soit sorti pour sortir des douches… » Lui chuchota t'il près de l'oreille._

_Rougissant derechef, Drago lui envoya une bourrade à l'épaule tandis que son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Imaginer Harry sous la douche était un peu trop érotique pour son pauvre cerveau gelé._

_Ils traversèrent le grand hall et se dirigèrent vers le couloir des associations où Ron devait déjà se trouver. Côte à côte, ils s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant une silhouette bien connue quelques mètres devant eux…Stanley. Celui-ci les toisa avec méchanceté et Drago senti son cœur s'affoler quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry, le visage fermé, aussi dur que la pierre et les poings serrés le long de son corps._

_Il déglutit et lança un regard méprisant à Stanley._

_« Allez Harry, c'est qu'un con. Laisse tomber. »_

_Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagissait vraiment, Stanley se permit un petit sourire narquois et Drago sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines. _

_Apparemment, Harry ressentit la même chose car il attrapa son petit ami par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Drago, incrédule, leva de grands yeux étonnés vers lui et Harry soupira._

_« Il est hors de question que lui ou un autre bâtard dans son genre essaie encore de te toucher. »_

_Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il plaqua impérieusement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago, qui, hébété, se laissa faire, finissant même pas entrouvrir les lèvres sous la demande empressée de son petit ami. Harry l'embrassait au beau milieu d'un couloir surpeuplé ! _

_Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et, encore sous le choc, Drago releva les yeux vers Harry qui lui offrit un sourire pas très convaincant._

_« C'est fait… » Murmura t'il, autant pour lui que pour le Blond._

_Quand celui-ci regarda autour de lui, un silence de mort régnait sur le couloir. Tout le monde semblait trop choqué pour comprendre : leur idole venait d'embrasser à pleine bouche un autre garçon._

_Harry regarda à son tour et il fronça les sourcils._

_« Un problème peut être ? » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. _

_Les têtes se baissèrent, gênées et peu à peu, le couloir reprit vie. _

_Harry attrapa Drago, toujours en état de choc, par le bras et l'entraina derrière lui, jetant au passage un regard triomphal vers Stanley qui, blanc comme un linge, s'écarta pour le laisser passer._

_Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le club d'échec et échangèrent un long regard. D'ici une heure tout le monde serait au courant pour eux deux et Drago sentait une angoisse sourde lui tordre les entrailles. _

**Ca y est, on approche de la fin ; plus que deux chapitres et c'est fini…ouin c'est triste. J'imagine que vous préfèreriez que ce soit un Happy end mais je me tâte encore…**

**Donc dans le prochain, vous imaginez bien que je traiterai surtout des conséquences du baiser public d'Harry. On aura un peu de Sirius (je l'aime trop celui là, je ne peux pas m'en passer) et des passages pas très drôles pour nos deux héros.**

**Sur ce, portez vous bien et si vous avez un petit commentaire, c'est comme d 'habitude le petit bouton à gauche.**

**Bises**

**Darana**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello totu le monde. Désolé pour le retard incroyable de mes fics mais j'ai eu énormément de travail ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas pu avancer dans mes écrits. Pour ceux qui attendent « mauvaise influence », ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic. Comme il s'agit du dernier chapitre je peaufine et comme je n'ai guère le temps…**

**Bref, je viens de boucler difficilement ce chapitre. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et Bon Anniversaire à ma Trisha !!!!!!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 18**

Samedi 06 Février

Tout le monde sait. Comme l'avait prévu Harry, la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre et en moins de deux heures, il n'y avait pas une personne qui ne soit au courant qu'Harry m'avait roulé une pelle en public. Une pelle ! Oui, Harry m'a embrassé au beau milieu du couloir devant une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. Pour sortir du placard on fait plus discret mais bon, avec Harry je ne pouvais m'attendre qu'à du grand spectacle.

Sur le coup j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie et aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que tout a changé autour de moi. Certes, Ron, Pansy et Blaise sont au courant depuis un bon bout de temps alors leur attitude envers moi n'a pas changé mais pour les autres c'est une autre histoire. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment épié, comme si chacun étudiait le moindre de mes gestes. Pour certains, et surtout certaines, je suis devenu l'homme à abattre puisque je suis avec leur homme idéal. Pour d'autres, je suis la sale tapette qui a perverti leur idole virile. En tout les cas, on ne me regarde pas vraiment avec bienveillance. Ca chuchote sur mon passage et je ne parle pas des regards pleins de reproche ou de dégouts que je sens peser sur moi. C'est plutôt lourd à porter. J'ai l'impression d'être une bizarrerie, une chose anormale qu'on regarde de biais et qu'on évite soigneusement.

J'ai eu droit à je ne sais combien d'interrogatoires en règle et puisque Harry avait décidé de jouer franc jeu j'ai moi aussi dit la vérité. Je n'ai pas honte d'être gay et encore moins honte de sortir avec Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose d'illégal ou de dangereux. On est bien ensemble, on se complète, on se comprend alors le regard des autres me touche beaucoup. Pourquoi est on rejeté dès qu'on sort du moule de l'étudiant moyen ? Certains s'écartent même sur mon passage quand je passe dans les couloirs…comme si parce que j'étais gay je sautais sur toutes les braguettes qui me passent à portée de main. C'est révoltant et le pire c'est que je n'y peux rien. L'homophobie est bien réelle et malgré les avancées des mentalités, la plupart des gens sont toujours aussi obtus…surtout les jeunes. Ils me font rire tous ces débiles qui ont des tee-shirts avec imprimés dessus « Liberty » et qui prônent la tolérance. C'est ceux là qui sont les pires. J'ai même eu le droit à la visite d'une catho pure souche dans ma chambre qui a commencé à se dessaper devant moi pour, je la cite : « m'offrir sa virginité et m'aider à retrouver les voies du seigneur ». J'ai vu rouge et je lui ai dit avec la plus grande vulgarité qu'elle pouvait elle-même aller visiter les voies du Seigneur et je l'ai foutue à la porte à moitié à poil.

Heureusement il y a Harry. Lui aussi en prend pour son grade mais il est plutôt résistant et affiche une assurance sous les quolibets que je ne lui connaissais pas. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne supporterait pas les moqueries ! Il est plus solide que moi sur ce terrain.

Avant-hier soir il est venu me retrouver dans ma chambre et on longtemps discuté. Il a eu une confrontation avec les autres membres de son équipe qui ne croyaient pas du tout à la nouvelle. Quand il leur a affirmé qu'il était avec moi la plupart l'ont plutôt mal pris et lui ont dit qu'il était préférable qu'il quitte l'équipe. Mais Harry a tenu bon. En plus Blaise et Zacharias l'ont soutenu. Blaise a dit devant tout le monde qu'il était au courant et que ça n'enlevait rien aux talents d'Harry à son poste de capitaine. Quant à Zacharias, qui a avoué s'en douter un peu depuis un bon bout de temps, il a affirmé que ceux qui n'étaient pas contents n'avaient qu'à partir de l'équipe et que la discrimination sexuelle était punie par la loi. Harry avait le droit d'être gay et d'être capitaine de l'équipe.

En fin de compte, un seul joueur a claqué la porte. Les autres sont restés et l'entrainement qui a suivi les a conforté dans l'idée qu'en fin de compte rien n'avait changé. Harry était toujours aussi bon sur le terrain. Rien à voir avec le stéréotype de la tapette qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'associer avec le mot 'homosexuel'.

Je sais que cette confrontation a beaucoup soulagé Harry. Il avait vraiment peur d'être rejeté par son équipe mais en fin de compte, ce sont les soit disant machos rugbymen du campus qui sont les plus tolérants ici. L'esprit d'équipe a pris le dessus sur les préjugés…si tout le monde pouvait agir comme ça…

Lundi 08 Février

Le weekend a été long et pénible. J'en ai un peu assez d'être épié à chaque geste que je fais alors je suis resté la plupart du temps dans ma chambre. Je sais que ça va se tasser mais j'en ai quand même marre. J'ai un devoir à rendre sur les guerres napoléoniennes alors j'en ai profité pour le boucler avec Pansy. C'est une vraie tigresse quand il s'agit de moi et de ma relation avec Harry. Quand je suis avec elle, elle fusille du regard la moindre personne qui me regarde de travers et a même à moitié retourné la tête d'un type qui l'avait traitée de « fille à pédé. » Elle est vraiment incroyable ma Pansy. Un caractère flamboyant et l'amie la plus dévouée que j'ai jamais eue. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment serait ma vie sans elle.

Le plus dur c'est quand je suis avec Harry. Ce matin il a bien fallu que je sorte de ma chambre pour aller en cours et il m'a rejoint dans le couloir. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue et a commencé à bavarder avec moi, faisant fi des regards qui nous suivaient. Je l'admire pour sa force parce que moi j'ai un peu plus de mal.

En cours nous nous sommes assis à côté et de temps en temps je le sentais me frôler. Bien sûr ça me gênait terriblement parce que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde le voyait.

Il a bien vu mon embarras et m'a confié que lui aussi était embarrassé mais que nous ne devions pas ployer sous la pression de l'opinion. Les gens finiraient par se lasser de jaser et entre temps il n'avait pas l'intention de m'éviter ou d'être distant. J'ai lu dans son regard le besoin quasi vital que j'approuve sa façon de faire et je n'ai pas pu résister. Discrètement j'ai déposé un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Comme nous étions au fond de la classe, ce baiser est passé inaperçu sauf aux yeux du professeur Lupin qui s'est raclé la gorge et nous a jeté un regard qui voulait nettement dire : « ici on travaille ». Je lui ai souri, un peu embarrassé avant de me replonger dans la lecture de mon manuel.

Harry m'a dit que demain soir on sortait. J'ai hâte d'y être et d'échapper un peu à la pression du campus. J'ai envie de passer du temps seul avec lui et il faut bien avouer que j'ai vraiment très envie qu'il me saute dessus à nouveau. Depuis nos retrouvailles au gymnase, nous n'avons rien fait à part quelques chastes bisous et je suis quelque peu frustré.

Mercredi 09 Février 

Harry et moi avons passé une super soirée. Après le cours, on est parti avec sa moto, direction Greenhouse, un petit bled à quelques kilomètres du campus. On a mangé dans un resto japonais et on est allé au cinéma. J'ai un peu honte mais la seule chose dont je me souvienne du film c'est les dix premières minutes. Après j'ai été plus concentré sur le fond de la gorge d'Harry que ce qui se passait sur la toile. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'est embrassé mais c'était grandiose. Quand on est sorti du cinéma, j'étais excité comme si je n'avais jamais baisé de ma vie et je peux assurer sans trop mentir qu'Harry était dans le même état que moi. Il a fallu qu'on se trouve rapidement un petit hôtel et on s'est jeté l'un sur l'autre comme deux affamés.

J'ai toujours adoré le sexe mais avec Harry c'est tout simplement torride. Il sait m'allumer au quart de tour, il sait ce qu'il faut faire pour me faire hurler et j'espère qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre d'à côté parce qui ni lui ni moi n'avons été très discrets. Pour être franc, je dois avouer qu'à présent je me sens plus homo à cent pour cent que Bi. Harry m'a converti à vie je crois.

Bref, il a bien fallu que nous rentrions au campus. Moi j'aurais préféré me lover dans ses bras pour le reste de la nuit mais nous n'avions pas le choix avec nos cours qui commençaient tôt le lendemain.

Samedi 11 Février

Sirius nous a invité à manger chez lui hier soir. Il avait sorti les petits plats dans les grands et en repartant j'avais le ventre distendu. Harry et moi n'avons pas arrêté de l'asticoter à propos de sa vie amoureuse et il nous a ri au nez avec superbe, nous disant qu'il était assez grand pour se trouver un mec tout seul. Je le sais bien mais bon, il est tout seul dans son appart et je serais ravi qu'il trouve quelqu'un. Je trouve qu'il irait vraiment très bien avec notre prof d'histoire de l'art, Mr Lupin. Je l'ai dit à Harry qui a éclaté de rire en disant que Lupin n'avait rien d'homosexuel. Je lui ai vertement fait remarquer que nous non plus nous n'étions pas gay il y a quelques mois.

En tout cas, je vais tenter le coup. Serais-je devenu fleur bleue depuis que je suis gay ? Ca fait peur, brrr.

Sirius se sent très concerné par ce qui nous arrive au campus. Il raconte des blagues, sourit tout le temps et asticote Harry et me draguant ouvertement mais je sais que quelque chose l'inquiète. Pendant qu'Harry préparait le café, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et sa réponse m'a surpris. Tout d'un coup sérieux il s'est confié à moi.

_Flash Back_

_Harry, dans la cuisine s'affairait à trouver le paquet de café qui avait décidé de jouer à cache cache. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Drago finissaient de débarrasser la table._

_« Sirius…je peux te poser une question ? » demanda soudain Drago._

_« Tout ce que tu veux. » lui répondit dans un sourire le parrain d'Harry._

_Drago se racla la gorge._

_« Et bien…je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. »_

_Sirius haussa un sourcil._

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

_« Tu blagues trop. » Répondit le Blond de but en blanc._

_Sirius le regarda avec étonnement puis soupira._

_« Je ne me savais pas si transparent… »_

_Drago lui tendit un léger sourire._

_« C'est parce que je commence à te connaitre. Tu as été là quand j'en avais besoin alors je voulais juste te dire que si quelque chose te tourmentait, j'étais là. »_

_« T'es un ange tu sais ? » lui dit Sirius dans un sourire plein de tendresse. Drago rougit en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Je me fais du souci pour Harry et toi » lâcha soudain Sirius. « Beaucoup de gens n'acceptent pas l'homosexualité et j'ai peur que ça vous cause des problèmes…ca vous en a déjà causé. »_

_« On se débrouille, tu sais ? » lui répondit Drago sur un ton rassurant. « Bon, on nous regarde un peu bizarrement mais ça va déjà mieux. Harry est sacrément fort mentalement et personne n'ira le provoquer physiquement. »_

_Sirius sourit légèrement puis soudain regarda Drago avec gravité._

_« Tu crois que c'est ma faute si Harry est gay ? »_

_Drago ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes._

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? »_

_« Je ne dis pas ça parce que je réprouve pour lui et toi…au contraire, tu es la meilleure personne sur qui il aurait pu tomber, mais être homosexuel c'est pesant, c'est parfois dangereux. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui et j'ai parfois l'impression que dans une famille…normale il n'aurait pas été homo. »_

_« Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez toi, Sirius ! » Répliqua Drago avec fermeté. « Tu as très bien élevé Harry, il est devenu quelqu'un de formidable et s'il est devenu gay ce n'est pas du tout à cause de toi. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais porté de regard négatif sur l'homosexualité grâce à toi mais avant moi il n'avait jamais regardé un autre homme. Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire et je peux t'assurer que j'aurais mille fois préféré grandir avec toi comme père plutôt qu'avec ma famille hétéro et catho. »_

_Sirius semblait ému et Drago lui passa un bras autour des épaules._

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour Harry et moi. On est des grands garçons et on saura se débrouiller. Personne n'arrivera à nous faire du mal, je te le jure. »_

_Quand Harry revint dans le salon, un plateau recouvert de tasses à la main, sa réaction fit éclater de rire Drago et Sirius :_

_« Sirius ! Enlève tes sales pates de mon mec ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »_

Mardi 14 Février

Dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances. Quinze jours loin du campus et du sentiment d'étouffement que j'éprouve. Ca jase toujours autant autour de moi mais les petites remarques homophobes ont fini par me blaser. Si je devais me battre à chaque fois qu'on me regarde de travers ou que j'entends le mot 'pédale', je passerais mon temps à donner des coups de poing. Harry a eu une petite discussion avec son entraineur qui voulait selon lui, clarifier la situation. Quel con ! Harry lui a sèchement fait savoir que sa vie privée ne le regardait en rien et que s'il avait des reproches à lui faire au niveau de son travail de capitaine, c'était le moment de les lui faire. Bien sûr, vu que l'équipe est première du championnat, il n'y a rien eu à dire et l'entraineur, plutôt gêné, n'a rien répliqué.

Moi, j'ai toujours Pansy et Ron. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ron, il sort enfin avec Hermione. C'est pas trop tôt. Hier au déjeuner il lui a demandé si elle voulait l'accompagner au cinéma et ce matin, j'ai eu droit à un long récit à l'eau de rose : ils se sont tenus la main pendant le film, puis elle s'est enfin décidé à lui voler un baiser (puisqu'à l'attendre des siècles auraient pu passer) et il l'a invité au restaurant. Puis un dernier bisou avant d'aller se coucher respectivement dans leur chambre…moi qui m'attendais à un récit chaud et détaillé, j'ai plutôt été déçu. Mais bon, je pensais qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble alors j'ai failli crier au miracle.

Mercredi 15 Février

Harry vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle incroyable. Les membres de la direction du célèbre club de Kirtown a prit contact avec son entraineur. Les excellents résultats de l'équipe du collège et surtout les performances d'Harry ont éveillé leur intérêt et ils vont venir la semaine prochaine lors de leur match de dimanche. C'est incroyable ! J'ose même pas penser qu'Harry ne pourrait pas leur plaire. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être bluffés.

Jouer dans une équipe professionnelle…le rêve d'Harry ! S'il arrivait à vivre de sa passion, ce serait formidable. Rien que d'y penser je suis déjà excité. Il est vraiment doué ! Je suis sûr que ça va marcher.

Pour son propre bien, je lui ai imposé des mesures drastiques : plus de petites bouffes grasses jusqu'à dimanche prochain, obligation d'aller s'entrainer tous les soirs et limitation de nos séances épuisantes de galipettes…ça va être dur mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Blaise s'est autoproclamé coach. Lui aussi aimerait bien être repéré mais il sait qu'Harry a plus de chance que lui d'être engagé alors il s'est promis de le faire accéder à son rêve. Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir repoussé aussi violemment son meilleur ami et maintenant il essaye de réparer les pots cassés. Harry n'est vraiment pas rancunier et il semble déjà avoir tout oublié. On peut être drôlement cons des fois, nous les mecs. On se fâche et on se braque pour des choses stupides et quand on se rend compte de notre stupidité, il est parfois trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Heureusement pour eux deux, ce n'est que le retour d'une belle amitié.

Dimanche 26 Février

Quelle journée !

Aujourd'hui, la délégation du club de Kirtown est venue assister au match d'Harry. Moi qui ne me suis jamais rongé les ongles et bien je me les suis attaqué jusqu'au sang. J'étais peut être plus stressé encore qu'Harry.

Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu car, dès le matin, son emploi du temps a été minuté comme celui d'un ministre : petit déjeuner spécial, échauffements, jogging, douche et massages, puis déjeuner avant le match. J'étais tellement stressé que je suis à peine sorti de ma chambre. J'avais même des crampes à l'estomac…pathétique.

Bref, quand le match a débuté j'étais au premier rang avec Ron, Pansy et Hermione. Il y avait toujours ses satanés chuchotis dans mon dos mais à ce moment là, ils étaient le cadet de mes soucis.

J'ai aperçu la délégation dans la tribune adverse…un homme solide d'une quarantaine d'années qui devait être un ancien joueur pro, un autre plus âgé et sec comme un bâton et une femme entre deux âges plutôt jolie.

Le match a commencé et bien entendu, je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour Harry qui aujourd'hui se surpassait. Je ne sais pas si c'était la perspective de jouer chez les professionnels ou le besoin de prouver à tous ceux qui le traitaient de pédé qu'il était le meilleur, mais le match a été tout simplement hallucinant. Ils ont gagné par trente points l'équipe adverse et Harry a marqué à lui tout seul quatre essais. Aujourd'hui, il était le plus rapide et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Quand les coups de sifflet finaux retentirent, j'ai fait la même chose que tout le monde : je me suis levé en hurlant tandis que sur le terrain c'était l'euphorie. Avec cette victoire, les autres équipes n'ont aucune chance de nous battre d'ici la fin de l'année. Sans trop nous avancer, nous pouvons dire que nous allons gagner le championnat cette année.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Harry immédiatement après le match. Je sais qu'il aime bien rester avec son équipe après une victoire alors je l'ai laissé bien volontiers…bien que j'aurais bien aimé moi aussi le féliciter.

Je n'ai pu le voir que le soir après le repas. En effet, tout de suite après la sortie des vestiaires, il s'est fait accoster par la délégation de Kirtown.

Moi j'ai croisé les doigts et quand je l'ai enfin aperçu le soir, je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus.

_Flash back_

_Le repas se terminait dans le réfectoire. Drago, en tête à tête avec Pansy, n'avait pratiquement rien avalé, se contentant de picorer dans son assiette, le regard attiré comme un aimant vers la porte d'entrée._

_Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin sur un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts, Drago, faisant fi des autres élèves, lui adressa un grand signe de la main pour lui indiquer où il était._

_Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry qui se dirigea vers lui._

_Arrivé près d'eux, il se pencha vers son petit ami et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser avant de s'assoir à côté de Pansy. Drago ne fit même pas attention aux murmures qui s'étaient élevés près d'eux après ce geste tendre. Il ne prêtait attention qu'aux paroles que prononceraient bientôt Harry._

_En effet, celui-ci ne tarda pas à relater tout ce qui venait de se produire sur un ton des plus excités._

_« Je commence dès la fin de l'année à Kirtown. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais un potentiel énorme et que quelques mois dans leur centre de formation m'ouvriraient les portes de jeu pro ! »_

_Pansy lui sauta littéralement au cou, le félicitant chaudement tandis que Drago le dévorait des yeux, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Les rêves d'Harry se réalisaient enfin._

_Cependant un léger pincement au cœur vint troubler sa joie : aurait-il une place dans l'avenir du Brun ?_

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Dans le prochain et ultime chapitre, encore quelques difficultés pour Drago et Harry, Stanley qui ramène encore sa fraise (j'espère que vous le détestez autant que moi), du Sirius, des ennuis, du lemon et seulement si vous êtes sage, un happy end…je ne suis pas encore décidée.**

**Sur ce, à très bientôt et laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bises**

**Darana.**


	19. Chapter 19

Nda : Bonjour à tous

**Nda : Bonjour à tous. Désolée pour le retard mais ce chapitre est le dernier et je ne voulais pas le bâcler. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces derniers mots comme moi j'ai aimé les écrire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19**

Samedi 15 Mai

Les jours passent les uns après les autres et peu à peu, je vois la fin de l'année approcher. Normalement, cette perspective devait m'enthousiasmer mais pour moi les vacances scolaires sont synonymes d'absence : l'absence d'Harry qui va commencer sa formation au club de Kirtown. Le club est impatient de le compter parmi ses membres mais Harry a préféré finir et valider son année ici avant de se lancer dans une carrière pro. Je ne peux pas nier que ça m'a bien arrangé parce qu'ainsi je peux profiter de lui un peu plus longtemps. Après ça va être plus compliqué, d'autant plus que là bas, personne ne sait qu'il est gay. Peut être ne voudra t'il pas que ça se sache. Peut être n'aura-t-il plus de temps pour moi. Peut être rencontrera t'il quelqu'un d'autre….ça me rend malade.

Alors en attendant, je profite de lui au maximum. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour être seul avec lui et lui prouver par tous les moyens que je l'aime. Contrairement à moi qui suis volubile sur le sujet, Harry est plus discret. Ce n'est pas un grand parleur mais chacun de ses gestes et de ses regards prouve son attachement à moi. Ses « je t'aime » sont des biens précieux que je savoure en attendant de ne les entendre que par téléphone quand nous serons séparés.

La surveillance malsaine que tout le monde sur le campus exerçait sur nous s'est beaucoup calmée. Notre couple commence peu à peu à moins faire parler de lui et les remarques homophobes sur mon passage se font plus rares. De toute façon, personne ne se risquerait à nous insulter devant Harry.

Stanley ne fait plus parler de lui. Il rase les murs quand nous sommes dans le même couloir et même si j'ai souvent envie de lui écraser la tête contre le sol quand je le croise, je joue les indifférents et ne lui adresse pas un regard.

Ron et Hermione filent le parfait amour. Ils forment un couple assez étonnant mais étrangement harmonieux. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, les notes de Ron se sont nettement améliorées et Hermione est plus sociable. Nous sortons souvent tous les quatre pour un ciné ou un resto.

Avec Blaise, tout va vraiment mieux. Il déteste toujours autant quand je tiens la main d'Harry ou quand il m'embrasse devant lui mais il nous a accepté et est redevenu inséparable avec Harry. J'avais peur qu'ils se brouillent éternellement mais ils ont retrouvé leur complicité d'autrefois. Ma Pansy est d'ailleurs retournée avec lui. Blaise lui a fait un plan « reconquête » imparable : de plates excuses en public que Pansy n'a pu refuser. De toute façon, elle était malheureuse depuis leur rupture et savoir que Blaise n'était plus le con qu'il avait commencé d'être pendant quelques semaines a été pour elle bien plus important que ses excuses.

Tout irait donc pour le mieux si le spectre d'une séparation entre Harry et moi ne planait pas au dessus de ma tête. Lui est très excité par cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui et pour l'instant il occulte un peu le fait qu'on ne se verra pas souvent. Il a la tête dans les étoiles et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Ma vie me parait parfois bêtement banale à côté de la sienne et je dois avouer que parfois je n'ai pas vraiment le moral.

Le seul qui s'en rend compte c'est Sirius. J'ai déjà dit que ce mec est génial ? Harry et moi allons souvent lui rendre visite et la perspective de travailler dans son journal cet été se précise de jour en jour. Sirius est un incorrigible bavard et comme il a trouvé chez moi une oreille attentive il se délecte de me raconter ses voyages, ses rencontres et ses aventures qui me font rêver.

J'ai parlé à mon père de mon envie de faire une école de journalisme. Il n'a pas eu l'air très emballé mais il n'a pas poussé de grands cris d'indignation…c'est déjà ça. Je crois qu'il s'est fait à l'idée que je ne prendrai pas sa suite à la boîte et depuis, je sens que le fossé qui nous sépare est de plus en plus béant. C'est comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Il n'a jamais été très proche de moi mais depuis quelques années, son indifférence empire. Je crois que je l'ai beaucoup déçu. Il aurait aimé avoir un fils à son image, plein d'ambition et de facultés intellectuelles exceptionnelles et je ne corresponds pas à ses critères. Je ne suis pas assez brillant à ses yeux et même si ça fait mal je commence à m'y faire. Par moments, j'aimerais lui dire bien en face que j'aime un garçon, juste pour voir sa réaction. Peut être qu'il me regarderait enfin, même si c'est pour me flanquer une gifle…mais je suis trop lâche et je n'ose pas lui en parler. Peut être que j'ai peur que cette révélation casse le peu de lien qu'il reste entre nous.

Je crois par contre que ma mère se doute de quelque chose même si elle ne m'en parle pas. Elle me regarde parfois avec insistance quand je vais passer le weekend avec elle, comme si elle me reprochait de ne pas lui confier mes secrets. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler de ma vie privée. Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de tout raconter à ses concierges d'amies et puis je n'ai surtout pas envie de la voir s'immiscer dans ma vie.

_« Drago, tu es avec moi ? »_

_Le jeune homme sursauta avant de rencontrer le regard bleu de Sirius qui l'observait avec inquiétude._

_« Ces temps ci tu sembles toujours ailleurs. Tout va bien ? »_

_Drago soupira et hocha la tête._

_«Ca va » répondit-il, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Il but sans conviction une gorgée du jus de fruit qu'il venait de commander tandis que Sirius finissait son deuxième whisky._

_« Tu bois trop. » Lâcha le jeune homme au Brun qui haussa un sourcil avant de sourire avec condescendance._

_« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop mignon. »_

_Drago esquissa enfin un vrai sourire avant de finir son verre à son tour. Il était venu en ville acheter quelques fournitures pour l'école et il avait rencontré Sirius qui était attablé à la terrasse d'un café. Il l'y avait rejoint et avait commandé à boire à son tour._

_« Tu as déjà eu peur d'être trop heureux ? » souffla t'il au bout de quelques secondes de silence._

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On n'est jamais trop heureux. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas, c'est tout » lui répondit Sirius._

_« Si, c'est une impression…tu es tellement heureux que ça te donne l'impression que tout va s'écrouler dans la minute qui vient…c'est comme si tu accumules trop de bonheur et qu'à un moment ou à un autre tout risque d'exploser. »_

_« Tu es trop cérébral, Drago. Profites du présent et arrêtes de te ronger les sangs à propos de ce qui va arriver. Harry n'est pas encore parti, tu sais ? »_

_« Comment tu sais que je parles d'Harry ? » le coupa Drago avec stupéfaction._

_« Tout tourne autour d'Harry avec toi, Drago. » soupira Sirius._

_« Je sais, tu me trouves ridicule » lâcha Drago sur un ton sec. « Tu crois que je fais exprès d'être aussi mièvre ? Je ne me reconnais pas moi-même. Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si ça continue. Toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour…les mecs aussi maintenant…son départ, sa future carrière…pendant que moi je vais rester un putain d'étudiant banal et sans intérêt. Et quand il va enfin s'en rendre compte, je… »_

_« Ca suffit ! » le coupa Sirius sur un ton abrupt. « Arrête de jouer les fillettes pleurnichardes. Je te croyais plus combattif que ça. Alors parce que votre relation ne se déroule pas sans problèmes, tu baisses les bras ? Avant toi, Harry n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon et le connaissant, il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour s'avouer son attirance pour toi puis pour l'assumer devant les autres. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà donné une fois à penser qu'il te tournerait le dos à la première occasion ? »_

_« Non… » Souffla Drago, plutôt intimidé par le ton sec de Sirius et par son regard perçant fixé sur lui._

_« Dans une relation, il faut parfois se battre pour l'autre. Oui, l'année prochaine vous vous verrez moins mais si tu baisses les bras au moindre problème, alors Harry aura tout à fait raison d'aller voir ailleurs. »_

_Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent._

_« S'il va voir ailleurs, je l'étrangle. »_

_Le regard de Sirius perdit alors toute colère et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait._

_« Et bien voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et que tu te battes pour les choses qui sont importantes. »_

_Drago soupira et osa un léger sourire._

_« Je vais faire de mon mieux alors…et toi, quelles sont les choses pour lesquelles tu veux te battre ? »_

_« Et il est indiscret en plus » souffla Sirius sur un ton faussement outragé. « Allez, file rejoindre mon filleul au lieu de t'encrouter avec un vieux comme moi. »_

_« Tu n'es pas vieux, Sirius » le houspilla Drago avant d'avoir soudain une idée lumineuse. _

_« Au fait, tu seras là pour la remise des diplômes ? »_

_« Mais en première et deuxième année il n'y a pas de diplôme. Harry va juste valider son année. »_

_« C'est pas grave. On va fêter le diplôme des autres. Il y aura à boire, une soirée dansante. Ca ferait plaisir à Harry que tu viennes… »_

_Sirius le regarda un instant de manière suspicieuse puis il haussa les épaules._

_« Bah, pourquoi pas ? »_

_Le visage de Drago s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux._

_« Cool ! » Il tourna ensuite les talons, fit un dernier signe de la main à Sirius avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre en place son plan machiavélique qui avait pour unique but de caser le parrain d'Harry._

_De retour au campus, il fit un rapide détour par sa chambre pour poser ses achats et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron au club d'échec. Il allait sûrement se prendre encore une raclée mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude._

_En chemin, il fit un petit crochet par le stade où l'équipe de rugby s'entrainait en vue du dernier match de la saison. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà remporté le championnat mais Harry avait été formel : ils devaient finir en beauté._

_Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago quand la silhouette d'Harry entra dans son champ de vision. Il grimaça quand il le vit s'écrouler lourdement au sol sous l'impact d'un plaquage plutôt violent mais le Brun se releva rapidement avant de reprendre sa course._

_Drago soupira et tourna les talons. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller rejoindre son petit ami mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Sur le terrain, Harry était le capitaine de son équipe. Il ne lui appartenait pas à cet instant et il faudrait que le Blond patiente un peu._

Vendredi 21 Mai

Les examens sont pour bientôt et les profs ne nous lâchent pas. Nous croulons sous les devoirs et révisions en tout genre ce qui fait que nous n'avons plus un moment pour nous. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque avec Pansy et Ron. Hermione vient nous donner un coup de main de temps à autre et Harry ne nous tient pas souvent compagnie. Il préfère réviser dans sa chambre, à l'abri, je le cite, de toute forme de distraction. J'espère qu'il parle de moi en disant ça.

Hier, il est entré en trombe dans ma chambre, une lettre à la main. C'était son acceptation officielle pour Kirtown et malgré ma joie pour lui, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir l'air triste. Il a du s'en rendre compte parce qu'il m'invite demain à un weekend surprise. Je m'en veux de gâcher son plaisir. Il va enfin réaliser son rêve alors je devrais me réjouir pour lui et l'encourager. Au lieu de ça, je lui lance des regards de chien battu et je soupire à longueur de journée. Sirius a raison, je suis pathétique. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et que je profite d'Harry au maximum. Comme ça, il gardera tant de bons souvenirs de moi qu'il ne m'oubliera jamais…bon sang, je suis tellement niais que je me fais peur.

Mardi 25 Mai

Après ce weekend fabuleux, je me sens prêt à affronter mes examens. Harry m'a emmené faire une virée en moto. Nous avons roulé pendant trois heures jusqu'à un petit village au bord de la mer, puis nous avons pataugé dans l'eau froide, nous sommes allés au cinéma et au restaurant avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Harry ne m'a pas laissé dormir de la nuit et il m'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il m'aimait, comme pour essayer de me rassurer…ça a en partie fonctionné parce que je me sens mieux. Il faut que j'arrive à lâcher prise sur mes peurs qui sont ridicules. Si je continue à pleurnicher et à jouer les enfants gâtés, Harry va se lasser.

Lundi, les examens commencent. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour les matières en rapport avec l'histoire mais pour le module d'économie, je me ronge déjà les ongles d'inquiétude. Je déteste cette matière et je dois absolument avoir une bonne note si je veux obtenir une mention. Hermione m'a donné quelques cours particuliers mais je dois bien avouer que je suis loin d'avoir son niveau.

Mercredi 09 Mai

Les examens sont enfin derrière nous. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier de moi car même les maths se sont plutôt bien passées. J'espère avoir la moyenne.

Ron aussi était content de lui mais vue la prof particulière qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas réussir.

Pansy a eu un coup au moral après l'épreuve d'économie et j'espère qu'elle aura son module, sinon elle devra travailler cet été pour le rattrapage en septembre.

Enfin Harry a eu quelques petits soucis en histoire de l'économie mais rien d'alarmant. De toute façon, il est assuré de rentrer à Kirtown en Septembre.

Harry et moi, on a pu enfin passer un peu de temps ensemble. Les vacances commencent et nous pouvons encore garder nos chambres une semaine avant de rentrer dans nos familles. Nous avons décidé d'en profiter à fond parce qu'après nous ne pourrons pas nous voir toute la journée.

Ay fait, je commence dans quinze jours au Mondial's News, le journal où travaille Sirius. Je m'occuperai des photocopies et du café, mais c'est une occasion de mettre un pied dans le monde du journalisme. Pour être plus près du boulot, je vais investir le canapé de Sirius et je dis avouer que j'adore rendre Harry jaloux en lui parlant de mon « emménagement avec son parrain ».

Mercredi 24 Mai

Harry me manque affreusement. Il est parti faire une semaine de stage d'initiation à Kirtown et je compte les heures qui restent jusqu'à nos retrouvailles, ce soir. Nous nous téléphonons longuement tous les soirs et il s'éclate comme un petit fou. Du rugby, du rugby et encore du rugby ! Il va mourir d'épuisement si ça continue.

Je suis à la fois tendu et excité de le revoir. J'ai hâte de le serrer contre moi et en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de le voir changé. Je sais, en une semaine, c'est peu probable mais je deviens très con quand il s'agit d'Harry.

Plus que deux heures et je vais le chercher à la gare…une heure et cinquante neuf minutes…une heure et cinquante huit minutes…

_Le train avait dix minutes de retard. Drago, debout sur le quai, tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le sol, regardant sa montre avec nervosité. Et ce temps qui n'avançait pas…_

_Quand enfin, la tête du train apparut, il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire béatement._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sautait sur le quai, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Il chercha Drago du regard puis quand il aperçut ses cheveux clairs dans la foule, il lui adressa un grand signe de main et accourut vers lui, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres._

_Drago se retint de lui sauter au cou et tous deux se regardèrent quelques instants, un petit sourire un peu gêné au coin des lèvres._

_« Attend, je vais t'aider à porter ton sac » lui dit le Blond sans cesser de le dévorer des yeux. Autour de la lanière, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et les joues d'Harry se colorèrent de rouge. Drago sourit, content de voir qu'il faisait toujours autant d'effet à son petit ami. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, se pencha vers lui et déposa sur sa joue une bise qui aurait pu paraitre amicale si elle n'avait pas été aussi appuyée._

_Drago eut soudain très chaud et il lança au Brun un sourire espiègle._

_« Je suis garé un peu plus loin. Sirius nous attend chez lui. »_

_Le voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Harry, une main sur la cuisse de Drago, lui racontait sa semaine : ses entrainements, ses partenaires, ses entraineurs, la bouffe qui était bonne et la discipline un peu trop stricte. Drago lui raconta le journal, la vie avec Sirius et le fait qu'il lui avait manqué._

_Sirius accueillit son champion de filleul avec chaleur et tous les trois s'attablèrent autour d'un bon dîner qui se prolongea tard dans la nuit._

_Sirius insista pour que Drago et Harry prennent sa chambre et une fois seuls, les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit._

_« Drago…tu fais une drôle de tête » constata Harry._

_« Et bien, on est dans le lit de ton parrain et je me vois mal…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… »_

_« Et bien, on a qu'à rien faire. » répondit Harry en se levant sur un ton faussement détaché._

_Drago l'attrapa par le bas de son tee shirt et le renversa sur le lit avant de s'assoir à califourchon au dessus de lui._

_« Et où crois tu aller comme ça ? » lui demanda t'il sur un ton supérieur._

_« C'est à toi de me dire où tu veux que j'aille » lui chuchota le Brun en lui lançant un regard brûlant._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius était complètement oublié et Drago s'employait à ôter les derniers vêtements de son petit ami qui en faisait de même de son côté._

_Une fois nus, ils étouffèrent leurs gémissements naissants sous un flot de baisers passionnés._

_Si Drago essayait de garder le contrôle sur leur étreinte, Harry le renversa rapidement sous lui avant de commencer l'exploration de son corps du bout de la langue._

_Drago ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le corps tendu à l'extrême, le souffle court. Bon sang, comme Harry lui avait manqué ! Ses mains, ses lèvres, tout son corps étaient enfin sur lui, contre lui…c'était si bon qu'il en était pris de vertige._

_Quand il sentit son membre happé par une bouche gourmande et experte, il se retint à grand peine de crier et il ne s'échappa plus de sa bouche que de petits halètements étouffés. _

_Le plaisir était trop intense, bien trop intense. C'était comme si tout son corps se réveillait et quelques instants plus tard, il ne put freiner l'orgasme qui lui saisit les reins._

_Harry se releva vers lui, un petit sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres_

_« Déjà ? On dirait que je te fais de l'effet… »_

_Drago lui sourit, le souffle toujours court, un peu honteux d'avoir été si rapide._

_« Woua, Harry…c'était…t'es sûr que tu t'es pas entrainé cette semaine ? » lui répondit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Mais Harry se redressa vivement, visiblement blessé._

_« Tu peux pas me faire confiance un peu ? »_

_Drago se redressa à son tour._

_« Harry…je plaisantais… »_

_« Mais tu l'as quand même dit ! » lui répondit le Brun en détournant la tête. « Je suis pas con, j'ai bien vu que tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Avant que je parte, tu sais que tu m'as répété au moins un million de fois de ne pas t'oublier et de ne pas aller voir ailleurs ? Et tous les soirs où on s'appelait tu arrêtais pas de poser des questions sur mes potes. Tu crois quoi, que je saute tout ce qui bouge dès que tu as le dos tourné ? »_

_Harry semblait très en colère et Drago se maudit intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'il se montrait un peu trop jaloux alors qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais laissé penser qu'il avait envie d'aller voir ailleurs._

_« Je suis désolé…je ne m'en rends pas compte… »_

_Harry soupira et reposa son regard sur lui._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu ais confiance en nous ? »_

_Drago soutint son regard vert avec difficulté mais quand il voulut parler, Harry l'en empêcha en le poussant sur le lit et en lui volant un baiser fiévreux._

_« Putain ! Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime… » Et il l'entraina dans un baiser passionné. Drago gémit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et l'enlaça avec force, se lovant le plus étroitement possible contre son corps. Lentement, le sien commençait à se réveiller à nouveau et ses mains virent se saisir des fesses du Brun pour l'amener plus encore contre lui. _

_Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Drago vit le regard troublé de son petit ami._

_« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Harry déglutit et lui murmura d'une voix presque inaudible._

_« Prends-moi… »_

_Drago mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la demande. Harry voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé et jamais il n'avait mentionné le fait qu'il avait envie de passer dessous. Drago aimait se faire dominer mais la demande inattendue du Brun fit monter en lui une bouffée d'adrénaline._

_« Tu es sûr ? »_

_Harry acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur le côté._

_« Viens. » lui chuchota t'il et Drago ne put qu'accepter. _

_C'était comme une nouvelle fois pour tous les deux. Les caresses hésitantes de Drago, ses mains sur le corps du Brun, sa lente exploration de sa peau, tout était différent aujourd'hui. Harry avait fermé les yeux et les mains dans les cheveux de Drago, il se laissait totalement faire._

_Drago lui présenta ses doigts et, presque avec timidité, Harry les humidifia avant de plonger un regard un peu apeuré au Blond qui le rassura d'un baiser. _

_Presque religieusement, Drago lui écarta lentement les jambes et introduisit un doigt en lui. Harry se crispa légèrement puis se détendit avant de gémir doucement quand Drago prit son membre entre ses lèvres tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry haletait, ses reins allant à la rencontre des doigts du Blond, gémissant son nom en une litanie sans fin. Drago le dévorait des yeux. Harry s'offrait entièrement à lui pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas de plus belle preuve d'amour._

_« Drago…j'en peux plus…prends moi » lui souffla le Brun, le corps parcouru de frisson. Drago imprima cette image dans sa mémoire et enleva ses doigts. Harry grogna mais Drago lui ravit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois._

_« Tourne toi…pour la première fois, ça fera moins mal. »_

_Harry acquiesça, soudain intimidé et se positionna avant de sentir Drago entrer doucement en lui. Il se mordit le poing puis souffla lentement pour pouvoir se détendre._

_Drago, les mains sur les hanches étroites de son petit ami, devait se retenir d'entrer d'un seul coup et de commencer à le prendre sauvagement. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus fait ça. Avec Harry il était toujours dessous et il pensait que ça lui convenait parfaitement. Mais maintenant, voir le corps d'Harry autour du sien, l'entendre gémir, lui faisait penser que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il lui ferait l'amour. _

_Il commença des vas et vient lents et profonds tout en parsemant de baisers le dos brûlant du Brun. Celui-ci haletait doucement tandis que son corps venait peu à peu à sa rencontre. _

_Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et Drago accéléra le rythme, enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches fines de son amant. C'était tellement plus étroit et excitant que tout ce qu'il avait connu ! Le paradis était concentré dans et anneau de chair qu'il commençait à brutaliser sous ses asseaux._

_Sous lui, Harry gémissait ouvertement à présent, ses hanches allant violemment à la recherche des siennes. Plus…plus fort…Drago devenait fou sous ces mots qui sortaient des lèvres du Brun entre deux gémissements._

_Ses va et viens devinrent furieux et une décharge électrique parcourut son corps tout entier quand il se déversa au plus profond d'Harry et qu'il sentit celui-ci jouir avec lui._

_Les corps moites se séparèrent brièvement avant de se souder à nouveau. Les jambes entremêlées, les mains enlacées, leurs lèvres gémissant leurs prénoms étouffés par les baisers._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils éclatèrent de rire quand Sirius leur demanda à travers la porte s'ils n'étaient pas morts._

Samedi 04Juin

Ca fait deux jours que je suis revenu chez mes parents. J'y reste jusqu'à demain puis je retourne chez Sirius pour reprendre le boulot. Ma mère ne voit pas d'un très bon œil que j'habite chez un homme célibataire et je crois que ça conforte ses soupçons vis-à-vis de moi. Elle doit croire que je couche avec Sirius. Bah, elle peut croire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en contrefiche.

L'ambiance est bizarre. Mon père ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis que je suis arrivé. Les rares fois où je le surprends à me regarder, il détourne rapidement la tête. Ma mère est elle aussi bizarre. Elle insiste beaucoup trop sur le fait que vivre dans le même appartement qu'un homme plus âgé n'est pas très sain. Et puis elle a ce regard suspicieux dès que je fais un geste… Ca commence à être pesant.

Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de mon père. Je lui ai offert des timbres rares pour sa collection, il m'a remercié poliment sans me regarder. De toute façon, je m'attendais à quoi ? Une accolade ? Un mot tendre ? Je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu l'affection de mon père…si jamais il n'en a jamais eu pour moi.

J'ai envie de tout leur dire pour Harry. En septembre nous allons être dans deux facs séparées et je risque de faire de nombreux allers retour pour aller le voir. Ils vont bien se douter de quelque chose alors autant le faire maintenant. J'ai peur de la réaction de mon père parce que je sais qu'il va me foutre à la porte. Un fils gay ? Impossible pour lui. Oui, il faudrait que je leur dise mais l'étrange ambiance qui règne ici m'en empêche. Je crois que j'ai peur en fait de leur apprendre quelque chose qu'ils savent déjà.

Mardi 07 Juin

J'avais entièrement raison. Papa m'a mis à la porte. Je leur ai tout avoué dimanche dernier. On était à table et je leur ai dit de but en blanc que j'étais gay et que j'avais un petit ami. Ma mère est devenue blanche mais n'a rien dit. Par contre, mon père s'est levé et après m'avoir redemandé de le dire ne seconde fois, il m'a jeté sous le nez plusieurs photos. Harry et moi nous parlant sur un banc, nos mains se frôlant…Un baiser au détour d'un couloir…un sourire amoureux à une table du réfectoire…il y en avait une dizaine. Je ne sais pas qui a envoyé ces clichés mais je crois avoir ma petite idée.

Mon père est resté très calme. Il m'a demandé de répéter encore que j'étais gay. Je l'ai fait et il a repris les photos avant de les jeter à la poubelle. J'aurais préféré qu'il crie, qu'il me gifle mais il s'est contenté de me regarder comme un étranger et de retourner à sa place avant de me dire qu'un Malefoy n'était pas une lopette et que je pouvais sortir de table et de cette maison.

Je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas supplié. Je me suis levé et je suis monté dans ma chambre. J'ai rassemblé quelques affaires et je suis parti. Maman n'a même pas essayé de me retenir

Je me suis installé chez Sirius qui m'a accueilli sans me poser de questions. J'avoue que j'ai un peu chialé dans ses bras. Mes parents m'ont tourné le dos aussi froidement que s'ils avaient laissé un chien sur le bord d'un trottoir avant de partir en vacances. J'ai vu du dégout dans leur regard et je ne sais pas si je me sentirai propre à nouveau un jour.

Ma carte de crédit a été coupée et bien sûr, je n'ai plus de voiture alors je me raccroche à mon boulot. Ca va me permettre de voir un peu et à la rentrée je demanderai une bourse. Le manque de fric m'angoisse. Je n'en ai jamais manqué et le fait de ne plus avoir un sou est une nouveauté que j'ai du mal à appréhender.

Quand le soir Harry est rentré de son entrainement, je lui ai bien sûr tout raconté et il a vu rouge. J'ai du le supplier de ne pas aller chez mes parents parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de les remettre à leur place. A quoi bon ? Je les connais et je sais que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

_« Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Tu es leur fils ! Et puis, qui a bien pu prendre ces photos ? »_

_« Calme toi, Harry…ça sert à rien de te mettre dans un tel état. Pour les photos, j'ai ma petite idée. Je crois que ce connard de Stanley a quelque chose à voir là dedans. »_

_« Stanley ? Putain, je vais le tuer. D'abord il te tourne autour, ensuite il essaye de te violer et pour se venger, il te dénonce à ton père ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer ! »_

_Harry fulminait tandis que Drago, assis sur le canapé du salon de Sirius, avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Le Blond était pâle et semblait avoir pleuré peu de temps auparavant._

_« Laisse tomber…en fait, il nous a rendu service. Je devais le dire à mes parents. C'était plus qu'une question de temps. »_

_Harry donna un coup de pied dans le pied d'un des fauteuils puis s'écroula dessus en soupirant nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme. »_

_Drago se redressa et offrit un regard reconnaissant à Sirius qui lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux._

_« Je me dis tout simplement que j'ai quand même de la chance. J'ai un petit ami, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, ça aurait pu être pire… »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. Tu aurais pu être malade, boiteux et seul comme un chien. » Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais merde, on n'est plus au Moyen Age, Drago. Les parents ne renient pas leurs enfants d'un claquement de doigts. Dis le lui, Sirius. » _

_Celui-ci acquiesça._

_« Peut être qu'ils sont sous le choc…ils vont te rappeler. Je pense qu'il faut leur laisser un peu de temps. »_

_Drago secoua la tête de droite à gauche._

_« Tu ne les connais pas, Sirius…ils aiment la normalité. Tout ce qui est différent d'eux leur est inférieur et rien ne pourra les faire changer d'avis. »_

_« Et si j'essayais quand même ? » Répliqua le Brun, revenant près de son petit ami et plongeant un regard brillant de détermination dans ses yeux gris._

_Drago laissa naitre sur ses lèvres un léger sourire : Harry était vraiment adorable avec ses airs de super héros prêt à tout pour le sauver._

_« Laisse tomber ta panoplie de Clark Kent » lui répondit-il dans un sourire. « Ca en vaut pas la peine. « Je peux pas nier que ça me fait de la peine de me faire jeter de chez eux mais d'un autre côté, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie sans toujours chercher leur assentiment. J'a du boulot pour les vacances et à la rentrée je demanderai une bourse. Alors t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Ne va pas les voir, s'il te plait. »_

_Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif puis soupira, vaincu._

_« Ok, mon cœur. On va se débrouiller. A la rentrée, ma bourse d'étude va être assez élevée et de toute façon dans quelques mois, je ferai sûrement parti de l'équipe de Kirtown et j'aurais assez d'argent pour t'aider, le temps que tu finisses tes études. Après, on verra… »_

_Drago ressentit à cet instant une étrange émotion. Harry avait des projets pour eux, il se projetait dans l'avenir avec lui…Le Blond se sentit minable d'avoir pu se montrer aussi jaloux ces derniers temps. Il se pencha vers son petit ami et s'accrochant au col de son tee shirt, l'entraina dans un baiser affamé qui fit s'enfuir Sirius hors de la pièce._

_« Je t'aime, Harry…je vais devenir un bon journaliste et toi un grand sportif. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. » Lui souffla t'il avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à ses lèvres. Harry gémit quand les mains du Blond se posèrent sur son torse et il se recula, les joues rosies, le souffle court._

_« On va pas quand même faire ça dans le salon de Sirius ! »_

_Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire gourmand._

_« On l'a jamais fait sur une table ! »_

**Epilogue**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce journal. Il m'a aidé lors de cette année mais je sens que je n'en ai plus besoin. Ces derniers mois ont marqué un tournant dans ma vie. Avant ça, je n'aurais jamais cru que mon existence prendrait un tel chemin.

Les vacances d'été ont été courtes mais intenses…les meilleures de ma vie. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur le métier de journaliste et je peux dire sans trop me tromper que j'ai trouvé ma voie. Harry et moi avons profité au maximum de notre temps libre et notre relation est telle que je m'imaginais une véritable histoire d'amour…sauf que je ne pensais pas que je la vivrais avec un homme.

Il est parti hier soir et je me sens un peu seul même si je sais que nous allons nous voir le week end prochain.

Blaise et Pansy sortent toujours ensemble. Blaise a même parlé une ou deux fois de mariage et j'imagine déjà la tête du père de Pansy quand il sera au courant. J'en rigole déjà.

Je perds toujours aussi lamentablement aux échecs face à Ron qui, lui aussi, est toujours avec Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour sortir ensemble ces deux là. Ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Comme quoi, les contraires s'attirent réellement.

Quant à Sirius, il s'est trouvé quelqu'un sans mon aide. Je ne sais pas encore qui c'est mais mes idées de le caser avec le professeur Lupin tombent à l'eau…à moins que le hasard ait bien fait les choses.

Dans deux ans, j'ai ma licence et je m'inscrirai dans une école de journalisme. Il parait qu'il y en a ne excellente à Kirtown. J'espère que d'ici là mon Harry ne va pas être envoyé jouer dans un prestigieux club à l'autre bout du monde. De toute façon si ça arrive, il aura assez d'argent pour m'entretenir… Je pense que je ferais une parfaite desperate housewife…le mot 'désespéré' en moins.

Je ne dis pas que l'avenir va être rose bonbon et qu'il n'y aura pas de coups durs mais je sais qu'aux côtés d'Harry, je suis prêt tout tenter…

**FIN**

**Et voilà…une histoire qui se termine. J'ai toujours cette drôle d'impression au moment de mettre le mot FIN. L'impression de tirer un trait sur une chose qui me prenait du temps et sur laquelle je n'aurai plus à me pencher.**

**Je remercie mon petit chéri qui supporte mes petites excentricités yaoistes, mon ordi chéri avec lequel je passe beaucoup de temps et puis je remercie surtout tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui ont apprécié cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et vos messages sympathiques ou constructifs.**

**Mes projets d'écriture : une nouvelle fic longue avec en star Remus et Lupin et qui relate toute leur scolarité. Je continue également « sombre jeu » que je vais remanier un peu car je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce que j'ai pondu.**

**Bisous à tous et à très bientôt !**

**Darana.**


End file.
